Are We Destined to be Alone Forever?
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: CH. 29 UP! Harry is an Auror, Draco a potions master. When explosions happen it's only a matter of time before these two meet up again after 10 long years. What do the explosions do to them? Will they survive? 1st chaps not exciting, gets better though!
1. Chapter 1

_It had been 10 years since seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been defeated and peace was once again alive in the wizarding world. There were Death Eaters here and there left, but they were too afraid to come out of the shadows or so it seemed._

_The Ministry of Magic was stronger than ever especially their Magical Law Enforcement division. Leading the strong Aurors was none other than the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. Many of his fellow classmates had followed in his foot steps; Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Luna Lovegood to name a few. They all had attributes that strengthened the law enforcement division. Harry was a natural leader and very powerful. Ron, although clumsy at times had a knack for getting out of tight spots. Ginny of course was beautiful and that fooled many criminals and not to mention she had a killer bat bogey hex. Fred and George of course have great sense of humors and seem to be goofing off all the time, but their inventive nature gets them out of some messy situations. Seamus had the charming accent that if he spoke fast enough confused the hell out of criminals. Then there is Luna who despite her spacey attitude is very clever and surprises everyone._

_Hermione Granger became a Healer. She took her intelligence and knack for caring about people's needs before her own and became the top healer at St. Mungos. Neville Longbottom is of course a very famous herbologist and has helped out in every part of the ministry at one point or another. Draco Malfoy became a potions master and teaches at Hogwarts. He actually turned out to be quite decent after things settled down. However, he still has some strong Slytherin qualities that rear their ugly head once in awhile._

_Who's married to whom you may be wondering? Well Ron and Luna got married. They have one little girl named Serena. She has the beautiful blonde hair of Luna and the bright blue eyes of Ron and not to mention lots of freckles. Despite their hectic work schedules Ron and Luna balance their time with Serena so she is not missing out on anything._

_Hermione ended up marrying Viktor Krum if you can believe that. He treats her very well and keeps her high on a pedestal, but she doesn't take advantage of it. They have twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Jasmine and Aries. They look very much alike. Jasmine has dark, bushy hair like her mothers and Aries has dark hair as well, but luckily missed out on the bushiness. He did however inherit his dad's weird nose, but hopefully he will grow into it._

_Neville and Ginny ended up together. They haven't quite married yet as it took awhile for them to even get together. Harry and Ginny spent a few years being together after school, but they realized they were better as friends than lovers. Don't get me wrong, Neville was not a rebound guy. Ginny dated a bit and became closer to Neville in the process and eventually she realized how great he was._

_Seamus married Lavender Brown and they spend all their spare time making love. They've got three children, rather close in age, as proof. Their names are Star, Orchid, and Lucky. They are great kids and very close._

_Fred and George are the ultimate bachelors. They enjoy working their joke shop and spend too much time inventing and being Aurors to really settle down. This of course drives Mrs. Weasley crazy, but what can you do?_

_Lastly are Harry and Draco. I put them together because they are still single. They both had failed relationships with high school "sweethearts." As mentioned above Harry and Ginny; Draco and Pansy. Luckily for them both they separated from them on a good note and are still friends. Harry has thrown himself into his job as head Auror thus it being in the best shape in many years. He didn't spend much time thinking about why he and Ginny didn't work out, but soon enough it will start playing in his mind. Draco of course knew that him and Pansy weren't going to last. He knew why. His heart wasn't in it and Pansy wasn't the one he wanted to give his heart to. He didn't really know who his heart belonged to, but he will eventually begin to realize and will deny it._

_This is a love story with some drama mixed in. Each relationship will grow throughout this story, but our focus will be on the budding relationship of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It will start out a bit slow. Harry and Draco hadn't seen each other much in the past 10 years and both will do some serious reflecting on why they are still single. Considering that both are extremely attractive in their own right and loveable to the right person. They haven't crossed paths much because they work in separate places and have no need to cross paths other than an occasional trip into Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. This story will however throw them into each others path more frequently as there is a disturbance inside Hogwarts and the surrounding area that will bring them together to reach a common goal. They will realize what they've been missing in their lives, but it won't be easy._

_Sit back and enjoy the story and see where your broom takes you._

;;;;

Harry sat amongst his friends at the Burrow. It was Serena's 5th birthday and everyone had gathered for the main event. Hermione and Viktor were there with the twins who were only a year younger than Serena. Seamus and Lavender were there deciding to take a break from their bed (they do spend time with their kids I promise). Their three little ones were running around with the others. They are 7, 5, and 4. Between Star and Orchid, Seamus had been a bit busy at work.

Bill and Fleur were there as well with their four children. They had been rather busy the past 10 years. They had two boys named Kristoff and John and two girls named Jacqueline and Cadence. They were 9, 6, 4, and 6 months. Charlie was there as well, still single. Percy was there with his wife Penelope, but they were both very involved in their careers and had no children. Fred and George of course brought lots of entertainment for all 10 kids so they would not get bored. Not that they would since they were all rather close.

Teddy Lupin was also there. He was 10 now and getting rather close to his first year at Hogwarts. He still lived with Andromeda, but saw Harry as often as he could. Harry was like an older brother to him. He didn't mind not having a fatherly figure when he had Harry.

It was a very joyous occasion for many reasons. Harry sat back and watched all the kids running around. He felt sad watching it all. He loved his nieces and nephews, but watching them made him think about what was missing in his life. He looked over at Ginny and pondered what would have happened if they had worked things out. Would they have a couple of kids like everyone else? Would he be the one who was celebrating his daughter's 5th birthday like Ron? He sighed and looked away for a moment.

Harry had noticed over the past few months that he had become more depressed about his current situation in life. He had tried dating since Ginny, but no one really struck his fancy. They were all too complicated and even when he thought he was really attracted to them and he actually kissed them he felt nothing. It always ended the same way; the girl would get mad that he wasn't reacting and storm out. He had finally given up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to him and resting her hand on his arm. Harry jumped a bit.

"Oh, uh, yeah just a bit tired with work is all. You know, it's been a bit crazy, lots going on," Harry replied fumbling over his words. Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"Harry, I know that's not it. You can't fool me. I've known you far too long," Hermione said shaking her head once again.

Harry sighed and looked at her. Her brown eyes were looking at him with such love and care. He looked away and didn't see anyone within ear shot. He cast a _Mulfiato _charm around them just in case. He turned back to her and she looked at him expectantly.

"I have just been feeling a bit depressed over the past few months. I mean being here today and seeing how happy all of you are and how wonderful all your kids are just makes me feel like I am missing something in my life. You know I've dated several women, but none have sparked anything inside me and I'm just afraid I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life," He explained feeling his eyes begin to water. Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace and willed himself to not cry.

"Oh Harry. Don't worry. You won't be alone forever. There are plenty of women out there, you just haven't found the right one and who knows maybe it's not a witch that's out there for you, maybe it's actually a wizard," Hermione suggested.

Harry pushed back and made a disgusted noise. "Are you nuts? Why on earth would you suggest that?!"

Hermione shrugged and looked out to the kids playing. "It was just a thought Harry, I'm sorry." She patted his arm and stood up and walked over to Viktor.

Harry sat back and watched her leave. He shook his head. She has got to be mental or something. There is no way that I could possibly be interested in a wizard, he thought. He made a disgusted noise again and shook his head. He walked over to the buffet table and grabbed some food. As he was turning around Ron was standing up and trying to quiet everyone down.

"Excuse me everyone, I, well, Luna and I just wanted to say a couple of things to all of you," Ron began. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at Ron and Luna. Harry sat down at a nearby table and turned his attention to them as well. Teddy sat next to him at the table and snuck a strawberry from Harry's plate. Harry glanced at him and smiled and then turned his attention back to Ron.

"Great, okay, well first of all I wanted to thank all of you for coming to Serena's party and all the wonderful gifts you've given her. Luna and I wanted to also give Serena one of her gifts from us right now while we are here with everyone," He said. Ron motioned for Serena to come over to him and Luna. She looked at them shyly.

"Serena, honey, what we have for you won't be here for a bit, but we thought we'd let you in on the secret. Serena, how do you feel about being a big sister?" Luna asked. There was a collective gasp from everyone and Serena's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to be a big sister?!" She exclaimed. Her parents nodded. Serena let a loud yippee and threw her arms around her mom and dad. She stopped and stepped back and looked at them the smile falling from her face.

"This isn't my only present is it?" She asked suspiciously. Everyone started laughing.

"No, honey, you have a few more at home," Ron replied. She jumped up again and smiled. She gave them each a strong hug and a pat on Luna's belly before she ran off to sit with her friends. Everyone was shouting congratulations to Ron and Luna when Ginny stood and cleared her throat.

"Well, congratulations guys. I guess I will also take this time to make an announcement that I'm sure you have all been waiting for. Neville and I are getting married!" Ginny cried with a big smile on her face. She flung out her left hand as all the women swarmed her. Neville blushed a deep crimson and took the congratulations from everyone else.

Harry sat back, his face went blank and he threw his arms into the air. Great, this just makes me feel fantastic, he thought.

**Authors Note:** Okay so this is my first Draco/Harry fan fic. I hope you guys will all like it. Please read and review. Also I might want a beta for this to help me get ideas and edit it. I have not abandoned my other story. This one was just playing around in my head so I wanted to get it written.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I was so excited about this story that I had to post another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please read and review. It makes me feel happy :). I also posted the next chapter on my other story, Harry Potter and the New War. Have a great day!

**Ch. 2**

Draco Malfoy sat on the 2nd floor deck of his cottage in Hogsmeade. He had a beautiful view of the mountains and Hogwarts in the distance and the beginning of Hogsmeade below. He smiled to himself. There was a light breeze coming from the mountains. It blew fresh air across his face. He had been the potions master at Hogwarts for 8 years now. He loved his job and wouldn't do anything else. He still saw his friends once in awhile, but they had all moved abroad after their seventh year. A smart idea considering they were part of Death Eater families. Draco could have followed in their footsteps, but knew that wasn't for him. He had settled down with Pansy as soon as they got out of school. She was pregnant before they even graduated. She gave birth to their beautiful baby boy Scorpius shortly after they left school. They tried to make it work, but found that although they loved each other, they were not in love with each other. They divorced amicably and worked things out so that Scorpius spent an equal amount of time with both of them. He seemed to do okay with this arrangement, but things were changing this year and he would be spending more time with Draco.

Scorpius was still too young to enter into Hogwarts, but over the years they had introduced a new group of classes that began teaching the younger ones starting at the age of 5. These students would only spend a couple of days a week at the school and would be picked up each night at safe points just outside of the school. It worked really well. It was easier for the kids to control their magic when they were at home and helped to fine tune them before they actually entered into Hogwarts full time. Draco thought the classes were a great idea and the kids and parents alike really enjoyed them. There were only two teachers that taught the classes since they had begun at such small class sizes. This year it would change though. The 9 and 10 year olds were grouped together, 7-8 together, and 5-6 together. Before they had been all together, but since class sizes were getting larger it changed. He had been asked to take on a class with the oldest group to help the teachers out and Draco was more than happy to oblige.

Scorpius was excited, but apprehensive since his dad would now be teaching his group.

"Hey dad, what are you doing up here?" Scorpius asked taking a seat next to Draco on the porch swing. Draco sighed and pulled his son close to him. There weren't going to be many more moments like these with him so he found himself taking advantage of them a lot more.

"Well, I was just enjoying the nice breeze and thinking about how this next year is going to go. What are you doing?" Draco replied.

"Well, Grandma Narcissa floo called just a bit ago to see how things were going and she wanted me to have you call her," He said. Draco sighed and shook his head. Narcissa had been calling him more frequently trying to set him up on dates with her friend's daughters. It drove him crazy. He had tried dating many times since him and Pansy had divorced, but nothing ever stuck. He didn't feel a spark with any witch he dated. It barely made it past the first date especially when they figured out that he'd been married before and had a son to boot. The witches that his mother set him up with were all career driven and children and settling down were not in their plans at the time. It was pointless. Draco was destined to be alone or so he thought.

"Ah, well we both know what she truly wanted," Draco said nudging Scorpius in the arm. Scorpius giggled and snuggled closer to his dad.

"Well, she means well you know," Scorpius added. Draco turned to look at him.

"Since when are we so insightful?" Draco asked his son.

"Well, it's something mom says to me whenever I mention it," Scorpius replied quietly. Draco laughed inwardly.

"So you talk to your mom about my dating issues then?" He asked. Scorpius shrugged.

They sat in silence for awhile just looking out at the scenery. An owl was flying towards them from Hogwarts.

"It looks like your school list is heading this way," Draco mentioned motioning towards the castle. Scorpius looked up and his eyes lit up in excitement. He jumped off the porch swing and ran to the railing watching the owl come closer. It landed on the railing and stuck out one leg to Scorpius who removed the letter. The owl then flew to Draco and held out its other leg for him to take the letter intended for him. Draco gave it a quick scratch and Scorpius gave it an owl treat before it took off again back to the castle.

Scorpius ripped open his letter and scanned it quickly. He handed off to his dad and ran inside.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now dad?!" Scorpius called from somewhere inside. Draco looked over his list and noticed that there was a bit more books this year than last.

"Um, Scorpius probably not today. It's getting late and the stores will be closing soon. How about first thing tomorrow morning?" Draco offered. He heard Scorpius stomp in frustration. Draco only chuckled. He was like this every year that he got a new list for school. It reminded him of himself at that age.

"I guess that's okay dad, but first thing," He said with a hint of disappointment.

"We'll have breakfast at the new café down there right after we get your supplies, how does that sound?" Draco asked. He heard Scorpius jump and whoop in excitement.

"Awesome dad!" He called.

Draco smiled and turned back to his own letter. He opened it. It gave him his schedule for this coming year. He had the 9-10 group a couple of times throughout the day for various classes. A class roster was attached. He scanned the twenty or so names. Wow he thought this is the biggest group yet. He read each name slowly. He saw many surnames from his own school years. He saw Scorpius's name and that made him smile. He came across a Kristoff Weasley and looked up for a moment. He hadn't seen that name in a long time. This one must be one of the older Weasley's sons. He didn't think that Ron would have a child of this age and he knew that Fred and George were extremely busy and he had never seen any kids that resembled them nor any women to signify that one or both had settled down to even start a family. He glanced back at the list and saw a name that struck a chord. Teddy Lupin. He knew who his parents were and his name stirred something else in his mind, another name. Harry Potter. Draco hadn't thought about him in years. I wonder what happened with him. Draco thought. He knew he was head of the Auror department, but that's as far as it went. They had barely seen a glimpse of each other since their seventh year. He glanced back at the letter and noticed at the very bottom that they were having a parent night in two days. Draco groaned and set the letter down. He hung his head in his hands and took some deep breaths.

"I wonder how fun this will be," He said out loud to no one, but himself. He stood and looked out across the area and up to the school. This parent night was not going to be fun. He glanced at his timepiece and noticed it was time for a late dinner. He was surprised Scorpius hadn't come and complained. He took one more look at the castle and began heading back into his house.

All of sudden there was a loud explosion. It shook the balcony that Draco stood on violently. He lost his balance and sunk to his knees.

"DAD!" Scorpius screamed from inside. Draco heard the balcony give an awful groan and begin to crack. Shit, Draco thought. He stood up quickly and scurried inside. There was another loud explosion this one seemingly closer.

"DAD! DAD!" Scorpius screamed louder running into Draco's room. He launched himself into Draco's arms. He scooped Scorpius up quickly and dashed out into the hallway. The balcony gave a lurch and collapsed to the ground.

Scorpius was shaking and staring out the door at where the balcony once was, at where his father had just been.

"It's okay son. I need to go out and check the damage. Stay right here in the hallway and don't move. I will be right back, okay?" Draco said. His son nodded and he kissed him quickly on the forehead and ran down the stairs and out the front door. The balcony was in a heap just to the right of the front door. Draco reached for his wand and muttered _Reparo_ and the balcony fixed itself and was righted once more. His neighbors were outside and people had come out from the shops. They were all looking towards the mountain side where smoke was billowing amongst the trees.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know of any blasting that may be going on around here?" One of his elderly neighbors asked.

"No, the area that the smoke is coming from is a protected area. There should be no one doing anything out there that would cause an explosion. There are wards up that protect it. I need to get back inside and contact the Ministry. Stay safe," Draco replied as he hurried back inside. He shut the door and called for Scorpius. He came running down the steps in record time and was at Draco's hip rather quickly. Draco gave him a reassuring smile and they walked into his office. Draco walked over to the fireplace and tossed in some floo powder.

"The Ministry of Magic, law enforcement division," He called out. After a moment a head appeared amongst the flames.

"Hello, sir and what can I do for you this evening?" The bodiless woman asked.

"Hi, I need to get in touch with someone in the law enforcement division about a disturbance near my home," Draco replied.

"Can you describe this disturbance Mister, uh?" The woman asked waiting for him to give his name.

"Uh, Draco Malfoy. Anyway, about five minutes ago there were two loud explosions near by in a forest that is protected. I am not aware of any planned demolition or building in this area and again where the sounds came from is a protected area. It is rather close to Hogwarts," Draco supplied.

"Aright Mister Malfoy. Was there any damage to your home or anywhere around you? Where exactly are you located?" The woman asked.

"Yes the balcony that I had just been on crumbled barely after I got back inside my home and several of my neighbors and the shops here had damage. I am located just at the end of Hogsmeade."

"Okay, thank you Mister Malfoy. The head of this department is out for the day at a family gathering, but I will get the message to him as soon as possible and someone will be out to investigate shortly. Thank you for your information and stick close to home." With that the woman's head disappeared at Draco sat back on his heels.

"Dad, what do you think happened?" Scorpius asked quietly. He looked at Draco fearfully.

"I'm not sure son, but why don't we have some dinner and wait to see what happens when the Aurors get here," He replied leading Scorpius into the kitchen.

**XXXX**

Harry sat back and stared at everyone's happy faces. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to Ron and Luna and put on a happy face.

"Congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you both!" Harry said trying to sound as sincere as possible. They smiled at him and gave him supportive smiles. His friends knew him to well. Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered into her ear. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled back giving him the same look as the others. He stepped away so that others could step in and give their congratulations. He sat back down next to Teddy.

"Well, kid, are you ready for a new year to start?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. This year they are splitting us all up into age groups. They've got a lot more kids than they did last year," Teddy replied.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Do you know anyone who's going to be in your group?"

"Yeah some of the kids I've made friends with from before and I know that Kristoff will be in there too so that should be fun." Harry nodded. He looked around and saw an owl zooming towards him. It was one of the express owls. It zoomed straight for Harry. He ducked as it flew over his head and then did an abrupt turn and slowed down enough to sit on Harry's knee. He reached out and took the letter from his beak. He was about to hand the owl a treat when it took off back to where it came from. Harry opened the letter and recognized the handwriting of his secretary:

_Mr. Potter,_

_There has been a disturbance reported outside of Hogsmeade. Two explosions were reported to me at 8:15 by a Mister Draco Malfoy. There is reported damage in the area and the citizens are concerned. Your immediate response is needed._

_Thank you,_

_NEWS_

Harry felt his stomach do a flop and not because of the problem near Hogsmeade. He hadn't seen Draco Malfoy, but at a mere glimpse, in the 10 years since they graduated. He wondered what he had been up to.

He scanned the letter again and stood up. He quickly walked over to Ron.

"Ron, there's been a disturbance outside of Hogsmeade that needs our attention. I know its Serena's birthday and I can get some others to come with me, but I'd really like you and some of the rest of us there to look into this," Harry said. Ron nodded. Luna nodded at him.

"I will stay here with Serena. Be safe sweetheart, I love you," Luna said kissing Ron lightly on the lips. Ginny glanced at Neville and he nodded for her to go as well. She hugged him quickly and whispered something in his ear to make him blush. She hurried off to find Fred, George, and Seamus as well.

"Serena!" Ron called. His little girl ran over to him and he picked her up and tossed her into the air. She giggled loudly and nuzzled into Ron's neck.

"Sweetie, I've got to go with Uncle Harry and take care of some work stuff. When I get home we'll open up the rest of your presents, okay?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Don't make me wait too long daddy. Love you," Serena said smiling and wrapping her little arms tightly around his neck.

"Love you too and I won't," He whispered back. He set her down and she ran off to play some more.

Ginny returned with her brothers and Seamus. They quickly said good bye to everyone and ran off to apparate to Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well I'm a bit emo because no one has commented my story and not many people have read it, but alas I am going to continue posting in hopes that someone will read it and review. This chapter has the first meeting of Harry and Draco since school and there is a lot of awkwardness and hints that there is more between them than what they thought. Also, this is the biggest chapter I've ever written as far as word count goes. So I'm not really one to beg, but I will now. Please, Please, Please read and review.

**Ch.3**

Draco and Scorpius pushed their dinners around on their plates. Both were too nervous to eat. Scorpius was nervous because of the explosions. He glanced at his dad and nearly got tears in his eyes. His dad could have easily been on that balcony when it collapsed and been hurt or worse, killed, but thank Merlin that didn't happen. Scorpius was also nervous because he knew Draco was worried.

Draco on the other hand was worried about the explosions, but not nearly as concerned as he was about seeing Harry again. In school Draco had sort of a secret crush on Harry and because he suppressed his feelings he tended to lash out at him and act as if he hated him. He knew it had been 10 years and that before they graduated Harry and Draco had made amends, but it still left him a bit nervous.

"Scorpius, you need to eat some of your dinner. You know how cranky you get when you don't eat," Draco said coming out of his thoughts. Scorpius looked up and gave his dad the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Dad, you're not eating either. I don't want to get my supplies with a grumpy old man," Scorpius taunted. Draco raised an eyebrow at his son and smirked right back.

"Old man huh?" Draco asked. He picked up some potatoes off his plate and flung them out Scorpius. Scorpius's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as the mashed potatoes hit him square in the face. He looked at his dad with an astonished look. Draco was nearly falling out of his chair laughing. Scorpius took his hand and picked up a handful of potatoes and threw them at Draco. He knew it was coming, but it didn't stop his surprised look when it hit him in the forehead and into his hair. Scorpius burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Draco was about to retaliate when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Saved by the bell son. This isn't over young man," Draco said trying not to laugh.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued to laugh. He watched his dad walk to the front door. He started laughing even harder when he realized his dad hadn't cleaned the potatoes off his head or his hair.

Draco looked through the peephole and saw Ron in front of the group. Draco suddenly felt his nervousness come back and he fiddled with his shirt and smoothed out some wrinkles. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Weasley thank you for coming," Draco said nervously. Ron raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the twins and Ginny. Draco looked down and masked his features. He didn't want to show how nervous he was in front of them.

"Uh, Malfoy can we come in or are we just going to stand here and talk about this?" Ron asked smirking. Draco glared at him and stepped to the side opening the door a bit wider.

They walked in one by one each nodding at Draco. They had all walked in when he started to close the door. He looked down at his feet and sighed. I guess Harry decided to send them out to see what was going on instead of coming with them. He felt a bit upset about this. He shook his head to get that feeling out of the way. He shrugged and continued to close the door. He felt the door stop and he looked up.

Staring back at him was a beautiful pair of emerald eyes behind a pair of Harry's trademark glasses. Draco felt his heart skip a beat and butterflies in his stomach. Harry stared back into his ice blue-gray eyes and instantly started sweating. He hadn't had this happen in a really long time. They stood there staring at each other not moving. The Weasley's and Seamus turned and each lifted their eyebrows at Draco and Harry. They then exchanged looks.

"Uh, are you guys just going to stand there all night or are we going to talk about these explosions?" Fred asked. Draco and Harry both looked away and shook their head to clear them. Both were blushing deeply. Draco opened the door wide again and let Harry in. He walked past him not looking back at him. Draco looked out the door making sure no one else was out there. He shut and locked it and turned around. Everyone walked into the sitting room except Harry turned back around and looked at Draco. Draco stopped and stared at him again. Harry smirked at him and stifled a laugh. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What are you laughing at Potter?" Draco asked crossing his arms. He felt something land on his arm and looked down. Some mashed potatoes had fallen on his arm. He turned a deep shade of red as he remembered the ball of potatoes that Scorpius had thrown at him. This made Harry laugh even more and he was barely able to wave his wand to help clean Draco up.

"_Evanesco_," Harry muttered between laughs. Draco glared at him and stormed past him into the sitting room. He glanced over into the kitchen where Scorpius was hiding behind a plant peeking in on the group. Harry contained his laughter and followed him into the sitting room. He felt a bit better with how things went. He thought it was going to be extremely awkward thus he froze when everyone came in. Harry had also had a secret crush on Draco in school, but suppressed it just like Draco because of how Draco treated him.

"Well, thanks again for coming by. Um, oh, everyone this is my son Scorpius. He is in the oldest group of the mini wizard and witches class," Draco said when Scorpius came sneaking into the room and standing next to his dad. Scorpius's eyes went wide as he looked at everyone.

"You're Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, aren't you?" He asked in an awed voice. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Wow, my dad talks about you all the time and how great you were at saving the Wizarding world," Scorpius continued. Draco turned another shade of red and laughed nervously as if to say 'Kids say the darndest things.' Harry raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly. Ron looked at him with a confused expression.

"Now Scorpius, why don't you go upstairs and study a bit or play a game or something so I can talk to them," Draco suggested lightly steering his son to the stairs. Scorpius shook him off.

"I know you guys too. You're Ron Weasley; you're Harry's best friend and helped him out a lot in saving the Wizarding world. And you're Ginny Weasley; you have a killer bat bogey hex. And you two are Fred and George Weasley; you guys have those shops and all that awesome joke stuff! And you're Seamus Finnegan and you've got the fastest voice of all the Aurors." Scorpius exclaimed. Ron smiled smugly at him. Ginny blushed and laughed and the Twins smiled broadly. Seamus smiled and winked at him.

"Just for saying that stuff little mate, next time you come into our shop you can pick up some of our newest stuff for free," George said winking. Scorpius's eyes grew as big as saucers and a huge smile burst onto his face. He jumped up and yelled and ran up the stairs to his room. Draco laughed to himself as he watched his son run upstairs. He avoided Harry's gaze.

"Well, anyway, that's my son. Um, I am not aware of any building or anything that's going on in the forest that the explosions came from. I mean that part of the forest is protected by the wards of Hogwarts so there really is no reason that anything should be going on over there. I don't know. It's just strange and there was quite a bit of damage around here. I mean my deck completely collapsed after the explosion so I can't even imagine what it's done to the areas closer to it," Draco explained.

"Did anyone from Hogwarts contact you about feeling things over there? I can't imagine them not feeling anything if it's as strong as you said," Ron asked.

"I haven't heard anything from anyone, but it's still the summer so the only person that's there is Headmistress McGonagall and I haven't heard from her," Draco replied. He glanced over at Harry who looked deep in thought.

"Alright, I know it's a bit late, but let's do some looking into this right now. Uh, Fred and George check on the shops and see if anyone left the damage. I imagine it happened after business hours so some may just be waiting until tomorrow to clean-up. Ginny, Ron, and Seamus talk with some of the neighbors and get a feel for if they've seen anything suspicious or out of place. Malfoy if you don't mind I would like to see where the explosions happened at from your balcony," Harry directed. Everyone nodded and left to follow their orders. Harry walked to the door with them. Ron stopped and turned to Harry.

"Mate, are you feeling alright?" Ron whispered. Harry looked at him perplexed.

"I'm fine Ron, go do what I asked," Harry whispered back. Ron glanced over at Harry's shoulder and Draco.

"Are you going to be alright with him?" Ron questioned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying. It will be fine. He's a good guy now, no need to worry," Harry replied pushing Ron towards the door. Ron didn't look satisfied, but chose to not argue with him. He looked at him and then walked out to join Ginny and Seamus. Harry sighed and turned to look at Draco.

"Okay, well show me the way," Harry said. Draco looked at him a moment and almost got lost in his eyes again. He shook his head and gestured towards the stairs and for Harry to follow him.

"So you've become head Auror?" Draco said. He closed his eyes silently cursing himself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Kingsley thought I'd be best fit for the job so here I am at your service," Harry said. He in turn silently cursed himself for saying something stupid. Draco chuckled.

He gestured to the left hallway when they got to the top of the stairs. It led to only one door which Harry assumed was the way to the balcony. When Draco opened the door and walked in Harry stopped and looked around. This was Draco's bedroom. Harry suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach once again. He looked around the room. There was a four poster king size bed in front of a set of windows that faced the mountains. It had black hangings around it. The comforter and sheets were a mix of black, red, and silver. On the opposite wall there was built in black shelving full of books, pictures, and what Harry guessed were family heirlooms. The walls were painted off-white and the floor was made of a dark colored wood with a couple of area rugs following the same color scheme as the bedding. There was also a "fainting" couch next to another set of windows. Harry was surprised beyond belief at his great taste in color schemes and style.

"Potter, are you done gaping around my bedroom yet?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. Harry looked at him and blushed.

"This room looks great," Harry muttered.

"While I'm flattered that you like my room this is not where the explosions took place, at least not the ones you're here for anyway," Draco said winking at Harry. He blushed a deep crimson and followed Draco onto the porch.

"Okay, so the explosions came from over there. You can actually see a bit of smoke coming from there still," Draco pointed. Harry looked out and took in the view. Draco had it quite lucky right here. _Must be nice, Harry thought._ He peered over to where the smoke was coming from. He stuck his hand out and muttered a spell. A pair of muggle binoculars with night vision appeared in his hand. Draco looked at them in wonder.

"What are those?" He asked stepping to take a closer look. Harry put them up to his face and started pushing some buttons and turning some knobs.

"They are a muggle invention that let's you see things that are far away and they have a nighttime feature so we can see at night as well. They are similar to the omnioculars that we have in the Wizarding world," Harry explained. Draco nodded and looked back in the direction of the forest.

Harry looked through the binoculars for a long time. Draco sat down on the porch swing and waited for Harry to finish up. Draco was having a hard time shaking the nervousness. The minute he felt it gone, Harry would look at him and it came right back and then some. _This doesn't make sense. It' been ten years, there is no way that I can still have a crush on Harry Potter, there is just no way, Draco thought. He has grown up so much since I last saw him. He was good looking in school, but now he's HOT! The Auror training has done him lots of good. I wonder what he'd look like without a shirt on, Draco thought._ He smiled at the thought and then quickly shook it off and scowled. He put his face in his hands and smacked himself a bit. _This has got to be exhaustion kicking in, he thought. Yeah, that's it, I'm just tired. Phew glad I figured that out. _Harry turned back around and looked at Draco. Draco felt his heart flutter. _Damnit._

Harry sat down next to him. "Well, I can't see anyone over there right now, but it's something that we should probably look into. Tomorrow, I will look into some current activity and see if there are some wayward dark wizards out there that are trying to cause a stir. We'll probably go into the forest in the next couple of days and see what's going on. Enough about that, uh, how have you been Malfoy?" Harry said. He shifted his body so that he was facing Draco. Draco was caught off guard by Harry actually asking about him. He shifted as well and faced him.

"Well, I've been doing quite well. I've been teaching up at Hogwarts for the past 8 years so that's been fun. Scorpius is going to be spending a lot more time here since school is going to start picking up and plus Pansy wants him to spend more time with me now that he's getting older. She's remarried you know. They have a small little girl that just adores Scorpius. I'm glad that he has a sister though. He doesn't have to be stuck an only child," Draco replied. Harry nodded his head and looked up at the castle.

"That's great," Harry replied.

"How have you been?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've been okay. I'm not married nor have I been married and I have no kids, but I've got lots of nieces and nephews running around so that's enough I think. I've also got Teddy. I think he's in Scorpius's class group actually. I've got a great job that I get a lot of respect from so I guess that's how things are for me," Harry replied.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Draco asked uncertainly. He noticed Harry tense up and he bit his lip. "Sorry, Potter, not my business." Draco ran his hand through his hair at the same moment that Harry did the same. They both froze a minute and then cleared their throats blushing.

"No, it's okay. Um, no I haven't had a relationship in a long time. Probably since Ginny actually. I tend to only make it through one date before they figure out that I'm just not that in to them," Harry replied. He laughed a bit and shook his head.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My mum keeps fixing me up on dates with her friend's daughters and for me they find out that I was married and I have a son and they hit the road, but I'm okay with that because I wouldn't trade my son for anything," Draco said fondly. He smiled to himself. They sat in silence for a few moments rocking back in forth on the porch swing.

"Yo, Harry, mate! You up there?" Ron called. Harry sighed and stood up walking to the railing.

"Are you guys done?" Harry called down to them.

"Yeah! We are going to head back to the office so that we can sit down and discuss what we found if that's what you want to do," Ginny called up to him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll meet you guys there in just a minute," He called back. They nodded and said their good bye's to Draco and walked to the apparition point that they came from. Harry turned back to Draco.

"Well, I better get going. I will keep you posted and keep me in the loop as well if anything happens in the next few days," Harry said. Draco nodded and waved to Harry. Harry looked at him for a moment then waved back. He started walking towards the door of the balcony when Draco stopped him.

"Harry…uh… it was great to see you again. Keep in touch," Draco muttered.

Harry widened his eyes and felt his heart flutter. _He called me Harry. _"Yeah, it was good to see to you too. Take care Draco."

Harry smiled again and Draco returned the smile. Harry walked through the door and walked back through the house to leave. Draco sank down into the porch swing and stared straight ahead. _Wow, I have no idea what just happened there. _He heard the front door close below him and he watched as Harry made his way across the road. The moonlight shone down on him and Draco sighed allowing the butterflies to flap in his stomach and his heart to flutter. Harry turned and looked up at him. He smiled at him and from this distance Draco could see his green eyes shining brightly as Harry could see his icy blues glowing. With one last look Harry apparated away leaving Draco missing him already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but it's kind of a filler chapter as well. I wanted to add so much more, but I thought it would be better to go in the next chapter. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed on my story. I think I need to be emo and beg more often so I can get more reviews ;). Just kidding. I would appreciate your reviews on this chapter though. Thanks again!

**Ch.4**

Harry apparated into the lobby of the ministry instead of the law enforcement apparition point so he could reflect on what happened with Draco. _I don't know what the hell happened. I shouldn't feel this way, it's been 10 years. How does he do it? How is it that every time I look at him he makes my body react in so many ways? _Harry sat down and let a whoosh of air out. He rested his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead. He stood up again and began walking towards the lifts. _Hopefully I can get this figured out quickly and then I can move on. Malfoy, I mean, Draco, no I mean Malfoy! _"ARGH!!" Harry yelled out in frustration. _I can't think about this right now I need to focus on the current issue at hand which is how sexy Draco Malfoy has become. _"Oh gods this is ridiculous. Can't there be a way to do _Occlumency _on yourself so that you can get these thoughts out of your damn head?!" Harry muttered to only himself. He sighed and pushed the button to his office.

When he stepped out Ginny was standing in the hallway with her back to Harry. She turned and raised her wand when she heard the lift stop. Harrystepped out and looked at her. She dropped her wand and sighed.

"Harry, what took you so long?!" Ginny cried walking over to him and hugging him.

"Uh, I needed to think about some things before I got up here. I decided to take the long way," He replied.

Ginny gave him a questioning look. "What do you have to think about? Did something happen with Malfoy while we were looking into the other stuff?"

Harry blushed and tried to cover by wiping his face. The color change was not missed by Ginny. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, let's just go and talk about our findings and see if we can get this solved right away before school starts. Those explosions are too close for comfort."

Ginny started to pursue him more, but chose against it. She turned and walked into Harry's office, he followed close behind. Everyone else was sitting around his office talking quietly. They all looked up when Harry walked in.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked. He stood up looking concerned. Harry was exhausted and he looked it.

"He took the long way," Ginny replied quietly. She sat down crossing her arms. Harry sighed and sat behind his desk. Ron looked from Ginny to Harry confused. He shrugged and sat back down.

"Alright, well Fred, George, what did you find in the shops?" Harry asked ignoring Ginny's behavior and Ron's confusion.

"Well, every place that we looked into had some form of damage. Shelves were knocked down, broken glass, items scattered all over the place. Esculentus Glacies Crepito had ice cream melting all over because the freezer broke and at the Three Broomsticks there was butterbeer and firewhiskey all over the place. It sucks, but that's not what was so strange. All the wards were down at every place we looked. That wouldn't happen with something like that. You can't break a ward like that. It takes magic and lots of it. It seems really odd to us," Fred explained.

Harry looked up quickly when Fred mentioned the broken wards. "How do you know they were broken?" He stood up and started pacing.

"Well, first of all our shop had nothing up and we protect that place with every protection spell we know. We thought that maybe it just happened to our place, but we checked the other places and they had nothing," George replied.

Everyone sat for a moment thinking. "Ron, did you guys find out anything from the neighbors?" Harry asked halting his pacing.

"Well, they haven't really seen anything out of the ordinary. They mentioned some of the new teachers at Hogwarts spending some time down in Hogsmeade. A couple of them seemed suspicious, but I don't know how accurate that is," Ron replied.

"Did they say anything about their wards or noticing a difference?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so. We didn't really think about it too much," Seamus replied. Harry nodded. He paced a bit more and bit his lip. He walked over to the fireplace and threw in some powder.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry called. Harry knelt down and stuck his head in the flames. He waited looking around the sitting room. Draco was sitting across from the fireplace reading a book.

"Draco, I need to ask you a question," Harry called out. Draco froze and felt the butterflies coming back. He peeked over his book to make sure he wasn't hearing things and looked at Harry's disembodied head.

"Harry, didn't expect to hear from you so soon. What can I do for you?" Draco said kneeling in front of the fire. Behind Harry Ginny and Ron exchanged looks with the Twins and Seamus. "They're on a first name basis?" Ron mouthed to Ginny. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Harry.

Harry let a smile come across his face which was returned by Draco. "Can you check your wards around your property?" Draco looked at him perplexed.

"Why?" He questioned.

Harry sighed. "Just do it."

Draco sneered and stood up. Harry couldn't help, but smile at another famous Malfoy look. Draco walked out his front door and waved his wand around a few times. He stood there becoming upset and concerned. His wards weren't up. There was nothing protecting his house and most importantly his son. He muttered some incantations and his wards were back up with a few stronger wards added. He came back in and knelt in front of the fireplace again.

"They weren't up anymore. I had no idea. What the hell is going on?" Draco demanded. Harry looked worried, but immediately masked his features.

"Uh, we aren't sure yet. Listen I'll come by tomorrow and explain what we've figured out. You put new wards up right?" Draco nodded. "Okay, well keep Scorpius close and let me know as soon as possible if anything changes. You can reach me at home. Grimmauld Place."

"Harry, what is going on?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco, I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Harry replied exasperatedly. Draco nodded and waved. Harry nodded in return and disappeared from the fireplace. Draco sat back and sighed.

Harry stood back up and turned to look at everyone. They all quickly looked away pretending to be interested in something else, but Harry and Draco's conversation. Harry was too tired to get into it with them.

"Alright guys, it's been an eventful day. Let's go home and get some rest. Tomorrow when we come into work we need to hit this investigation head on. I don't like where this is going," Harry directed. Everyone nodded and muttered good night and each flooed to their respective homes.

**XXXX**

Draco stared into the fireplace where Harry's head had just been. He felt really uneasy about being in his home. It made him angry because a man should feel safe in his home not fearful. He stood up and walked upstairs. Scorpius had gone to bed about a half hour before. Draco peeked into his room and saw that he was already asleep which was surprising because he usually tried to sneak in some reading. Draco smiled at him and quietly accioed a bag and some clothes from his son's closet. He then walked into his own room and grabbed a bag and clothes and started packing their things. He decided that it would be a good idea to go stay at the Manor with his mum since that place was protected nearly as much as Hogwarts and it wasn't close to the castle or the site of the explosions.

Draco finished packing and sat on his bed collecting his thoughts. He was surprised to talk to Harry so soon. He had felt a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't just calling to check up or to talk some more. _On one hand I'd like this to be figured out quickly so everyone can be safe again, but on the other I'd like for it to take awhile so I can spend more time around Harry. _Draco sighed. _I wonder if Harry picked up on my nervousness and constant blushing? Ugh, this couldn't have come at a worse time. Wait, what is this? _Draco buried his face in his pillow and let out a frustrated yell. _Tomorrow, when we talk I am going to see if there's something, anything there between us. _

Draco stood up and walked out of his room. He levitated their bags behind him and walked into Scorpius's room. He walked over to him and gently picked him and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal. Scorpius stirred, but only buried his face into Draco's shirt. Draco smiled and carried him downstairs with the bags floating behind him. He floo called over to Malfoy Manor and his mother was there within seconds.

"Draco, dear, it's so late. What's going on?" Narcissa asked.

"Mum, could you floo over and help me with Scorpius? I'll explain everything when I get over there," Draco said. She nodded and Draco stepped back as she flooed in. She took Scorpius from his arms and cuddled her grandson. She stepped into the fireplace and flooed back. Draco took a quick glance around his house and shut the lights off. He picked up his bags and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so again sorry for the short chap, but the next one should be better and longer. Up next Draco has a chat with Narcissa, Harry comes to see Draco, and Parent night should be in the next chapter as well. Don't forget to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here is the newest chapter! This is now the longest chapter I have ever written. I wanted to get a lot of stuff in this one and even then I didn't get all I wanted. Anyway, hopefully this will make up for the last chapter. Also, I forgot to say in my last author note that the things in Italics are what they are thinking (unless it's a spell). Please read and review I hope you all like it :)

**Ch. 5**

Draco followed his mother into Scorpius's room at the Manor. She set him in the bed and covered him gently. Draco smiled and smoothed Scorpius's hair down. Once that boy was asleep he could sleep through anything. He kissed him lightly on the head and followed his mother out of the room.

Once in the hallway Narcissa turned and looked at her son. "What is going on Draco?" She demanded.

"Mother, not tonight please. It's been an exhausting day and I am tired. I promise I will tell you tomorrow morning. I just want to go to bed," He replied. He pecked his mom on the cheek and walked down the hall into his own room. He shut the door and walked to his bed. He collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**XXXX**

The next morning Harry woke up to sunlight shining in his face. He threw the blankets over his head and willed himself back to sleep. He heard a faint pop and knew that going back to sleep was not going to happen.

"Master Harry, breakfast is ready and you have an owl waiting as well," Kreacher announced. He heard Harry make a noncommittal sound and left with a pop. Kreacher was very old, but didn't feel a day over a 100. He had fixed up Grimmauld quite nicely and actually liked Harry very much.

Harry rolled over and slipped the blankets down. He reached out and closed the blinds without his wand. The room was bathed in darkness now and Harry felt much better. He rubbed his eyes and staggered towards the bathroom. He had been up late thinking about what the explosions signified and thinking about Draco. He couldn't get him out of his head. He had stopped trying and just hoped that it would eventually leave his mind again like it did so many years before.

Harry stepped into the shower and let the cool water run down his back. He began waking up rather quickly and jumped out of the shower in no time. Today he was going to go check on Draco and let him know what they had discovered last night. Harry vowed to relax and to just act as if Draco was just another person that needed his help. Harry knew deep down that Draco was not just another person. He sighed. He dressed quickly and went down for breakfast.

"Master Harry, good morning. I believe the letter is from Hogwarts," Kreacher said as he busied himself around the kitchen. Harry reached out and took the letter from the owl. He scratched the owl on the back of its head and reached for a bowl of owl treats. The owl hooted softly and flew out the open window. He opened the letter which was in fact an invitation to the Parent Night.

"Hmmm, well I suppose this will give me a chance to check out the new staff," Harry said aloud.

"Master, what do you say?" Kreacher asked.

"Oh, uh, they are having a parent night and I've been invited. I'm guessing because of Teddy, but anyway, it'll be nice to go back and see how things have changed and check out the new staff," Harry replied. It still amazed Harry that he could speak so freely with Kreacher, but truth is he is rather decent company in the big house.

"Ah, I see Master Harry. What are your plans for today?" Kreacher asked. He liked to know if Harry was going to be home for dinner or if he needed to make something simple to put away for later.

"I'm going to check on the Malfoy's to make sure everything is alright at their home and I'll be at the office at some point today. I'll floo call if I'm going to be late or miss dinner or something," Harry replied.

"You mean, Draco Malfoy and young Scorpius?" Kreacher asked turning to look at Harry. Harry nodded and laughed. He forgot that Kreacher would go to Hogwarts sometimes to help them out when he didn't have anything to do at the house. Not to mention that he knew about Draco's heritage.

"Yes, yesterday we were called out to his home because he reported an incident and after looking into it more we found that his wards were completely taken off his house," Harry said.

"But how?" Kreacher asked.

"I'm not sure, but the explosions did something to the wards and it's completely unheard of that wards can be taken off somewhere unless by the person who set them up or some very powerful magic. I felt leery leaving him alone there last night, but I knew that he would only refuse if I told him to stay elsewhere."

"This is the first time you've seen him in the past 10 years is it not Master Harry?"

Harry smiled brightly as an image of Draco crossed his mind. This of course did not go unnoticed by Kreacher. He walked closer to Harry and looked at him. Harry had spaced out. Kreacher snapped and a couple of pans fell from the air where they were washing themselves and crashed to the floor. Harry jumped and glared at Kreacher.

"My apologies sir, it was an accident," Kreacher said sending the pots back into the air to clean again.

"Um, yeah this is the first time that I've seen him since school and you know it wasn't as I expected it would be. He was well, it was, I don't know Kreacher. I mean, I had these feelings pop up that I've suppressed for so many years and they just came boiling to the surface and I just don't know what to do about it." Harry ran his hands through his hair and lowered his head.

Kreacher nodded and refilled his glass with pumpkin juice. "Master Harry, talk with Mister Malfoy. It'll help."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Kreacher in dismay. "There is no way I could talk to him about this. I mean, Draco couldn't possibly feel anything, there's just no way, what do you think Kreacher?" Harry questioned.

"Master, I said what I thought. Have a good day," Kreacher said and he walked out of the kitchen. Harry looked back at his food and pushed his plate away. _Why does Kreacher always have to say things just the right way? _Harry got up and grabbed his cloak. He walked out to the doorstep and apparated to Hogsmeade.

**XXXX**

Draco awoke to the feeling of someone staring at him. He lifted his head and turned to see his son. Scorpius was resting his head on one of the pillows. He smiled and motioned to the corner of his mouth. Draco brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. He must have been in a deep sleep and sure enough there was quite the puddle on his pillow.

"Good morning son, how long have you been staring at me?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Dad, why are we at grandma's?" Scorpius asked completely disregarding his dad's greeting.

"Getting to the point I see. Well, I brought us here last night because I didn't feel safe at home. Those explosions did something to the wards on our house and I just thought we would come here so that we would be safe until we can figure out what happened," Draco explained. He had decided a long time ago to not sugar coat things for his son and to tell him the truth about everything.

Scorpius looked at him wide-eyed. "Are we going to be able to go back?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. Harry will take care of it," Draco replied. Scorpius nodded.

"Harry has done a lot for you hasn't he?"

Draco sat up. "What do you mean?" Scorpius shrugged and climbed onto the bed and faced his dad.

"Well, you've told me that he saved you several times when you guys were in school and now he's going to save you again."

"Well, it's not really saving me, he's just figuring out what happened to our wards so that we can be safe in our home."

"Dad, he's saving us from getting hurt by keeping us safe. Why aren't you friends with him? We both know you need more friends." Scorpius smiled at his dad and pushed on his arm. Draco smiled back and shook his head.

"Scorpius, it's complicated. We've got history that had a lot of bad stuff in it."

"Dad, nothing is so bad that you can't fix it and be friends. Oh and Grandma says breakfast is ready so come down and eat and then we can go to Diagon Alley. I think we can have lunch at the café instead of breakfast. Grandma made something really good."

Draco smiled and ruffled Scorpius's hair. "Thank you. Let's go eat."

Draco followed Scorpius downstairs and into the dining room. Narcissa was sipping tea and looking through the Daily Prophet. She looked up over the paper at Draco and smiled.

"Good morning, son. I see that you fell asleep rather quickly," Narcissa pointed out. Draco looked down at his clothes and blushed. He was in fact still in his clothes from the night before and they were rather wrinkly. He didn't even want to know what his hair looked like. He reached a hand up and felt that it was rather matted in the front. He smirked at his mother and sat down across from her. She had made a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, and lots of toast. Scorpius was rather engrossed in his breakfast. Draco noticed that he had chocolate chips in his pancakes.

"Mother, why does Scorpius get chocolate chips and I don't?" He asked playfully. Narcissa rose and eyebrow and glanced at Scorpius's plate.

"Well, Scorpius is 10 and you are 27 and no longer a child. If you'd like I can treat you like a child once again and you can have chocolate chips in your pancakes," Narcissa responded jokingly.

"You still have your moment's mother when you treat me like a child," Draco muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked slightly narrowing her gaze. She heard her son quite clearly. Scorpius looked up and looked between his grandmother and his dad. Draco glanced at him and then looked back down at his food and took a big bite of eggs.

"Nothing mother," Draco replied with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full young man," Narcissa chided. Scorpius bit back his laughter and went back to his food. Draco blushed. "Now, Draco, you can't avoid me anymore. What happened at your house last night?"

"Well, you know the forest that's just down the road from Hogwarts which is part of Hogwarts itself?" She nodded. "There were two explosions yesterday that were very peculiar. So I called in the law enforcement department and they came by to investigate. Turns out that the explosions caused the wards on our house to come off," Draco continued. Narcissa gasped.

"Who is looking into this for you?" She asked with alarm.

"Harry Potter, grandma!" Scorpius replied with excitement. Narcissa lifted an eyebrow and looked at Draco who blushed a rather deep red.

"I see. Well, how do you feel about that Draco?"

Draco looked up knowing that his mother did not miss the color of his face. "Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's Harry, I mean Potter," Draco said slipping up which again did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. He set his fork down and rubbed his face.

"Draco, is there something you want to talk about in regards to Mister Potter?" Narcissa asked innocently.

"No mother I don't think so. I am going to go jump in the shower and get ready. Scorpius, finish eating and get ready as well. We've got a big day in Diagon Alley and we want to get started early." With that Draco stood and left the table and returned to his room upstairs.

"Grandma, I think dad really likes Harry," Scorpius added before leaving the table and following his dad's orders.

"Yes, I think you are right Scorpius," Narcissa said smiling to herself.

**XXXX**

Harry arrived in Hogsmeade a minute later and looked towards Draco's house. He took some deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. _He is just another person that I'm helping, that's it. _With one last deep breath he walked quickly to Draco's door. He knocked sharply and waited. It was about eight and he knew that none of the shops opened at least until nine. He glanced around to see if he might be outside somewhere, but didn't see him or Scorpius. He felt his stomach turn a bit into a different kind of nervous. He knocked again even harder and rang the doorbell. He waited impatiently and listened for movement inside. Nothing. _Why isn't he answering? Where could he be? _Harry started to peek in the windows, but the house was all dark. He went around the whole house and peeked in every window that he came across. He didn't see anything. He saw the book; open on the couch that Draco had been reading the night before. Harry's stomach turned and he began to worry.

He walked around to the front of the house again and saw one of the neighbor's in their front lawn looking at him. He jogged over to him.

"Good morning ma'am, have you seen the Malfoy's today?" Harry asked.

"Not today, no. It's strange because they usually head out around this time to go on a walk during the week. I haven't seen them at all," the lady told him. Harry looked back at the house apprehensively.

"And they do this every day? They never miss a day?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, not on the weekends, but every day during the week. Mister Malfoy likes to keep his son on a schedule so he doesn't have issues when he goes back to school."

Harry smiled softly. "Okay, well thank you ma'am. Have a good day!" Harry said as he turned to go back to Draco's house.

"Is there something wrong?" She called after him.

"No, I'm sure everything's fine. Thank you for your time." Harry ran around to the back of Draco's house and looked at the door. There had to be a way to get in his house. Harry smacked himself in the head. _Of course you idiot, a simple unlocking charm should work. _Harry waved his hand and muttered "_Alohomora." _ The doorknob glowed red and sent out a pulse that shot Harry backwards on his ass. "What the hell?!" Harry cried. _Very smart, Draco, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. _Harry smiled and stood up again brushing himself off. He walked up to the door and looked at it. _What would he use to lock this door?_ He looked down at the knob and saw something that he didn't notice before. There was a small snake carved into the knob. Harry looked up and thought for a moment and then he remembered from his second year at Hogwarts what he had to do to get into the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry walked up to the door and hissed _"Alohomora," _in Pareseltongue. The knob glowed green and clicked open. Harry smiled to himself and rushed inside. The house was dark despite the morning sunlight peeking through the windows. He walked in and looked around. The worry that he had been feeling came back and then some.

"Draco! Scorpius! Are you here?" He yelled. He ran to each of the rooms on the bottom floor and saw no one around; not even a house elf. _Where the hell are they?_ He ran up the stairs and ran to the room that he knew was Draco's from the night before. He burst through the door and looked around. The bed hadn't even been slept in. He walked over and touched it to feel for warmth. A chill ran up Harry's spine when he pictured Draco lying there on the bed completely naked and waiting for Harry. _No, I cannot think like this right now!_ Harry screamed in his head. Reluctantly he left Draco's room and checked each room on the top floor. When he reached Scorpius's room he noticed that his bed was still unmade as if he had been sleeping in it the night before.

"Where are they? I will never forgive myself if something happened to them on my watch," Harry muttered out loud. He ran downstairs and back to the sitting room. He stood in front of the fireplace thinking of what he should do next. Again he smacked himself in the head; _maybe Narcissa knows where he is._ He knelt down and threw in some floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" He called. He stuck his head in and saw a little elf looking at him.

"How can I help you sir?" The little elf squeaked.

"I need to speak with Narcissa right now. Tell her that Harry Potter needs a word," Harry demanded.

The little elf's eyes grew larger and bowed disappearing with a pop. Harry waited and listened for Narcissa as well as anything inside Draco's home. After a minute he saw Narcissa gracefully enter the sitting room.

"Mister Potter, I am surprised to hear from you. How can I help you?" She asked. She had a pretty good idea why he was calling.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy, have you seen Draco today?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I did. He and Scorpius stayed here for the night because of what happened at his house. Why do you ask?"

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry muttered. Narcissa smiled to herself. "Well, I told him last night that I'd come by today and fill him in on what we discovered last night and when I came by, he wasn't here and I was just concerned," Harry continued. He silently cursed himself for revealing to Narcissa his feelings.

"Are you IN his house right now Mister Potter?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. She could see Harry blush at her question.

"Yes, I uh, came in to make sure they weren't hurt or anything," Harry replied meekly.

Narcissa nodded knowingly. "Well, Mister Potter, Draco and Scorpius have gone to Diagon Alley for the day to pick up school supplies. They just left about half hour ago so I'm sure you will be able to catch them there," Narcissa supplied.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Have a good day."

"Oh, Mister Potter before you go, Draco is quite appreciative for all that you are doing for him and please call me Narcissa." She smiled at him and ended the call with Harry looking slightly confused.

Harry sat back on his heels and stared into the empty fireplace. _What is she implying? Did Draco talk to her about me? Could I not be the only one who is feeling something? _Harry stood up and walked out the backdoor. He turned to make sure it was locked and walked to his apparition point to go to Diagon Alley.

**XXXX**

Draco and Scorpius came through the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman smiled at them as they made their way into the alley to enter Diagon Alley. Draco expertly found the right bricks and entered onto the main street. He smiled at all the parents and kids that were running around getting their supplies.

"Well Scorpius, we have lots to do this morning. Let's start at Flourish and Blotts and get your books for this year. Then we'll stop at the Apothecary so I can get some potions supplies and I believe you have some things you need as well. Then we'll head on down to Scribbulus and get some parchment, quills, and ink and lastly we'll head down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then have lunch. How does that sound?" Draco asked.

Scorpius looked at him wide eyed. "Wow, that's lots to do today. I get to go to Weasley's and get some joke stuff?" Scorpius asked excitedly. Draco nodded. "Yes!" He started jumping up and down. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to their first stop.

After awhile they were at their last stop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Scorpius could barely contain his excitement. They walked in and were met with the noise of several people crowding into the store. Draco felt cramped. He reached into his pocket and handed Scorpius a small pouch.

"There are twenty galleons in there so spend it wisely," Draco said.

"But Dad, the Weasley's said I could get any of there new stuff for free," Scorpius whispered.

"And he is right! Malfoy and Scorpius glad to see you so soon!" George exclaimed. He was smiling brightly at them and Scorpius returned his smile with a big grin of his own. "Look around Scorpius. All our new stuff is on that wall over there. Pick out anything that you want." Scorpius looked where George was pointing and eagerly pushed his way towards the display.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be at the Auror office instead of here," Draco commented.

"Well, the truth is, Fred and I aren't actually Aurors. Harry hand picked us to be a part of his team because he likes how we do things and plus he doesn't trust easily," George explained. Draco nodded and glanced over to where his son was piling up several items in his arms. He smiled.

"That makes sense. You can't be truly successful unless you trust those closest to you. I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air. Could you let Scorpius know for me?" Draco asked. George nodded and walked away. Draco quickly left the crowded shop and took in the fresh air out in the street. He walked over to a little park area between two buildings and kept an eye on Wizard Wheezes so Scorpius knew where to find him. He didn't expect his son to come out anytime soon. He took a seat on a low wall and watched the people walking around. It brought him back to before Voldemort was taken down and how fearful everyone was. As he watched he saw a familiar raven-haired boy walking towards him. He smiled and then stopped when he noticed that Harry was not happy. He was fuming. He stormed up to him and threw his arms around him in a hug. Draco was surprised beyond belief and only gave a half ass hug back. Harry stepped back and then shoved him in the chest. Draco flew backwards over the wall and hit the ground.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Harry yelled. Draco stared at him wide-eyed, but quickly recovered. He stood up and brushed his pants off and glared at Harry. _First he hugs me and now he's shoving me to the ground, what the hell?_

"What are you my mother?" Draco growled.

"I went to your house and you weren't there. I looked all over your house inside and out and you weren't there. I had no idea where you went! I had no idea if you were hurt or kidnapped or something like that! You should have told me you went to the Manor!" Harry screamed.

Draco softened his look. "You were worried about me?" Harry stopped and looked at him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well, I, yeah, maybe I was! So what? You don't care! If you did, you would have informed me of where you were going to be. You knew I was going to be coming by today," Harry said a bit calm at first and then gaining steam once again.

Draco felt the butterflies come back and he looked at Harry affectionately. Harry had always held his heart on his sleeve and this time it was no exception, except that Draco hadn't seen him worried about him in many years. "Well, what do you expect Potter, for me to stay at home all day and wait patiently for you?" He said getting upset more so at himself than Harry because he didn't like seeing Harry this way.

"Well, yeah, Malfoy, you should have just waited. Didn't I say I'd be by in the morning?"

"No, I don't think you did. You said you'd come by today and I guess I figured that you would be by later in the day, not first thing in the morning. I apologize for not being home. As you can see I am just fine," Draco replied stepping back and sitting on the wall again.

Harry looked down at his feet and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair again which Draco found that he liked very much. "I'm sorry too. I was just worried that something happened to you and I shouldn't have jumped on your case about it. I'll see you later." Harry turned around and started walking away. Draco stood up and jogged behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Apology accepted. It's actually kind of nice that you were worried about me; a nice change in events. Why don't you come and sit over here and tell me what you guys figured out last night?" Draco suggested. His hand slid down Harry's arm and briefly gripped his hand. Gray eyes stared into green for a moment. Chills ran up both of their spines. Draco let go of his hand and nervously copied Harry's gesture and ran his hand through his hair. Harry blushed as did Draco.

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, well let's sit and I will tell you what we found out." Harry walked past Draco and sat down. Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down next to him.

"Well we found that not only were the wards down on your house, but all the shops in Hogsmeade had their wards knocked down as well. I left a note this morning with my other team to look into it and inform people to check their wards and get them back up. I'm going to head down there sometime today to talk with everyone and explain what happened."

"How can this be Harry? I mean it takes some very powerful magic to destroy wards. How could these explosions cause this to happen?"

"I don't know. I am going to have to research it and see what's going on. I'm going to probably go into the forest and see if I can find the source of the explosions." Harry replied. He looked out across the park area and smiled at all the people who were walking about with no fear. Draco followed his gaze.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just looking at all these people who are able to walk around Diagon Alley freely without being fearful. It just makes me happy that we don't live in those times anymore," Harry replied smiling again.

"All thanks to you, Harry," Draco said quietly. He turned his gaze to Harry who was blushing.

"Well, I had a lot of help you know," He responded waving Draco's comment off. Draco looked at him closely. Harry turned his gaze to his and found himself imagining Draco's lips on his own. He quickly glanced down at his lips and back into the stormy gray eyes. He saw something flicker across them that made his stomach do a somersault.

"You may have had help, but you were the one who ultimately made all this possible and you saved many lives, including my own," Draco replied never taking his eyes off of Harry's. Harry blushed again and looked down at his hands for a moment and then back at Draco.

Both were experiencing a million emotions running through their bodies. They weren't afraid to talk about their feelings to others, but to each other was a whole other story. Draco glanced down at Harry's lips which did not go unnoticed by Harry. _Does he want to kiss me as bad as I do? _They both thought at the same time. They were inching their faces closer and closer together subconsciously. _Just do it already! _They thought urging themselves to make a final move. _Fuck it! _They both thought and just as they were about to connect a small voice in the form of Scorpius Malfoy interrupted the moment.

**Authors Note:** Review! Review! You know you want to! Up next parent night, some more Draco/Harry goodness, and whatever else I come up with :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I have posted another chapter, but I shouldn't since I'm feeling rather disappointed from my last chapter. I got two reviews which I am forever grateful to the two who did review and I appreciate the favorite story/author adds as well, but I love reviews. They make me immensely happy so I have decided that I will either beg and beg and beg for reviews or hold chapters hostage... Maybe I'll do both or none at all. Please do let me know what you think? There's a bit of Harry/Draco goodness in this one. Things get a bit more heated if you know what I mean ;). Please read and review. I'm begging you. The world of Harry and Draco depends on it!

**Ch. 6**

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled running across the road and into the little park area. Harry and Draco jerked back and nervously looked away from each other. Scorpius stopped at the gate into the park and lifted his eyebrows. He wasn't quite sure what he just interrupted, but he felt bad and a bit nervous as well.

"Scorpius, are you all finished?" Draco asked chancing a glance at Harry who was turning a dark shade of red.

"Uh, yeah, I uh, did I interrupt something?" Scorpius stuttered looking at his dad and Harry, confused.

"Draco, I have to get to the office so I will see you later. I will let you know if there are any new developments," Harry said standing up. He glanced at Draco and started to walk away.

"Wait, Harry, do you want to join us for lunch?" Draco asked nervously. Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

Scorpius looked between the two again. "Yeah Mister Potter you should come with us. We are trying a new café down the road. Plus I can show you both what I got at the store and hopefully make up for what I interrupted."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and blushed deeply. "Well, yeah sure I could use a bite to eat before going to work. Thank you Scorpius and please call me Harry," Harry said.

Scorpius smiled broadly. "Excellent! Let's go! I am famished!"

Draco and Harry chuckled and followed Scorpius out of the park. He stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and they nearly crashed into him. "Dad, I forgot where the new café is," he said looking up at Draco. He smiled and motioned to the right and started leading them down to the shop.

They walked in and sat down at a table a ways from the door. A waitress came over and handed them each a menu. She looked at Harry and Draco and was batting her lashes at them hoping to catch their eyes. They completely ignored her not even realizing what she was doing. She sighed and sashayed away to the counter.

"What are you going to have Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, it all sounds so good. I think I will go with a cheeseburger and fries," He replied.

Harry nodded. "I think I will have the same." He closed his menu and Scorpius did the same. They both turned to Draco and waited for him to decide.

"I think I want a quiche and a salad. That sounds good," he decided. Harry and Scorpius both made a face and looked at each other making disgusted noises. "What? I have to watch what I eat. Besides when we get to Hogwarts it will be all rich foods once again so I want to make sure my body has some good stuff in it before hand." He lamely explained. Scorpius and Harry exchanged looks again and started laughing.

"You live just down the hill from Hogwarts. You don't have to take any meals there if you don't want," Harry pointed out. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Draco looked at them and shook his head. "I've made my choice and there is no changing my mind."

"I'll remember that," Harry mumbled. Draco looked at him in interest. _What does he mean by that?_

The waitress made her way back over to them flipping her hair over her shoulder and smoothing down her shirt. She stood tall thus perking her breasts up and walked over to them. She slid into the booth next to Draco.

"What can I get for you good looking boys today?" She asked, expertly leaning forward over her tablet make her cleavage pop. Harry lifted an eyebrow at her and Scorpius looked at her confused. Draco eyed her and scooted over a bit sitting closer to his son.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Harry asked. She blushed.

"My name is Jaimes and you are the one and only Harry Potter, right?" Draco rolled his eyes and Harry smirked.

"The one and only. What's a beautiful girl like you working here for?" Harry asked in a slightly flirtatious manner. Draco eyed him suspiciously and felt his blood pressure rise. Harry on the other hand felt overly confident in Draco's presence.

Jaimes smiled brightly at him. "I'm just out of school and still not sure what I want to do in my life so here I am."

Harry smiled at her and winked. "Those were the days."

"Yes well, Jaimes my son here would like a cheeseburger and fries and I would like a quiche and a salad, please," Draco said interrupting the flirting. Jaimes looked at him for the first time since she sat down.

"You want a quiche and a salad?" She asked trying to mask the disgust on her face.

"Yes, that is what I said," Draco replied through clenched teeth. Harry bit on his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Okay, and for you Mister Potter?" She asked batting her eye lashes once again. Draco rolled his eyes again. Scorpius just watched the three adults in curiosity.

"Jaimes, please, call me Harry. I would love to have a big, juicy cheeseburger," He replied with a hint of seduction in his tone.

Jaimes blushed deeply and smiled even more. "I love a man who likes a good, piece of meat," She smiled with her voice thick with seduction. Harry smiled at her and winked again. She smiled back and got up, leaving the table reluctantly. She swayed her hips all the way back to the counter.

"Dad, I need to use the loo. I'll be back," Scorpius said. He stood up and looked between his dad and Harry. Draco's face was red with anger and annoyance while Harry was merely smirking. Draco gave him a curt nod and he left them to hash out whatever just happened.

"Is there a problem Draco?" Harry asked innocently. He leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" Draco seethed.

Harry chuckled. "I wanted them to take extra care of us and to make us the best meals."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You mean you wanted her to take care of you?"

"No, I don't need her to take care of me. I was just having a bit of fun. Truth is I was trying to see how you'd react," Harry replied quietly.

Draco softened his look and took a deep breath. "Why were you trying to make me jealous Harry?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands. "Um, either A, I felt some old school rivalries popping up or B, I really like you and wanted to see if flirting with our waitress would affect you in anyway."

Draco stared at him mouth gaping open. _Did he just say he likes me? Wow, that's really something else._ "Well, which one is it?"

"I, uh…." Harry began, but was interrupted by Scorpius coming back to the table.

Scorpius picked up on the change of tension and noticed that it wasn't as thick. He smiled to himself, but then felt the familiar sensation of walking in on something. "I interrupted again, didn't I?" He asked.

Draco broke his gaze from Harry and looked down at his son. "No, its okay, we can always discuss it later. So show us what you got today."

Scorpius beamed and Harry welcomed his interruption. _I practically gave myself away. How can I be so stupid? How can I let my guard down and admit something like that to him? Because it's Draco and he has this power over you _another voice said. _Yeah, yeah, whatever._

For the next hour Scorpius showed Draco and Harry the stuff he got. He made out like a bandit. They ate and made small talk mostly of the upcoming school year. Jaimes tried shamelessly to flirt more with Harry, but he no longer responded aside from being polite. They could tell she wasn't happy and Draco was glad that Harry had stopped not only because he didn't like how it made him feel, but because he stopped AFTER they got their food.

They left the café and stood outside for a moment. Harry and Draco glanced at each other and Scorpius looked between the two of them. He was very confused about their behavior.

"Well, Mister Potter, I mean Harry, thanks for coming to lunch with us and I hope I'll see you again which I'm sure I will or I mean we will. Keep us safe," Scorpius said giving his dad a knowing look. Draco blushed at an equally blushing Harry.

"Yes I imagine I will be seeing you _both _again. I will do my best to keep you safe as well," Harry said stressing _both_. He looked up at Draco and smiled.

"See ya' Harry and keep me posted," was all Draco said. Scorpius and Draco turned and walked back to the entrance into Diagon Alley leaving a confused Harry behind.

**XXXX**

Harry flooed to his office and sat down at his desk. He sighed and began tapping his fingers on the desk. _Well, I have no idea what happened at the end. Draco didn't even act like he'd want to see me again. _Harry stood and walked over to the set of windows and looked out at the enchanted view. He stared off into space for several minutes and was brought back with a sharp knock on the door.

He waved his hand and the door opened. His secretary stood in the doorway. She was rather tall and slim with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore black pants and a green shirt that made the green in her eyes pop. She was a beautiful woman and an excellent secretary. If she wasn't married Harry might look at her in a different light or if he was done trying to figure if he preferred women or men. He sighed and looked at her. He motioned for her to take a seat. She did and he sat down as well behind his desk.

"What do you have for me today, Chloe?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Well, I've got a report from all of the Weasley's and Finnegan about their findings last night. Also your other team reported back on how they did down in Hogsmeade. Needless to say they are a bit fearful of what has happened. I think it would be a good idea for you to go down there and hold a town meeting this evening so that you can calm their fears. They have gotten quite comfortable about their being peace in the Wizarding world," Chloe explained. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I think you're right. I can imagine that they are a bit unnerved down there. Let's set up a town meeting in the Three Broomsticks at say 7:00. Can you be there at that time to take notes and delegate questions?" Harry asked.

"Of course, sir. Now onto where you were when I came in here?" Chloe asked boldly. Harry smiled at her and shook his head. She knows him too well.

"Oh, just some old feelings have popped up and I don't know what to do about it," Harry said looking over to the windows again.

"Harry we've been over this, although I find you to be very attractive, I am a happily married witch with a baby on the way," Chloe joked. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"Very funny. It's this old school mate of mine who lives in Hogsmeade and I have successfully avoided him for 10 years and now we are thrown into each others lives once again and it's all coming back to me. I think the feeling is mutual, but I just don't know," Harry explained looking at her.

"Are we talking about Draco Malfoy?" Harry nodded. "Hmmm, well I can see where the attraction comes from he's hot, not nearly as much as you, but still hot. Anyway, why don't you just ask him?" Chloe suggested. Harry smirked at her.

"That's exactly what Kreacher said. I don't know, I think I'd need a few drinks in me before I'd start revealing my feelings," Harry said shrugging.

Chloe waved her wand and conjured two shot glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. "Let's get crackin'!" Harry busted up laughing as she filled the glasses.

"You think I'm joking Harry? Drink up!" She exclaimed. She rose her glass to him and reluctantly, not too reluctantly, he raised his own and they drank the shot down. Chloe barely registered the shot while Harry's face contorted into a foul look and he took a deep breath. Chloe licked her lips. "That's some good shit!"

Harry started to laugh again. He loved the way Chloe could always bring him out of bad moods. "You're the best you know."

"I know and I suggest you ask Mister Malfoy out for drinks after the meeting so you can tell him how you feel. Well, now that I've got that extra kick in me I might as well get some work done. I will see you later!" Chloe called as she walked out the door closing it behind her. Harry smiled again and looked down at the firewhiskey bottle. He poured himself another shot and drank it down. "What the hell? I'll ask him. No reason not to." _Except that he might not feel the same way._

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was close to dinner time. He stood up and flooed to Grimmauld.

**XXXX**

Draco and Scorpius apparated outside their house so they weren't caught off guard by anything or anyone that might be inside the house. Draco waved his wand and saw that the wards were still up.

"Are the wards still up?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Yes they are and only one person has been inside and that must have been Harry," Draco said.

"But, how did he get in? A simple Alohomora charm doesn't work," Scorpius asked as they walked inside.

Draco smirked. _Of course he figured out that you need to know how to say Alohomora in Pareseltongue. He saw the snake emblem._ "Harry knows Pareseltongue and he figured it out"

"Wow! Did he learn how or has he always known how?" Scorpius asked in awe.

Draco laughed. "He's always known how. When he was marked by Voldemort some of his abilities were transferred to Harry and being a Pareselmouth was one of them. It caused him some problems in second year, but it also saved many lives that same year as well."

"Wow. He's really cool!" Scorpius exclaimed. Draco nodded in agreement. "Dad, what did I interrupt today between you two?"

"Um, it's just some grown up stuff. Nothing to worry about. Why don't you go put your things away and I'll read you a story?" Draco said. He felt bad for not answering Scorpius, but he didn't feel that it was something for his little ears to hear.

Scorpius frowned. "Dad, you always tell me everything. If I guess will you tell me?" His little mind working quickly.

"Okay, guess away." Draco took a seat on the stairs.

Scorpius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The first time I think you and Harry were going to kiss. The second time I think he was going to tell you something important."

Draco widened his eyes which gave Scorpius his answer. He had guessed correctly. "Now it's my turn to say wow! I just can't get anything past you can I?"

Scorpius smiled. "Nope you can't. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go play with some of my joke stuff. You can read me a story later." He reached up and hugged his dad. "Don't be so afraid Dad. I can tell you are." He kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs and into his room.

Draco sat back and closed his eyes. Once again his son amazed him. He stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a butterbeer. He sat down at the table and sipped his beer slowly. A tap on the kitchen window brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw an owl patiently waiting for his attention. Draco walked over and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed at the table. Draco took the letter off his leg and noticed the Ministry seal along with the law enforcement division insignia. He opened the letter and quickly scanned it:

_Dear Hogsmeade Resident,_

_This evening head of the law enforcement department, Harry Potter, will conduct a meeting_ _about the incident that occurred last night. He will answer any questions that you have ABOUT the incident and give you some simple tips on how to keep your home safe. _

_The meeting begins at 7:00 pm at the Three Broomsticks. Mister Potter recommends that all residents attend. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_NEWS _

_Secretary to Mister Potter_

Draco glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 5:30. He started some chicken and rice for dinner and walked into the sitting room. He knelt down in front of the fireplace and called up Pansy's residence.

"Draco, hi. How are you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm doing alright, and you?" Draco asked.

"Great! What can I do for you?"

Draco briefed her on what was going on. She looked at him fearfully. "Pans, please don't worry about Scorpius's safety here. I will keep him safe don't worry."

"Drake, I know you will keep him safe. I'm not going to make him stay here. I'm just worried about you both," Pansy explained.

"Thank you, but I know Harry will take care of it. That's why I'm calling. He is having a town meeting tonight and I wondered if Scorpius could stay with you tonight and we can meet up again at parent night tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's totally fine. I think Sharise has been missing him so she'll be excited. How about I come over in about an hour and pick him up?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye."

Draco checked on their dinner and then went upstairs to Scorpius's room. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Scor, listen they are having a meeting tonight about what happened last night so your mom is going to come get you about 6:30 and you'll stay the night there and you'll come back tomorrow after parent night. She told me that Sharise has been missing you," Draco said.

"She always misses me," he smiled, "okay that sounds good."

Draco smiled. "Also, dinner is ready."

They sat at the table and ate their dinner in silence. At 6:30 Pansy flooed over and Scorpius ran to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back tightly and kissed him on the head. She stood up and hugged Draco.

"Well, Sharise is waiting impatiently for you at home so we don't want to keep her waiting. I think we might be having a movie night tonight, how does that sound?" Pansy asked.

"Awesome! There better be popcorn with lots of butter! Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you dad and think about the things I've said," Scorpius said giving his dad a big hug.

Draco hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "I love you too and I will think about it. Have fun tonight."

Pansy ruffled Scorpius's hair and then looked at Draco. She hugged him tightly. "Be careful Drake." He nodded and watched as they both left. He turned around and glanced at the clock again. It was almost seven. He turned off most of the lights and walked out the door to the Three Broomsticks.

When Draco arrived he saw that the whole town had shown up. He exchanged pleasantries with everyone and took a seat close to the front. Harry walked in followed by a woman that Draco guessed was probably his secretary. Harry said hello to some of the residents that he knew for years and Draco watched him closely. He talked to people with such ease, but Draco picked up on his nervousness and uneasiness about having so much attention. He smirked.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Chloe and I am Mister Potter's secretary. I will be helping him this evening field questions and to remind all of you that your questions should relate to the topic at hand. The meeting should not take very long and we hope that we will help ease your minds. Without further adieu here is Mister Potter," Chloe addressed.

"Hello. Well as you were all informed about what happened this evening I won't go into anything about the incident itself. My office is working around the clock to solve this problem so that you all can stay safe. We do not know what caused the explosions at this time, but we will be venturing into the forest within the next few days to look into. As citizens you can keep your eyes open for any suspicious people or activity. I suggest that several times a day you check your wards to make sure that they are working to full capacity and also you may want to add to your wards as well. We will have some extra patrols in the area to help ease your minds. I will now take questions," Harry stated.

Several hands shot into the air. He pointed to an older woman in the back. "Are we going to get a pamphlet that lists stronger wards and other ways to protect our homes?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. As we speak there are people at the ministry who are creating pamphlets for all of you to help you out," Chloe replied.

"Harry, do you have any ideas as to whom or what may be behind the explosions?" A younger man asked.

"Well, we don't have any leads as of right now. My team and I are going over past incidents that are similar to this one and seeing if we can catch a break. We are also looking into other suspicious activity around the area," He replied.

"Right, but why hasn't a team gone into the forest and tried to figure out the source of the explosions?" The man asked again.

Harry glanced at Draco. "We would like to have more information before we go into the forest."

"Yes, but while you sit back and wait for more information to come to you, it's possible that these people who are behind these explosions could try again and possibly hit buildings this time injuring many people or maybe even killing them. I think that your department is not giving this a higher priority status," The man continued in a heated voice.

Chloe was about to jump in, but Draco got there before her. "Look, Harry is doing what he can with the information he's got. He had a team here within 15 minutes of my floo call and then sent out a team this morning informing each and every one of you about the incident and helping all of you to get your wards back up. You can't just go into an area where you have no idea what could possibly be in there without some sort of information to help. It could be dangerous and if the law enforcement gets injured or killed there won't be anyone to help save your sorry ass!" Draco said heatedly.

Harry smiled appreciatively at Draco and looked back at the man with a smug expression. The man backed off and no one else raised their hands for questions.

"Okay, well thank you and you can expect to see the pamphlets first thing in the morning. If you have any further questions please feel free to contact our office. Have a good evening," Chloe said jumping in before a fight broke out. Everyone stood up and thanked them and said their good byes. Most left, but a few stayed behind to have a drink or two.

Chloe looked at Harry and gave him a quick hug. She tilted her head towards Draco and smiled with a wink. She nodded to Draco and left the pub. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for that. He was really pushing it," Harry offered.

"Oh it's no problem. He just moved here this summer and he's a bit of an arse. That was a good statement by the way. I think you helped most of the town a bit," Draco said. He glanced towards the door like he wanted to leave. Harry didn't want that.

"Well, hopefully I helped some. Listen, would you like to have a drink with me?" Harry asked biting his lip nervously. Draco looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Scorpius is at Pansy's for the night since I had this meeting, so yeah I could use a drink," Draco replied smiling.

Harry smiled back and they walked over to a table. They ordered a pitcher of butterbeer.

"So, are you looking forward to the new school year?" Harry asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it should be interesting. We've got some new staff members this year. I don't know too much about them, but tomorrow we'll get to meet them. Are you going?" Draco replied.

"Yeah. I want to go and see how things have changed and meet the new staff. I also want to make sure that things are okay there after those explosions before we let a bunch of kids live there," Harry said.

Draco nodded. They sat there for awhile just drinking and talking about Quidditch. After awhile both of them were starting to feel their drinks. Everything that was said was really funny to them.

"Harry, who would have thought that we'd be sitting here talking like this and drinking beer and laughing," Draco said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I sure didn't, but it doesn't mean I didn't want to," Harry said. He didn't even flinch when he said that. He looked at Draco seriously. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, have you thought about me at all the past 10 years?" Draco asked letting all walls down.

Harry glanced down at his glass for a moment thinking. "Yeah, once in awhile, but not nearly as much as I have the past couple of days."

"Wow, really?" Harry nodded. "Me too. What do you think it means?"

Harry smirked. "It means that feelings that I had for you years ago never actually went away like I thought. I actually can't stop thinking about you."

"What?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure he just heard him correctly. Harry looked at him and bit his lip again. Draco was beginning to like that habit of his. Harry glanced down at his glass and then back at Draco. He looked like he was trying to make a decision and was having a difficult time. Finally with determination in his face he stood up next to Draco and bent down covering his mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Draco gasped and nearly pulled back, but was stopped by Harry's hand that was holding the back of his head. Draco's eyes grew wide and realized that he wasn't kissing back, but before he could respond Harry broke the kiss. He looked at Draco with a confused and hurt expression and turned and walked out of the pub leaving a stunned Draco alone.

_What the hell just happened? What the hell am I doing still sitting here? I need those lips back on mine right now! _ Draco stood up and jogged out of the pub and scanned the street for Harry. He saw him a couple of shops down and ran after him. "Harry! Wait a minute!" He yelled. Harry quickened his step, but not enough to lose Draco. He gained on him quickly. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around. Harry had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted me to. I just couldn't stop myself. Please don't hate me," Harry pleaded forcing his tears back.

Draco brought his hand up to his face and brushed a thumb against his cheek. "Shut up," he whispered. Harry looked at him bewildered. Draco smirked and pressed his lips to Harry's. He pushed against him so that he was against one of the buildings. Harry eagerly returned the kiss slipping is arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to his own. Draco let out a quiet moan and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry parted his lips for him. Draco slipped his hands underneath Harry's shirt and brushed his sides lightly becoming completely lost in the moment. Harry moaned loudly which seemed to bring Draco out of his splendor and broke the kiss. Harry opened his eyes and looked into the grayness of Draco's eyes which were dark with lust as were his own. Draco smiled and gripped Harry's arms and apparated them to his bedroom.

Harry opened his eyes wide realizing where he was. He glanced around and images of Draco lying naked on his bed came flooding back to him and he felt the familiar flip flop in his stomach. He looked at Draco and smiled nervously.

"I've never done this before," Harry whispered.

"I haven't either," Draco whispered back. He brought his hand up to Harry's face and gently caressed his cheek. Harry swayed either from Draco's touch or the butterbeer. Draco pushed him gently towards the bed giving him the infamous Malfoy smirk. Harry felt his knees hit the bed. He lied down and pushed up to the pillows leaning back on his elbows. Draco climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry. There groins were pushed together and both let out a shuddering breath.

Draco leaned down kissing Harry from the corner of his mouth to his ear lightly biting it. Harry shuddered in pleasure and raised his hips slightly. Draco pushed back and looked back at Harry.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Draco asked searching Harry's eyes for reluctance.

Harry raised his hips. "More than okay." He reached up and pulled Draco's lips to his own. They battled for dominance pushing against each other's throbbing erections. Harry slid his hands under Draco's shirt pulling it over his head. He sat back and marveled at his chest in awe. Draco smirked and pulled Harry's shirt off as well. He sat back and admired the chiseled abs below him and the smirking dark haired boy before him. He crashed his lips onto his again.

They continued snogging for hours before they finally stopped and lied there reliving what had just happened between them. Their relationship would forever be changed from this moment on.

"Harry, I can't stop thinking about you either and I've suppressed feelings for you for many years and I don't want to suppress them anymore," Draco whispered running his fingers across Harry's chest. Harry felt a chill run up his spine.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I want to explore this, between us. I want to see where it takes us," He replied looking up into his emerald eyes.

"You mean there's more to explore then what we just did?" Harry asked jokingly. Draco smirked and swatted him in the chest. Harry smiled back and ran his fingers down Draco's back. "I want to explore it too."

Draco sat up and kissed Harry softly. Neither one knew what was happening or what was going to happen, but just for tonight they were going to be in the moment and tomorrow they could dissect it when things had calmed down. Draco pulled the blankets around them and they drifted off to sleep happily.

**Author's Note: **So that's the chapter. I won't say what's next because I'm holding it hostage, but also I still haven't quite stuck with my previews in past chapters so I might not stick to it again. All I will stick to is more Harry/Draco goodness :) Review for little old me please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Okay so here is the newest chapter. It would have been up sooner, but I've been rather busy the past couple of days. I wanted to add more, but decided to stop where I did. I will continue working on the next chapter today and may even post it :). Thank you for those of you who reviewed and begged me not to hold this chapter hostage! I hope you will all read and review, it'll help me post the next chapter faster ;)

**Ch. 7**

Harry awoke early in the morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. For a minute he had no idea where he was. He looked frantically around and realized he was lying on Draco's bed. He relaxed and let out the breath he was holding. Draco was resting his head on his chest with one arm over Harry's stomach and one leg draped over one of his own. Harry smiled for a moment and glanced down at the sleeping man in his arms. He thought about the events of the night before, remembering each and every detail. The taste of Draco's lips on his own, the feel of his muscles beneath his hands, and the wonderful sounds that he made.

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed. _Was last night a mistake? Did I rush into this? Was it the butterbeer that made us do it? _Harry was beginning to get upset. He slowly slid out from underneath Draco and stood up looking for his shirt and glasses. Draco didn't move. He was just like his son when it came to sleeping. Harry put his shirt and glasses on quickly and reached for his shoes. He didn't even bother slipping them on. He tip toed to the bedroom door and slipped out chancing a glance back at Draco's sleeping form. He felt so embarrassed for what happened. It didn't make sense. _We talked about our feelings so why do I feel this way? He likes me just as much as I like him. _Harry wanted to turn around and go back into his arms, but couldn't bring himself to. He ran to the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld without looking back.

**XXXX**

Draco stirred shortly after Harry left. He opened his eyes and looked to where Harry had been just minutes before. He could smell Harry on his bedding and it brought everything back to him from the night before. He relived every moment, smiling the entire time. _That was wonderful. _He sat up looking around. He didn't hear Harry in the bathroom and as he glanced around he noticed that his glasses, shirt, and shoes were missing. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see if he was in the kitchen. He wasn't. _Where the hell did he go? Oh no, what if he hated what we did last night and just left? What if I wasn't good enough? _Draco sank onto the couch and stared into the fireplace.

"Did I misread his signals last night?" Draco wondered aloud. He stood up and slowly made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

**XXXX**

Harry spent most of the morning kicking himself for leaving Draco. There was no reason to leave or to be embarrassed. Kreacher was at Hogwarts so he wasn't there to listen to Harry berating himself for his decision.

After a few hours Harry decided he needed to talk to someone about what happened last night and so he floo called Hermione's house. Aries answered.

"Uncle Harry!" He cried.

"Hey, bud. Is your mum busy at the moment?" Harry greeted.

"Nope, do you want to come in?" Aries asked.

"Yes, thank you. See you in a minute." He replied. Harry stood up and stepped into the fireplace. A minute later he stepped out of the fireplace and into Hermione's sitting room to Aries outstretched arms. Harry scooped him up in a big hug.

"Mummy! Uncle Harry is here!" He called as Harry set him back down again. Hermione came quickly from the kitchen and stopped in the doorway and looked Harry over.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hermione cried rushing over to him. She threw her arms around him. Aries looked up at her with a confused expression and Harry winked at him. Aries started to giggle.

"Mione, can't a guy just come and see his best friend on a day that he should be in his office?" Harry asked jokingly. Hermione swatted his arm and motioned for him to sit down on the sofa. She shooed Aries to go pick-up his room. Reluctantly he left, but only after giving Harry another big hug.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry sighed. She always got right to the point. "I, uh, slept with someone last night. Not like we had sex or anything, but we slept together after a serious snogging session and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Hermione's eyes widened and a big smile erupted on her face. "Oh my gosh Harry! Who was it? What happened? What aren't you sure about?"

He stood up and stood looking out the window. "We had a town meeting last night about the incident and afterwards we had a few butterbeers together and went back to his place. It was wonderful Mione. I haven't felt so alive and relaxed in years. I have no idea why I left him there, I just got embarrassed or overwhelmed or something."

"Harry, that's perfectly, wait a minute, his place, him?" She gasped. "You did all this with a guy? Who was it?" Her eyes were even wider than before. She stood up and walked over to Harry turning him around to look at her. He was blushing deeply.

"Yes it was a guy and you're really not going to believe who it was," Harry replied looking down at his feet.

"Tell me who it was Harry," She demanded. Then before he could reply her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped loudly shaking her head.

"You've already guessed, but I will say it aloud anyway, Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered. Hermione gasped even louder and sunk into the sofa. Harry looked down at his feet again. He walked over at sunk into the sofa as well and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I, I can't believe this. I mean, really with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and it was wonderful and I've never felt so strongly about anyone, not even Ginny. It just felt so natural and so good to be doing it and then I left him without a note. Oh gods he's probably so mad at me," Harry cried burying his face in his hands. Hermione sat up and patted his leg.

"Harry, why did you leave if you had all these good feelings going through you?" Hermione asked regaining her composure. Harry took a few minutes to respond.

"I don't know. I just got embarrassed all of a sudden and my only thought was to get out of there. It doesn't make any sense to me. It was just so great and then I screwed it up," Harry cried once again.

"Are you scared about your feelings or the fact that it's Malfoy that is affecting you in this way?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a minute. He didn't like admitting his fears, but knew it would help. "Yes on both I think. But this isn't the first time I've had feelings for Draco." He glanced down at his hands blushing. Hermione looked up at him surprised.

"When was this?" She asked sitting straighter and even more interested than before.

"Off and on back in school, but I thought they had gone away since I didn't see him for ten years and then things happen and we are thrown into each other's lives again and here I am feeling the same things and then some over again. I just don't know what to do," Harry explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. Well, does he feel the same way about you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Then what the hell are you still doing here? Go and apologize for leaving so abruptly. It's okay to be scared. Odds are he's just as scared. Harry, if it makes you happy then that's what you deserve. Don't let your fears get in the way. When have you ever let your fear of something get in the way of what you want to do, good or bad?" She exclaimed hands on her hips.

Harry looked at her in shock. Hermione had just cursed at him and yelled. He stood up quickly feeling more confident and walked over to the floo. "Thanks Hermione. Tell Aries I said good bye." He left a smug Hermione in her sitting room and flooed back to Grimmauld so he could apparate to Hogsmeade.

**XXXX**

Draco sat at the desk in his office attempting to work on lesson plans for the starting school year, but it was hard when his thoughts kept drifting off to Harry and all that transpired the night before and the abrupt departure of said boy. He sighed and went back to his lesson planning. He wanted to make sure that he had something prepared for parents to look at that night. He wondered if Harry will still be going. _Damnit Draco, stop thinking about him. Everything can't relate to him._ He slammed his fists onto his desk and stood up. He looked out the window and sighed. There was a knock on his door. _Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone._

Draco walked out of his office and down the hall to the front door. He peeked out the window pausing for a moment. At his door was the man who had been invading his thoughts all morning. He reluctantly opened the door with a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"Hi," was all Harry managed to say.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked with a biting tone. Harry recoiled a bit at his manner, but then regained his composure.

"I deserved that," He replied.

Draco wasn't expecting him to admit to this so quickly and nearly softened his look, but caught himself. He wasn't ready to give in quite yet. "You're damn right you deserved that. What do you want?" He asked again.

"I wanted to come by and explain to you why I left this morning," Harry replied. He took a tentative step forward. Draco didn't move at all to gain him entrance, but Harry didn't step back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Draco, please listen to me. I'm a git for leaving you like I did without even an explanation so please could you just listen for five minutes and then I'll be out of your hair," Harry pleaded. Draco stared at him expectantly. Harry took that as his cue that he would at least give him five minutes. "I left this morning because I was embarrassed and I got scared. I haven't felt this strongly about anyone ever in my life, not even Ginny. I was overwhelmed with emotions this morning and I just couldn't stay next to you. I needed to sort through it and figure out what I was feeling so I left. I barely made it to your bedroom door before I wanted to turn around again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry that I left. I really am," He continued searching Draco's eyes for any emotion at his words. He could see flickers here and there, but he also noticed how hard Draco was trying to keep a mask on his face.

"Why couldn't you just tell me this morning?" Draco asked after several minutes of staring at each other.

"You looked so peaceful lying there and I didn't want to ruin that which I still ended up doing, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I was scared to you of all people."

Draco scoffed. "Please Potter, you need to put that shit in the past. We can't make us work if you still hold old childhood fears of admitting to me your vulnerable feelings. It won't work."

Harry stared at him a moment. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't quite get past admitting feelings such as those, but that's who I am. I don't like to admit to anyone when I'm scared or worried. I don't like to put that burden on people. I talked to Hermione today about it and even then it was a bit hard to admit that I was scared and we've been friends for 16 years."

"You talked to Hermione about your feelings about me and you couldn't even talk to me about them?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but you know that's different." Harry replied.

"No, it's not. You could have told me how you were feeling and I would have told you that I feel the same way, but no you showed me that you can't talk to me about those feelings and like I said I don't think it can work if you can't talk to me!" Draco yelled.

Harry took a couple of steps back hurt setting into his face. "Draco, don't say that. I want to be able to tell you those things, but I was just too overwhelmed this morning to talk about it. I didn't go straight to Hermione and talk to her about it. I sat at home and beat myself up about it before I went to her. Please don't be mad at me about this."

Draco stared at him a moment trying so hard to not grab Harry and pull him inside to snog him senseless. "Is that all?"

Harry looked at him tears brimming his eyes. He nodded and turned and walked away. Draco slammed the door and rested his head against it breathing deeply. _I'm such a bastard!_ He screamed in his head. He threw open the door to go after Harry, but he had already apparated away.

**XXXX**

Both Harry and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon berating themselves for their behavior. Harry was so upset about the way things quickly changed between him and Draco that he laid in bed the rest of the afternoon wallowing in self pity.

Draco on the other hand conjured a muggle punching bag and continuously punched it to the point that it was nearly ripping at the seams. He was very angry with himself for how he reacted to Harry. He had the strength to apologize and explain why he left and Draco just pushed it aside and slammed the door on him. His reaction was so Slytherin and he hated it. He sat down at his desk and quickly came up with some ideas for the parent night. He jumped in the shower and quickly got ready and flooed to his office at Hogwarts.

Harry eventually got out of bed after much coaxing from Kreacher, who had returned hours before as if sensing his master needed him. Harry quickly took a shower and had some tea that contained a bit of pepper-up potion to help relax him and perk him up a bit. Andromeda and Teddy flooed over and all three apparated to Hogsmeade to walk up to Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed about the situation in Hogsmeade," Harry replied.

"Well, I know you'll figure it out. Did you work on it at all today?" She asked.

Harry looked away nervously. "Well, I didn't go into the office to work on it, but my teams are working on it and I will probably go in tonight and do some work on it."

She nodded. Harry could tell that she was nervous about the situation since Teddy was going to be spending more time at the school. As they walked with a lot of parents and kids up to the castle a little blond haired boy was dragging his mother behind him. He stopped in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry! What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked letting go of his mother's hand. He looked at Teddy for a moment and then at Andromeda. He looked closely at her with a confused look.

"Hi Scorpius, Pansy. Well, I'm here because I was invited. Teddy here is my godson and apparently they wanted me here as well," Harry replied. Teddy had moved closer to his grandmother and Andromeda was looking down at Scorpius with a smile on her face.

"Oh okay, cool. You look like my grandma, only with dark hair," Scorpius said moving his gaze from Harry to Andromeda.

"Your grandma is my sister, Scorpius," she replied. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, why haven't I ever met you?"

"Your grandma and I are still working on rebuilding our relationship so we haven't really spent much time together around others in the family."

Scorpius nodded in acceptance of her answer. "You're Teddy Lupin right? I have seen you around school, but we've never been in a class together. I guess this year we will though. I didn't know Harry was your godfather. You are so lucky!" Scorpius exclaimed. Harry blushed and Teddy smiled brightly.

"I am very lucky. So are you looking forward to the new school year?" Teddy asked. With that Scorpius and Teddy started walking away and talking animatedly becoming fast friends. Andromeda smiled and followed behind them to keep an eye on them both. Pansy and Harry looked after them or a minute and then turned towards each other.

"Potter, keep my son safe," She said. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will. I want this figured out as much as anyone," He replied.

"Keep Draco safe as well," she said nodding with a twinkle in her eye. She smiled and walked away with a man and a little girl that Harry assumed was her new husband and daughter. _Does everyone, but me pick up on my feelings for Draco?_ Harry shook his head and continued walking.

Eventually he caught up with Andromeda and Teddy and sat down in the great hall. Harry looked up at the empty staff table assuming that they would be making an entrance soon enough. As if reading his mind a booming voice resonated off the walls in the Great Hall.

"Good evening Hogwarts parents and students! Welcome to our first ever parent night! I hope that you will all find this evening enjoyable and helpful. Before we eat I will introduce the staff of Hogwarts! First up our returning teachers are, of course Professor Binns of History of Magic! (a ghost floated into the room bringing a slight feeling of boredom on Harry). Our Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid! (in walked a large giant of a man with curly black hair and a jolly face. Harry smiled up at him). Next our Astronomy professor Aurora Sinistra (a slim woman walked in with dark red hair and a beautiful green robe) and our Charms professor Filius Flitwick (a short little man with glasses and thinning brown hair). Welcome back long time staff! Next I will introduce to all our new teachers this year! For Transfiguration we have Rosie Avasta (a short, petite woman walked in with long curly blonde hair and bright brown eyes), for Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Kurt Carikove (a tall, sharp featured man walked in who Harry instantly recognized as the man from the town meeting, he narrowed his gaze at the man), for Divination we have Parvati Patil-Thomas (an obviously pregnant long dark haired woman walked in making Harry smile as well, _of course she would take up divination_) and last, but not least, our Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom (Harry's eyes widened. He had no idea that he was going to be a professor. He clapped extra loud for Neville as did every one of his friends who were there). Thank you, new teachers."

The voice stopped for a moment. Draco still had not gone up nor had he seen Professor McGonagall whom Harry could tell was the booming voice in the room. He looked down at Ron and Luna who were looking expectantly up at the staff table along with Seamus and Lavender and Bill and Fleur.

"Ron, Seamus, watch those two new teachers closely," Harry whispered. They nodded. Harry watched them closely as they talked amongst each other and glanced around the Great Hall. Professor Carikove from the meeting was looking exceptionally hard at every face in the audience finally landing on Harry. He sneered at him and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, but did not break eye contact. Again the voice began breaking both their gazes.

"I would like to announce a new appointment amongst the Hogwarts staff as well as myself. I am your Headmistress Minerva McGonagall (she stepped up to the table from the hallway and smiled at everyone). The new deputy Headmaster is none other than our potion's master, Draco Malfoy!" She announced. The room burst into applause as Draco walked up to the staff table. Harry stared at him and felt his stomach flip flop. Draco looked ecstatic at the news which Harry guessed was because he was just informed before the announcement. He was beaming and looking at everyone his eyes eventually finding Harry. They looked at each other for a moment and Harry began clapping a bit louder and whooping, but Draco only nodded a bit and looked away. Harry stopped and set his hands in his laps looking away from the staff table and turning towards the table the sadness kicking in from earlier in the day.

**Authors Note:** Review! It makes me happy and want to post more!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **I got a few reviews, but lots of story alerts, favorite author, etc. so here it is another chapter! This one has a bit more action (a bit of Harry/Draco action, but not much) and someone could very well not make it... ;). I am sick so I will probably get another chapter up tomorrow as I am staying home from work. Please Read and Review and your wildest dreams will come true. Mine include a sexy date with both men of this story haha!!

**Ch. 8**

Draco glanced around at everyone eating and talking amongst each other. No one was split into house groups anymore. They all mingled together which suited Draco just fine. Harry had been clapping happily for him and it was very hard for him to not smile back. He really didn't know why it still bothered him about what Harry did. He had apologized for it, but the fact that he reacted the way he did still didn't set well with Draco. He was about to go back to eating when a thought occurred to him. _Maybe I'm still angry because I__** can't**__ admit how much he hurt me. I put myself out there for him, for a man that I never thought I'd put myself out there for and he up and left the second it got a bit weird. So I'm sitting here getting pissed off at him about not sharing feelings when I can't even do it myself._ Draco sighed and went back to eating.

The appointment to Deputy Headmaster had come as a shock to him. He figured there were plenty of others who would have done just fine in his position, but he wasn't going to complain. He looked around at his fellow teachers and finally got a good look at the new DADA professor. It was the guy from the town meeting. _I really don't like that guy._ He followed his gaze and saw that his eyes were firmly planted on the back of Harry's head. He felt his chest constrict, but why he didn't know. He wasn't sure if Harry knew that this man was watching him, but by the way he was sitting Draco thought he knew. He was about to address the man when Professor McGonagall stood to his left muttering a spell and holding her wand to her neck.

"Hello again! Now that we are all full and happy it is time to continue on with Parent Night. If you will look in front of you, you will have your child's schedule which has been modified to work for tonight. The younger children will go in their assigned groups and the older students will follow their schedule with their parents. It is all worked out accordingly. Five to six group follow Professor Hagrid, seven to eight group follow Professor Flitwick, and the nine to ten group will follow Professor Malfoy. Everyone else, follow your schedules. We will meet back in here once you have completed the tour for further announcements. Thank you." McGonagall explained.

She sat back down and watched as everyone broke off into their groups. Harry reluctantly stood and stayed near the back of the group. He wanted to be as far away from Draco as possible. The group stood in the hallway and waited for Draco to come lead them to the potions room. As Harry stood waiting he glanced around and noticed the subtle changes in the foyer. The paint was all new due to large sections being destroyed in the final battle which when they were fixed there was a contrast in color. There were some new paintings and the stair case had been nicely polished. The room seemed brighter and Harry liked that. He continued to look around when he felt a hand touching the small of his back. He tried to turn and look, but the hand kept him in place. He felt warm breath against his face and without even looking he knew it was Draco. He fought the urge to close his eyes and inhale his scent.

"I need to talk to you after all of this," Draco whispered and just like that he had disappeared to the front of the group. Harry lazily looked towards him still feeling his warm breath on his cheek.

"Good evening everyone! If you will follow me to the potions classroom we can begin talking about the upcoming school year," Draco began. He glanced down and saw Scorpius right in front smiling with admiration at him. He smiled back and led them towards the potion room. Along the way he pointed out areas of the school that they passed and explained how things would be handled with this group. They entered the potions room which Harry found was no longer in the dungeons which he was thankful for. Draco stood in the doorway as everyone went inside. Harry was the last to go in and their eyes met. Draco's eyes were apologetic, but he didn't say anything. Harry walked in and took a seat next to Teddy and Andromeda.

"Alright, well this year is going to be handled differently than in the past. The nine to ten year old group has more of a class load then in the past. You will take three classes instead of the one to two in previous years. They will be potions (Draco gestured around the room), Herbology, and Charms. These classes are a bit easier for this age group. This is the first year that potions has been assigned for the younger students and the type of potion brewing we will do is not very complicated. We will spend a majority of the time perfecting the techniques necessary in successful potions making so that they can excel in future classes. Now, when school starts I will be sending home a guide for you to follow along with so that you and your child are on the same page and can work together. Are there any questions so far?" Draco explained.

A hand rose towards the back. "Will we need to purchase their supplies for this class?" A mother asked.

"No, we have more than enough ingredients and cauldrons here that they will use. When they start full time here then yes there will be some items that you will need to purchase, but for this year there are no worries," Draco replied.

"By techniques, do you mean proper cutting, stirring, direction following etcetera?" A father asked.

"Yes, I have found that some students lack proper technique when entering their first year at Hogwarts and some don't grow out of it (Draco looked directly at Harry at this point) and so we want to make sure that they are well trained since as soon as first year starts they jump into actual potion making. It helps prevent accidents and lessens the stress on the teacher to teach all the techniques." Draco looked over at Harry who was glaring at him. Draco merely smirked.

No one else raised their hands. "Alright, well it was nice to meet or see all of you. At this time I will lead you to your next destination which is out to the greenhouses to meet Professor Longbottom." He headed for the door as parents and students began following behind them. Everyone had left except for Harry who was once again in the back of the group. He followed everyone out into the hallway. Suddenly he felt the ground begin to shake. The group had stopped and Harry glanced up at Draco who was looking back at him. Within seconds the sound of a loud explosion resonated through the castle. Parents and children screamed in fear. Harry looked up and watched as some of the stones began shaking loose from the wall.

"_PROTEGO!"_ Harry yelled above the group waving his hand. Draco watched in amazement as he realized that Harry did not use a wand to create the shield. Harry waved his hand once again stopping the stones from falling and pushing them back into place.

"Draco! Get this group back to the Great Hall now!" Harry yelled.

"I am not leaving you by yourself!" Draco yelled back. Harry glared at him and Draco glared right back.

"Drake, I will take them back okay. You guys figure out what the hell is going on!" Pansy hollered at him. He nodded at her and with the shield protecting them they moved quickly to the Great Hall. Scorpius and Teddy looked back at them fearfully.

"Draco, you should have stayed with them!" Harry exclaimed. Draco glared at him.

"I am not leaving you to go figure this out on your own! I am going to help you!" Draco yelled back at him.

"It's not safe. I don't want you to get hurt!" Harry bellowed.

Draco pushed him against a wall and kissed him hard. When he pulled back he looked at Harry's shocked face. "I am not leaving you," He whispered. Harry stared at him and nodded. Draco stepped back.

"Okay, uh, we need to find out if the wards have been affected. If this is the same place has the other day we could all be in danger here," Harry said. His head was still spinning from the kiss.

"Right, let's head down to the dungeons. That's where it's quiet and they set up all the wards," Draco explained. They both turned and started running towards the dungeons. As they were running the ground started to shake again. Harry and Draco pushed themselves against the walls bracing for the explosion. It came and even louder than before. They heard distant screams and looked up towards the ceiling. A rumbling to their right sounded as part of the ceiling began to fall.

"Harry! It's going to trap us down here!" Draco yelled. Harry waved his right hand and raised his left. The stones exploded into millions of pieces sailing all over the place. They flew towards Harry and Draco, but merely turned into sand as they went through the shield. Draco reached up shielding his eyes and then it was quiet. He looked over at Harry who was breathing heavily.

"Let's go," Harry muttered. He slumped against the wall. Draco rushed up next to him holding him up.

"You need to regain your strength before we move on. When did you learn wandless magic?" Draco asked. Harry rested his head against his chest.

"During Auror training. I excelled over the rest of the people in the training and it usually doesn't effect me like this, but I haven't used it to this extent in a long time," Harry explained pausing to take breaths here and there.

"Well, just relax a minute. We are going to need your magic. Why don't you just use your wand for a while? I'll still find you extremely sexy if you're worried about that," Draco joked.

Harry laughed. "Well thank you. Why are you being nice? I don't deserve it."

"Well for a few reasons. First of all, I find you really hot when you're protecting people. Second of all, in order to work together we need to get along, and lastly, I realized that I was angrier at myself for not being able to share how you made me feel when you left this morning. I bitched at you for not telling me that you were scared when I didn't have room to talk either. You really hurt me this morning when you left. I put myself out there for you and when you left I felt like it was just a one night thing where the next day we'd be back at square one with no progress made and I don't want that at all," Draco told him.

Harry looked up at him in understanding. "I really am sorry."

Draco brushed a thumb against his cheek. "I know and it's okay. We were both at fault in one way or another. We just need to learn to trust each other in all aspects. I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are." Harry looked up at him again and nodded. He lightly kissed him and then pulled back.

"Thank you for forgiving me. Now we should focus on the task at hand," Harry said standing up straighter. Draco smiled at him and stepped back. They started jogging back down the hallway to a door at the end. Draco opened it and walked quickly up to a miniature model of Hogwarts.

"This is where they put up all the wards. It makes it easier to beef up security in one area versus another," Draco said.

Harry nodded and waved his wand over the model. Several parts of the castle glowed green, but a few had turned red or yellow. "That must mean that those areas (he motioned to the red and yellow spots) are not protected or have failing wards. This one here is the greenhouses and here is the Gryffindor tower. That one is the kitchens and this one here is all the classrooms on the first floor." Draco nodded at each one.

"The Great Hall is glowing bright green so my guess is that it's heavily protected. Let's get the rest of these areas up and covered. Then I think we need to physically go check them out to see if there is any visible damage," Draco suggested. Harry nodded and they both began muttering spells at each of the unprotected areas. Finally they were all back at green.

"How many people know about this room?" Harry asked.

"Well, just the headmaster or mistress and the deputy, why?" Draco replied.

"Let's keep it that way."

"Well, it only let's those two people in here so it wouldn't matter who knows about it."

"Then how did I get in here?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You're with the deputy headmaster so that's how you were able to get in," Draco responded.

"Well that needs to be changed. It could be very dangerous," Harry said.

Draco nodded. They looked back at the model and walked out of the room. Draco secured the room and followed Harry down the hallway.

"Let's stop by the Great Hall and make sure everyone is there and inform McGonagall about what happened. Then we need to go check out the areas that were damaged. It looks like it only affected areas that didn't have extra wards on them. Places that a lot of people wouldn't be in at this time," Harry reasoned.

Harry quickened his pace as did Draco. In no time they were in the Great Hall. They quickly walked inside and saw people huddled throughout the room. Within mere seconds a blond haired boy and a blue haired boy were running from the crowd and throwing their arms around Harry and Draco. They smiled and hugged them tightly back.

"Dad, what happened? Where have you been? Don't you ever disappear like that again!" Scorpius cried. He had tears streaming down his face and he frantically wiped them away.

"Harry, are you okay?" Teddy asked fearfully, fighting back tears. McGonagall, Andromeda, Ron, and Neville were not far behind them. Pansy and Seamus followed soon after.

"Scor, I'm fine and I will tell you later okay. Get back with your mom and stay here okay," Draco whispered. He hugged him tightly and kissed his head. Scorpius nodded, but didn't move back to Pansy.

"I'm okay Teddy, don't worry," Harry whispered looking into his golden eyes. Teddy nodded tearfully.

"I expect you will be telling us what in the hell is going on here?" McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Draco glanced at each other trying not to laugh at her cursing.

Draco and Harry shooed the boys and they went back to the groups with Pansy and Andromeda.

"Those explosions were felt two days ago in Hogsmeade. They came from the forest on the outskirts of town. We are working on figuring out who is behind them, but we haven't come up with anything yet. Not only do they cause damage like an earthquake, but they also break down wards, sometimes completely removing them. A few were removed from areas of the castle tonight, but we have put them back up. I need to have everyone wait here while we go and check the areas that were affected," Harry explained.

McGonagall brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Why was I not informed of this before now?"

"The first time they didn't affect here and so there was no need for you to be informed, but now that it's occurred consider yourself informed," Harry replied. She nodded curtly and turned back to all the parents and students.

"Alright, Ron go check the Gryffindor Tower for any kind of damage, anything. Seamus same thing, but check all the classrooms on the first floor. Neville go check the greenhouses and Draco please go with him. I will check the kitchen and make sure the elves are okay. Meet back here in twenty minutes," Harry directed. He started to turn in the direction of the kitchen when Draco grabbed his arm. Ron and Seamus watched from the staircase and Neville from the front door.

"Harry, I don't want you going by yourself," Draco pleaded in a quiet voice.

He smiled at him. "Don't worry. I am an Auror you know. I'm only going to the kitchen's I won't wander off anywhere else okay?"

Draco looked at him with worry. "Okay, but if you're not the first one back I'm coming to find you." Harry nodded and Draco lightly squeezed his arm. All three of the other boys watched in curiosity. They knew something was up. Harry turned and jogged off in the opposite direction towards the kitchens. Draco watched him until he disappeared out of sight. He turned and followed Neville out onto the grounds.

**XXXX**

Harry walked down to the kitchens listening for any strange sounds. As he rounded the corner he saw the fruit painting askew on the wall. He ran up and tickled the pear. The painting slowly moved to the side and Harry slipped in. There were pots and pans everywhere, but no elves in sight.

"Is anyone down here?" Harry called. He walked around looking at all the food, utensils, plates, and cups that were strewn about. He stopped and listened closely and thought he heard murmuring to his right. He quickly headed in that direction and came to another painting of elves in aprons. He knocked loudly.

"Hello! Is anyone in there? It's Harry Potter. Open up, its okay!" He called. He stepped back and watched as the painting opened. Behind it was a small door where he could see a bunch of elves huddled around each other shaking with fear.

"Harry Potter sir, what is happening?" A small girl elf asked.

"Is everyone okay in here?" The elves nodded, but continued to look fearful. "Something happened, but we've fixed it for now. The wards surrounding this part of the castle were brought down by some unknown occurrence so I recommend that you guys put up more powerful wards so this won't happen again."

"Is Harry Potter going to find out what causes this?" Another elf asked.

"Yes we are going to try. Do you need help cleaning up the mess in here?" Harry asked motioning behind him. The elves looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Harry Potter sir is too kind. We elves can clean this up in no time. Thank you Harry Potter sir," the girl elf replied. Harry nodded and waved good bye. He maneuvered through the kitchen and left through the portrait. As he left he heard pans being put back in place and the elves chatting excitedly about their visitor.

Harry began walking back to the foyer thinking about Draco. It felt good to know how concerned he was for him. He smiled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of someone slipping through a door. He looked down the side hallway checking to see if he had been mistaken. He heard the click of a door and moved quickly towards the sound. He raised his wand and slowed his pace. The torches in the hallway dimmed and went out completely. _Shit._ Harry froze listening intently. He heard the door to his left open and he turned to the sound. He could only see a bit of light at the end of the hallway. He felt a rumbling and braced himself for another explosion. _I can't see! I don't know where the wall is!_ Harry moved to his right and reached out. He hit thin air. He tried again and reached a bit farther and found the wall.

As he moved closer he tripped over a stone that was raised. He reached out frantically and grazed the wall, but couldn't break his fall. He fell to the stone floor hitting his head hard. His wand was knocked from his hand and he saw stars floating in front of him. He shook his head repeatedly trying to get rid of them. Suddenly he heard a creak above him and knew that some stones were coming loose. _SHIT! _ He reached up and tried to create a shield, but he couldn't focus enough to get a good one up. Suddenly he felt the ground shaking violently and the stones started to fall from above him. He instinctively threw his arms above his head shielding himself from the crashing stones. He felt them hit him, but not nearly as hard as he expected, but he began feeling crushed and eventually lost consciousness.

**XXXX**

Draco, Neville, Ron, and Seamus had returned to the foyer. Draco offered to wait for Harry. They had found no serious visible damage in any of the places they had been, but had double checked to make sure everything was okay. Neville and the others had gone back into the Great Hall shutting the doors behind them. Harry still had five minutes before he said to meet back so Draco waited as patiently as he could, which wasn't much. He stood there tapping his foot when he felt the ground begin to shake. He slipped under the staircase quickly waiting for the tell tale explosion to occur, but nothing happened. The ground stopped moving and Draco waited. He heard a creak several feet away and he knew that some stones had come loose. He waited. The ground shook once again, but even harder than before. He heard shrieks from the Great Hall and then a loud crash from the direction that Harry would be coming from.

Draco ran out from under the staircase without thinking. "Harry!" He screamed running down the hallway. He stopped at the entrance to the side hallway and watched as the torches slowly lit up again. He looked down and saw the pile of stones. Next to them was a wand. Draco felt his stomach turn and tears coming to his eyes. His gaze traveled up the stones and saw a foot sticking out of the rubble. He recognized the shoe immediately and let out a sob rushing to the pile of stones.

**Authors Note: **Oh no! Read and Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **It's later than I planned for getting this out, but alas I had a busy day and just now finished it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. You will see if Harry gets another chance at living ;). Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. It makes me smile. I love to see my inbox full of both. So read and REVIEW!!

**Ch. 9**

Draco began lifting up each stone by hand. He moved them away from Harry's face first. Harry's arms were covering his face so he carefully moved them out of the way. Harry's eyes were closed and he had blood all over his face. Draco quickly removed all the other stones with his wand and looked at Harry's body. His clothes were soaked with blood in spots and Draco couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Harry, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here. I told you to not go off by yourself. I knew something was going to happen to you. You said you wouldn't venture off. The kitchens aren't down this hallway. Harry, please wake up!" Draco pleaded through sobs. _How could my life get so good and so bad all in a matter of twenty four hours?_ Draco scooped Harry up into his arms carefully and rushed down the hallway. He ran upstairs all the way to the infirmary. He burst through the doors and set Harry gently down on the closest bed and frantically looked around the room. He knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be there yet. She didn't usually come until two days before the term began and there was still a week left.

He ran to the floo and called Hermione who rushed over. She took one look and Draco and knew something bad had happened. She looked over at the bed and saw Harry's bloody body lying there. She gasped in horror and felt tears in her eyes. She brushed them away and composed herself. She had a job to do. She got to work immediately. She cleaned the blood up and began her examination, Draco watching closely.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she examined him.

"Ceiling caved in, Harry crushed," Draco muttered incoherently. Hermione looked up at him.

"You need to get a hold of yourself. You aren't going to be able to help me or Harry if you aren't together," Hermione demanded.

Draco shook his head and then took several deep breaths.

"I need you to help me turn him to the side so I can take a look at his back," Hermione directed. Draco nodded and helped her gently roll him to the side. They switched sides and she cleaned up the blood on that side and checked for wounds. She nodded and they rolled Harry onto his back again.

"Draco, he's got a really nasty cut on his head and he has a concussion. He has some internal injuries as well, but I don't believe it's anything major. His left arm is broken and I'm pretty sure his ankle has been dislocated. These are some traumatizing injuries in the sense of mending them. I think we need to keep him unconscious while he's mending. I want to stabilize him and then transfer him to St. Mungos. Do you understand all of this?" Hermione asked. Draco stared down at Harry horror stricken. Hermione looked at him impatiently. "Draco! You need to pull it together!"

Draco turned to her and took a deep breath. "I understand. What can I do to help?"

"I need you to go get Ron and them from downstairs. We are going to need a lot of help to transfer him. I am going to start stabilizing him," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded. He bent down and kissed Harry lightly on the head. Hermione blushed and hid a smile behind her hand. Draco quickly left Hermione to tend to Harry.

He ran all the way to the Great Hall and burst through the doors. Ron and Neville were standing near the doors talking quietly to each other. The doors nearly hit them, but both stepped back before getting hit. They looked at Draco and then past him looking for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. He looked at Draco's expression and felt his stomach drop.

"He's been hurt…badly," Draco replied fighting back tears.

"What do you mean Harry's been hurt?!" Teddy exclaimed running up with Scorpius.

"Teddy, you need to stay over with your grandma. Scorpius get over there with your mother. I don't want you to hear this," Draco responded with surprise.

"NO! I want to know what's happened to him! Where is he?!" Teddy screamed. Andromeda bustled over and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to fight her off, but with surprising strength she held onto him. He burst into tears and buried his face into her chest. She patted his back and whispered soothing words as she walked him back to the table.

Scorpius watched them walk away and then turned to his dad with a straight, calm face. "Dad, is he going to be alright?"

Draco watched them walk away as well and then looked back down at him. "Yeah, I think so. It'll take some work, but he's strong."

Scorpius smiled and patted his dad's arm. "It'll be okay dad. I'm going to go let Teddy know so that he feels better. You need to go take care of him just like he's done for you." Draco nodded and ruffled his son's hair. Scorpius ran over and began talking to Teddy.

"What the hell happened?" Seamus asked stepping closer to the group.

"Some stones fell down from the ceiling and buried him. He's unconscious right now and has some internal injuries along with a broken arm and dislocated ankle. Hermione is tending to him right now, but she needs our help in getting him transferred to St. Mungos," Draco replied.

"Where was he at when it happened?" Neville asked.

"He went down a side hallway for some reason and that's where it happened. The torches weren't lit so something must have drawn him down there. We won't know anything until he wakes up," Draco responded. They all nodded. "We need to get all the parents and kids out of here and back to their homes. Neville, can you take care of that?"

"Of course," He replied and walked over to Professor McGonagall. Seamus and Ron followed Draco to the infirmary.

"What is Hermione's prognosis?" Ron asked remaining rather pale.

"Well, she said that we need to keep him unconscious for the duration of his recovery time because I guess his injuries are traumatizing when they are mending."

They jogged up into the infirmary to find a crying Hermione. Draco stopped in the doorway expecting the worst. "Hermione, what is going on?" He asked frantically. She looked up and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, he's the same as when you left. I just wonder when something will go right in his life," Hermione replied letting out a sob.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked at her with a slightly amused expression. "Is there something that you know that you aren't telling me?"

"What? No! He just always has something happen to him and I want him to be happy and he has the potential to be happy with you, but here he is severely injured being filled with potions so he gets better. Can't things just go right for him for once?!" Hermione cried. Ron and Seamus looked at her confused. Draco just stifled a laugh.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked looking between her and Draco. She stopped crying and looked at Draco who blushed deeply.

"Um, well, I think Harry will be ready in a few minutes so this is what we are going to do. I need you, Seamus to floo with me to my office and Draco and Ron you need to support Harry between each other and floo after us. We can't move him to apparate so this is our only other solution," Hermione directed changing the subject.

"Hermione, I asked you a question," Ron said not giving up.

"Ron, it's nothing. I don't even know what I was saying." Hermione looked at Draco nervously. Ron was not convinced, but chose to not pursue it at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione ran her wand over Harry again and nodded in affirmation. "He's ready, let's go." Everyone gathered around Harry. Hermione and Seamus lifted him from the bed and stood him between Draco and Ron. Ron cast a sticking charm to his and Draco's arms so that Harry could not slip from their grip as they flooed to the hospital. Hermione and Seamus moved to the fireplace and flooed away. Ron and Draco stepped in with Harry secured safely between them.

"Malfoy, I never would have thought that you'd be here helping Harry," Ron muttered.

"You and me both, but I wouldn't be anywhere else," Draco replied. Ron jerked his head and looked at him before the familiar tug of the floo distracted him.

**XXXX**

Draco stayed by Harry's side for the next few days. Ron led the investigation into the explosions, but was having very little success. They had ventured into the forest to check out the general area of the explosion site, but found nothing. Most of Harry's closest team knew he must have seen something because there was no reason for him to venture off into the side hallway. Of course, he had been unconscious for the past three days so asking him was not going to happen.

Harry had visitors often. Anyone from the Weasley's to Andromeda and Teddy came to sit with him, but the constant was Draco. He spent some of the time working on lessons and the rest sitting and talking to Harry hoping that he'd wake up soon.

"Draco, it's up to him now when he wakes up. He's all mended except for the after effects so all we can do now is wait. How are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting on Harry's other side.

"I am doing okay. I am feeling very anxious for him to wake up, but there is nothing that can be done about it," Draco replied watching Harry.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked.

He shot his head up and looked at her bewildered. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I, um, no I don't think so. I mean I really like him, but I think it's far too early to be in love with him. No, no I don't think so. There's no way," Draco replied shaking his head.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows and smirked at him. He glared at her and then looked back at Harry.

"Do you think you will fall in love with him eventually?" Hermione questioned.

Draco sighed loudly. "I don't know Hermione. We've only admitted our feelings to each other five days ago and if you haven't noticed he's been unconscious for more than half that time. I could some day fall in love with him, but we haven't even had the chance for a relationship and I just think it's far too soon to tell," Draco replied crossing his arms. They stared intently at each other for several seconds.

"What are you babbling about?" Harry hoarsely whispered. Hermione and Draco jumped up and turned to Harry who flinched at their sudden actions.

"Harry! You're awake!" Draco cried sitting back down again and smiling at the raven haired man. Hermione smiled brightly and felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness Harry. You gave us quite a fright," Hermione whispered gripping his hand gently.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Three days. You had quite a bit of mending to do," Hermione murmured. Draco nodded.

"What happened, Harry?" He asked gently stroking the back of Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes at his touch and smiled.

"I don't remember," he replied.

"You will Harry. Now Draco I need you to get out so I can examine him. Go let the others know that he's awake," Hermione directed. Draco wanted to protest, but chose not to from the stern look that Hermione was giving him. He gently squeezed Harry's hand and kissed him quickly on the forehead. They smiled at each other as he left.

Hermione watched him leave and then turned back to Harry. "Okay, I am going to remove the blankets so it will be a bit chilly at first, but you'll warm up quickly." Harry nodded and Hermione removed the blankets. Harry shook involuntarily from the chill, but with a wave of her wand he warmed up. He smiled appreciatively at her.

"How long has Draco been here?" Harry asked as Hermione examined him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"He's been by your side since he found you. He barely left to use the loo," Hermione replied. Harry smiled.

"Wow. That's surprising," Harry replied quietly.

"I don't think it is." Harry looked at her a bit perplexed. "I'm not surprised because I think you really mean something to him. I've never seen him so scared then when he flooed me about what happened."

"Really?" Harry asked still a bit perplexed.

"Yes, really. Now stop talking so I can examine you," She said jokingly. She spent the next ten minutes running her wand over every part of his body. He was only dressed in his boxers which in another time and place may have made both him and Hermione rather uncomfortable. She stopped and stepped back with a look of concentration.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to decide how many more days you need to stay here. I think two more at the most will be sufficient. Then you will need to stay with someone at least another week," Hermione decided.

Harry sighed and a sad look crossed his face. "And who am I suppose to stay with? Everyone I know has to work. I mean I could stay with Mrs. Weasley, but I think she'll just fret over me too much and I don't want that."

"Well, I have an idea, but you don't need to worry about that just yet. Get some rest. I'll be right back." She walked quickly out of his room leaving him with his thoughts.

**XXXX**

Draco walked out into the hallway. Ron had just stepped out of the lift and was heading towards him.

"Is he awake?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he just woke up. Hermione's in there examining him right now. Anything new?" Draco replied meeting Ron halfway.

"No. We've tripled the wards and briefed McGonagall on what she needs to do if it happens again. Hopefully Harry remembers why he went down that way in the first place," Ron said.

"He doesn't remember right now, I already asked him."

"Hmm, alright. Well, I'm sure he will. Listen Malfoy, I want to thank you for sticking by his side this entire time. Is there something going on between you two?" Ron asked tentatively.

Draco shifted nervously. "Well, I don't know, I think so."

Ron raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight. "Um, okay then. Have you guys, you know, done anything?" He blushed as did Draco.

"We've, um, kissed, a lot," Draco stammered.

Ron blushed even deeper and didn't respond. They stood there uncomfortably for several minutes before they were brought back by Hermione coming out of Harry's room.

"Hi guys. Listen, I am going to keep Harry here for at the most another two days. Once I release him I want him to stay with someone for another week and I was thinking that Draco he could stay with you," Hermione said smiling knowingly at Draco.

"Uh, well I'm going to be up at the castle for most of the first week, but he could uh, stay in the room off of my office I guess. How do you even know he'd want to?" Draco stammered once again.

Hermione shrugged. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Draco looked at Ron. "Did you want to brief him first?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I can wait. You should see him first."

"I feel weird about going in first. I mean you're one of his best friends, I don't want to overstep you," Draco said.

"Really, it's okay. You'll never replace me anyway so don't worry about that," Ron joked. Draco laughed and patted him on the arm. He pulled his arm back quickly and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Ron smirked and patted his shoulder. Draco smiled turning to walk into Harry's room.

He knocked gently on the door and heard Harry respond so he walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Draco asked tentatively. He slowly walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you," He replied.

Draco looked at him puzzled. "What for?" He had his hands resting near Harry's, but was unsure if he should reach for it or not. Harry reached out and Draco happily took his hand.

"You saved me. You've been by my side since I got here. You deserve much more than a thank you, but seeing as I am in the hospital I can't give much more at the moment," Harry replied winking.

Draco blushed. "Well, I didn't have much else to do." He started laughing and Harry squeezed his hand surprisingly hard giving him as stern of a look as he could before joining in on the laughter.

"Did you get any thing done for work?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Yes, I did work on some things so hopefully I'll be able to make at least through the first day," he replied winking. They began laughing again.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I think Hermione wants you to remember on your own, but you got hurt really bad. I told you not to venture off on your own, but you didn't listen," Draco answered in a serious tone.

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment disregarding Draco's scolding. "I remember seeing someone down that hallway and I went to investigate. It got dark and I fell, but that's all I remember. The next thing I'm hearing is your voice before I fully woke up in here."

He nodded. "Harry, you really scared me. I mean I couldn't even use magic at first to help you because I was so scared. That's a completely new feeling for me. I mean I've been scared before like when Scorpius has gotten hurt or been sick, but nothing like when I found you. This is a whole new territory for me. I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Draco explained.

Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "As a smart woman recently told me it's okay to be scared."

Draco scoffed. "She meant about feelings, not about the safety of someone you've so recently been given a chance to care a great deal about openly."

Harry blushed. "Well, it's still okay to be scared once in awhile. It helps you realize your feelings."

Draco smirked and shook his head chuckling. "You cease to amaze me."

Harry shrugged and smiled. "Draco, Hermione wants me to stay with someone for a week when they release me." He said drifting from the subject.

"Yeah she told me. Who are you planning on staying with?" Draco asked hoping that Harry would say him. He tried to keep his face impassive.

With his other hand he played nervously with the blanket. "Well I was hoping a certain blonde would take care of me for the week," Harry tried to joke.

Draco continued in vain to contain his excitement. "I don't think that staying with my mum would be all that interesting."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Draco, would you please, pretty please, with a cherry on top, take care of me while I'm recovering?" Harry asked batting his lashes.

Draco started to laugh and leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note: **There ya have it. I couldn't possibly kill Harry off. Him and Draco haven't gotten a chance to make their relationship exciting, well at least sexually anyway lol. I will hopefully post again soon. Remember REVIEW is LOVE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Hooray for a new chapter! There is some H/D action in this one and please forgive me if it's horrible. I have never written one for these two so please do tell me if it's bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review!! It make me so happy!!

**PS: **I realized that I forgot to mention a few classes from the beginning of Parent Night. I forgot that there were so many classes taught at Hogwarts so if anyone noted that well I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, well good for me then :)

**Ch. 10**

Later in the afternoon Harry managed to send Draco home for a bit to help Scorpius get ready for school and to get some much needed rest. Draco tried to protest, but Harry explained to him that he needed to be rested in order to take care of him. Hermione was in and out all day, but Harry also sent her home for rest and time with her family.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Ron asked as he walked into Harry's room later that evening. He took a seat next to his bed.

"Good. I'm ready to get out of here, but there's no rushing Hermione," He replied with a laugh.

"Well, did you remember everything that happened?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I did," he explained everything that happened after he left them for the kitchens. After he was finished Ron looked deep in thought. "Have you had any luck finding out who may be behind these explosions?"

"No. We even went into the forest and couldn't find anything. They've stopped happening since you got hurt. It's almost like the person behind it got scared or something or maybe it was just some random act of old magic. I don't know, but we haven't found any patterns either. There have been no other acts like this anywhere that we've looked," Ron explained.

Harry furrowed his brow. "How many people know about what happened to me?"

"We've kept it quiet so very few people even know. We sent all the parents home after we took you upstairs so no one aside from us saw you. However, it did make it into the papers, but not where you got injured or how. We told the papers that you were injured in a training exercise. They seemed to be okay with that. Anyway, that's where we are sitting right now," Ron replied.

"Hmm, okay. Have you looked into the new staff?" Harry questioned again.

"Yeah and they seem okay. I mean the DADA professor Carikove has ties to some dark characters, but look at Malfoy, he does too, but he's not a bad guy. Shit, don't tell him I said that (Harry chuckled at this). Anyway, and Avasta she's from way up north and seems to have a really clean history. Everyone else we already know who they are and their past," Ron told him.

"Did you get a bad feeling from this Carikove guy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did. I think everybody probably did, but what can we do about it, but keep an eye on him," Ron said.

"That's true. Well, I'll be there a week so I'll keep an eye on him," Harry said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be recovering, not wandering around the castle keeping an eye on the creepy DADA professor. Besides I don't think it's a good idea for many people to know that you're there. The person behind these incidences could come back and take you out personally if that's their goal."

"Ron, you know me, I can't stay away from danger, recovering or not," Harry joked.

"So I've noticed with your choice in lovers," Ron said winking.

Harry stopped smiling and blushed fiercely. "What did you hear?"

"Well, it's not really what I heard per say, but what I've seen. Plus, I talked a bit with Draco and I'm only teasing you. It's cool, as long as you're happy," Ron replied.

"What did he say?" Harry asked not lessening the blush of his face.

"I just flat out asked him because I wanted to know if what I saw between you two was just my imagination and he told me that it wasn't. Besides Harry, anyone could see how much he likes you. He would not leave your side for anything and believe me it was weird because of who he is, but it also made me feel better knowing that he was here with you so I could focus on the case, but don't tell him I said that either," Ron replied giving Harry a slight glare for his laughing.

"I'm just as weirded out as you are about this, but it's different and I like it," Harry replied looking away from Ron.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we come in?" Andromeda asked knocking lightly on the door. Ron turned to look at her.

"No not at all. I need to head home anyway. I'll keep you posted if we have any new developments. I'm glad you're awake, mate," Ron said smiling. He shook hands with Harry and then nodded to Andromeda and Teddy as he left.

"Harry, how are you feeling? We would have been by sooner, but we just now got the message. We've been running errands all day," Andromeda said. Teddy was hanging out close to the door looking worried. Harry looked past Andromeda at him and smiled. Teddy didn't move.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked uncertainly not moving his gaze from Teddy.

Andromeda glanced over her shoulder. "He hasn't said much since you got hurt. I haven't seen him this worried in a long time, if ever. Maybe talking with you will help."

She motioned for Teddy to come over, but he still wouldn't move. She looked back at Harry and shrugged he nodded and she left the room. Teddy didn't take his eyes off of him.

"Teddy, come over here and stop hiding out. I'm not going to break or anything," Harry urged.

Teddy's bottom lip began to quiver and Harry bit his lip knowing what was coming next. Teddy burst into tears and ran to Harry's bed launching himself into his lap. Harry wrapped him in a hug and patted his back fighting back his own tears.

Teddy cried hard for quite some time. After awhile he finally calmed down and Harry thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep. "Teddy, are you feeling better now?" He asked quietly. He nodded. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He nodded again and sat up.

"I thought that you weren't going to wake up even though everyone said that you would and that it was necessary for you to get better. It got me thinking about all the things I've never told you and I thought I wouldn't ever get a chance to," Teddy said.

"Hey, I'm awake now and I'm better so why not tell me now?" Harry suggested.

"The biggest thing is that I've never told you that I love you and that I'm glad that you're my godfather. I wish we could hang out more and that I could hear more stories about when you were growing up and about my parents. I don't want you to be taken away like my parents were and I worry all the time about it," Teddy cried fighting back tears. Harry reached out and hugged him.

"It's okay. I love you too and I am honored to have you as my godson. I'm sorry that I've thrown myself into my work and not spent as much time with you as I should. I guess I didn't realize how much it affects you. You're good at keeping it in, just like your mum. Just like me," Harry replied.

"Well, now we both know," Teddy mumbled against Harry's chest.

"Yes we do and I think that once I'm all done recovering that I am going to take a bit of a vacation from work," Harry said.

Teddy looked up at him and smiled. "I think that's a good idea. Where are you staying while you recover?"

"This is top secret, but I'll be staying at Hogwarts," Harry responded.

Teddy looked at him confused. "Who's going to be watching over you, Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Draco will be," Harry replied suppressing a smile.

"Oh, okay that'll be nice. Scorpius says he really likes you," Teddy commented.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. You'll come visit me right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will and I won't tell anyone that you're there. Let me know when you'll be leaving here and when you're all set up in the castle. I'll come see you first thing," Teddy said.

"I will and Teddy, tell me next time you're feeling upset. Don't keep it in and I'll do the same," Harry told him.

Teddy nodded and hugged him tightly. He smiled and waved as he walked out of the room. Harry smiled and settled back into his pillows. _I really want to get out of here, _he thought. A mediwitch walked in and checked him over quickly.

"Mister Potter? Healer Granger-Krum just sent word that she's releasing you tonight instead of waiting a couple of more days. She will be here shortly as will Mister Malfoy so that you can be transferred safely to his home," the mediwitch explained.

Harry looked at her perplexed. "Why is she releasing me now?"

"Because Harry, the new term starts tomorrow and we want to make sure everything is set up for you before it gets hectic there. Plus we want to move you when there is the least amount of people in the castle," Hermione replied walking into the room with an overnight bag.

"There's your answer Mister Potter," the mediwitch replied with a desperate attempt at a pleasant smile. Harry looked between the two women and shook his head. Obviously Hermione and this witch had some issue between them. The mediwitch left barely acknowledging Hermione. She went about her business as if she wasn't even bothered by the woman.

"Alright Harry, I saw Andromeda and Teddy on their way out and let them know that we are releasing you tonight. Teddy seemed to be in better spirits then he's been the past few days," Hermione said.

"Well, we had a nice talk about some stuff and I think we are both feeling better about things," Hermione nodded as she busied herself with disconnecting monitors and IVs. "Is there something wrong, Mione?"

Hermione stopped and avoided his eyes. She sighed loudly and wringed her hands together, "Harry, I'm really worried about all of this."

"What, what do you mean?" Harry asked sitting up more on the bed.

"I'm just worried about you being at Hogwarts and I just don't think that this is over even though there hasn't been any activity recently. I am just not feeling comfortable with all this, but on the other hand Draco is my next choice besides me or Ron to take care of you, which is totally weird for me to say so we'll just keep that to ourselves," Hermione said continuing to look nervous.

Harry smiled. "You know Ron said the same kinds of things today about Draco and he told me not to say anything either," he said jokingly.

Hermione glared at him.

"Alright, alright, sorry. Look, I will be safe there okay. We both know that Draco will do everything in his power to keep me safe as will a majority of the people at Hogwarts. They've beefed up security there so it's the safest place to be as always. I will be fine Hermione. Don't worry so much," Harry said patting her hand. She smiled at him and leaned over hugging him tightly.

"I just love you so much and I can't lose you. You're my best friend, you know that," Hermione muttered shedding a few tears.

Harry patted her back and squeezed her tightly. "I love you too Hermione."

"Ahem," came a voice from the doorway. Hermione jerked back jumping slightly. They both turned to the doorway to look at Draco.

"Hey you," Harry said giving him a lopsided smile. Draco was leaning against the door jam and smiled brightly at him.

"Draco, you need to make sure that Harry gets this potion twice a day (she pointed out a bright red bottle) and this one once a day (she pointed to a purple bottle) starting tomorrow. Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" Hermione said closing the case and handing it to him.

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked over to Harry's bed. Harry had moved to sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the edge. "Yes, I am a potions master I know the importance of taking potions on time. Don't worry so much. You're going to get premature wrinkles." He smiled at her.

She glared at him and turned back to Harry in a huff. She bent down once again and hugged him tightly kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and call me if you need anything," she said walking towards the door. "Thank you for doing this Draco. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

She nodded and walked out the door.

Draco turned to Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, more than ever. How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Well we are going to floo to my place and then floo up to the school. Are you going to be okay to walk to the fireplace downstairs?" Draco replied.

Harry nodded and stood up. He wavered a bit and Draco leapt to grab a hold before he fell. Harry gripped his arms. He looked up at him. "Well, ankles a bit tender I guess." Draco looked down at him and pulled him a bit closer. He leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Don't push yourself. We've got plenty of time to get you there," Draco said breaking the kiss. Harry nodded. He stepped gingerly out of Draco's arm and limped to the door. Draco swung Harry's duffel bag over his shoulder and carried the suitcase in the other hand and gently held Harry's arm. He led him to the lift and they traveled down to the first floor. They stopped for Harry to rest his ankle a bit and then continued on. They stepped into the fireplace together and flooed to Draco's home.

They both stepped out of the fireplace. Harry hobbled to the nearest chair and took a seat. "Man, remind me not to be buried by stones again."

Draco grinned and shook his head. "You wouldn't have been if you had listened to me the first time."

Harry waved his hand in disregard. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen, but at least it was because I saw something and I didn't go down there for the hell of it," Harry offered.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. I'm going to grab some clothes and I'll be back down," Draco said walking towards the stairs. Harry nodded and watched him head up the stairs. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard Draco coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked over to the fireplace and flooed into Draco's office. Draco pointed through a doorway and Harry walked through it. The room was made into a bedroom and sitting room with a fireplace. A bathroom was straight ahead and to the left and there was a wardrobe and a dresser on opposite walls. The bed was rather large and looked much more inviting then the hospital bed that Harry had spent the past few days in. He walked over and ran his hand over the comforter and sighed contentedly.

Draco walked over setting their bags on the bed. Harry opened his bag and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. Without thinking of who was in the room with him he slipped his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning his jeans. Draco stopped and stared at him, his mouth suddenly going dry. The muscles in Harry's back tensed with every movement and Draco felt a familiar twitch in his groin. He watched as Harry slipped his jeans down nearly taking his boxer's with them. Draco groaned and bit down on his fist as he saw the top part of Harry's nicely toned ass. Harry turned to face him.

"You okay?" He asked. Draco's eyes were a deep gray which Harry realized was his doing. He glanced down realizing that he had nearly stripped in front of him. He blushed and quickly slipped the pajama pants on. Draco shook his head and quickly walked over to the couch conjuring up a blanket and pillow. He got under the blankets without changing. Harry walked over to him and stood at the end of the couch. The fire light was bouncing off his sun kissed skin drawing Draco's eyes slowly up to Harry's. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh, am going to sleep here on the couch so that you can sleep in the bed," Draco said lamely.

Harry looked back at the bed and then the couch. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. There is no reason to sleep here. I know the bed is definitely more comfortable and plus if I need you, you'll be right there next to me. I won't have to go so far." He grinned at him.

"Well, I won't be too far away. I mean I don't want to accidentally kick your ankle or something while I'm asleep. Its fine, the couch is quite comfortable." Draco buried into the couch more to prove it was comfortable enough. Harry just stared at him when an idea came to him.

"Okay, well good night then and thanks for taking me in," He said as he walked over to the bed.

"Not a problem, good night." Draco turned to the fire and silently cursed himself for not getting in bed with Harry. He listened to Harry shift in the bed and imagined his warm body against his own. The twitch in his groin came back and he silently damned it to hell for causing him problems.

After several minutes, Draco heard nothing, but soft breathing coming from Harry.

"Draco! I need you now! Come here!" Harry yelled out of nowhere. Draco leapt out of bed and ran over to the bed utterly panicked.

"What is it?!" He cried reaching out and feeling around Harry's body. Suddenly he felt Harry's hands grip his arms and pull him down on top of him with surprising strength. Draco let out a yelp as he landed on him. Harry reached up and kissed him roughly on the lips. Draco gasped and tried to pull back, but Harry reached a hand up and held his head in place, intensifying the kiss. Draco widened his eyes in surprise and then closed them letting out a pleasurable moan.

Harry and Draco kissed madly for several minutes. Harry eventually pushed him to the right and rolled on top of him. He left Draco's lips and began kissing his neck roughly. Draco moaned loudly and bucked up into Harry. He could feel Harry smiling against his neck.

"Do you think your okay enough to do this?" Draco asked with a hint of concern.

"Shh," Harry replied as he brought a finger to Draco's lips. He slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and lifted it over his head. He kissed his lips gently and kissed his way down his chest. Draco bucked against him again when Harry grazed a nipple. "Oh gods, Harry," Draco muttered.

Harry smiled again and continued kissing down to the top of Draco's pants. Draco opened his eyes wide as Harry slipped his hand over the bulge that was aching to get out of its confinement. Harry gently rubbed his package and Draco began moving against his hand letting out several quiet moans. Harry moved his hand away and Draco let out an annoyed sound. He looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. Draco blushed and shook his head apologetically. Harry did not take his eyes off of Draco's as he undid his pants. He slipped them down and Draco gave him an apprehensive look. Harry just smirked.

Harry reached into Draco's boxers and gripped his hard cock momentarily distracted by the size and feel of it. Draco stifled a loud moan with his hands and shuddered at the feel of Harry's warm hand. Harry rubbed him for a few moments and then went back to kissing his stomach. He hovered above Draco's cock and licked his lips nervously. He took a deep breath and chanced a glance up at him. His eyes were filled with lust. He turned back to the task at hand, but stopped at the feel of Draco's hand against his head.

"Harry, are you sure about this? You don't have to if you don't-oh gods," Draco murmured as he felt Harry's warm mouth engulf him at once. He fought the urge to buck into Harry's mouth. Harry expertly moved his mouth and tongue up and down together, swirling it here and there. Draco was literally shaking with waves of pleasure. Harry felt Draco's cock begin to pulsate.

"Harry, I'm going to cum," He whispered. Harry smiled and continued. He upped the pace gaining confidence from the way Draco moved beneath him. Finally, Draco moved his hand from Harry's head and gripped the sheets on both sides of him and came. He moaned loudly and bucked into Harry's mouth as Harry swallowed every last drop. Draco sighed and closed his eyes and panted loudly. Harry sat back on his knees smiling. He cast a quick cleaning spell on Draco and crawled up next to him tenderly kissing his lips.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Draco asked breathlessly and in-between kisses.

"I don't know, I just started trying some things and waited for your response to see if you liked it or not," Harry replied. He rested his head on Draco's chest.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked.

"For a couple of reasons, you were being extremely cute earlier and it really turned me on that you were watching me undress and mostly it's one of my ways of saying thanks for staying by my side and saving me," Harry explained.

"Well you're welcome. And _one_ of your ways?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow. Harry looked up at him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yes, one of my ways," He replied.

"When will I get to know these other ways of saying thanks?" Draco asked slyly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Good night Draco," Harry said as he slid under the covers and nuzzled into Draco's chest.

Draco wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his head. "You'll be here when I wake up won't you?" He asked a bit nervously.

Harry felt his face grow hot and he turned his head to look at him. Draco's face showed a hint of hurt by Harry's actions a few days before. He searched his eyes for a moment becoming overwhelmed with his feelings of the man before him. His green eyes sparkled and he knew that this was where he belonged. This was where he wanted to be.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered and Draco smiled brightly his gray eyes sparkling with Harry's and he leaned down and kissed him gently. They parted and pulled each other even closer and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so your thoughts are very much appreciated and yes I do have a life, but I just spend all of it posting HP stories hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again please tell me what you thought of the H/D scene :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Alright here is my newest chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts I got. It makes me ever so happy. In this chapter we get to know Carikove a bit more and there's a bit of H/D goodness in this one. Read and Review please!! I appreciate all of my readers, I truly do :) **

**Ch. 11**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling more rested than he had in days. He rolled over to look at Draco, but found him no longer there. He rolled to the other side thinking that he got turned around somehow, but he wasn't there either. He sat up feeling a bit panicked. _Did I weird him out last night by what I did? I know he liked it so that can't be it. Is he feeling the same way I did the other night, embarrassed? _Harry sat back rubbing his eyes. He threw the blankets over his head and buried his face in the pillow and let a frustrated yell.

"Can I come in or is this a private matter?" Draco asked from the doorway.

Harry stopped his yell and sat up. Draco stifled a laugh at the site of Harry's body lifting under the blanket. Harry reached up and pulled the blankets slowly down from his head and turned to look at Draco. He was holding a tray full of delicious breakfast foods and grinning widely. A look of relief passed over Harry's face which Draco noticed immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. He set the tray down on a nearby table and walked over to the bed sitting at the edge.

"I, uh, yeah everything's fine. I just thought that, oh never mind. Everything is fine," Harry replied with a small smile.

Draco looked at him peculiarly then realization set in. "You thought I left you," He stated.

Harry nodded sheepishly. He threw the blankets back over his head and buried his body into the bed. He felt Draco move closer to him and watched as his long, slim fingers gripped the blanket and pulled it down so he could look down into Harry's face. He bent down and kissed him passionately.

"I'll admit, I thought I'd scare you a bit, but then I decided that wouldn't be too kind of me after what wonderful things you did to me last night," Draco whispered against Harry's mouth. Harry widened his eyes and shoved him playfully in the stomach. Draco sat back in mock pain and then started laughing.

"Well, good I'm glad you thought better of it," Harry replied. He threw the blankets off of himself and onto Draco who pushed them away. Harry stood up and stretched making Draco stare in awe at his working muscles. "Like what you see?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at him. Draco subconsciously nodded his head and then realizing what he did, tore his gaze away and flicked his wand so that the bed made itself. Harry just smirked and walked over slowly to the tray. Draco stood and conjured a table in the middle of the room with two chairs. Harry smiled and sat down at the table as the tray floated over to him.

The tray was piled high with biscuits, toast, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, fruit, scrambled eggs, and even muggle cereal. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I just picked up a bunch of different things and hoped I got something right," Draco said gesturing to all the food. Harry smiled eagerly and reached out. He shoveled some scrambled eggs onto his plate, a couple of biscuits with butter and jam, a few slices of bacon, and a banana. Draco watched in amazement at how much food he was taking.

"Thanks, this is great! Can you pass me the salt please?" Harry asked. Draco reached for the salt without taking his gaze off of Harry and his plate of food. He looked down and grabbed some oatmeal, eggs, toast, and some strawberries. They ate in silence. After awhile Harry looked up, Draco was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up. "I was just thinking about you and being here."

Harry smirked. "Wow, that's some deep thinking. You could elaborate a bit more." He reached out and tentatively touched Draco's hand. Draco glanced down at his touch and looked back at him with a small smile.

"I'm just worried about you being by yourself in here while I'm in class. I don't want anyone to sneak in and hurt you or something," Draco said.

"Draco, your office is just through that door and if I'm not mistaken the potions room is on through the next door. There is only one way to get in here and they'd have to pass you either way, so stop worrying so much. Just lock the door into your office and that will be just fine," Harry assured him.

"I know you're right, but what if someone finds out that you're in here and sneaks in here somehow? I mean I'm not always going to be in here. I'll be in the Great Hall and I'll be doing my rounds and everything sometimes so how will I know that you're safe?" Draco questioned.

Harry sighed and looked at him seriously. "I will be fine. Just lock the doors and there will be no worries. I may be recovering, but I'm not helpless. I can still do magic." He patted his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I know. I'm being a big worry wart, which is also a completely new level of emotion for me," Draco said.

"You're just full of new emotions, aren't you?" Harry teased. Draco playfully glared at him and contemplated throwing some eggs at him, but was interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"You're lucky Mister Potter," Draco said as he walked into his office. He peeked through the peephole and saw Scorpius and Teddy waiting patiently for the door to open. Draco unlocked the door and the boys slipped in quickly before it was shut and locked again. Teddy ran into the bedroom area and gave Harry a big hug. Scorpius hugged his dad around the waist and then they walked into the room as well.

"You guys are here awfully early," Draco commented. He glanced at the clock noting that it was only seven-thirty.

"Well I told mum that Teddy was coming early to see Harry and so I wanted to be here too in case Teddy needed a friend or something," Scorpius explained. Harry smiled at him.

"That's very nice of you. You guys are becoming quite the friends," Harry said.

"We've found that we have a lot in common," Teddy explained.

"What's that?" Draco asked with an amused expression. He took a seat in the chair and Scorpius climbed onto his lap.

"Let's see, we both are ten. We love Quidditch and playing not only seeker, but beaters. We're really good at school stuff and most importantly our father's, well in Teddy's case godfather, are in love," Scorpius said as he ticked each example off on his fingers.

Harry choked on his juice and started hacking loudly while Draco just turned several shades of pink and red. Teddy and Scorpius looked at them both in amusement and innocence.

"Scor, now those are all great reasons, but I thinking you're jumping ahead a bit on the last one," Draco said regaining some form of his pale self.

"No, Mister Malfoy, we've been talking about this and we are both very observant. We see it and just because neither one of you do, doesn't mean it's not there," Teddy pointed out. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Now listen Teddy, Draco is right. We don't know each other very well and this is all new to us," Harry said motioning between himself and Draco.

"Psh, please Harry. You guys have known each other for sixteen years and you have a lot of history good and bad so really I don't want to hear excuses that you guys don't know each other," Scorpius said as if it was just plain and simple.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Draco who was trying not to die of embarrassment of his son's lack of tact. Harry started to chuckle and Draco shot him a glare, but began laughing as well. All four of them started laughing loudly the two younger boys ending up on the ground rolling with laughter.

After several minutes they all calmed down and Teddy stood up straightening his robes. "Have you had your potion yet today?" He asked looking between Draco and Harry. Draco's eyes widened and he muttered something under his breath as he quickly got up and went to the case that Hermione had given him the night before. Harry crossed his arms and looked at him with a smirk.

"Hmm, I might just do better on my own if my caregiver can't remember to give me my medicine," Harry joked. Draco glared at him once again.

"Well, I don't see you remembering either," he pointed out.

Harry brought his hand up to his face in a fake faint. "But, I am a weak and needy patient who is recovering from a horrific accident who can only do so much."

Draco shook his head and handed him the bottle. "That's not the impression that I got last night," he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry turned beet red and shut his mouth. Draco smiled in victory. Teddy and Scorpius just looked at them in confusion.

"Alright, boys let's leave this sorry patient and go have breakfast then. Today's going to be quite a busy day you're going to need all the food you can get to make it through the day," Draco said pushing the boys to the door. They started jumping up and down in excitement and exited through the office door and into the potions room. Draco went back quickly and stopped in front of Harry. "I'll come by before my first class okay?"

Harry looked at him and nodded. Draco leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled at Harry who smiled back. He walked out and led the boys down to the breakfast hall. Harry turned back to his breakfast deep in thought.

**XXXX**

Draco sat up at the staff table and watched all the students drift in for breakfast. The younger ones looked extremely excited. They had missed out on the train ride as the staff decided that due to circumstances that all students should apparate, floo, or fly to Hogwarts in case they train ride got sabotaged. They didn't seem too bothered by it though.

McGonagall took her seat next to Draco. "Good morning, Mister Malfoy, and how are things?" She asked.

"Very well, Minerva. We are settling in well and everyone is feeling better," Draco replied cryptically.

McGonagall nodded curtly and looked out at all the students. "It looks like we've got quite the new group coming in this year. I hope this year proves to be another successful one."

"Yes, I hope so too. Did you change the safety of the one thing that we talked about?" Draco asked. He sensed that Carikove was trying to listen in just down the way as he sat down only a minute before McGonagall and had not so secretly turned his head just enough that he could hear them well enough.

"Yes of course I did. It should be just fine. Ah, good morning Professor Carikove. I trust your first night in the castle was nice?" McGonagall asked letting him know that she was in fact aware that he was listening in on the conversation.

"Yes of course, good morning. Uh, my night was exceptionally well. The quietest I'm sure I'll have for the rest of the year," Carikove said glancing at Draco. He wasn't quite sure if Carikove was implying something, but kept his face impassive either way.

"Well, I imagine you could just go stay in your home in Hogsmeade if you need some peace and quiet," Draco commented.

"Yes, I suppose I could, but why do that when I have everything here I need or within short walking distance," Carikove retorted tersely. Draco looked at him closely searching for another implication, but this guy was good at masking looks such as those.

"That is very true. Well, I should get going and get ready for my first class. Have a good day everyone," Draco said pushing his chair back and exchanging a look with McGonagall before leaving the staff table.

Draco walked quickly down to the potions room. He heard footsteps behind him and he stopped. He turned quickly and saw Carikove stop as well. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he tried to keep his cool.

"Carikove, why are you following me?" Draco asked narrowing his gaze.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about your plans for the day," Carikove said through narrowed eyes as well.

"Why? What could my potions class have to do with any of the classes you teach?" Draco asked.

"I was merely wondering if you were going to have them start on a project or essay or potion today or if it was just going to be an introduction day," Carikove replied smoothly.

"I am not sure yet. I'd have to look at my notes, which is where I am going right now," Draco turned abruptly and slipped into his classroom. He opened his office door and shot Harry a warning look as he waved his wand closing the bedroom door and locking it. He turned in time to see Carikove slip into the potions room and head for his office door. Draco glanced back at the door knowing that Harry would be listening on the other side. He turned and walked over to his desk looking down at his notes.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Carikove asked again. He looked towards the bedroom door as well and looked back at Draco who was trying very hard to mask his nervousness.

"I am going to go through the text and point out some finer points to it and I am also going to be talking to them about all the tools we use in potions. Does that help you with your plans?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Not really," Carikove replied as he looked around the office. Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Then what the hell are you doing in my office?" Draco asked angrily.

"Has Potter been released yet?" He asked taking a seat.

Draco shifted his weight and glared at him. "Why is it any of your business whether or not Harry has been released from the hospital?"

"He's the head of the Auror department and if we all want to know what's going on in the forest then we need him to be better," Carikove replied glancing at his fingernails.

"He's got a whole team of Aurors working on this case to get it straightened out. He's done a great job with them so they know how to handle situations on their own. They don't need Harry to do their job," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"So if they don't need Harry, why is he still there?" Carikove asked.

"Because Harry is the best damn Auror that the Wizarding world has ever seen, not to mention the best damn wizard. You better respect him or else the next time you really need help he might look away and leave you to suffer," Draco seethed.

Carikove stood up and glared at Draco. "I don't need Potter to save my ass. I just need him to do his fucking job and he can't do that if he's too busy screwing the deputy headmaster."

Draco stepped back, shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please, do you hear yourself? 'Harry's the best damn wizard, Harry did a great job,' Harry this and Harry that. Come on Malfoy your words are dripping with lust for the man. I've heard all about you two and how you were in school. I know that you two were never friends in school so I find it hard to believe that there is nothing going on between the two of you at this moment," Carikove replied, anger in every word.

Draco was speechless. He stared at Carikove searching for something to say.

"People grow up Carikove. Just because I admire the work he's done and the fact that he's a powerful wizard does not mean I'm screwing him. For your information how we were in school is not truly how we wanted to be. We were victims of circumstance. We've gotten past that and so should you," Draco replied finally thinking of something to say.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Malfoy. Have a nice day with your classes," Carikove responded in a biting tone. He glared one last time at Draco and stormed through the office door and slamming the potions room door closed. Draco sunk into his chair and with a wave of his wand his office door shut and locked and the bedroom door opened.

Harry stood in the doorway staring at Draco who was paler than usual. "What in the hell is that guy's problem?" He asked as he walked into the room. He walked over to the same side of the desk that Draco was sitting on and leaned against the desk.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like it," Draco said. He turned his body so that he could rest his head against Harry's stomach. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair trying to soothe him.

"Do you think he knows that I'm here?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. Did Ron ever tell you who he has ties to?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't believe so, but he sure seems to know a lot about our past," Harry answered.

"Yeah. Ask Ron about it or get the information and I can look at it to see if I recognize any names. This guy is something else," Draco said. He lifted his head and leaned back in his chair. Both boys sat there deep in thought for several minutes.

"I will talk to him tonight and see what we can do. I'll have him come in when he picks up Serena today. What time does your class start?" Harry asked.

Draco glanced at the clock. "In about fifteen minutes." He stood up and stretched. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well I conjured up a muggle TV so I'll be watching that all day and icing my ankle probably. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Draco replied. He dipped his head down and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. Harry brought his hands up to Draco's cheek and cupped it gently. After about five minutes Harry pulled back.

"I think you've got some students coming in," Harry whispered. Draco nodded, but went back to kissing him some more. Harry gave in for a minute longer and then pushed him in the chest.

Draco let out an aggravated noise and stepped back. Harry smirked at him. He shook his head and kissed him quickly again. He repositioned his robes and shifted his erection before going to the office door.

"Hope you can keep that down. Wouldn't want Deputy Headmaster Malfoy to get embarrassed," Harry teased from the bedroom door.

"I plan on getting it back up at lunchtime," Draco replied with a wink. Harry blushed and watched him slip through his office door and into the potions room.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter for this story. I've been a bit busy so I am sorry for the delay. I hope it's good enough for all my awesome readers! :) Of course, you know my usual request, Read and Review please :) :) :). Also, I started a new story called The Last Two Wizards. I am almost done with Ch. 2 so that should be up tomorrow and of course I'm finishing up my other one, Harry Potter and the New War which is a Harry/Hermione story. Anyway, again read and review and I hope you all like it :)**

**Ch. 12**

Harry slipped back into the bedroom before Draco entered his classroom. He shut the bedroom door and looked around the room. He was feeling apprehensive about Carikove. The man knew too much and was a bit sinister. It was the same man who was trying to start something at the town meeting. Harry hobbled over to the fireplace and stared into it for several minutes. _There is something we're missing about this guy._ Harry picked up some floo powder and tossed it in. He slowly knelt down and dipped his head into the fire.

"Chloe, are you there?" He asked looking around his secretary's office. He saw her head peek over her desk.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling today?" She asked coming around and kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"I'm feeling better that's for sure. Listen, is Ron in yet?" He replied.

"No, he's not due in for another hour. What do you need?"

"Well, I need to talk to him about a professor here. Kurt Carikove. This guy is a bad ass and a jerk. There is something about him that makes me really nervous and he knows a bit too much about mine and Draco's past here at Hogwarts. I do not doubt Ron's abilities to look into his past, but maybe we didn't look in the right places," Harry said thinking aloud.

"Would you like me to call in Ron early?" Chloe asked.

"No, just let him know that I need to see him as soon as he gets in," Harry replied.

"Okay, I will let him know. Go relax and get some rest. I'll talk with you later on," Chloe said.

"Okay, bye Chloe." She waved to him breaking the connection.

Harry sat back and carefully stood up again. He limped over to the bed, lying down on propped up pillows. He moved his hand to bring the TV to the edge of the bed and clicked it on. He flipped through the channels and found a romantic comedy movie to watch. After about a half hour Harry drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**XXXX**

Draco watched Harry close the door to their room. An unsettling feeling came over him as he entered into his potions classroom that he couldn't quite shake.

His first groups of students were third year students. The potions that they would be focusing on this year would relate to changing the size of something. The first potion would be the shrinking potion. The class quickly filed in and took their seats.

"Good morning everyone! Before we start working on our potion we are going to talk about what I expect out of all of you this year and some ground rules. First of all, this year we are going to focus on size potions. Shrinking, enlarging, and face changing will be the main ones. I expect all of you to work together with no matter who I put you with. If you have an issue with a partner, which you can't settle before class, then both of you will have detention with me until the problem is fixed. My office is off limits no matter what. I do not want anyone in there. I will do my best to keep it closed at all times, but at times it may not be. I also expect all of you to do your best and not hesitate when you don't understand something. Are there any questions?" Draco explained.

A girl with bright, bushy red hair and horn rimmed glasses raised her hand immediately. She reminded Draco of a cross between Hermione and Percy Weasley. "Professor Malfoy, I can't help, but notice that you've got extra pep in your step, why is that?" She asked.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. He didn't realize that he was displaying anything other than his normal behavior. "Well, Miry, I don't believe my step is any different, nor does it have anything to do with potions, but maybe it's because I'm so excited for the new school year."

"Hmm, I don't believe that's it, but something more private (she raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently). Why are we not allowed in your office?" Miry asked.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. _How could she possibly know anything about my relationship with Harry? Were there rumors going around school already? _He hadn't thought that far ahead on a fake reason for having his office off limits. "I am, uh, brewing special potions to share with all my classes and they need certain settings to brew correctly." He thought up quickly.

"Right, Professor Malfoy," She said leaning back and crossing her arms, reminiscent of Hermione.

He looked away hoping that Miry, along with the rest of the class, did not pick up on how uncomfortable he was. He ran his hand quickly through his hair and took a seat on the edge of a table at the front of the room.

"Okay, well moving on. Up on the board you will see the procedure for this potion (Draco pointed his wand at the board and it appeared there). You will need daisy roots, shrivelfig, caterpillars, rat spleen, and leech juice for this potion. The amounts and prepping procedures can be found in your potions text book on page 302. Many of you will notice that the textbooks have side notes about certain alternative methods for making this potion. I would like for this half of the classroom (he motioned to his left) to follow the side notes where indicated and this half of the classroom (motioned to the right) to follow the procedure exactly as it is on the board. Any questions?" Draco asked.

Miry raised her hand again and Draco tried to not roll his eyes. "Where did these side notes come from and why can't all of us use them?" She asked.

"The extra or alternative parts to the textbook were created by a wonderful Potions master named Severus Snape. He was a very gifted potion maker and his tips helped one boy do extremely well in potions in his sixth year. This student was rubbish at potions (he smiled at the memories of Harry) until he happened across the sixth year potion textbook of the Half Blood Prince or come to find out later, Severus Snape. Therefore I stressed to Headmistress McGonagall that we needed to add in his tips for each year's books. We are going to see which groups of potions turn out the best. With that, you maybe begin. You have an hour and half to make this interesting potion," Draco explained.

His classes went on like this for most of the morning. He had first years that were focusing more on basics and health type potions and second years who were learning about miscellaneous potions. By lunchtime Draco was both hungry for food and some much needed relaxation time with Harry.

**XXXX**

Harry's dreams were plagued with images of Draco being injured by debris from the explosions at the hands of Carikove himself. He also saw them same images with each of his friends and their families in the same situation. Eventually he was woken up by someone thumping on his arm and shaking him to wake up. He sat up quickly feeling the sweat that drenched his body. He looked around and saw Ron looking at him concerned.

"Harry, you alright?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I was just having some crazy dreams or something, must be the potions," Harry muttered.

Ron looked at him unbelieving. "We aren't going through this again where you don't tell me if something's wrong. What happened in your dreams?" He crossed his arms and stared him down.

Harry sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. "It was just about Draco and everyone else that's close to me being buried in debris from an explosion."

"I see." Ron simply replied.

They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Did Chloe tell you what I needed?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do? What other angle should I look into?" Ron asked.

"I want names. I want to know who this guy has ties to. I want to know who's in his family. I want to know who his closest friends are. His closest enemies. This guy is hiding something and he has a grudge that one should not have," Harry demanded.

Ron nodded and stood. "Listen; don't let these dreams get to you. I don't want them consuming your life again. I'll look into the names aspect of Carikove's family more closely and see if there's any relation to Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Thanks for coming by Ron. I really appreciate it. Take care of yourself and keep me posted," Harry said watching Ron approach the fireplace.

"You're welcome mate. Remember what I said, okay?" Ron said as he flooed back to work.

Harry leaned back against the pillows again. _Ron's right, I can't let this dreams consume my mind again._ Harry drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXX**

Teddy and Scorpius were walking back to the castle from the greenhouses. They were talking animatedly about their first class of the day and how cool Professor Longbottom was. They were in the middle of their group when Scorpius stepped aside to tie his shoe. Teddy stopped as well and waited for him. The class had gone ahead of them. Teddy looked up towards the castle and then something to his left caught his eye.

Between the greenhouses and the castle was a memorial area that included parts of the old castle and names of all those who died in the fight against Voldemort. Teddy slowly walked towards the area as if transfixed. This was the first time that he had seen it since he started at Hogwarts. Scorpius looked up and watched him as he walked towards the memorial.

"Teddy, where are you going?" He asked standing up. Teddy didn't acknowledge him and continued to walk to the memorial. Scorpius jogged after him and grabbed his arm to stop him, but Teddy just shook him off. He watched as he entered inside the place. Suddenly, Teddy disappeared into the shadows and Scorpius jumped in fright. He ran inside and looked quickly around. Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

"TEDDY!" He screamed. He ran around frantically and stopped when he heard a scraping sound ahead of him. He crouched down and quietly moved towards the sound. He saw the end of a black cloak turning a corner disappearing into a hidden passage. Scorpius quickly ran to the passage and slipped in before it closed. Up ahead he heard footsteps and then a small voice pleading with their captor. He felt his blood pressure rise in anger and tried with all his might to not run straight at the person and send as many hexes as possible at them.

"Please, let go of me. I don't know where he is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Leave me alone!" Teddy cried. Scorpius approached an opening in the passage way and crouched behind a rock. He could see Teddy cowering in front of the person who took him.

"You know where Potter is, young man and you will tell me right now!" The captor yelled. Scorpius guessed that it was a man due to the deepness of his voice.

"What do you want with Harry?!" Teddy cried. His hair had turned a deep purple which Scorpius deduced to mean that he was extremely scared.

"We have an issue that needs his attention. If you don't tell me where he is when I find him I will make him pay for your mistake of not helping me," the man said.

Teddy stared at him with his bottom lip quivering. Scorpius knew that he was going to give in. He jumped up and ran quickly to Teddy's side. He raised his wand and glared at the man.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't know where Harry is so just stop messing with his head!" Scorpius defended.

"Boy, you better put that wand down if you know what's good for you," the man said.

Scorpius did not back down. "You better put_ your_ wand down if _you_ know what's good for you," he said with the Malfoy sneer.

The man tilted his head back and started laughing loudly. Scorpius raised his wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" The man stopped laughing as his wand flew out of his hand and across the cavern. "_Stupefy!_" He yelled again and the man flew backwards over a pile of rocks.

Scorpius quickly turned to Teddy who was in shock over the threats the man made. He grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him back the way they came, running as quickly as he could.

**XXXX**

As the last student left his classroom, Draco made his way over to his office door. He busied himself next to it as to not appear eager to get in there. After the potions door was firmly shut Draco opened his office door, quickly closing and locking it behind him and entering into the bedroom. He locked the door there as well and looked around. He saw Harry lying in bed asleep. He looked quite peaceful and Draco felt a bit bad about interrupting his sleep.

He quietly took his shoes and robe off while walking over and crawling up next to Harry. He kissed him lightly on the mouth. Harry stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled crookedly at Draco and pulled him closer for a better kiss.

"How have your classes been so far?" Harry asked against his lips.

Draco sighed and sat back. "My first class includes a girl who is a cross between Hermione and Percy. She was full of questions today, all of which related to my change in demeanor," Draco replied.

Harry made a face. "That sucks. I'm sorry. Let me guess she sits in the very front row?"

Draco nodded and Harry chuckled. He swatted Harry on the arm and then lay back against the pillows. Harry turned his body towards him resting his head on his shoulder.

"What has my sexy patient been doing all morning?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed at his question. "Well, I slept most of it and Ron came by for a bit. I'm having him look more into Carikove's past so that we can get names."

"Good. Let's hope that leads to something important," Draco replied.

"Yeah, let's hope," Harry said.

They lied there deep in thought absently running their fingers across parts of each other's bodies. Draco stopped and looked down at Harry. "So I've got a fairly long lunch hour, care to pick up where we left off this morning," He teased. He saw Harry smirk and then turn his gaze to him.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked coyly.

Draco smiled and slid under the covers with Harry. He moved onto his side facing him. "Well, I thought I might do a bit of this." He leaned down and gently kissed Harry. Harry's eyes fluttered and then closed. Slowly, Draco increased the pressure of the kiss. Harry kissed him back in earnest. His hands slid down to the hem of his shirt and he started to take it off, but Draco stopped him. Harry leaned back and looked at him curiously.

"I've got something planned for later tonight in regards to wearing no clothes," He said winking.

Harry let out a frustrated growl and glared at him. Draco smiled. He pushed Harry into the mattress placing his own body over him. He kissed him hard and passionately. He ground his hips into him and Harry let out a loud moan against his lips. He felt Draco smile against him. They continued snogging and grinding against each other for several minutes. Both were about to burst into climax, but instead of letting go they slowed down and chose to save it for later.

After several minutes of gentle kissing, Draco leaned back and smiled down at Harry running his thumb along his chin. "I am so glad that we can be like this with each other," He whispered.

Harry smiled broadly. "Me too. What took us so long?"

Draco shrugged and then kissed him lightly again. He was about to respond when they heard frantic knocking on the office door. They looked at each other and both scurried out of bed. Draco was through the bedroom door and opening the office door before Harry barely made it to the breakfast table. Scorpius came running in dragging a purple haired Teddy behind him. Harry knew what that color meant.

"What the hell happened?" He asked reaching out to pull Teddy into a hug.

Draco quickly locked both doors and knelt down in front of Scorpius. He was shaking uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered soothing words to him. Slowly he calmed down.

"Dad, it was so scary! We were walking back to the castle from the greenhouses when I had to tie my shoes. I was doing that while Teddy waited for me and then I don't know what happened, he just walked away from me into the memorial area. I tried calling to him, but he wouldn't respond to me!" Scorpius cried shedding a few tears.

"Did he see something?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know. I think so; I mean why else would he go in there? There was a guy who led him into this passage away. It was so dark and I followed behind as closely as I could. I didn't know what to do. He kept asking him questions about where Harry was and pestering Teddy to tell him," Scorpius cried again. Harry and Draco made eye contact.

"Scorpius, did you see who the man was?" Harry asked.

"No, he had this black cloak on with a hood. It hid his face the entire time and I think his voice had been altered too. It seemed kind of unnatural," Scorpius replied.

"How did you get out of there?" Draco asked.

"The guy threatened him. He told him that if he didn't tell him where Harry was, he would find him himself and take care of him or something like that. Teddy froze. I just knew he was going to give in so that Harry wouldn't get hurt. I jumped in and told the guy to leave him alone and when he laughed I disarmed him and then stunned him. Just like you taught me dad," Scorpius explained.

Harry cracked a smile at Draco who smiled back. He looked back down at Teddy and sat back on his heels. He looked into his godson's golden eyes. They were a bit unfocused. "Teddy, listen to me, everything is going to be okay. You did just fine. Don't let anyone ever tell you that they are going to hurt me or anyone else if you don't give them information. You just keep your cool and things will be okay," Harry assured in a quiet voice.

Teddy focused his eyes and stared at him. Tears were building up and about to fall. "The guy was familiar Harry. He was someone that I've seen before," he said quietly.

"Teddy, did you see his face?" Draco asked.

"No. All I saw were shadows, but he's familiar. He wants to hurt you Harry. He wants something from you and I almost gave you up," Teddy cried. He burst into tears and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay Teddy. You're only ten years old and you have a big heart. You thought that it was the best option you had, but just know that if it ever happens again never give away information to someone who makes you uncomfortable or threatens someone you love. Okay?" Harry said.

He nodded. Harry kissed the top of his head.

"Why did you go in there? What caught your eye?" Draco asked.

"I, I, don't know. There was something that glinted in there and then I remember going towards it, but I don't remember much until I was inside the passage way," Teddy said trying to remember.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks again. "Teddy take us to the memorial and both of you show us what happened," Harry said. Draco and Teddy both shot Harry a stern look.

"No Harry, you are not going out there. You will be seen," Draco demanded.

"Harry, I, you can't! He could still be out there and I don't want anything to happen to you! Please don't leave this room. It's not safe!" Teddy begged tears streaming down his face.

"I want to be there to protect you. I'll wear my invisibility cloak, okay?" Harry suggested.

"Scorpius, Teddy, go wait in my office. I need to talk to Harry alone for a minute," Draco said not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry threw his hands in the hair and ran his hand through his hair. The boys reluctantly left the room and shut the door.

"Are you nuts?! This guy obviously wants to get to you and you want to leave the safety of this room?!" Draco yelled.

"He went after my godson, Draco! That is way below the belt. Whoever this guy is, he needs to know that he can't get away with this shit! It must have been Carikove. He's the only one who would do something like this. Draco, we need to see where this passage leads," Harry replied in a heated voice.

"I'm not going to let you go out there. Stay here and I will go with the boys," Draco ordered.

"No damnit! I will wear my invisibility cloak and I will go with you! I am not staying behind while you put your life and boys' life in danger! I won't do it!" Harry hollered back.

Both boys glared at each other for several seconds. "Whatever, Potter. Do whatever the hell you want. See if I care," Draco replied. He whipped around and walked through the bedroom door and into the office.

Harry stood there with anger coursing through his body. He hobbled over to his trunk and sifted through it. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and slammed the trunk lid. He walked out rather quickly not paying attention to the pain in his ankle. He stopped in front of Teddy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you guys. I will be under here nice and safe. Please don't worry," Harry said reassuring him. Teddy nodded. Harry gave him a small smile and then looked up at Draco. Draco glared at him and then turned towards the door.

"Let's go," he said. Harry glared angrily at him and threw his cloak over him. The four boys slipped out of his office and set out for the memorial.

**A/N: Hit the button, you know you want to :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay this is getting out later than I planned, but I kept getting distracted when I was writing it. I will forewarn you all that some of you may be a bit mad at me after this chapter, but it's all for the Greater Good ;). Please review!! Also, I want to thank everyone who at least took a peek at the story since it sent my reader traffic over 1200, which is a first for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!!**

**Ch. 13**

Draco, Harry, and the boys quickly made their way to the front doors. Several of the students called out to Draco and he gave them a quick wave, not stopping. Some of the students looked at him a bit perplexed and turned to their friends to try and decipher his actions. They quickly burst through the front doors and began jogging to the memorial.

"Draco, slow down," Harry called out after looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. Draco stopped and turned to face his invisible form. The boys stopped as well on either side of Harry.

"Can't keep up, Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Just because you're pissed at me doesn't mean you need to be an asshole. I can't keep up if you're going that fast," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Draco threw his hands into the air. "Why do you think I told you to stay behind?" He seethed.

"And I told you that this guy pushed me too far by using Teddy to get to me. I am here with you guys and you need to slow the fuck down. You are already drawing suspicions by going as fast as you are. Put your issue with me aside so that we can get to the bottom of this," Harry demanded.

Draco huffed and the turned around and continued walking to the memorial.

"Some things never change," Harry muttered.

Scorpius turned to him. "He's just worried about you Harry," Scorpius whispered.

"Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it," Harry mumbled. Scorpius shrugged and continued following his dad. As they reached the entrance into the memorial each of them raised their wands, ready if need be. Harry stepped into the shadows and removed his invisibility cloak.

Draco glared menacingly at him. Harry rolled his eyes and moved throughout the shadows.

"Teddy, where is this passage that you took?" Harry asked.

Teddy looked around nervously.

Harry knelt in front of him and set his hands on Teddy's shoulders. "I am right here. I will keep you safe," Harry assured him.

Teddy nodded and took a deep breath. He looked around.

"It's this way," he said pointing to the left. Harry nodded and followed behind Teddy as he set off in the direction he pointed. Draco and Scorpius followed closely behind.

They stopped in front of a blank wall and Teddy indicated that this is where the passage should be. Harry stood in front of the wall and examined it closely. He waved his wand several times while muttering under his breath. He walked up and down the expanse of the wall continuing to mutter, waving his wand here and there.

Finally he stopped next to a set of rocks. Draco was standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot in annoyance. Teddy and Scorpius just watched in confusion. Harry ignored them and pushed the top of a rock in the middle. He heard the wall begin to scrape across the ground as it slid open. Draco widened his eyes in surprise along with the boys. Harry stepped in front of the moving wall and lit his wand. He looked down at the ground and the walls. He waved his wand once again.

"Okay, we need to make a single file line behind me. Teddy and Scorpius get right behind me and Draco I want you on the end directly behind the boys. Don't even protest because I don't want to hear it, just do as I ask," Harry commanded.

Draco scoffed. "I wasn't going to argue."

Harry rolled his eyes once again and waited until everyone was situated behind him. He continued forward. Draco glanced down and noticed that the pathway they were on was very narrow and on the sides there was a murky liquid that he could only imagine was something awful. He silently thanked Merlin that Harry was with them since he would not have thought about the small things that Harry was. _I'm not about to tell him that though._ _How did Scorpius skip this I wonder?_

"Stop right here guys. Wait here, I'm going ahead to check things out. Don't move," Harry warned. He walked ahead ignoring the protesting noises coming from Draco. He came across an opening that he guessed was where Teddy was taken. He waved his wand around several times, but found no enchantments or sensors in the area. He stepped into the clearing and looked around.

"Alright, guys, watch your step and come on in," Harry called. He watched the entrance as Teddy, Scorpius, and Draco walked in.

"This is where he took him," Scorpius commented.

They all walked around looking for any clues as to who may have taken him in there. Draco went into a small alcove and gasped loudly.

"Harry! Over here!" He called out.

Harry rushed to where he was followed closely by the boys. What he saw when he stepped into the alcove was something he never expected to find.

"What is all this?" Harry asked staring in shock at the walls. They were covered in pictures of Harry and Draco from all twenty-seven years of their lives; more specifically of their time at Hogwarts.

"Somebody must really, really, like you guys," Scorpius commented. Harry and Draco both shook involuntarily and felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end.

There were pictures of the two with their set of friends. Some were taken in the privacy of their common room or even their dorm rooms. Several were of them during the battle in their seventh year. Some were pictures of Harry at Dumbledore's funeral. There were pictures of Draco and Pansy with baby Scorpius; Harry holding Teddy when he was a baby. There were several more photos at different times in their life.

"Draco," Harry muttered. He didn't know what to say about it. He was at a loss of words.

"I know," Draco replied. They turned to look at each other.

"I never expected something like this. I, uh, what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked. For the moment both boys anger at each other subsided.

"Do you think this shrine ties into the explosions?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I mean unless they are testing a weapon or something that's going to take care of us or something. I mean this is just weird. I've never seen anything like this," Harry replied glancing at the pictures again.

"This is obsession right here obviously, but why?" Draco asked.

"I really don't--" Harry stopped and held up his hand. They froze in place as they heard voices entering the cave. Harry motioned to his left and they slipped into a crevice. He quickly cast silencing charms and disillusion charms on all of them.

"Are you stupid or something?" A high pitched voice demanded.

"Look, we want to know where he is, why not ask his godson?" The other person replied.

Harry felt Teddy tense next to him.

"Because, Potter is very powerful and if we've done our research correctly we know that when you threaten someone close to him, you're going to wish you didn't," the high pitched voice replied.

"Well, I am so sorry if an opportunity presented itself and I took it," The man replied.

"You lured him into here. That is not an open opportunity. Potter is already going to be keeping a look out and holding everyone close to him. You've ruined any chances that we have of finding him through someone else. You're an idiot. I don't know why we keep you around," The other one responded, more than likely a woman.

"Because I'm family, that's why," the man replied. They heard one set of retreating footsteps and another set making there way to where the boys were hiding. The presumed woman stepped into the alcove and looked at all the pictures.

"Harry Potter, come out, come out, wherever you are," the woman taunted. Harry cringed and felt a large hand grip his own. He felt a surge of assurance from the hand knowing that it was Draco.

The woman took one last look and walked away. Eventually they heard the sound of the wall opening and then closing again. Harry lifted the charms off of them and they each stepped out of the crevice.

"Let's get out of here before they come back," Harry said. He ignored the worried look that Draco sent his way and he and the boys quickly followed behind him.

Draco glanced down at his timepiece and noted that he had another hour until his next class and he still hadn't eaten lunch. Harry put his invisibility cloak on before exiting the memorial behind Draco and the boys. They quickly made their way back to the potions room each lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as they were back in the bedroom and locked in Harry whipped off his cloak and threw it across the room. He walked over to the bed and began punching it. Teddy and Scorpius's eyes widened in shock at his lack of control.

"Boys wait for me in the office. We'll go down to lunch together in just a minute," Draco whispered. He didn't have to tell them twice. They quickly zipped out into the office closing the bedroom door silently behind them.

"Harry," Draco pursued reluctantly. Harry was hitting the bed with such force that it was creaking loudly with each hit. Tears were streaming down his face. His face contorted in rage.

"Get out," Harry whispered harshly.

"Harry, don't do this. Talk to me," Draco urged.

"I said, GET OUT!" Harry yelled looking at Draco with tortured eyes. Draco took a half step back from the heat of his look. He turned quickly and walked away from him. He slipped out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him. Harry threw himself on the bed and screamed out in anger.

"KREACHER!" Harry screamed.

With a pop his devoted elf appeared bowing deeply.

"Yes, Master Harry?" He asked.

"Oh get up! Stop bowing!" Harry yelled.

Kreacher lifted his head and gave his master a hard look. "You have not been this angry in a very long time Master Harry, what is troubling you?"

Harry took several deep breaths before responding. "When will it stop Kreacher? I thought this shit was all done, but of course it's not," He muttered.

"What is it that hasn't stopped?" Kreacher asked.

Harry stood up a bit quickly and put too much weight on his ankle. He cringed in pain and Kreacher was about to approach to help him when Harry waved him off.

"There is someone who's trying to get to me and they used Teddy to do it," Harry replied.

"Is Teddy alright?" Kreacher asked a bit alarmed.

"Yes he is fine. Luckily Scorpius stepped in before he could reveal where I am, but still these people went after my godson and to top it all off Draco didn't want me to go along with them. He said 'It's not safe, they'll see you' blah, blah, blah. You know what Kreacher there were things that he would not have even thought to check if I wasn't there. He would have surely gotten himself and the boys hurt or killed if I wasn't there. It just makes me so angry that he's trying to control me. We've barely even started getting to know each other on a different, more personal level and he's already trying to control me. I'm not going to put up with it," Harry exclaimed. He stood up carefully this time and hobbled to his trunk. He started throwing his stuff in and tossed in the case of potions for him to take.

"Master Harry, Draco just worries about you. That's why he didn't want you to come. What are you doing?" Kreacher asked looking at him nervously.

"Great, not you too. Ugh, this is ridiculous! I am leaving his room. Go and find me somewhere else to stay in the castle. I can't stay in here with him. There is just no way that I can," Harry said angrily. He slammed his trunk lid and looked at Kreacher expectantly. Kreacher looked at him for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally he realized that there was nothing he could do, but follow his master's command. He disappeared with a pop. Harry hobbled over to the couch and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair and bowed his head.

The fireplace cackled and Harry looked up. Ron's head was poking through the fire. Harry waved him in and a few seconds later Ron stepped out of the fireplace brushing off the soot. He noticed that Harry had his trunk next to him and that he looked rather agitated. He sat down on the couch next to him and set the folder that was in his hands between them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting another place in the castle," Harry replied quietly.

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "Um, why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. What did you find out?" Harry asked disregarding his question.

Ron shook his head, but as usual didn't pursue it. "Well, Carikove is a hard guy to look into. I only found enough information about him from the past two years. He came from up near France. He is just a bit younger than us and I'm pretty sure he grew up in France. I haven't determined if he has any siblings yet, but I'm working on it."

"Good, try looking into other names," Harry suggested.

"Like what kinds of names? You need to be more specific Harry," Ron replied looking at him with a confused expression.

"Look into names of people that went to school here and also people that followed Voldemort closely. It could be anyone," Harry replied.

"Okay, well that doesn't really narrow things down for me," Ron replied.

Harry glared at him. "Well, I am so sorry that it's a bit too hard for you to do this menial task."

Ron stood up and walked to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder. "I'm on it," he said as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed away. Harry yelled out in frustration again and pounded his fists on the couch.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Master, I found you a nice room on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor Tower. It is all ready for you when you are," Kreacher said with a quick bow.

"Take my things. I'm going to leave a note for Draco. Thank you," Harry said quietly. Kreacher bowed and grabbed Harry's things. He disappeared with another pop.

Harry stood and walked over to the breakfast table. He sat down and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. He stared at it for several seconds before he began to write.

He quickly wrote a note to Draco. He banished the quill and stood up. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and quickly exited the bedroom through the office and exited the potions room. He made his way to the 7th floor using all of his short cuts from his time in school.

Kreacher stood outside the entrance of his room. The portrait guarding his dorm room was of a white tiger grazing in a beautiful forest. He smiled at it.

"Your password is golden snitch in Parseltongue," Kreacher said.

Harry smirked at him and nodded. He said the password and entered into his room. He walked straight for the bed and collapsed into another fitful sleep.

**XXXX**

Draco, Scorpius, and Teddy ate their lunch quickly. Carikove was not at lunch which hardly registered with Draco. His thoughts were elsewhere on a certain angry Gryffindor.

On their way back to the potions room Draco sent Teddy upstairs to see Madam Pomfrey. He wanted him to get checked out to make sure that everything was okay after his time in the cave.

"Dad, why is Harry so angry with you?" Scorpius asked as they approached the potions room.

"I don't know if he's necessarily angry at me, but when he's worried about others and when people threaten those he cares most about he reacts in anger and with stupidity. He's always been like that. It'll blow over soon enough and then he'll be fine," Draco replied although he didn't quite believe his own words. He was pretty sure that this wouldn't blow over quickly.

He opened the potions room door and they both walked through the office and into the bedroom locking both doors behind them. Draco stopped in the doorway.

"Harry?" He called out. He stalked into the room looking around the couch and the bed and then finally the bathroom. Harry was nowhere to be seen. His stomach was in knots. He feared the worst. Then he looked more closely at the floor of the room and noticed that Harry's trunk was gone. His stomach plummeted.

Scorpius watched his dad fall to pieces in front of him. He looked at the breakfast table and noticed the piece of parchment that Harry used before he left. He picked it up and carried it over to Draco. "Here dad, this was on the breakfast table. I think it's from Harry." He handed him the paper and Draco reluctantly took it and read it slowly.

_Dear Draco,_

_I wanted to let you know that I will not longer need you to take care of me. I am going to deal with it on my own. I am still in the castle and will remain here, but I am not going to tell you where. Kreacher knows where to find me if the boys need anything. I cannot be around you right now for I am too angry to even see straight. I'm sorry._

_Always,_

_Harry_

Draco read and reread the letter several times; each time tearing his heart into smaller pieces. He balled up the letter and angrily threw it across the room. He stood up and walked over to the couch and sunk into it, hanging his head. Scorpius stayed near the bed not sure what to do. He decided instead to just leave his dad be and give him time to sort through his thoughts. He quietly exited the room glancing back one last time at a devastated Draco.

A/N: REVIEW!! I will make it worth your while... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This took longer than I expected it would, but here it is anyway. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to a review from you, but thank you for them and hopefully this chapter will make up for the sad one before :). Read and Review please!!**

**Ch. 14**

Days passed where Draco and Harry didn't even see each other. Draco tried in vain to find where he was staying within the castle, but eventually gave up. He figured that if Harry wanted to see him he'd find him. Teddy and Scorpius looked for him as well, but Harry wouldn't even appear for them. This hurt Teddy especially, but was assured by Kreacher that Harry was in fact keeping a close eye on him along with Draco and Scorpius. He distanced himself so that he could sort through his anger and not make things worse between them all. Ron was still working feverishly on finding out more about Carikove, but was having a difficult time in doing so. Fall was fast approaching and the days were getting shorter and colder. There had been no more incidents at all related to the explosions or anyone being threatened.

**XXXX**

Harry woke up to darkness. He had spent most of his afternoon sleeping since he worked through the evening on the incidents in Hogsmeade and at Hogwarts. He also made sure that when he was sleeping that someone was watching the boys and Draco at all times. He also had others watching his close friends and family. His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Kreacher!" He called.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Yes Master?" He asked with a bow.

"Could you bring me up some dinner?" Harry replied sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and flicked his hand to turn on the lights in his room. Kreacher nodded and quickly left through the portrait hole. Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

"Harry!" A small voice cried.

Harry quickly sat up and saw that half of Teddy's small body was in the portrait hole with his shocked face staring back at him. Harry quickly ran over to him and got him through the rest of the way. Teddy threw his arms around Harry squeezing him as tight as his little arms could.

"Teddy, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Harry asked hugging him tightly back.

"I've been watching this portrait for a long time and finally I saw Kreacher come out and I knew this was where you were. I quickly ran over to get in before it closed, but obviously I didn't quite make it in all the way," Teddy replied slightly muffled since his face was buried in Harry's stomach. He stopped hugging him and stepped back.

Harry glanced at his timepiece. "Teddy, your grandmother is going to be worried sick. You should have met her a half hour ago," Harry scolded.

"I don't care. I wanted to find out where you were. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to know that you still love me!" Teddy cried defiantly. Tears were brimming his eyes and Harry felt his face fall as he scolded himself inwardly for being such a git. He pulled Teddy into a hug and kissed the top of his had firmly.

"Teddy, of course I still love you. I'm not angry at you or Scorpius or even Draco anymore. I am just angry that you were put in harms way because of who you are to me. I thought that distancing myself would be better and safer for all of you. I'm sorry. I should have let you know where I was. I am okay. I am all done with my potions so I'm as good as new," Harry replied.

Teddy nodded as he listened to him. He stepped back and quickly wiped his eyes. Harry smiled at him and he smiled back. Kreacher returned with a pop holding a tray of food for Harry.

"Kreacher, you knew that Teddy was out there didn't you?" Harry asked smirking at the elf.

"What do you mean?" Kreacher asked looking at Harry with a masked expression.

"You never go out of the portrait hole to get me anything," Harry commented.

Kreacher glanced over at Teddy and then bowed his head. "Yes, you are right Master Harry. He's been out there for a couple of days now and I finally just decided enough was enough and I went out there. I'm sorry, I will punish myself," Kreacher replied. He walked slowly towards the wall near the fireplace. Teddy watched with a horrified expression.

"Kreacher, that won't be necessary. Thank you for doing that. I was being a bit more stubborn then need be (Kreacher scoffed at this and Harry rose an eyebrow and smiled). Will you go find Andromeda? She's probably worried sick about where Teddy is," Harry said. Teddy hung his head and Harry patted his shoulder.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared once again. He returned about a minute later with an irate Andromeda Tonks.

"Ted Remus Lupin! What do you think you were doing?!" She cried glaring at her grandson.

Teddy cowered behind Harry, avoiding his grandmother's gaze. Harry could feel the heat of her gaze as well and realized that it wasn't just directed at Teddy.

"Don't you cower behind your idiot of a godfather, I am not happy with him either," Andromeda chastised.

Harry looked up at her startled. "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't give me that young man. Not only has your godson been so upset the past several days that he can barely eat, but my nephew has been just as equally as upset. Do you even know what you've been doing?" Andromeda asked tapping her foot loudly.

"Grandma, he was just trying to protect us. He already apologized to me for it and explained his thinking. It's okay," Teddy jumped in.

Andromeda softened her look only slightly. "Well, Teddy I'm glad that he apologized. Now Harry, you need to apologize to Draco for being such a prat."

Harry and Teddy's mouths dropped at the curse word (it's a curse word for Andromeda anyway). She rolled her eyes.

"Andromeda it's not that easy. I was a royal prat to him. He won't want to hear it I'm sure," Harry said with a sigh.

She threw her hands into air. "Harry, I have never seen him so depressed not even when he and Pansy divorced. He really likes you and he really wants to be in your life. You know darn good and well that he was just worried about you when you had your big blowup. Don't throw it all away. I know he makes you happy."

Teddy and Kreacher nodded knowingly next to him. Harry nodded as well.

"I know all of that. I've known that since the second I came into this room. I will go talk to him soon. I just need to figure out exactly what to say so that he doesn't hex me into next week," Harry replied.

"Okay then. Now Teddy let's go. You've got homework and Harry needs get to work on coming up with what to say to Draco. Harry dear, please talk to him soon. Don't put it off much longer," Andromeda said. She smiled at Harry and gently patted his cheek. Teddy turned to him and gave him a tight hug. Harry smiled at them both and said goodbye. He turned to his table and sat down and quickly ate something. He would take the time going down to see Draco to think about what exactly he needed to say to him.

He slipped on his invisibility cloak and walked slowly down to the potions room. The room was dark when he opened the door. When he looked towards the office door he could not see any light coming from the room. He knocked anyway. He waited for a few minutes before knocking again. Still no one came to the door.

"Kreacher," He whispered loudly.

Kreacher appeared quickly. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Did Draco leave?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes sir. As soon as his last potions class is done for the day he spends a bit of time in his office waiting for Scorpius and then they floo back to his cottage in Hogsmeade," Kreacher replied quietly.

Harry sighed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me that before I came down here?"

"I thought you knew sir," Kreacher replied.

"No, but then again I never really asked I suppose. Okay, well I am going to head down there then. It's a nice night for a walk. Could you bring me my cloak?" Harry asked.

Kreacher nodded and left again. He was back in a manner of seconds holding Harry's cloak and his shrunken down trunk. Harry lifted an eyebrow at him, but pocketed the trunk anyway.

"Let me know if you need anything Master Harry," Kreacher offered with a bow.

"Thank you, I will," He replied. He slipped his cloak on and then put the invisibility cloak over it. He quickly exited the potions room and made it to the castle doors just as dinner was over. He slipped out without being seen and headed towards the gates out of Hogwarts. He went through the gates and headed down the path to Hogsmeade. As he walked he took in deep breaths of the crisp fall air. He suddenly smelled something burning and he stopped to look around. Smoke was wafting out of the forest to his left. His curiosity was peaked as he noticed that it was in the same area as the explosions had been. There hadn't been any explosions, but something was definitely going on over there.

He noticed a small path leading into the forest. _Should I investigate or just head straight for Draco's? This could be something very important. _He looked down the path that he was on towards Hogsmeade and then the path to his left that went into the forest. He shrugged his shoulders and turned down the small path to his left and headed into the forest. He took his invisibility cloak off before getting too far into the forest. He didn't want it snagging on any of the branches plus it was rather dark and he wasn't worried about being seen.

He continued deeper and deeper into the forest. The farther he went the darker it got. The smell of burning wood was becoming stronger and he knew that he was getting closer and closer to the source. Finally, things started to get lighter and Harry could hear people talking. The forest began thinning and Harry quickly disillusioned himself. He looked past a tree and into a clearing and what he saw made his jaw drop in amazement and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

There were several witches and wizards bustling around this clearing. In the middle was a large statue about fifteen feet high of a warrior. It was the likeness of Aries the Greek god of war. The statue had a bow, but no arrows. Harry was a bit perplexed. The area was oozing dark magic that Harry could feel without any incantations. He looked up and noticed that the tree above him was well covered and an excellent place for spying. He levitated himself and sat down on a wide tree branch. He could see the whole area perfectly. He conjured up some parchment and a quill and began scratching notes down of his observations. He decided to watch the people for a couple of days so that he'd have something to take back to his fellow Aurors. He would move from tree to tree so that if he was picked up on at least they wouldn't know where he'd go. The thought didn't even cross his mind to let anyone know where he was. His focus was this new development.

**XXXX**

Draco spent the first few days after Harry's abrupt departure being semi-confident that he'd come back soon enough, but after the fourth day and no Harry back, he knew that Harry wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. He went through all his classes in a fog. He was exceptionally harder on the students, but he didn't care. He was so angry. He couldn't even stay in the castle after his last class anymore. He always went home as soon as Scorpius found him. That's where he was now staring into the blank fireplace.

"Dad, you've got to stop doing this," Scorpius said coming into the sitting room. He flicked on the lights and stepped in front of Draco.

Draco shrugged and didn't look at his son.

Scorpius let out a loud sigh and took a seat next to him. "I talked to Teddy today and he told me that he found where Harry was staying a couple of days ago and that Aunt Andromeda gave him a stern lecture about how he's been acting. Teddy said that Harry knew the second he got to his new room that he made a big mistake, but he didn't want to come back because he thought it would be safer for us all if he distanced himself. Isn't that great dad?" Scorpius asked.

Draco turned to him and smiled. "Well, it is, but as you can tell, Harry has not come by to see me and it's been two days since he talked to Teddy."

Scorpius was about to retort when they heard a loud pop in the foyer of Draco's cottage. They both looked over the couch and into the foyer to see Kreacher approaching them wringing his hands together. Draco instantly stood up and looked at the elf with a worried expression.

"Excuse me Mister Malfoy for the intrusion, but Master Harry is he here?" He asked.

Draco looked at him with a confused look. "No. I haven't seen Harry since he left over a week ago, why?"

Kreacher's eyes widened in fear. "You mean he hasn't been down here to see you at all?"

Draco shook his head.

"Oh no, where could he be? Where could he be?" Kreacher muttered as he began pacing back and forth

Draco looked fearfully at him. "What are you talking about Kreacher?" He demanded quickly approaching the elf. Kreacher recoiled and bowed his head.

"He was supposed to come down and see you a couple of days ago. Right after the scolding by Andromeda. He never came down here at all?" Kreacher said quietly.

"No he didn't!" Draco cried. He began pacing and Scorpius watched him feeling rather nervous.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared with a pop. Draco whipped around to look at the spot where Kreacher had disappeared.

"Damnit!" He screamed. "Stay here Scorpius." He walked towards the front door and whipped his cloak off the hook. Scorpius didn't even move after his dad slammed the door.

Draco stalked down the steps of his patio and headed in the direction of the castle. As he approached the fork to go left up to the castle or straight through the forest he noticed a person walking from the road into the forest. He reached for his wand and watched as the person quickly made their way towards him. The person stopped several feet ahead and Draco could feel his heart rate quicken as he realized who was staring back at him. It was Harry.

Draco smiled broadly and let out the breath that he was holding in. Harry smiled back just as brightly and stared at him for a moment. They stared at each other for several seconds. Finally Draco took a step forward and watched as Harry jogged up to him. Harry stopped in front of him and searched his steely gray eyes. Both boys felt the familiar tug in their stomachs and threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Draco took a half step back and cupped Harry's face.

"Where have you been?" He whispered.

"Not where I should have been," Harry whispered back.

Draco smiled and bent down kissing him hard on the lips. Harry kissed him back eagerly. He slipped his tongue out and brushed it against Draco's lips. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed Harry entrance. They stood there at the fork in the road for several minutes kissing and making up for lost time.

Finally they broke apart and Harry looked at Draco. "I'm so sorry for being such a git and thinking that distancing myself from you would be the best idea. I've missed you so much," Harry said as he gently kissed Draco on the lips

"I've missed you too. I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did, but next time, don't do it. Stay with me and be with me. We are in this together. Besides I think you almost gave Kreacher a heart attack," Draco said in return and kissing him gently on the forehead.

Harry looked at him confused for a moment and then it dawned on him. "Shit, I forgot to tell him that I got sidetracked in coming down to see you," He said slapping his forehead.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked.

"Let's talk about it back at your cottage. I don't want to say it out here in the open, but it's big," Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and kissed Harry once again. They turned and set off back to his place hand in hand.

**A/N: Yes I know what you're thinking, Draco forgives too easily. All well, it's Harry, he makes him weak lol. Hit that button for sure!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so once again I got busy and posted a bit late. Now this chapter is shorter than usual, but I was getting tired and wanting to get something out to you guys. The next chapter should be the usual length and we'll learn some more stuff. There is some smut in this one so you have just been warned. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Ch. 15**

"You found him!" Scorpius cried from the balcony as Harry and Draco approached the cottage. He jumped up and down a moment and then ran inside. Within seconds he was out the front door and hugging Harry tightly. Harry blushed as Draco looked on, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Let's go inside so we can talk about this," Harry said cautiously looking around. Draco perked an eyebrow, but followed him inside.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as they sat down in the sitting room. Harry looked around cautiously again. "We're inside my house Harry; there is no need to be so nervous."

"Alright, well a couple of days ago I was on my way down here when I smelled smoke. I looked around and saw where it was coming from so I took a side trip into the forest to investigate. I found this clearing that was like a mini-camp or something. There was a tall statue that a bunch of wizards and witches were working on. I think they all had distorted glamour charms because their features weren't normal I guess. Anyway, I tracked their movements and took note of when there was the least amount of people there and that their vulnerable spots were. I hate to say it, but if my thinking is correct I know how they create these ward breaking explosions and they are quite good," Harry explained.

Draco and Scorpius listened in amazement. "How do they make it work?" Draco asked. He scooted forward listening intently.

"Well, I didn't actually see them do it, but the statue has a bow and a quiver for arrows, but it had no arrows so I'm thinking that somehow they make these arrows and charm the statue to shoot them where they want. I think that the explosions from before were test runs and not as devastating as they would be from how things are now. It's just really interesting," Harry elaborated. He rested his head on his chin and stared into the fireplace, deep in thought.

They were interrupted by a pop in the foyer. They all turned and saw a very relieved and angry Kreacher.

"Master Harry sir, you'll have to pardon me, but where in the hell, as you say it, have you been?!" Kreacher demanded glaring meanly at Harry.

Draco and Scorpius stifled a chuckle. Harry blushed.

"I was doing my job," Harry replied sheepishly.

"And you couldn't let somebody know?!" Kreacher cried.

Harry shrugged. "It was an open opportunity, I had to take it. Nothing happened so its fine, no worries."

Kreacher glared at him as did Draco. "Well, something could have happened Master Harry and no one would have known. You need to stop taking risks like that," Kreacher reprimanded.

"He does have a point Harry," Draco whispered almost wincing at the expected yell from Harry. Harry just glanced at him and back at Kreacher.

"I'm an Auror. That's what we do, we take risks," Harry replied.

"That may have been acceptable in the past, but you have much more at stake now sir (he glanced at Draco who blushed). Now that I see you're alright I am going back to the castle. Call me if you need anything," Kreacher replied with a bow. He disappeared with a pop leaving two blushing boys and a semi confused ten year old boy behind.

Harry looked down at his lap and then looked up into Draco's rather bright ice blue eyes. He couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm going to go to bed I think, I'm beat. Glad you're back, Harry," Scorpius said. He hugged Draco and Harry and ran up the stairs.

"So you look like you could use a hot shower and a good meal," Draco said.

"That's not all I could use," Harry replied quietly. Draco blushed deeply and smiled.

"Well, shower and dinner first and then maybe we'll talk," Draco said. He stood up and kissed Harry on the head. He sat back and cringed. "Yeah, you _really _need a shower." He laughed loudly and walked into the kitchen. Harry huffed. Harry jogged upstairs and jumped into the shower. The warm water cascaded down his body and he let out an involuntary sigh. After ten minutes he stepped out and wrapped a tower around his waist. The water was cooling on his skin sending chills up and down his back. He stepped out of the bathroom and into Draco's bedroom at the same time he walked in.

Draco stopped in the doorway and took in the glorious form of Harry. His hair was still dripping from the shower. The droplets of water shined in the light of the bedroom. He felt his mouth drop open as he took in Harry's toned chest and abs. He glanced at the towel that was so strategically placed. Draco could only imagine how wonderful he looked beneath the towel. He gulped, not taking his eyes off of Harry's body.

"Like what you see?" Harry joked with a big smile.

Draco nodded. He jerked his head up while Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Draco blushed profusely. Harry smiled devilishly at him. Draco looked at him nervously. He slowly made his way towards Draco waving his hand to shut the door and dim the lights. He loosened the towel just enough that Draco could see where his manhood began. He licked his lips unconsciously and looked back and forth between Harry's eyes and his hardening member. Harry was now within inches of Draco's full lips. He leaned forward, ready to kiss him when Draco turned his head to the side. Harry's lips met his cheek. He stepped back and looked at Draco with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I just think you should have something to eat first," Draco said quietly.

"I was going to, but you interrupted me," Harry replied coyly.

Draco gave him a nervous smile. "I want to talk before we do anything, sexual," he said looking to the ground.

"Um, okay, well let me get dressed then and I'll meet you downstairs," Harry replied in a curt tone. He turned and walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Draco sighed and turned to go back downstairs.

_I am such an idiot. We could have talked later! Stupid Draco, stupid Draco! _Draco shook his head hard, muttering all the way into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen. He sat down eyeing the plate in front of him appreciatively. "So talk," He said to Draco, shoving some food into his mouth.

Draco sat down across from him with a piece of pie. "Well, I'll get right to it then. I get why you left and all, but why didn't you just talk to me about everything before you left? Why did you just up and leave with barely an explanation and not even tell us where you were? I want to be with you Harry. I want you to trust me enough to keep me close. We can keep each other safe. Don't shut me out," Draco said not looking away from Harry. Harry stopped chewing and stared at him for several seconds. He set his fork down.

"I was angry with you for being so protective of me and babying me. I didn't want to talk to you. I thought it would be best to just walk away before I said something to ruin what we have building here. Of course, as I'm sure you've heard, the second I got to my new room I regretted it, but I couldn't take it back not to mention I was ashamed. I thought it would just be better to stay away. And as far as not telling you where I was, that was more for myself than you because I knew that if you knew where I was that it would just make me feel worse and make it harder for me to stay away. I realized though that whether I'm with you or not, there's still a chance that something could happen to you and I'd rather spend my time being with you than away from you," Harry replied.

Draco felt his heart swell. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For being honest. I know that telling me your feelings is still a bit difficult for you," Draco said with a wink.

"Ha ha, very funny. Eat your pie," Harry responded with a smirk.

They both returned to their eating and stayed silent the rest of the time. After Harry finished he stood and took his plate and Draco's and cleaned them. Draco smiled at him.

"I imagine you're going back to the castle now?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I was actually hoping that I could stay with you," he said blushing.

"Where would you sleep?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, I could sleep on the sofa or on the floor. Wherever would be alright with you," Harry replied.

"The floor isn't very comfortable and the sofa isn't much better. Now my bed on the other hand is quite comfy and big enough for the both of us," Draco replied.

"How could I refuse an offer such as that?" Harry joked. He stood and stretched. Draco watched him curiously. Suddenly, Harry smiled brightly at him and got a devilish gleam in is eye. Draco's eyes widened. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Harry called as he took off for the stairs. Draco sat there a bit dumbfounded, but quickly made chase.

Harry was at the top of the stairs before Draco had reached the bottom. Both were giggling like school children as they ran after each other. Harry ran into Draco's room and stopped right next to his bed. He turned to face the doorway with a triumphant smile. Draco came in huffing slightly. Harry raised his hand to his nose to pinch it and waved his other hand in front of his face. He smiled again. Draco smirked and launched himself at Harry. He was caught off guard and let out a yelp as Draco tackled him onto the bed pinning him down.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"It's a muggle child's thing. I won so you're the rotten egg," Harry replied with an impish smirk.

Draco grinned and slid off the bed. He took his wand from his pocket waving it at the door, successfully shutting and locking it. He murmured a silencing spell. Then he turned to Harry. His smile faltered slightly as he watched Draco contemplate his next move. He flicked his wand and Harry's body moved to the head of the bed with his arms moving to the head board. He felt invisible restraints tightening around his wrists. He glanced at Draco fearfully.

"Don't worry Potter, I will be giving you your prize shortly," Draco taunted. He flicked his wand again and Harry was immediately naked before him. Draco's eyes widened in admiration at Harry's growing desire. "So that's what you were hiding under the towel?" Draco said.

Harry squirmed under his gaze. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I believe I owe you a little something," Draco flirted.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco slowly crawled on top of him, kissing every spot he passed. Harry groaned quietly and pulled against his restraints. Draco hovered over his throbbing cock and smiled evilly. Harry looked at him with pleading eyes and watched as Draco engulfed him. He gasped loudly and involuntarily lifted his hips off the bed. Draco moved with him so he wouldn't gag. He started out slowly going up and down. Harry let out gasps, moans, and groans the entire time. Draco smiled and loosened his throat more. He took the entire length of Harry into his mouth.

"Oh gods, Merlin, Draco!" Harry cried. Draco felt Harry's cock pulsing in his mouth and knew that he was going to be coming in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, Harry bucked one last time and Draco quickened the pace. He slid a hand between his legs and gently stroked Harry's balls. Harry squirmed beneath him and came hard. Draco swallowed each and every drop like a champ. Harry sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He felt the restraints being lifted and Draco climbing on top of him, kissing him all the way up once again.

"Wow, that was amazing," Harry breathed out.

"You bet it was. What do you think?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I think I may be falling in love with you," Harry replied. His eyes flew open in shock and Draco mimicked the same action.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, I uh, didn't think before I--" Harry was interrupted by Draco's lips pressing against his own.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," Draco replied with a smile.

A/N: Did I mention that there was fluff?? Next chapter will hopefully post in the next day or two. Remember review please!!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised in my update yesterday here is another chapter. This one explains Carikove more and you'll find the connection that could possibly be true. I hope you enjoy and please review. My other chaps been up for most of today and only one review. Alas, where are my cherished readers? Review!! Shout out at the bottom.**

**Ch. 16**

Draco awoke the next morning to a warm, naked, body next to his own. Harry had fallen asleep quickly after their last kiss and confession and Draco didn't have the "heart" to dress him. He lifted the blankets and took a peek at the curve of his bum. He smiled broadly as Harry shifted in his sleep providing a better view.

"Why is it so cold?" Harry mumbled shaking slightly.

Draco dropped the blankets in surprise. Harry rolled over to face him. He sleepily opened his eyes and then widened them in surprise as he realized that he had no clothes on.

"Uh, why do I have no clothes on?" Harry asked sitting up on his arm.

Draco blushed deeply. "Well, last night you fell asleep before you could put some pajamas on and I just didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful," He replied sheepishly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You do know magic right? You vanished my clothes last night with ease; couldn't you have put some pajamas on me?" He teased.

Draco simply shrugged and then smiled at him. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked as he slid out from the blankets.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks," Harry replied as he too got out of bed. He stretched high above his head tightening each muscle in his body, taking special care to tighten his bum even more. Draco's mouth hung open as he watched. Harry heard a muffled groan coming from him and he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you didn't dress me?" Harry teased as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"You bet I am," Draco muttered only to himself. He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom calming his thoughts of Harry's tight, firm, bum.

As he headed down the stairs the smell of something burning hit his nose and he hurried into the kitchen. Scorpius was standing in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by several pots bubbling at the stove. Flour and sugar were littering the floor and countertops. Sweat was glistening on his brow as a white mixture was settling on his forehead. He looked at his dad as he walked in.

"I was making breakfast?" Scorpius said in a questioning tone. He glanced around the room with a defeated expression. Draco merely smiled at him and a deep laugh came from the doorway as Harry entered the kitchen.

"So what did you make Scor?" Harry asked walking in and glancing at the pots while wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not really sure," he replied looking around once again. Draco ruffled his hair. He and Harry waved their wands around the room cleaning up. In no time it was all taken care of.

"Since you both are such excellent hosts, I am going to treat you guys to breakfast so sit and relax while I work my magic," Harry said as he began opening cupboards and pulling out things here and there along with some items from the refrigerator.

Draco and Scorpius watched as Harry made breakfast without using magic.

"Why aren't you using magic?" Scorpius asked utterly perplexed.

"Well, when I was growing up part of my chores was to fix meals for my muggle relatives. Since I couldn't use magic I had to learn without it and now I just do it that way no matter what," Harry replied not taking his focus off the task at hand.

Draco was about to respond when there was a knock on the front door. He stood up and walked into the foyer. He looked through the peephole and saw Ron looking around cautiously.

Draco opened the door. "Hey, Malfoy. I just wanted to come by and ask you a question regarding when I can teach my daughter about potions," Ron said a bit more loudly then necessary. Draco lifted an eyebrow at him, but stepped aside anyway. Ron quickly walked in and Draco shut the door behind him.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Well, I just said that in case someone was listening. It's the first thing I could come up with," Ron replied lamely.

"Right. Well, come on in, we're just sitting down for breakfast," Draco said gesturing towards the kitchen. Ron nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Harry was just setting down plates of omelets and hash browns with some toast.

"Hey Ron! I'm glad you're here. Do you want some?" Harry asked being a bit more joyful than usual.

Ron shook his head and sat down at the table.

"Listen, Ron, I'm sorry for being such a prat last week. I wasn't angry at you. I hope you know that," Harry offered.

"It's fine mate. I understand. It happens. I've done it plenty over the years myself. Look, I've actually had some headway into this case. I figured it out a few days ago, but you were MIA. Kreacher angrily told me when I checked in on you at Hogwarts so you'll have to fill me in on that," Ron replied.

"Well, what have you found out then?" Harry asked.

"I looked into people from while we were in school and thought about who died and everything. Then I thought about the connection of the pictures and a name that I haven't even thought about in years popped into my head. Colin Creevy," Ron explained. Harry burst out laughing and Draco thought for a minute and then began laughing as well. Ron looked at them both in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but Colin Creevy? Come on Ron, that kid couldn't hurt a fly much less me or come up with something as brilliant as these explosions. Besides he died in the war along with his brother Dennis," Harry said through laughter.

"Yeah I know he did, but they had another little brother that was in his family and he was nowhere near as nice and forgiving as his older brothers," Ron responded.

Both boys stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"After the war some families just couldn't get past the lives that were lost. One of those families happened to be the Creevy's. The youngest brother Curtis happened to be nothing like his older brothers and considered the black sheep of his family. When Colin and Dennis died his family was devastated and shunned him even more than they had before. Curtis grew angrier and angrier as he got older. He spent more time studying dark magic than the light that his older brother's stood for. When he became of age he left his family behind and moved to France to further his study of the dark arts," Ron said.

Harry stared at him with concern for a moment. "I had no idea that they had another brother in the family. That would explain the pictures of course. Colin followed me around once he started at Hogwarts to the very end constantly taking pictures. If that's the case then why is his brother coming after me then?" Harry questioned.

"Because he probably thinks that you caused his brother's deaths and left his family to suffer and shun him even more. Where do I fit in?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Other than that it's obvious that there is something between you two, I don't know why else they'd try and take you out as well," Ron replied.

"Did you find out any more about him once he ended up in France?" Harry asked.

"No, he went off the radar pretty much. I found his last known address, but that place has long since been gone and I don't believe it was ever there in the first place," Ron responded.

"His name was Curtis Creevy?" Scorpius asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, why?" Ron replied.

"Well, did you ever think that maybe he changed his name to Kurt Carikove?" Scorpius asked.

The boys looked at him in shock.

"Of course, maybe Curtis Creevy is Kurt Carikove? But if that's the case then how come we can't find out more about him? You said you thought he grew up in France?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but that was only a guess. If there is a connection between Curtis Creevy and Kurt Carikove then with him disappearing into France it would explain the thought of him growing up there," Ron answered.

"Okay. We need to dig really deep into Carikove and Curtis Creevy. We need to look into different spellings of his name. He could have many aliases. He's working with someone else I'm sure of it. Scorpius, thank you for coming up with that connection. I'm sure eventually we would have gotten to it, but not nearly as quick as you," Harry commented.

Scorpius smiled with pride and nodded.

"So Harry what did you see in the forest then?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly explained everything that he saw. Ron listened intently.

"What are we going to do then?" He asked when Harry was all finished.

"I want to assemble a team as soon as possible and go into the forest and catch the bastards before someone really gets hurt or killed," Harry replied.

"Someone has already gotten hurt," Draco noted quietly.

Harry waved his hand. "Yes, well that was my own stupidity and it doesn't count," Harry said back. Draco looked at him in annoyance, but chose to not get into it with him.

"I will get a team assembled then and floo you when we're ready. I'll set Luna on the trail of aliases since she can't do much else," Ron said smiling goofily.

Harry smiled at him. They both stood and Harry patted him on the back and walked him to the door. He walked out and quickly apparated away. Harry went back into the kitchen and shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth. He quickly ran upstairs and into Draco's room.

Draco pushed back from the table and followed. Scorpius watched him go and shrugged going back to his breakfast. Draco approached his room and saw Harry searching through his now full size trunk.

"Harry, do you have to go there too? Can't your team just go?" Draco asked. Harry jumped and looked at him with a startled expression.

"Draco, I didn't realize you were there," He replied going back to his trunk.

"This is my house Harry and my bedroom so of course I'm going to be here. Answer my question," Draco said.

Harry sat back on his heels and turned to look at him. "What did you ask me?"

Draco sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "I asked you why you had to go too and not just your team," he replied curtly.

"Oh, well Drake this is my job. I'm an Auror, the head Auror to be exact and if I didn't go then it wouldn't be right. I need to help my team. I know exactly where the people are hiding out and I know their weak spots," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but couldn't you just tell Ron the specifics and he can handle it?" Draco asked his voice laced with worry.

"No. I wasn't there last time and I need to be this time. Draco, I will be fine. This is what I'm trained to do, snuff out the bad guys," Harry replied. He stood and walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco hugged him back tightly.

"I know all of that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Draco whispered against his cheek. Harry stepped back and looked into his eyes. He leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed him back eagerly and pulled him closer.

"Harry! Mr. Weasley is back! Wait, I mean Ron!" Scorpius called from downstairs. Harry and Draco broke apart and stepped away from each other.

"Send him up!" Draco called his voice cracking. He walked past Harry into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind him. Harry watched him and felt a tickle in his nose signaling oncoming tears. He shook it off as Ron came in.

"Alright, we've got a team ready to go whenever you are," Ron said. He saw the pained expression on Harry's face and gave him a questioning look. Harry waved it off. He grabbed some other things from his trunk and transported them into a duffel bag. He shrunk the bag down and slipped it in his pocket. He threw his cloak over him.

"Ready. Let's meet them at the gates of Hogwarts. Make sure they disillusion themselves when they get there and activate their coins. I'll be down in a minute," Harry replied sullenly while gesturing to the bathroom. Ron nodded and left the room.

Harry knocked on the bathroom door. "Draco, I'm leaving," Harry called out to him.

"Okay, well good luck then," Draco replied with a sniffle and a crack in his voice.

"Open the door please," Harry said.

"I can't. I don't want you to see me like this," Draco responded.

"Drake, come on, just open the door," Harry pleaded.

"No," He replied back harshly.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back," Harry replied. He turned and headed to the door. The bathroom door clicked open and he turned to look at the quickly moving form of Draco. He threw his arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly. He had a bad feeling that Harry was walking into a trap and that he wasn't going to see him again. Harry squeezed him tightly back feeling his tears threaten to fall. Draco stepped back and kissed Harry hard on the mouth.

"Be safe and come back to me in once piece," Draco whispered against his lips.

"I'll do what I can," Harry replied. He kissed him quickly on the lips and exited the room.

Ron was waiting in the foyer for him as he came down the stairs. Draco stepped out into the hallway and looked down at Harry.

"Ready, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. They headed for the door. Scorpius stood in the entryway to the sitting room and watched. Harry stopped and looked up at Draco. He smiled at him and he smiled sadly back. Scorpius watched the exchange in confusion. Harry and Ron left quickly and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Dad, are you okay?" Scorpius asked looking up at him.

Draco absently rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to go lie down for a bit," he replied turning and walking back into his room. Scorpius watched him leave and then headed into the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

**XXXX**

Harry and Ron arrived in front of the gates and quickly disillusioned themselves. They activated their coins to let the rest of the team know that they were there.

"He's worried about you, isn't he?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, he isn't happy that I'm here right now. Last night he told me that he was falling in love with me," Harry whispered back.

"Really? What did you say back?" Ron asked.

"I told him that I felt the same. Who would have thought, you know?" Harry responded.

Several pops were heard signaling that the rest of their team was there. Harry cast a silence bubble around them.

"Alright guys thanks for coming on such short notice. This point of their day is slow because they are just starting out. We can move in unnoticed and get set up around the camp. I have charmed your coins to burn red when we are going to move in. They will turn yellow to warn you that we are about to go in. If you notice something or need to tell me something send it through the coin. We need to be quiet when we are watching them. When we get into the forest enough we can take off the disillusion charm. I will let you know when they need to go back on. Any questions?" Harry explained.

Since nobody spoke up Harry continued. "Okay, the path is just behind you. Follow me," Harry said. He set off in the direction of the path and listened intently for the rest of the team to follow.

After about five minutes of walking Harry stopped the group. He let them know that they could disillusion themselves. After the charms were lifted Ron, Seamus, Fred and George, Ginny, and a couple of other Aurors from the ministry were standing behind Harry looking at him expectantly.

He motioned for them to follow him. They followed closely behind him wands drawn. After about a half an hour the forest started thinning out and Harry stopped them once again. The silent bubble had been surrounding them the entire time.

"Okay, Ron you're going to stick with me. Ginny and Seamus I want you to head in that direction (he pointed to his right) and get into the tree that's opposite of here. Fred and George go this way (he pointed to his left) and get into the tree that's marked with a red X. You two will go into the opposite tree across the clearing that is marked with the other red X. When you've arrived and are situated silence yourselves and let me know that you're there to receive more instruction. Good luck and remember don't do anything unless I give the ok," Harry explained. They all nodded and broke off in the direction that they were told.

Harry motioned to the tree next to him and Ron. They levitated themselves to the branch that Harry sat on the first time he was there. They replaced the silent bubble around them and disillusioned themselves once again. They looked down into the clearing and stared at the statue. It looked much the same as before, but something about it was different.

"That is quite a site," Ron commented.

"Yeah it is isn't it? Too bad it's so destructive," Harry replied. He felt the coin in his pocket vibrate three times. He pulled it out and muttered something on the coin and replaced it in his pocket.

They watched for several hours. Finally Harry reached into his pocket and tapped the coin. It began glowing yellow. He received three vibrations back.

"Okay, Ron. Fred and George are going to go in first followed by Charles and Sarah. They are going to distract them and gather up as many as they can before Ginny and Seamus jump in. Then we'll be last," Harry explained.

"Got it. It's go time!" Ron said. Harry tapped the coin again and it lit up red. He watched as two large blurs came down from the tree to his left. He watched as spells and hexes began flying through the air. Next Charles and Sarah came down from the trees and began attacking from behind. The people below were running around in confusion when Seamus and Ginny came down from the trees. There were several yells and bodies falling to the ground in surrender. Ron and Harry came down from the trees at last and stupefied and disarmed several wizards and witches that were heading in their direction. Finally they had stunned them all and those who were not were surrounded by everyone and watching them fearfully.

"What are you all trying to do here?!" Harry asked loudly. Everyone stared at him not moving an inch or opening their mouths. Harry looked at each of them closely. He eyed one particularly defiant witch.

"You, tell me what you are all doing here?" He asked again staring directly at the woman pointing his wand at her chest.

"We are merely hanging around this camp area together. No harm in that now is there?" The woman replied.

"If you all know each other then why disfigure your faces so that you cannot be recognized?" Harry asked.

"What makes you think that our faces are charmed and that they don't just look like this?" the woman asked glaring at him.

He waved his wand and watched as her features went back to normal. He didn't recognize her. He conjured a mirror and showed her. She gasped loudly and glared menacingly at him.

"Now, I will ask you one more time, what are you doing here? If you choose to not respond I have no choice, but to lift all the charms and haul all of your asses off to Azkaban," Harry replied.

"They do not have to answer to you," a man called out from the other side of the statue. Harry looked up and noticed that Fred and George, Ginny and Seamus, and Charles and Sarah were now unarmed and on their knees.

"What are you going to do now, Potter? Six of your team is unarmed and submitting well, I should make that seven," He said. Harry watched as Ron too became unarmed and kneeling.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. He watched as his wand whipped out of his hand. Ron chuckled next to him and Harry shot him a glance.

"What are you laughing at Weasley?" the man asked.

"You don't know who you're dealing with do you?" Ron taunted. Ron continued to chuckle, but abruptly stopped as he felt a tightness in his throat and his body being lifted off the ground. Harry stared at him in fear and then turned to the man. He lifted his hand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He yelled. The man dropped Ron who coughed loudly. Harry received all their wands and immediately was joined by the team. He quickly handed them their wands as he held the other man and the other people at bay.

"Get out of here guys. I'll be right behind you," Harry ordered. He was straining against the force of holding the other people back.

"Harry we aren't leaving you here," Ginny cried.

"I'm right behind you. I can't hold them off much longer, just go!" Harry ordered. Ginny wanted to protest, but Harry sent her a stern look. They took off into the forest. Harry dropped the shield and placed his wand in his hand. He staggered as he stood there. Suddenly several stunning spells were sent his way. Harry dodged most of them, but got hit by a couple. Some spells that were sent hit his body hard. They were spells that felt like someone was kicking him all over. He cried out in pain. As soon as they started, they stopped. Harry rolled onto his side coughing violently. Blood was dripping from his split lip. He sensed someone hovering over him.

"This isn't over Potter," the man whispered. Harry got a glimpse of deep blue eyes and recoiled at the feeling that cascaded through his body. The man whirled around. Harry watched as a bright light emitted from the man's wand and a loud explosion was heard. The shock wave sent Harry flying into the air landing several feet away with a sickening thud. He rolled to face the clearing and caught a glimpse of the statue and all the wizards and witches disappearing before he went unconscious.

**XXXX**

"Ron we shouldn't have left him!" Ginny cried hysterically as they finally reached the beginning of the path.

"He told us to go! We need to always take orders from him. It's the way Aurors work Ginny. He's right behind us. I just know it!" Ron cried.

All of them looked back into the forest searching intently for their leader. That's when they heard the explosion. Ginny screamed loudly as the shock wave ripped through the forest knocking them to the ground.

She jumped up quickly and ran into the forest. "HARRY!!" She yelled.

"GINNY! Come back it's not safe!" Fred and George yelled out in unison. They chased after her. She reached the clearing in no time and gasped loudly. She looked frantically all over the clearing and then fell to her knees, sobs coursing through her body. Fred and George emerged soon after as did Ron. They looked around.

"He's not here," Ron murmured. Harry was nowhere to be found and the statue was gone.

**XXXX**

Draco bolted upright in bed. He felt his cottage give a slight tremble and realized that it was dark outside. He quickly scrambled from the bed and peeked out the window. Smoke was rising from the forest and he felt his stomach turn and breakfast making its way back up. He quickly ran from the room and down the stairs. The whole house was dark. He ran into the kitchen and saw a note from Scorpius saying that he was at his mum's. Draco sighed in relief, but instantly was washed over with fear. Harry was in the forest; the very forest that was now emitting dark smoke. _Maybe that's a good thing._ He nodded as if to affirm his thoughts and he turned on the kitchen light, but headed upstairs for a shower.

Draco let the warm water wash over him in an effort to calm the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong. About halfway through his shower the doorbell rang. Draco decided to ignore it, but then it rang again and didn't stop.

"What the hell is going on?" He said aloud. He turned off the shower and dried off quickly. The bell had not stopped ringing even for a second.

"I'm coming!" He hollered as he quickly through on a shirt and sweats. He went to the front door and flung it open. There was no one there. _Why would somebody be at the backdoor? _He turned and went through the sitting room to the backdoor. He opened it. There lying before him was the very reason for his nagging feeling. Harry's bloodied and crumpled body was haphazardly placed on his doorstep. A stick was attached to his hand and taped to the doorbell. Draco took the stick from the doorbell tears streaming down his face. He bent over Harry's body and went to pick him up, but stopped when he noticed a letter pinned to his robes. He picked it up with shaking hands and read it.

_Next time he won't be so lucky. You've been warned._

Draco crumpled the paper and threw it behind him and gently picked up Harry and carried him inside.

**A/N: Review Review Review!! Also, special shout out to njferrell for making the Creevy brothers connection!! Great job!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so here is the latest chapter. We find out what happens to Harry in this one and Draco says something pretty amazing to Harry, at least I think so. There's some other stuff so just read and review and make me happy :) **

**Ch. 17**

"Where did Harry go? Where did they all go?" Ginny cried looking around frantically.

"I don't know Gin. We shouldn't have left; we should have stayed with him. He's always thinking of everyone else, but himself. Damn him!" Ron yelled.

"What do you want us to do Ron? You're in charge now," Fred muttered.

Ron shot him a death glare. "Don't say that," Ron seethed.

Fred held his hands up in surrender. "He doesn't mean like that Ron. You're in charge because Harry's not here right now. He's not implying that he's dead or something," George said defending his twin.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and gave Fred an apologetic look. "Sorry, I know that's not what you meant. Um, let's just look around and see if we can figure out where they went," Ron responded. Fred nodded and patted his shoulder.

They started looking around for anything that would lead them to where they had all disappeared to. There was mostly trash all over, but each piece that looked like it might have some information was picked up. Nothing was a clue or gave any idea as to who was behind all that had happened and where Harry had disappeared.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled from several feet away.

It had gotten darker unbeknownst to any of them. Ron lit his wand and walked over to Ginny. She was standing behind a large rock that was next to the clearing. Ron shined his light on the rock face and saw the faint outline of a door.

"Damn, Harry has always been better at this stuff than me," Ron muttered as he stared at the rock.

"Could I try?" Sarah asked from behind him. "I've listened to Harry practice the incantations and plus he's helped me with this type of thing."

Ron nodded and stepped aside. Sarah stepped up to the rock face and took a deep breath. She waved her wand expertly and muttered for several minutes. Finally the door glowed green and turned into an opening.

"Great job Sarah," Ron said with a smile. He stepped inside and heard water running. He ran his wand around the area and on the floor and noticed a steaming liquid below him. "Guys, stay put. I'm going to check this out." Ron walked in further and examined the walls and floor. He came into an area that widened into a circular room. He glanced around his mouth agape at the sight in the room. The walls were covered with photos of Harry and Draco with all their friends; the same kinds as the ones at the castle.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered loudly.

"What is it Ron?" Fred called out

"Come check this out, but be careful coming in," Ron called back.

Fred, George, Ginny, Sarah, and Charles walked in. "Where's Seamus?" Ron asked when they got there.

"He's guarding the door, but I think he's a bit freaked about coming in here," Ginny said.

"I heard that!" Seamus called from the doorway.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then looked around the cavern. The pictures showed her and Harry in some intimate moments both physically and emotionally. There were others of him with Draco mainly from school, but a couple before Harry was injured. There were also pictures of him with Hermione and Ron and of each of his friends with their respective families.

"What the hell is all this?" Ginny muttered staring at all the pictures.

"These must be the pictures that Harry was talking about," Ron muttered moving in closer.

"Harry's seen these before?" George asked.

"Yeah, he saw them up at the castle when some guy lured Teddy into a similar type cavern. What I don't get is why they have it here as well?" Ron explained.

"Is there a clue or something within these pictures that might suggest where Harry is or where there next position is?" Charles asked examining the pictures closer.

"I don't know. I mean we'd have to know what the other ones showed before we could know for sure. It's possible. Maybe we could get a pensieve or something and extract the memory from Harry," Ron suggested.

"One problem, Harry's not here," Fred said.

"Yeah, right. Malfoy would know. He was with them. Let's get a pensieve and go see him. We need to find Harry as soon as possible," Ron responded.

"Ron, there's a patronus out here," Seamus called from the door.

"What does it look like?" Ron called back.

"Uh, it looks like a deer or something like that," Seamus replied.

"I have no idea who that is. Are they asking for me?" Ron asked as he made his way to the front of the cave.

"Yeah, he is," Seamus replied.

Ron walked out and looked at the Patronus. It was similar to Harry's, but noticeably different.

"Harry's here, come as quickly as you can," Draco's distant voice said through the patronus.

"Let's go guys!" Ron called as he jogged out into the clearing and up the path. Everyone was not too far behind.

**XXXX**

Draco quickly carried Harry to the couch and set him down gently. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some water and a rag. When he came back Harry was groaning.

"It's okay babe, just calm down. Let me take care of you," Draco assured willing his voice to not shake.

"Draco," Harry breathed quietly.

"Shh, just let me look you over," Draco shushed.

He waved his wand over his body several times. The injuries were mainly bruises and cuts. There were no broken bones or internal injuries. The spells had been well placed and meant to look far worse than they actually were. Draco quickly cleaned him up and ran upstairs to grab some of his healing potion stock. He ran back down and had Harry drink down several of the potions. He waited for a few moments for the potions to run their course. Harry sucked in a deep breath. His eyes widened and his body tensed. Draco stayed back as the potions ran their course. Finally after one last shudder Harry stopped moving. His eyes slowly opened and turned to a nervous looking Draco.

"Hey you," He rasped.

Draco handed him a glass of water and he drank it down quickly.

"Hey yourself," Draco whispered.

"How's it going?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Better, but I'm still not liking this rollercoaster of emotions that you've got me on. I'm also not really liking you being hurt all the time. Actually, I don't like it at all," Draco replied.

Harry blushed and looked away. "I know, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What happened this time?" Draco asked with a bit of a bite in his tone.

Harry slumped into the couch more. "I don't really know what happened. I let my guard down I guess. You need to let Ron know where I am because he's probably freaking out," Harry replied.

"How could he not know that you aren't there anymore?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Just send him a patronus letting him know where I am," Harry said disregarding his question. Draco narrowed his gaze at him, but did as he asked. He walked outside and sent out the patronus and came back.

"Come here Drake," Harry said scooting painfully over so Draco could join him on the couch. Draco walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. Harry brought his hand up to his face.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this Harry," Draco said looking away from Harry.

Harry brought his hand back. "Doing what?" He asked with a cautious tone.

"I don't know if I can keep-" Draco stopped as pounding ensued on his front door. He stood up quickly and walked to the door pulling it open. Ron, the twins, Ginny, and two people that Draco had never seen came in quickly without a glance at Draco.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin!" Ginny cried as she gave him a tender hug. Draco felt a bit of jealousy kick in even though Harry and Ginny had been over for years.

"Good, you guys are okay," Harry said looking at them all and smiling. They all sat down around the room.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

Harry was about to reply when Draco jumped in. "How do you _not_ know what happened when you were with him?" He demanded.

"Harry asked us to leave him to deal with them. He didn't want us to get hurt," Charles replied.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "You did what?!" He cried looking at Harry who was looking rather sheepish. Draco threw his hands in the air turning red in anger. "Why are you so stupid, Harry?! Why do you always have to protect people?! Why can't you just look out for yourself for once?!" He yelled at him.

"Draco, it's complicated," Harry replied.

"You see this is what I'm talking about! I don't know if I can do this with you! I can't handle living in fear every day you go to work that you're not going to come back to me in one piece! I just can't," Draco said in defeat. Tears were threatening to fall.

Everyone was looking rather uncomfortable at the scene they were witnessing. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears. Charles and Sarah looked like they were experiencing the shock of their life. Fred and George were amusing themselves and Ron just watched the scene in confusion and worry.

"Draco, please don't do this. I am an Auror and this is my job. You know that. It's not usually this crazy. It won't last long. Please don't give up on me, on us," Harry pleaded.

"It's not going to last! It'll stop for awhile and then something else will come up and then something else! Do you see the pattern? You'll never be out of danger Harry. You'll never be free of this until the day you retire or the day you die. Which one do you think is going to come first?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'll retire first before I die. Why are you being like this?" Harry asked raising his voice as well.

Draco threw his arms in the air and let out a frustrated yell. "Why am I doing this?! Why am I doing this?! Because Harry. I love you! I am madly, completely, deeply in love with you! I watched you with my son and it hit me. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have a family with you! Don't you see it Harry?! We've spent our whole lives battling on opposite sides. I wish I knew back then what I do now because I wouldn't have wasted ten years of my life without you! I've felt like something was missing for years and then you walked back into my life and that first time you kissed me, I felt complete. I don't want to lose that Harry. I don't want to lose you," Draco confessed.

Harry stared at him. Everyone stared at him. Tears were gently falling down Ginny's cheeks and Ron was looking back and forth between them in awe. Draco's speech had caught Fred and George's interest. Charles and Sarah still looked rather uncomfortable, but Sarah had tears streaming down her face and Charles was looking at her with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Harry sat up completely and stared at Draco. Draco was letting his emotions take over and stared back through tear filled eyes. Harry gently climbed over the couch and slowly walked towards Draco.

"I, I don't know what to say," Harry muttered as he continued walking towards him. "I think anything else would pale in comparison."

Draco smiled a bit at him. "Say what's in your heart," he whispered.

"You know, I think we'll let you two be alone. Let's step outside for a moment. We want to know what happened after we left so when you guys are done, just let us know," Ron said. He stood up followed by Charles and Sarah rather quickly and then Fred and George followed.

"Ginny, are you coming?" Fred asked. His sister's eyes were fixed on Harry and Draco like she was watching a really good movie. She shook her head slowly.

"Gin, you're not staying to watch this," George said. He walked back over to her and pulled her up and led her away from them. She had a defeated look on her face, but followed them outside anyway.

Once the door closed Harry looked back at Draco. "I really truly don't know what to say Draco. I mean nobody has ever said those words to me. Ever. Well, I guess they've said them, but not with such conviction, not with such emotion. I didn't realize that you felt like that for me. I mean you just told me last night that you were falling in love with me and now this. It's a lot to take in at one time. I just got my ass kicked so my emotions are all over the place at the moment," Harry replied nervously running his hand through his hair and shifting his weight.

Draco stepped back and crossed his arms. "Harry, I'm not expecting you to tell me that you love me too. It's just, well; it's the only way I knew how to explain my fear of you being an Auror. I can't keep having these feelings of fear and anxiety. All today I was feeling that way. I slept for most of the afternoon because that's the only way I thought the feelings would stop, but Harry my dreams were plagued with those feelings. I couldn't convince myself that you were alright. It was nagging at me and look at how it turned out. I was right. My feelings were right. I can't deal with that Harry. I just can't," Draco said. He turned away and ran upstairs shutting his bedroom door behind him.

Harry stared after him with his arms crossed. He felt the same fears that Draco was just describing only in the sense of losing him. He walked to the front door and opened it. Ron and everyone else looked at him noticing his pained expression.

"Come back in guys," Harry said quietly stepping aside so they could walk in.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Where's Seamus?" Harry asked looking around.

"Oh, we sent him to go get a pensieve from the office," Fred replied sitting back down in the sitting room.

"A pensieve?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, we'll explain that in a minute. What happened to you?" Ginny said waving off his question for later.

"I got my ass kicked by whoever those people were. The spells were so exact and had a purpose. They didn't want to kill me. They just wanted to beat me up real good as a warning. At least that's what the paper said," Harry said gesturing to a balled up piece of paper on the ground where Draco had tossed it.

"How do you know what the paper said?" Ron asked.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Well, I don't know. I mean all I can remember is staring into these angry, deep blue eyes and then being flung across the clearing into the bushes. Then next thing I remember is someone pinning that paper to me and reading it aloud to someone else. Then I woke up again after Draco gave me some healing potions. I have no clue what happened in between," Harry replied.

"Did you recognize the eyes?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure. They seemed familiar and I know they gave me the creeps. They were so empty aside form the anger in them. It's like they are burned into my memory. Anyway, what happened with you guys?" Harry asked shaking off the chill that went through his body.

"Well, after the shock wave came through we ran back in to find you. You were gone of course as was everything else, but we did what we could to figure out what happened to you. There wasn't much evidence. Ginny found a door on that large rock that was there. Sarah was able to open it up since it was sealed. Harry, there were more pictures in there," Ron said.

Harry jerked his head up at looked at Ron intently. "What kind of pictures?"

"They had pictures of us Harry. Ones that were rather intimate," Ginny said with a blush. Harry stared at her fearfully.

"There were pictures of you and Malfoy before you got hurt. There were also some with you and the rest of us with our families. What are they playing at?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head while standing up and pacing. "What do you need a pensieve for?" He asked.

"Well, I had a theory that maybe these pictures would show where they've moved on next. If we can figure that out by comparing them with the ones at Hogwarts, then we'll know where their heading next and this time we'll get them," Charles explained.

"Good. Okay, well let's do that then," Harry said.

There was a knock on the door and Ron got up to answer it. Seamus walked in with two projector like pensieves.

"I figured these would be better for what we want to see," Seamus said, setting the pensieves down.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He thought of the photos that he'd seen at Hogwarts and pulled that memory out and put it in the first bowl. Next Ron closed his eyes and put his memory of the photos he had seen in the other bowl. They both swirled the contents and the images were projected onto the makeshift screen in front of the fireplace.

All of them examined each photo. They wrote down any revealing things from the photos that would clue them in on where they were hiding. Each photo that Harry looked at made him angrier and angrier. These were pictures from his most private moments in his life. They were not meant for people like those who were hanging them up anywhere that they were present at.

"Look at the last picture in each row," a voice said behind them. All of them jumped at Draco's voice.

"Merlin, Malfoy. You scared us half to death," Ron muttered.

Draco smirked at him. "What do you guys notice about the last picture in each of the rows in the pictures from Hogwarts?" He asked looking specifically at Harry.

They looked at them closely. "It's all the same picture only there's a new background to each one," Harry replied getting up for a closer look.

"Exactly," Draco said stepping closer to Harry and looking at the photos with him. They showed the same pose of Harry only with him in different places such as the Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts, Draco's house, the Forbidden Forest, and the hallway by the kitchens.

"These are all of the places that I've been since the explosions first started," Harry commented.

"Yeah, but Harry, that is visibly a much younger you. It's not you at your age now," Ginny replied joining them.

Harry nodded and looked over the photos again. "Here, that's the original. I remember that day vividly," Harry said pointing to a photo in the middle. "That's the day that I met Colin Creevy," Harry said in a whisper.

There was a collective gasp in the room. Harry felt himself weaken a bit in and he leaned heavily against Draco. Draco instinctively put his arm around his waist to steady him. Harry looked up at him in thanks. They both looked back at the second set of photos.

"Look, it's the same thing here," Ron pointed out. They looked over at where he was pointing. "But, this is a different picture."

"That was the day I saw Dennis for the first time at the sorting. There's the pathway to the clearing and that's the spot that Draco found me at after I came out of the forest. That's the clearing itself and-" Harry stopped as he looked at the next picture. Ron looked as well and paled. It was Luna and Ron's house in the background.

"Oh gods," Ron muttered. He stepped back and sank into the couch.

"Ron, get Luna and Serena and go to Grimmauld, now," Harry ordered. Ron nodded and headed for the door.

"We'll go with you," Fred, George, and Ginny said together.

"Ginny, after you're done go stay with Neville at Hogwarts right away. Seamus, get Lavender and the kids to your safe house. Charles and Sarah, get Hermione and her kids to Grimmauld. I'll get in contact with Viktor to get him home," Harry directed.

Everyone nodded and left quickly. Harry looked at Draco. "Where's Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"He's with Pansy," Draco replied.

"Is the manor safer?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. There are wards on top of wards there. I'll send them over there right away. What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to get Teddy and Andromeda to Grimmauld. Meet me back here in a half hour and then I want you to come with me to Grimmauld," Harry replied.

"Okay. Harry, um, I'm sorry," Draco said. He looked down at his feet.

Harry lunged at him and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Draco kissed him eagerly back. Both their hands wandered across each other's bodies with earnest. Harry pushed him against the wall, pushing his body against Draco's. Both boys were groaning in pleasure. Draco brought his hands against Harry's chest and gently pushed against him. Harry pulled away blushing. Draco reached up and ran his fingers gently down his jaw line. He gave him a tender kiss.

"Um, what I meant to say is that you have nothing to be sorry about. I've made some mistakes the past month that I shouldn't have made. I don't want to lose you Draco. I can't lose you. I'm in this no matter what. I want you by my side always," Harry said breathlessly.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked.

"I love you," Harry replied.

Draco kissed him again and fought back a smile. "I love you too."

"Let's go save the Wizarding world again, together," Harry said with a smile.

Draco smiled broadly. "Together." He wrapped his arms around Harry. They hugged each other tightly and then left to do what needed to be done.

**A/N: Hit the button and let me know what you think. Also, I want to thank everyone who looked at my stories for the month of October. Even if you didn't read them, I still appreciate the look. Also, I want to thank mochiusagi, njferell, EmmyAngeldust, and Duzen Broken DreamZ for your constant reviews. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank everyone else who has reviewed at one time or another and those who have my story on alert. You are all awesome! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright here is the newest chapter, up a bit earlier than the past few. I wanted to add way more to this, but it was just going to be super long so the rest will be up in a couple of days. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and adds. I appreciate it very much! You know the drill! REVIEW!!! after you read of course. I also wanted to add that I've created a beta profile and I'm available. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and I hope those of you who live in the US were happy about yesterday's election at least in some way. It may not be nationally, but within your state maybe. Okay, I'm done. REVIEW!!!**

**Ch. 18**

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and left Draco's house quickly while Draco flooed over to Pansy's. He quickly made his way to the apparition point and apparated to Andromeda's house. He stood across the street looking around for anyone suspicious. Near a bus stop Harry noticed a blur that he guessed was a poorly cast disillusion charm. Harry flicked his hand and sent a stunning spell at the person. He heard a groan and the sound of a body falling to the ground.

Harry crouched down and waited to see if there was anyone else around. When he didn't see any spells coming at him he made his way quickly across the road and onto the porch. He waved his hand again and the door unlocked and he pushed himself quickly in shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Andromeda! Teddy! Where are you?" Harry called frantically.

"Harry, dear, what on earth are you doing here? What's the matter?" Andromeda asked bustling out of the kitchen. Harry saw a blur of blue as his godson ran into his arms for a hug. Harry squeezed him tightly.

"I need you guys to pack up some stuff. I'm taking you to Grimmauld," Harry said.

Teddy's hair turned a deep shade of purple. "Harry, what's going on? Why do we have to go to Grimmauld?" He asked nervously.

Andromeda looked at him the same way.

"Those people that are responsible for the explosions have made a viable threat to those closest to me and I want you all in one place, under my protection," Harry explained.

"What happened, Harry?" Andromeda demanded.

"Please, just get some stuff together. I will explain it all later. We don't have much time. Teddy, quickly!" Harry urged. Teddy jumped and ran upstairs. Harry turned to Andromeda.

"They are already watching your house," Harry whispered.

Andromeda gasped and brought a hand to her chest. She made her way upstairs and started putting some stuff together. Harry walked through the house turning off lights and checking the locks on the windows and doors. He doubled up the locking mechanisms so no one would be able to break into the home if they managed to get past the heavy wards. Harry walked over to the fireplace, kneeling down in front of it.

"Grimmauld Place!" He hollered. He stuck his head into the fireplace and looked around. "Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher said appearing from the entry way.

"Is Ron and Luna or anyone else there yet?" Harry asked.

"No sir. Should they be?" Kreacher asked.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry I didn't let you know what's going on. Okay, well Ron and Luna and their daughter will be staying here with us along with Hermione and her kids and Viktor. Draco and possibly Scorpius will be here along with Andromeda and Teddy. We've been threatened and I want them all here. I'm so sorry for the short notice. Can you work your magic and get the place ready?" Harry asked.

Kreacher's eyes widened momentarily. "Yes I will get to work immediately. Shall I fix up some food as well?"

"Yes that would be great. Thank you so much!" Harry said

"You're welcome, sir," Kreacher replied.

Harry pulled his head out and stood up again. He peeked out the window and noticed that the blurred body was still there, but that a couple of more had appeared. "Shit," Harry mumbled. He ran upstairs nearly knocking Teddy to the ground. "Sorry buddy. Wait over there by the stairs. I'm going to check on your grandma," Harry said.

"Andromeda, are you almost ready?" Harry asked knocking on her door. He heard a muffled noise and pushed the door open. Andromeda was sitting on her bed crying with her open bag on the floor next to her. Harry walked in and wrapped an arm around her.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be falling to pieces like this, but I thought all this nonsense was over with. Who are these people?" Andromeda asked through sobs.

"Don't be sorry. We are doing what we can to get this figured out. We have some strong ideas as to who's behind this. We'll get it worked out," Harry assured. He squeezed her tightly and glanced at the door to see a worried Teddy in the doorway. He walked over to Andromeda and hugged her tightly.

"Grandma, it's okay. Harry will keep us safe. Don't worry," Teddy assured. His grandmother smiled at him. She bent down and finished her packing. Once she was finished they made their way downstairs and to the fireplace. Harry peaked out the window and saw a couple of more blurs outside their home. He charmed the windows that faced the street to stay the same so that they wouldn't be picked up while flooing.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said ushering them to the fireplace. Teddy latched onto his grandma's arm and flooed to Grimmauld with her. Harry immediately followed.

He stepped foot into the kitchen brushing the soot off his clothes.

"Uncle Harry!" A little girl squeaked.

Harry looked down and saw Serena running at him with her arms spread wide. Harry picked her up and hugged her. A quite pregnant Luna walked in behind her giving Harry a quick squeeze.

"Heard from anyone else?" Harry asked as Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Nope. Charles and Sarah aren't back from Hermione's yet. Fred and George went to the Burrow to talk to mum and dad so that they are up to date. Draco isn't back yet. Haven't heard from Seamus or Lavender either," Ron replied.

Harry waved his hand at the fireplace cutting off the connection to Andromeda's house. Harry bit his lip. Behind him he heard the cackling of someone coming through the floo. He stepped back and watched a frazzled Sarah come out followed by Charles looking the same. Hermione and Jasmine came in last both looking extremely upset.

Hermione flung herself at Harry.

"Hermione, where's Aries?!" Harry demanded.

Hermione burst into tears. "He wouldn't come out from where he was hiding and Jasmine wouldn't go here without me. He's still back at the house. Harry, you need to go back and get him!" Hermione cried.

Harry nodded and flooed back to Hermione's. The house was completely dark. He walked in and glanced out the window. About four people were making there way across the yard as if there were no wards up. "Oh shit," Harry muttered. He quickly waved his wand and his eyes widened in fear. The wards had been weakened and were getting worse.

"Aries! Where are you bud? It's Uncle Harry," Harry called. He looked around for any sign of Aries. He heard some muffled sounds coming from a closet. He made his way over and opened the door. Suddenly, a dark haired, four year old boy leapt out of the closet and into Harry's arms.

"Uncle Harry, I'm so scared!" Aries cried.

"I know, I know. We need to get out of here though," Harry said. He quickly made his way over to the fireplace just as the front door was being banged on. He pushed Aries into the fireplace. "Aries look for your mom right outside of the fireplace and get out. I'm right behind you," Harry said. Aries nodded. Harry threw down some floo powder and hollered out Aries destination just as the door was kicked in. He flipped around as a stunning spell came at him. It nailed him in the leg and he collapsed to the ground. He set up a shield and slid towards the grate. The people who had broken in were advancing on him. Suddenly Harry felt a hand grasp his own and he flipped around to see his bushy haired best friend pulling him into the fireplace and flooing him back to Grimmauld. As soon as they got there Harry closed the connection to Hermione's house.

"Thank you Mione," Harry muttered. Hermione hugged him tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. Ginny had ushered the twins and Serena into the sitting room as Luna followed close behind.

"Give the boy some breathing room," Ron said to Hermione. She sat back wiping her tears and helping Harry to stand.

Teddy had gone into the sitting room to help Luna and Ginny.

"Mione, I'm so sorry. They broke into your place. How'd they get the wards down?" Harry asked.

"There was a small explosion before we got out of there. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came in. Thank you so much for getting Aries out of there before they got inside. He wouldn't come out from his hiding place for me Harry! What if you weren't here and weren't able to get him out?!" Hermione exclaimed through more tears.

Harry put his arms around her. "It's okay. We got him out of there just fine. Don't worry." He assured her. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Ron, how are Luna and Serena?" She asked.

"They are fine. A bit confused about what's going on, but I told her that Harry would probably address it later once when everyone is here," Ron replied.

She nodded again. Andromeda walked over and enveloped her in a hug. They walked into the sitting room as the fireplace cackled.

"Harry, Ron. Listen, I've got Lavender and the kids to our safe house and I've tripled up the wards. Everyone alright there?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, we've got Luna and Serena here, Andromeda and Teddy, and Hermione and the twins. We are just waiting on Draco. Did you notice anyone at your house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I saw a couple of people before we flooed over to our safe house. I immediately broke the connection with our house since I felt our wards coming down," Seamus replied. Seamus and Lavender only lived about a block away from Hermione.

"Okay, good. Listen, I'll keep you posted on things here. I need to get a hold of Viktor and get him here asap. Take care of yourselves and we'll talk in a bit," Harry replied.

Seamus nodded and broke the connection.

Harry knelt down in the fireplace and called out a hotel in Ireland where he was playing with Bulgarian National Team against Ireland.

He looked around the room and saw Viktor sitting at a desk.

"Viktor!" Harry called.

He turned around and looked at Harry with surprise at first and then fear.

"Vot is it Harry?" Viktor asked kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Listen, you need to get to Grimmauld as soon as you can. Don't worry Hermione and the kids are fine. I'll explain everything later, but you need to get here. Can you leave?" Harry asked.

"Of course! I vill be there in a bit," Viktor said as he stood up and left the room. Harry broke the connection and sat back. Ron had gone into the sitting room leaving Harry to his thoughts for the moment. _These people are getting way to close for comfort. What is keeping Draco? _Harry glanced at his timepiece and noticed that it had been about an hour since they had parted ways at his house. _He should be here by now._

**XXXX**

Draco flooed over to Pansy's not even bothering to check to see if he could.

"Pansy! Scorpius!" Draco called as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Pansy asked walking down into the sitting room. She took one look at his face and realized that he was scared. She looked at him with worry.

"Pansy you need to take Sharise and Scorpius to my mother's right away," Draco said. He stalked over to the window, but didn't see anyone out there. He sighed briefly.

"Drake, what in the hell is going on?" She demanded stalking right up next to him.

"The people that are responsible for the explosions are getting too close for comfort. They've targeted those close to Harry and so we are moving everyone to safer places to stay," Draco replied.

"Why would they be coming after us? I'm not close with Harry," Pansy pointed out.

"I know that, but I am and Scorpius is my son and you're his mother. That' why I need you to go to my mother's. Please Pansy; don't argue with me about this. Just take the kids and keep them safe," Draco begged.

Pansy huffed. "Scorpius won't want to go with me. He'll want to stay with you and what am I suppose to tell Brennan? He'll want to know what's going on and why we are staying with your mother," Pansy demanded.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and took several deep breaths, willing himself to not scream at his ex-wife. "Tell him what's going on, I don't care, but the Manor is the safest place for you guys to go. Please Pans, just do this for me," Draco begged once again.

Pansy huffed again and nodded reluctantly. She stomped up the steps grabbing a couple of bags from the closet. Scorpius came out of his room at the sound of his mother's stomping. He saw Draco and ran downstairs throwing his arms around him.

"Daddy, are you feeling alright? Is Harry okay?" Scorpius asked looking at his dad suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm just a bit perturbed at your mother at the moment. Harry is alright, but feeling pretty stressed about things that are going on. Scor, listen, I need you to stay with your mom and Sharise at grandma's okay?" Draco asked. He knew his son would flat out refuse him, but chose to try anyway.

"Nope, I'm staying with you. I'm not going to stay with grandma and mom. I want to be with you," Scorpius replied with the trademark Malfoy stubbornness.

"Well, at least I tried to persuade you. Okay, but you will need to be on your best behavior. We are going to be in Harry's home and there are going to be a lot of people there. Understand me young man?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded and ran upstairs to pack a bag. Draco peeked outside again and noticed three people heading down the street towards the house. He gulped and waved his wand to check the wards. They were still up.

"Pans! Shake a leg woman!" Draco called up the stairs. Pansy stormed out of Sharise's room followed by the little girl.

"Don't talk to me like that," She seethed.

"Look, we've got people heading this way and we need to get out of here. As soon as we get to the Manor call Brennan and let him know where he needs to go, okay?" Draco asked. He reached out and hugged Pansy knowing that her anger was her defense for her fear. She relaxed in his grasp and he felt her give a tiny shudder. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her when she stepped back. He could see the worry written all over her face. He gave her a small smile of assurance and then followed her to the fireplace. She and Sharise went first followed by Draco and Scorpius. They came out of the fireplace and were greeted by a surprised Narcissa.

"Dragon, what is going on?" She asked looking at them all worriedly.

"Mum, Pansy, Sharise and Brennan are going to stay with you for awhile. We have powerful wards around the Manor and they need a safe haven to stay," Draco explained.

"That's fine, but what is going on son?" She asked again.

"The people that set off the explosions are targeting people that are close to Harry and me. We've moved just about everyone that's close to Harry especially, to his home," Draco explained.

Narcissa glanced at a worried Pansy and a confused Sharise. "Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Scorpius and I are going to stay with Harry," Draco told her.

A small smile came across her face, but was quickly dropped back to seriousness. "Alright, well Pansy dear I'll have one of the house elves come here and show you to your rooms. Will Brennan be joining us later?"

"Yes. I'm going to call him as soon as we're settled," Pansy replied.

"Alright then. Draco keep me posted and Scorpius mind your father or you'll be coming back here young man. Be careful Dragon," Narcissa said bringing a hand to her son's face. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I will Mum," he whispered.

She smiled at him as Draco and Scorpius flooed to Hogwarts.

They came through the floo in the bedroom attached to Draco's office.

"Scor, listen, I want you to stay in here while I go talk to Professor McGonagall. Don't leave this room or let anyone in, understand me?" Draco demanded.

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied. Draco bent down giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the head. He walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him as well as his office door which he locked as well. He cast some extra charms on the doors to keep anyone else out, but him.

He walked out into the hallway and glanced around. There were no students around due to it being a Saturday. He quickly made his way to the Headmistresses office. He knocked quickly on her door and waited for a response.

"Come in," She called.

Draco walked in. McGonagall looked up at him in surprise. "Professor Malfoy, what brings you up here on a Saturday?" She asked trying to read his expression.

"Headmistress, we've been targeted by the people who are behind the explosions," Draco began.

"Who's been targeted?" She asked putting her quill down.

"Harry and I, along with people close to us. We have no idea what they want from us. Well, we kind of do since we have an idea as to who is behind this all, but anyway, we've moved Ron and his family, Hermione and her family, Andromeda and Teddy, and myself and Scorpius to Grimmauld. Seamus and Lavender have taken their kids to a safe house and I believe the twins have gone to stay at the Burrow. Ginny will probably be here with Neville. It's all out of precaution, but these people have come way too close for comfort," Draco explained.

McGonagall looked at him, her eyes widening in fear. "Should I be closing Hogwarts until further notice?" She asked nervously.

"No, I don't think we need to go that far if at all. I want to keep this quiet. Don't even inform the staff because I have a feeling that someone in this castle is a part of this, but I don't want to name names until we know for sure. Just keep an eye out and we'll keep you posted. Also, I think I'm going to keep Scorpius out of school for the time being. I'm not sure if it would be safe for me to teach my classes either," Draco said.

"I will get a sub for you to step in so that you aren't in danger. Just send over some lesson plans and I will make sure that all the kids that are missing get their homework so they aren't behind in their studies. Please do keep me posted and I will keep an eye out. Believe me," McGonagall said narrowing her gaze in anger at the situation.

"Thank you ma'am," Draco said as he left her office.

He exited between the gargoyle's and headed towards his office.

"Ah, Professor Malfoy, where have you been lately?" A snide voice said from the shadows of a staircase.

Draco fingered his wand and turned to face Carikove as he walked out of the shadows. "What do you want Professor Carikove?" Draco bit out.

"I asked where you have been. Probably busy shacking up with Potter instead of focusing on the education of the students," He remarked harshly.

"At least I'm not trying to destroy people's lives like you," Draco sneered. He had a good grip on his wand beneath his robes. Carikove lunged at him slamming him up against the wall. Draco felt pain shoot up his back, but didn't let him see that.

"What is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" He spit out glaring menacingly at him.

"I know what you're up to Carikove and let me just tell you right now, you will not get away with it," Draco replied angrily.

A hint of fear crossed Carikove's eyes, but was instantly replaced with a sneer again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied as he shoved Draco harder into the wall.

"Let go of me Carikove or you'll regret it," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you are in a position to threaten me Malfoy," Carikove replied as he slammed Draco's back and head into the wall once again and placed a hand around his neck. Draco saw stars for a brief moment and felt his windpipe being crushed, his air being cut off. "Listen closely Malfoy because I'm only going to say this once. You and your little boyfriend better watch out because things are coming down on you two fast and Merlin only knows if you'll make it out alive," Carikove warned. He tightened his grip on Draco's neck for a few more second as Draco started turning paler. He let go with one final shove and stalked away.

Draco leaned heavily against the wall sputtering and massaging his neck. He pushed back from the wall and quickly made his way to where Scorpius was waiting for him. He felt extremely scared at the moment and unbalanced and he did not like it one bit.

He made his way into his office and opened the door to the bedroom. "Scor, it's me," Draco rasped. Scorpius peeked out from the side of the couch. He stared at his dad a minute and his eyes widened.

"Dad, are you alright?" Scorpius asked rushing to his dad's side. Draco looked at his son, confused for a moment. He reached up and felt the bump on the back of his head. He brought his hand back in front of his face noticing that it was covered in blood.

"Scor, I'm not feeling so good," Draco muttered.

Scorpius's eyes widened in fear. He grabbed his dad's hand and pulled him with more strength than usual for a ten year old towards the fireplace.

"Where are we going dad?" Scorpius demanded trying very hard to keep from crying his eyes out.

"Grimmauld Place," Draco muttered.

Scorpius pulled him into the fireplace and threw down some floo powder. He clearly hollered their destination. Within minutes they were tumbling out of the fireplace and at the feet of a very worried Harry. He took one look at Draco's blood soaked collar and Scorpius's fearful face to know that something bad had happened.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled.

She came rushing into the kitchen followed by Andromeda. She looked down at Draco and noticed that he was about ready to pass out. She rushed over and levitated him to the table. Scorpius was shaking uncontrollably and crying his eyes out. Andromeda scooped him up and took him into the sitting room where the other kids were at. Scorpius fought her for a minute, but again her strength overpowered him and he stopped struggling and cried in her arms.

Harry reached down and cupped Draco's face. "Baby, what happened to you?" He asked staring into Draco's droopy eyes.

Draco looked at him in a daze. "Harry," he muttered.

Harry looked at Hermione fearfully.

"I'm just going to sew up this cut back here. I think his back might be a bit out of whack as well," she commented.

Harry nodded and looked over Draco's body. He glanced at his neck and noticed the bruises that were forming on his beautiful pale neck. He took one hand from Draco's head and looked at his neck.

"Hermione, someone tried to strangle him!" Harry cried.

She pulled his collar down and gasped at the sight. She quickly went back to sewing up his wound and made her way to the cupboard. She pulled out a blood replenishing potion and a pain reliever for his back. Draco drank them down forcefully. After a couple of minutes the color in his face started coming back and his eyes weren't as dazed.

"Drake, what happened?" Harry asked quietly smoothing his thumb over his cheek.

"Carikove gave me a warning," Draco rasped out.

Hermione gasped and then waved her wand over his neck. The bruises started to clear up a bit and Draco was able to clear his throat. She handed him a glass of water which he drank generously.

"Besides the physical aspects what was this warning about?" Harry asked.

"I told him we were on to him. He told me that things were coming down on you and me and that we may not make it out alive," Draco murmured.

Harry narrowed his gaze in anger. "What were you doing by yourself in the castle anyway?" He asked.

"I went to talk to McGonagall to let her know what's going on. She's going to let the kids who are in hiding miss school until this all blows over and she's going to get the homework to us so they don't get behind. I also told her that I'm going to stay away from the school for a bit. Carikove got to me while I was on my way back," Draco replied.

Harry flicked his wand at the fireplace, blocking the connection to Draco's Hogwarts bedroom. "Okay, good. I'm glad you thought of updating McGonagall. Hermione, will you tell everyone that we are going to have a meeting about what's going on?" Harry asked. She nodded and left the kitchen.

"Babe, are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shook his head. "I'm scared out of my mind, Harry. This is not what I signed up for," he replied.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think anyone signed up for it. I'm glad you're okay though and didn't get hurt more than you did. How's your head?" He asked.

"Better. I'm glad that for once you made it back in one piece," Draco said with a laugh.

"I did get stunned," Harry responded.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him, but Harry responded by kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I'll tell you about it later. We need to have everyone updated," Harry said. He helped Draco up off the table and walked him out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

**A/N: REVIEW so I'll post faster :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright everyone here is the latest chapter! I had a tough time writing the majority of this chapter and through the middle of it I came up with part of where I was wanting it to go. So it may seem a bit shoty at first, but that's only because I wasn't quite sure where I was going. Anyway, I love the last part of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm hoping that all of you like it as well. There is smut so if you don't like it skip it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about it.  
**

**Ch. 19**

Harry led Draco into the sitting room where everyone was at. Kreacher had set up a nice buffet table full of food for everyone. Harry grabbed a plate for Draco and himself. Draco sat down in a chaise while Harry sat on the edge of it. The kids were playing on the rug in the middle or the room. Scorpius was looking at his father fearfully. Draco gestured for him to come over and he hugged him whispering something into his ear that made Scorpius hug him tighter.

After about a half hour Harry stood up and the room quieted down instantly. "Hey everyone. Well, I hadn't planned on having this big of a gathering until the holiday's, but circumstances changed that. The reason we moved everyone from your homes to here is that we have received a viable threat both visually and physically (Harry gestured towards Draco who's bruised neck was more visible than before). Later I will show some of you what the visual threat was. Anyway, I would like everyone to stay here until further notice. I will not risk losing any of you. I know it will probably be stressful, but this house is big enough for all of us. Those of you who are of school age; I am asking that you do not attend school for the time being. Headmistress McGonagall will be sending over your homework so you won't be getting out of your school work entirely. Most of us can continue going to work and your office will have a direct connection to here, however each night that you get back here you will need to break the connection. I know it's tedious, but it's necessary. Do you have any questions?" Harry explained.

"How can ve be sure that ve vill be safe here and not in our homes?" Viktor asked from his seat next to Hermione.

"Because only those of us who are in this room and a small fraction who are outside of here know where this place is. I am confident in the wards here. The wards in your own home Viktor were removed by an explosion. The ones at Seamus and Lavender's were also weakened from the presumed same explosion. No matter what kind of protection you have on your home it wouldn't stop them. This place is protected by powerful and ancient magic. It is the safest place next to Hogwarts," Harry explained.

Viktor's eyes widened as realization set in that his wife and kids could have been hurt while he was gone. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug, slightly tearing up. She hugged him back with equal tears in her own eyes.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, the second and third floors have several bedrooms so what I've figured is that Serena, Aries, and Jasmine can share the middle room and Ron and Luna will be in a room next door on one side and Hermione and Viktor can be on the other side. On the third floor Andromeda you can take the bedroom at the end of the hall and Scorpius and Teddy can share the room in the middle and I'll be in my own room," Harry told her.

"And am I just sleeping on the couch?" Draco asked looking at Harry with his arms crossed.

Harry blushed. "No, I just didn't want to assume that you'd be staying with me," Harry muttered.

"Ah, I see. Well, next time don't assume so quickly," Draco chided.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back to the group. "Okay, anyway. Kreacher has done a great job on the rooms with such short notice. He told me that he is at all of our services and welcomes it. I think he's rather pleased to have a house full of people to wait on again, but I want to make sure that his services are not abused. With that all said I think it's time that we get the kids to bed and get settled in. Follow Kreacher and he'll direct you to where you need to go," Harry said.

Everyone, but Harry and Draco stood and followed Kreacher upstairs.

"Listen Dray, I would love for you to stay in my room with me, but if you'd rather have your own I completely understand," Harry said.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm welcome since you didn't list me off as someone who gets a room," Draco teased.

Harry huffed and glared at him. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me to mention that or not in front of everyone," Harry replied.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down into his lap. "I'm only teasing you. Of course I'll stay with you. I look forward to having some uninterrupted time with you alone, in bed," Draco whispered in his ear. He kissed the back of Harry's neck gently working his way up to nibbling on his ear. Harry felt good chills running up his spine.

"That sounds promising," Harry murmured.

"Mm, you bet it is," Draco replied as he worked his way to the other side of his neck and ear. Harry closed his eyes relishing in the feel of Draco's lips on him. He turned his head slightly and was met by Draco's lips.

After a few moments of quiet kissing Harry sat back and looked at him. "You know, you're pretty friendly for getting strangled and sewn up," Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "Well, that reminds me, you never answered my question about how you got stunned," He said searching his eyes.

"Don't get mad (Draco narrowed his gaze at this), but I had to go back to Hermione's because Aries wouldn't come out of his hiding place and Jasmine wouldn't come here without Hermione. I grabbed him just as people were trying to break in. I got him into the fireplace before I was hit in the leg by a stunning spell. I put up a shield and Hermione came through and pulled me back here. That was all," Harry explained.

"Okay, well as long as you weren't going to stay back and fight them by yourself I'm fine," Draco replied.

"Well, I wanted to. Oh believe me I wanted to make those people hurt, but a little voice in my head that sounded strangely like you changed my mind. Besides, I needed to break the connection before they came through. I saw a couple of them at Andromeda's too," Harry commented.

"Yeah, they were at Pansy's before we flooed over to my mum's. The nice thing about our floo is that it breaks connection immediately from anywhere that they come through and the floos that have permanent access have passwords on them before you can even go in. They must have been watching us for sometime to figure out all of our addresses," Draco reasoned.

"Yeah, they must have. Speaking of that, I want everyone back down here, except the kids, to see if they see things that we've missed in the photos. Not to mention the fact that we didn't finish looking at the other pictures as well," Harry said.

Draco nodded.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Is everyone getting settled in well enough?" He asked. Kreacher nodded. "Okay good. Listen can you have them all head down here when they are done?"

"Yes sir," Kreacher said. He disappeared with a pop.

**XXXX**

Everyone followed Kreacher to the second floor. He stopped in front of a door in the middle.

"This is the three littlest ones' room (He opened the door and watched as the little ones tentatively peeked around him and then smiled). I took the liberty of making their rooms look like their own at home so that they would be more comfortable," Kreacher explained.

The room was divided into three equal parts. Aries side was covered in Quidditch related items and several books with a comfortable bed with his father's team colors for the bedding. Jasmine's section had books on top of books on top of books that she was already beginning to whiz her way through at only four years old. She also had a few girly items and a few Quidditch items as well along with a nice bed with Gryffindor colored bedding. Serena's section was very girly with several books as well. She had several articles from the Quibbler on her walls all explaining some sort of mythical creature or phenomenon. Her bed was also comfortable and the bedspread was made of stars and moons that glittered in the light.

"Oh, Kreacher, this is wonderful. Thank you for your thoughtfulness," Hermione said gratefully. The kids wandered in excitedly and instantly felt at home. Kreacher gestured to Ron and Luna to show them through a door attached to the room. They walked through it and into a large bathroom and through another door which lead into their bedroom. It was a mix of their bedroom at home along with some added extras such as more bookcases, a chess board, and a fainting couch.

"Do you like your room?" Kreacher asked hopefully. Ron looked around wide eyed. Luna looked around happily.

"This is great Kreacher, thank you!" Ron exclaimed walking over to examine the ancient chess board. Kreacher walked back through the bathroom and into the kids' room again. He gestured to Viktor and Hermione this time ad they followed him through another door on the opposite side of the room that mimicked that of Ron and Luna's. Their room was similar to theirs at home, but had similar items as Ron and Luna's only a much more expansive book collection along with a weight set for Viktor. They smiled gratefully at Kreacher who bowed back and left their room.

He walked back into the hallway and Scorpius, Teddy, and Andromeda followed him up to the next floor. He gestured to the right at the top of the stairs which led to Andromeda's room. It was beautifully decorated with several windows and flowers everywhere. She smiled at the beauty of the room and thanked Kreacher graciously. The boys followed Kreacher into their own room and they smiled broadly at the wonder of the room. It was divided equally with one side screaming Gryffindor and the other side screaming Slytherin, but the colors looked nice together like they belonged together, which was suiting considering that they're father figures were together. On Scorpius's side he had a mini potion set while Teddy had some muggle type games. In between both sides was a large bookshelf that contained several different books.

"This is awesome!" Scorpius and Teddy said at the same time. Kreacher bowed again before feeling the tug of being summoned.

"Ah, Master Harry needs to see me. Boys Masters Harry and Draco's room is just down the hall so it is not far," Kreacher said before he disappeared.

"Wow! It's going to be kind of cool being dorm mates for a bit seeing as we'll be in different houses when we actually start attending Hogwarts," Scorpius commented as he took a seat on his bed.

"Maybe your dad and Harry will get married or something and we'll see each other more when I'd come over or something," Teddy said.

Scorpius's eyes widened. "That would be awesome if that happened! We'd be like brothers! I've always wanted a brother, not that I don't love my little sister, but a brother who's close to my age would be nice," Scorpius said.

"Me too. It's hard being an only child. I'd like to have a sibling one day," Teddy said sadly.

"You will Teddy. One way or another you'll have a sibling, I'm sure of it," Scorpius assured him. He smiled at Teddy who smiled back.

"Boys, it's time to get settled in. I don't expect you to go to bed quite yet, but I would like for you to start getting settled. We are going to be downstairs if you need anything," Andromeda said sticking her head into their room. She had heard what Teddy said and Scorpius's response before peeking in. It made her sad, but hopeful for him.

"Okay grandma. What are you guys going to be talking about?" Teddy asked.

"I think we are going to be getting a fresh look at the photographs so please stay up here. I'm sure Harry and Draco will fill you in later," She replied.

"I don't think we want to see those photos again anyway," Scorpius replied fearfully. Teddy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well good then. Should be enough incentive to keep you upstairs then while we are down there, right?" She asked giving them a warning look.

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison. She nodded and shut the door behind her as she made her way downstairs.

**XXXX**

Harry had posted the pictures up again on the wall from the pensieves. Draco stood up carefully and joined him in the examination of the pictures. Andromeda came downstairs shortly after and gasped at the pictures.

"Oh my word, these are the pictures you were talking about?" She asked staring at them wide eyed. Harry and Draco both nodded. Ron and Luna joined them along with Hermione and Viktor.

They all sat down and examined each picture. Nobody spoke, they all just stared.

"Harry, why is our house on here?" Hermione asked.

"That's how we knew that they were coming after us all. We saw this first one, with Ron and Luna's house and knew what their plan was," Harry replied.

"Well, yes I understand that, but look at the background Harry, that's nothing like where our home is. We don't have a large tree behind our house like that one. All of these photos have a different background then what should be there," Hermione explained pointing out several of the photos. Harry looked closely at them all and realized that she was in fact right. He ran his hand through his hair and moved closer to the photos.

"Mione that's brilliant. What does it mean though?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Maybe it's like a puzzle. If you remove each of the foreground parts of each picture maybe they fit together into a bigger picture," Andromeda suggested.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"That's a great idea Aunt Andromeda. Let's get to work," Draco commented clapping his hands together in preparation.

Luna raised her hand to stop him. "Draco, those pictures are mere memories. We'd need the originals in order to alter them," she pointed out.

He looked at her with a defeated expression as well as Harry. Harry smiled at him and patted his arm in reassurance.

"Well, let's go get them then," Draco suggested as he began walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait just a minute Draco. You just got injured you are not going anywhere. We can go get them, you stay here," Harry halted him.

Draco slowly turned around and looked at him. "Oh no, I don't think so. I was merely shoved against a wall a bit and strangled slightly; I did not have a ceiling fall on me like you. I'm going and that's that," Draco said crossing his arms in defiance.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms just like Draco. "Fine, but you're staying with me. There will be no going off and doing your own thing," He ordered.

"Listen to you. Those are not your original words, are they? Yeah, they are mine and yeah, that's what I told you before. Don't turn my words on me," Draco shot back.

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco, please stay with me and don't go off on your own?" He asked in a calming tone.

Draco smirked. "That's better. I will stay with you," He replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them shaking her head.

"Okay, Draco and I will go to Hogwarts and Hermione, Ron, and Viktor you guys go to the forest. You've been there Ron so you'll know where it is and what to do. We'll meet back here in a half hour at the most. Andromeda do you mind watching the kids?" Harry said.

"No, that's fine. I'll get them to bed before you all get back. Be safe," She replied.

They all nodded. They walked out the backdoor and to the apparition spot that was safely outside the wards of Grimmauld and apparated to their destination at the gates of Hogwarts.

"So we'll meet you back right here in about a half hour?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways each donning invisibility. Harry and Draco slipped onto the grounds of Hogwarts and made their way to the memorial. Draco reached out in the dark and managed to grab Harry's hand. Harry smiled to himself.

"You know for being together for such a short amount of time we've sure had a shit load of drama," Draco commented quietly.

"I know, but it's only temporary. Soon we'll be able to relax and everything," Harry said.

"Tonight I want to spend it with you. After we get these photos I want to just be with you in our room. No interruptions," Draco said hopefully.

Harry smiled to himself. "I think that can be arranged," He said giving a squeeze to Draco's hand. They reached the memorial without coming across anyone on the way. Harry did his usual walk in front of the entrance and once it opened Draco came in behind him as they walked into the cavern and then the alcove. The pictures were still there. They both quickly made copies of each photo, willing themselves to shake off the chill that was running up the back of their necks. Without a word they left the cavern and made their way back to the front gates of Hogwarts. Harry reached out and halted Draco from going any further. Two people were walking up the path from Hogsmeade. Harry quickly reached into his pocket and charmed his coin to warn Ron of the people that were coming. Harry pulled Draco into some trees.

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to botch this mission? It was so easy to do right. They didn't know we were coming," a deep voice said.

"Of course they knew we were coming. It's Harry fucking Potter and he's definitely not an idiot. Somehow they figured it out," a shrill voice responded.

"You don't think they've seen the photos do you?" The deep voice asked with a hint of worry.

"How could they? We have wards around the places that they are at and we haven't picked up anything so I don't see how they'd know," the shrill voice replied.

"Yeah, but like you said Potter is not an idiot. He could easily get past them," the deep voice pointed out.

"Well, let's go check and see if anyone's been in there and then we'll know for sure," the shrill voice replied.

Both of the cloaked figures went through the gates and stalked off to the memorial. As soon as they went down the hill and out of sight Harry charmed his coin again signaling to Ron that they needed to get going and fast. As soon as they exited the gates, Hermione, Ron, and Viktor came out of the forest.

"Harry, did you hear them?" Hermione asked nervously looking through the gates.

"Yeah I did. Let's get out of here," Harry replied.

They quickly apparated back to Grimmauld. As soon as everyone was in the house Harry added another ward on top of the house for extra safety.

"They vork at Hogvorts?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, it looks to be that way because otherwise no one can get through those gates without permission or by being a staff member," Draco replied.

Viktor nodded and walked into the sitting room. Everyone followed behind him. Andromeda came down the stairs shortly after they got there. She walked in on them all sitting quietly, staring at nothing in particular.

"Is everything alright?" She asked breaking the silence. All of them jumped a bit.

"We got the pictures, but we confirmed that at least a couple of people that are involved work at Hogwarts," Ron replied.

"Well, why don't you all just sit on it tonight? You've all had a very stressful day and I think rest is something all of you need. Luna and I got all the kids asleep, even the older two so take advantage of it. We'll tackle this first thing in the morning. As the oldest person here, aside from dear Kreacher, I am giving you those orders. No protesting," Andromeda said in a stern motherly voice.

Everyone smiled and nodded at her. They said their good night's to each other and set off to their rooms. Harry and Draco stopped by the boys' room to check on them. They were both sleeping contently.

Harry walked into his and Draco's room before Draco. When he followed he felt some butterflies kick in. He stood in the doorway and looked around Harry's room in awe.

The room was done up in different shades of red, brown, and gold. Each piece throughout the room looked ancient, but sturdy. Everything was nicely polished. He had several different sized bookshelves that were packed with books old and new. He also had a flat screen muggle television on the wall in front of his bed.

"Wow, your room is beautiful," Draco said finally stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Harry smiled. "This used to be Sirius's room. I cleaned it up quite a bit and added my own touch, but his presence is still here. It's comforting," Harry said looking around.

"Well I think it's great," Draco commented.

Harry smiled at him. "Dray, I've been thinking about something since earlier this evening. Something that you said," Harry began tentatively.

"I said a lot of things. You need to be more specific," Draco replied.

"Right. When you said that you wanted a family with me, did you mean like me, you, and Scorpius or more than that? Or did you just say it in the heat of the moment?" Harry finished nervously.

Draco smiled at him. He flicked his wand at the door locking it in an unlockable way and silencing it. He walked closer to him and brought a hand to his face. "I didn't just say it in the heat of the moment. I meant every word of it. I'd like to have a child with you or more than one. That's what I'd like," Draco replied kissing Harry gently on the lips.

"Okay, but as you can tell we don't have the necessary equipment to completely do that," Harry pointed out.

Draco began laughing. "I know that. There are potions out there that one can create and if we had a willing surrogate we'd do it that way," Draco explained.

"What's in the potions?" Harry asked.

"Well, usually it is a mixture of the feelings that are created during sex and then you add each parent's blood into the mix. Then you let it mix for however long it needs and after it's ready the willing surrogate drinks it and in nine months a child is born," Draco explained.

Harry wrinkled his nose at this. "That sounds rather a lot to create a child and I'd feel sorry for the surrogate mother having to drink a concoction such as that," Harry said in slight disgust.

Draco laughed again. "The potion tastes like the drinkers favorite drink and their entire pregnancy is bliss. The potion won't make the surrogate change her mind about having their own child naturally either so it's a win-win for everyone," Draco explained further.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So you do want to have children with me?" He asked.

"More than anything," Draco replied. He kissed Harry eagerly. Harry smiled in the middle of the kiss and looped his arms around his neck. Draco pulled him close putting necessary pressure in all the right places. His hands wandered down Harry's back and to his bum giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry yelped in surprise which made Draco smile against his kisses. Harry left Draco's mouth reluctantly and began kissing his jaw line and onto his ear. He gently nibbled and sucked at Draco's ear feeling his warm breath against his cheek and his moans reaching his ear. He left his ear and kissed down his neck sucking, licking, and nibbling all the way down. He pulled them closer together as he moved to his other side, repeating the same moves.

Draco slid his hands back up to Harry's waist and to the hem of his shirt. He reached underneath and grazed Harry's sides making him buck at the contact. Harry stopped, leaning back, he looked up into Draco's lust filled eyes and saw the love that he had for him and the desire that he was feeling. Harry knew that his eyes were showing the same. He smiled and stepped back lifting his arms above his head. Draco smirked and gripped the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion. Draco stared down at Harry's toned chest and abs as if it was the first time he'd seen them. He reached out and gingerly ran his long, pale fingers over his chest. He brushed over every single scar taking special care over each one. Harry's eyes closed at his touch. Draco leaned forward and copied Harry's actions from before on his own ears and neck and received the same response.

Harry slipped his hands underneath Draco's shirt feeling his toned flesh beneath the shirt. Draco stepped back and lifted his arms above his head and Harry removed his shirt with flourish. He looked at his chest, noticing the scars that he, himself had put there. Harry cringed and Draco reached up and cupped his chin. He shook his head and kissed him hard. He pushed him towards the bed and they collapsed on it, not breaking the kiss. They moved at a tender pace and with each push against each other's groin, their pace quickened. They ran their hands all over each others body, taking in every contour, every curve, every beautiful imperfection. Draco slid one hand down Harry's stomach and maneuvered himself to his side so that as he traveled down, he stopped at his belt. Harry looked at him in a pleading way for him to continue whatever he was going to do. He gave Harry his trademark smirk as he unbuckled his pants and slid them down his toned thighs. He did this slowly, savoring every inch of his body that was exposed.

Once the pants were off he looked down at Harry's green and silver boxers. They read, _Property of Draco Malfoy_ across his throbbing erection. Harry grinned and Draco kissed him feverishly while he too smiled. Harry reversed their position so that he was sitting up higher and proceeded to do the same to Draco. He slid his hand down his chest, tweaking one of his nipples which earned him a groan and then down his stomach to undoing his buckle. He slowly slid Draco's pants down inch by inch taking in all that he saw. Once the pants were off he smirked at Draco's boxers. They were red and gold and said _Property of Harry Potter_. Draco looked at him confused for a moment and then looked down and widened his eyes.

"You just did that didn't you?" He asked in amusement.

Harry smirked and kissed him hard. He rolled on top of him and began grinding into him faster than before. Both boys were nearly ready to explode and were already sweating and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Harry reached down between them and began stroking Draco's cock. Draco moaned and groaned and whimpered against Harry's touch. He pushed up into his hand urging him to quicken the pace. Harry did and nearly brought Draco to climax, but Draco shook his head and instead gripped Harry's arms switching their positions. Draco kissed Harry on the lips, down his chest, down his stomach, and then he settled on his throbbing erection and slowly placed it in his mouth. Harry cried out in pleasure as Draco worked his magic. Harry began muttering in Parseltongue which made Draco nearly cum at the sheer sound.

He nearly brought Harry to climax, but pulled up and made his way back to Harry's lips. "I want to make love to you Harry," Draco murmured.

Harry's eyes widened. He bit his lip nervously and stared into Draco's beautiful, glowing silver eyes. "I want to make love to you, Dray," Harry replied with smile.

Draco smiled back and both boys took a deep breath. He reached down and slid Harry's boxers off. Harry did the same with Draco's. They looked at each other in all their glory and smiled broadly.

"Babe, I love you so much," Draco muttered.

"_I love you too, baby,_" Harry replied in Parseltongue. Draco's eyes clouded over for a moment and he smashed his lips to Harry's and began grinding against him once again. After a few more minutes Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

"Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

Harry bit his lip which earned him a kiss from Draco and nodded. Draco reached for his wand and muttered a spell at Harry's opening. Harry instantly felt warmth and wetness and nearly came at the thought of what was going to happen next. Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry nervously. He gave him a quick nod and waited patiently as Draco began his entrance. Harry was repeating over and over in his mind that he needed to relax. Slowly Draco inched in and Harry felt the pressure and the pain kick in and cringed. Draco looked at him and stopped moving and nearly pulled out, but Harry grabbed his hand and shook his head. Draco continued and with one final push he was completely in and pushed just the right spot where Harry cried out in pleasure. Draco began moving in and out struggling to prevent himself from coming already.

"You feel so fucking good," He said through strangled breath. He quickened the pace even more.

"Oh gods Draco, I can't hold on much longer!" Harry cried out.

Draco pushed into him one last time and both boys came, screaming each other's name. Both were covered in sweat, their hair was stuck to their foreheads. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. He slid out and Harry waved his hand cleaning them both up. They kissed through their smiles and their panting breath.

"I love you," Harry murmured.

"I love you too," Draco replied.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Draco sat back and looked at him. "For what?"

"For everything. For caring so much about me. For giving me a chance to prove myself to you. For giving me the best sex of my life. For loving me. For everything," Harry responded.

Draco smiled and kissed him tenderly. "You're welcome love. Was it really the best sex of your life?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry smacked him in the stomach and put on a serious face. "Yes it was. The best," He replied and then he grinned.

"Of course it was," Draco replied winking.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Thank you. I couldn't agree more with you on everything. Especially you giving me the best sex," He said. He winked again. He got up from the bed and stretched which only made Harry's cock twitch once again. He stood up as well and stood behind Draco, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He kissed his back and then rested his head against him.

"Yep, I definitely love you," Harry said with another kiss on his back.

Draco turned around smiling and kissed him once again. "And I love you." He stepped back and picked up his boxers. He slipped them on and watched Harry do the same. Harry turned his back to him to pull down the covers on his bed and heard Draco sniffle behind him. Harry turned around abruptly looking at him in concern.

"I just read the back of your boxers," He said through a small sniffle.

"Don't get all girly on me now," Harry said with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Sorry, it just makes me so happy," Draco replied.

"You make me happy. My boxers are just expressing my thoughts," Harry replied with a wink.

"Does mine say it too?" He asked trying to look behind him.

Harry started to laugh. "Yes it does. Let's go to bed," Harry said as he reached out for Draco's hand pulling him into bed. He pulled the covers over them and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry as Harry rolled onto his chest taking in the scent of the man he loved.

"Goodnight love. _Property of Draco Malfoy. Always and Forever,_" Draco whispered and then he kissed Harry on the head.

"Night my love. _Property of Harry Potter. Always and Forever,_" Harry said as he kissed Draco's chest. They both drifted off into a blissful nights sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think??? Did you like it???? TELL ME IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T!!!! Also this is my longest chapter yet. Thank you to all my loyal readers. You're the best. Now fill my inbox!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I meant to have this up way sooner, but I've gotten lost in the Twilight series and I am completely in love. I started it on Sunday and I'm onto Breaking Dawn at the moment. I can't believe I waited so long to read these stories. The romance is just wonderful and Edward is so.... Sorry losing my train of thought. Uh, this chapter isn't extremely exciting, just some filler I suppose. Read my Author's note at the end too. And of course as always _REVIEW!!!!_ **

**Ch. 20**

Harry awoke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He felt a warm body against his back and arms wrapped around his chest. He smiled and nuzzled closer to Draco reveling in the contact. His arms tightened around him and Harry felt soft lips against his neck and his name being mumbled.

"Dray, are you awake?" Harry asked.

"No, go back to sleep," Draco replied sleepily.

Harry chuckled. Suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. Both Harry and Draco were up and out of bed rushing to the door wands drawn in a matter of milliseconds. Harry flung the door open rushing out into the hallway. The scream continued as both boys ran down the steps to the second floor where the scream originated. They stopped at the landing to the second floor and watched horror struck as Aries, Teddy, and Scorpius ganged up on the Serena and Jasmine in a wizard version of cops and robbers. Down below Harry and Draco heard several people chuckling. They both turned to look as Andromeda, Hermione, Ron, and Luna looked up at them. The boys turned to the kids who had stopped playing and were looking at their elders sheepishly. Draco and Harry narrowed their gaze especially at the older two boys.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Draco scolded. Scorpius lowered his head and turned a deep shade of red.

"Ted Remus Lupin," Harry scolded. Teddy mimicked Scorpius's action.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"You boys go downstairs and think about what you both just did. You know better, especially with the younger ones," Draco scolded.

"Draco, they were just playing around," Andromeda said from downstairs.

"I realize this, but these are troubling times and screaming like banshees is not appropriate," Draco said sounding eerily like Lucius.

"Teddy, please be more mindful of others in this house. It's fine to play, just be mindful," Harry assured him. Teddy looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes Harry," Teddy replied. He quickly ran downstairs followed by the twins and Serena. Scorpius was still being held in Draco's stern gaze.

"Dray, they were just playing okay," Harry said putting a soothing hand to his arm.

"Scorpius, be mindful young man," Draco scolded and turned walking away back upstairs.

Scorpius looked at Harry sadly.

"It's okay Scor. I'll talk to him. I think you kids just scared him, us, is all. Don't worry," Harry replied trying to assure the young Malfoy.

"Thanks Harry," Scorpius said sullenly. He slowly walked down the steps to the first floor.

Harry watched him go down and caught a smirk from Ron. "Nice boxers mate," He called roaring with laughter. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and saw the women below turn a shade of red and stifle laughter. Harry jumped and made a quick escape upstairs and back to his room.

When he walked in Draco was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Harry walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is that how it's going to be if we have kids?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, no. In normal circumstances we would probably react differently," Harry replied.

"I sounded like my father. I don't like that," Draco muttered.

"Yes you are right, but how often do you get mad at Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Not very often," He replied.

"Okay, so don't beat yourself up over it. He'll forgive you. Explain it to him when you've both calmed down," Harry suggested as he rubbed soothing circles on Draco's back.

"Yeah, I guess. I can see it now though. I'm going to be the strict one and you're going to be the cool one who let's them get away with everything," Draco said with a bit of a bite in his tone.

Harry recoiled a bit and moved slightly away. "Draco, I'm sure it won't always be like that. We'll work as a team. That's what parents do," Harry replied.

Draco stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess," he said as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Harry sighed and stood up. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and left the room.

When he got downstairs he walked into the kitchen where Scorpius was sitting with Teddy. Teddy had his arm around Scorpius's shaking shoulders. Harry felt a tug on his heart as he walked over to them.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

He sniffled and looked up at him with tears still running down his cheeks. "Dad has never acted like that when I've been in trouble. He was so angry," Scorpius squeaked out.

Harry reached out and patted him on the back. "I think you kids just scared him is all. He's very worried about things right now. I know you guys were just having fun and that's okay. We just need to make sure that we use appropriate voices inside, especially when people are still sleeping. I know your dad is feeling bad about it and he'll talk to you soon, but you need to understand that he didn't mean to sound like he did," Harry tried to explain.

"Why couldn't he have just reacted like you did with Teddy?" Scorpius asked angrily.

"People react differently to situations. If you noticed my reaction was almost going to be like his, but I managed to calm down enough to not react that way. He just couldn't calm down enough. Like I said he's very worried," Harry replied.

"Yeah, well I think it's stupid for him to be like that," Scorpius said furiously. He stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. Teddy and Harry exchanged looks, but both just shrugged and went about their breakfast.

A door slammed upstairs that Harry guessed was Teddy and Scorpius's room. He looked at Teddy again before walking out of the kitchen and into the sitting room where everyone was already pouring over the pictures from the two hiding places.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "We've got two hot headed, angry Malfoy boys here in this house. Both are furious with the other or themselves, not really sure. We'll just have to wait it out," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him concerned for a moment, but went back to her pictures.

"Any luck?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've got a good start on moving things around, but we still don't have a good idea what the picture is of," Ron replied.

Harry nodded. He picked up a stack and began looking through them. He caught himself a few times smiling at a picture, but it would immediately change to anger as he remembered who had these pictures. He began moving the things in the foreground so that all that was left was the background.

Draco came downstairs about a half hour later still looking angry. Harry looked up at him in concern. Draco searched the room. "Where's Scorpius?" He asked.

Harry lifted an eyebrow wondering how he could have missed the slamming door. "He's in his room. He's pretty upset with you," Harry commented.

Draco glared at him and stalked away back upstairs. Harry looked at everyone else and shrugged his shoulders masking the pain that he was feeling from the coldness of Draco. Another slam was heard from upstairs on the third floor. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I guess he's still angry," he commented. He went back to his pictures ignoring the looks that he was getting from everyone else.

For about an hour with no peep from upstairs, Harry stood up quickly sending his pictures flying to the wall. Everyone looked up at him in alarm.

"Harry, what is wrong?!" Hermione cried.

"It's like a quadrant. The final puzzle," Harry uttered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking up on the wall in confusion.

"Look! The left side reveals the first place they started. Do you see the top, left part of Hogwarts? Then look here, this is the part of the forest that I found the statue at. There's the top, right side of Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but we never saw this part of the picture," Ron pointed out.

"That's where the memorial is now," Luna said.

"Yes! Okay, so we've got the top half of this puzzle figured out. Do you think that means that there are two more places that they are going to be?" Harry wondered.

"Well, obviously this is a layout of the grounds of Hogwarts so we can guess what is down here in the other two quadrants," Hermione offered.

"It would be Hagrid's hut and then whatever is behind there," Harry replied.

They sat down staring at the giant puzzle in front of them. They were all in deep thought. A door closed up on the third floor and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and then knocking on a door on the second floor.

"Sounds like Draco is making an attempt to talk to Scorpius," Andromeda commented. The door opened and then closed. No more slamming doors or feet stomping was heard so they all guessed that Scorpius allowed him in.

The fire cackled in the kitchen which caught Harry's interest. Kreacher appeared shortly after the cackling.

"Master Harry, Chloe is asking for you," Kreacher said as he entered the room.

Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen. Chloe's head was sticking through the flames. She looked up at Harry and he could tell that she was looking a bit worried.

"What is it Chloe?" Harry asked kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Can I come through? I have something that needs your attention. It just came into the office today," Chloe replied. Harry nodded and stepped back.

Chloe came in holding a large envelope. She looked very nervous which in turn made Harry's stomach roll. She handed him the envelope and stepped back. He looked at her fearfully and slowly opened the envelope. He brought it to the table and dumped its contents on the table. A couple of photographs came out along with a small piece of parchment. Harry glanced at the photos and felt his blood boil. It was a picture of Carikove with his hand around Draco's neck, pinned against the wall. Harry nearly balled the picture up, but stopped himself. The other was a picture of Harry and Draco crouching behind the bushes while spying on the man and woman who came onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry took a deep breath. _What the hell is going on now? What are they trying to say now? _ He dropped the pictures on the table and picked up the parchment. It was a short message:

_You think you've fooled me? Think again._

_You have no clue what's going on or what we're planning._

_Give up Harry Potter. I am going to make you pay._

_You will never figure it out. I will not be stopped._

_No one is safe as long as they are with you._

Harry felt a chill running up his spine. He threw the paper down on the table and strode out of the room. He caught Ron's eye as he made is way quickly upstairs. Ron stood up and looked up at Harry's retreating form and then back to the kitchen at Chloe's horrified look. He waltzed in and looked at what Harry had just seen. He cringed.

Harry walked up to Teddy and Scorpius's door and knocked loudly. He heard a muffled 'come in' and entered the room quickly.

"Scor, Dray, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Draco I need to speak to you now," Harry said. Draco looked at the fear in his eyes and quickly stood up after kissing Scorpius on the head. He followed Harry upstairs to their room without a word. Harry walked straight to the window breathing deeply. Draco closed the door and stood there nervously.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

Harry shuddered and turned to look at him with a tortured expression. Draco looked at him, searching for the reason behind his look. He crossed the room quickly and took Harry's shaking form into his arms. He whispered soothing words to him, rubbing small circles on his back.

"They've made another threat," Harry commented quietly. He pushed back from Draco and ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Chloe brought it by just now. They had two pictures and a note with it," Harry replied as he turned back to the window staring off into space.

There was a knock on the door and Draco went to open it. Ron walked in holding the pictures and note. He handed them to Draco wordlessly and walked in, sitting on the couch. Draco looked at the pictures, his eyebrows raised in interest. He read the note last a couple of times. He shook his head and then set them down on the bed. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"They're just trying to annoy us, throw us off their trail. We know Carikove is involved and someone else at least, so don't even listen to this," Draco said.

"Draco, what if they are being serious? What if no one is safe with me? What if we've been going about this all wrong?" Harry asked turning to look at him.

"No one is safe away from you either," Ron pointed out.

Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"We're going down the right path with this Harry. Carikove's involved. I saw it in his eyes when he confronted me. Whoever sent this could be pulling rank because Carikove is faltering and giving too much away or Carikove thinks he's fooling us. And, I agree with Ron, no one is safe away from you so why not be unsafe in your presence?" Draco said lightly.

"Yeah, but why go to this length?" Harry protested.

"They've probably figured out that they made a grave error in coming after you and now they are trying to throw us off to make up for it. Harry, Draco's right. We are doing this right," Ron put in.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay," he said.

Draco hugged him and Ron excused himself sensing that some things needed to be said between the two of them. He closed the door behind him.

Harry and Draco sat down on the bed. "What happened with Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we talked about things. I apologized and tried to explain what was going through my mind and he said he already knew because you talked to him. I think we're okay. He's a good kid," Draco replied.

"I told you that he'd forgive you," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know. What did you guys figure out with the pictures?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Oh, well it's like a quadrant and we've got the first half filled in by the pictures from the two places. The Forbidden Forest, past Hagrid's cabin, is where we are guessing they are hiding out now. I'm still not clear on why they are leading us to them. It just seems too perfect, too easy, but it's all we have to work with right now," Harry explained.

"So what's next fearless leader?" Draco asked.

Harry glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say I'm fearless as you just witnessed for the millionth time. I think what we need to do now is look at a map of the Forbidden Forest and figure out where they are. The most logical place," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "That sounds like the best idea," he responded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts. Harry laid back bringing Draco with him. He put his arm around him, pulling him close. "Do you think together we'd be good parents?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Draco sighed. "I think so," he replied.

"Such conviction," Harry muttered a little rudely.

Draco moved from his chest and propped up on his elbow. "What I mean is that we would need to have a strict parenting plan that we worked together on. We can't have me being the strict one and you being the cool one. That won't work. I think we should balance each other out and be even," Draco said.

"Yeah, so you being strict and me being cool is a good idea then. That balances us out just fine," Harry replied with a smile.

Draco glared down at him and shook his head. "No that's not what I meant. We'd both have to be the strict and cool or something like that," Draco said unsurely.

Harry started laughing. "How about we just see what happens? The next time the boys do something they shouldn't we'll just keep our emotions in check before we confront the problem," Harry suggested.

"I think I can do that," Draco replied. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. Harry brought his arms up and around his neck pulling him on top of him. The pace of their kiss increased leaving both barely enough time to catch their breath. Draco wound his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. He parted his lips to allow Harry access.

"Who would you want as a surrogate?" Harry asked in between kisses.

Draco pulled back and closed his eyes while thinking. He rolled off of Harry. "Either Ginny or Hermione I guess," He replied.

"I was thinking Hermione since she's already had kids. Ginny hasn't had any children yet. I wouldn't want to take her first pregnancy experience away from her even if it would be different. That's for her and Neville," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "Hermione it is then. We should talk to her now sine it's fresh in our minds," he suggested.

"It's not like the thought isn't going anywhere, but okay we'll ask her. Kreacher!" He called.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Yes master?" He asked.

"Could you ask Hermione to come up here so we could speak with her?" Harry asked.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared again. "You know she's going to freak out right?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"Yes, well that's why we are going to talk to her now. Besides we could use some happy news right now," Draco replied kissing Harry eagerly on the lips. Hermione burst through the door not even a minute after Kreacher left. She looked at them breathlessly.

"What is it?! Is everything okay?!" She cried stalking into the room closing the door behind her.

"Told you," Harry said. Draco smirked at him and sat up.

"Hermione, calm down we just wanted to talk to you about something. Come sit with us," Draco attempted to soothe.

She looked at them peculiarly, but walked over to sit with them. "What's going on?" She asked a bit calmer, but not much.

"How would you feel about being a surrogate?" Harry asked.

She looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widened as she looked between the two boys.

"A surrogate? Like as in a mother or something?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Draco replied.

She looked at them incredulously. "Um, why are you asking?"

"Harry and I want to have a child together and obviously we can't do that physically, but there are potions out there that can be made that would make it possible," Draco explained.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock again and then tears started falling as a big smile appeared on her face. She embraced the boys tightly sobbing on their shoulders. Harry glanced over at Draco giving him an 'I told you so' look. Draco smirked at him.

"Oh my gosh! When did you decide this?!" She cried finally pulling back from them.

"Uh, in the past couple of days I guess. It was just something that we realized," Harry replied blushing.

"Oh this is fantastic! I would love to do it. I would love to carry a child for you both. What do I need to do?" Hermione gushed.

"Well, don't you need to discuss this with Viktor and the twins?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, but I know it will be fine. What do I do?" She asked waving off Harry's question.

"Well, basically you drink this potion that is a mix of us both (she wrinkled her nose at this). I know it sounds gross, but it tastes just like your favorite drink so don't worry about that. Anyway, you drink it and basically it goes through your body to where it needs to start and a baby is conceived. Everything is different though then a regular pregnancy," Draco explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing bad. Actually it's quite amazing. You don't go through the mood swings or have morning sickness. It's a fairly pain free process and it doesn't change your outlook about having your own child later on. It puts you back to normal as soon as the baby is out of your body. It's a great process both naturally and magically," Draco elaborated.

She smiled. "I would love to do this for you guys. When will we do it?" She asked tears coming to her eyes again.

"Definitely after all of this is over. No reason to bring in more innocent people to deal with this mess," Harry replied scornfully.

Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. "Don't worry babe. Everything will be fine. We'll get them in the end," He assured.

"I know," Harry replied. They both turned to Hermione who was bubbling over in emotion. She launched herself at them sobbing loudly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She cried through her tears. Both Harry and Draco had a mouth full of bushy brown hair and soaked t-shirts from her tears. They both patted her back stifling their laughs.

She sat back again. "Sorry, this is just a bit overwhelming, in a good way. Oh, I need to go talk to Viktor about this," she said getting up from the bed. She walked quickly to the door.

"Hermione, don't say anything to anyone, but Viktor okay?" Harry asked.

She nodded as a fresh tear slid down her cheek. She smiled and left the room quickly closing the door behind her.

Harry leaned back to kiss Draco. "I told you she'd freak out," he said.

"Yes, but it's in a good way," Draco replied.

"Oh I know. We should start working on figuring out where their hiding out though. That needs be our priority," Harry replied sitting up.

"Yeah, let's go figure it out and we should do some reading up on these potions," Draco added.

Harry nodded as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. Draco stood as well and followed him.

"What kind of names do you like?" Draco asked.

"I'll have to think about it. Let's go," Harry replied.

Draco grabbed him before he could leave and kissed him tenderly. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Harry replied kissing him hard. "Now let's get back to work." He winked at him as they left the room.

**A/N: What do you think they should name a child that they have?? I've got a few ideas, but I'm curious about my reader's ideas. As always thanks to EmmyAngelDust for her constant reviews! You are the best! To all my other readers, shoot me a review once in awhile. I love to know what you're thinking!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is actually later than I planned, but hey it's here now so it's all good. I've been a bit disappointed in the last few chapters with my lack of reviews. As a writer it makes me a bit emo so all of you are super lucky that I'm still posting this chapter. Next time you might not be so lucky :). Anyway, so my request from last chapter on name suggestions has come up with a few. They are: Raphael, Gabriel, Nova, Leila, and Freya. I've got a few ideas of my own, but I'm still wanting your suggestions as well. Anyway, this chapter is my longest yet and there is a ton of stuff happening in this chapter. I do want to thank Edward for letting me borrow one of his lines. Okay, so he doesn't have any idea, but I'm going to thank him anyway. Okay, so please read and enjoy. Review at the end because it makes me oober happy!**

**Ch. 21**

Harry and Draco made their way back downstairs. Scorpius and Teddy were in the kitchen working on homework when they walked in.

"Ah, such good students. Great job boys!" Harry joked. Both boys looked at him with a small glare.

"Headmistress McGonagall just sent it over. Auntie Hermione just happened to be in the room when it got here," Teddy said sullenly.

Draco and Harry started to chuckle. "That explains it then. Keeps you boys busy and behaving," Draco commented with a laugh. This earned him a special Malfoy glare from Scorpius. Draco just smiled. He poured himself and Harry a cup of coffee and ruffled the boys' hair as they walked out and into the sitting room where everyone else was working on the pictures.

"Hermione, I think you've made a couple of mini enemies," Harry teased.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, they need to keep up on their studies now don't they? Besides it keeps them occupied while we work out things here," she justified.

Draco shook his head and took a seat. Harry sat down next to him. He put his arm across the couch behind Draco and absently played with his hair.

"Harry, what are we going to do now with all this new information that we've gathered?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think our next plan should be to get a map of Hogwarts to see where we need to explore this time around. We will need to talk to Minerva and Hagrid to make sure that they know what we are doing since we are going to need to venture into the forest and we will need their support on that," Harry replied.

"Alright, we should probably start getting a team formed before we plan our next move into the forest. Who knows what they are planning now," Ron said.

Kreacher walked into the room without being summoned. "Master do you need me to get a map of Hogwarts for you?" He asked Harry. Harry widened his eyes in surprise for a moment.

"You know me too well, Kreacher. Yes I would appreciate that," Harry said with a smile.

Kreacher nodded and left the room.

"Well, I'm going to get lunch started. I'm sure those boys need a reprieve from their homework for the moment," Andromeda said with a wink at Hermione. She blushed and then laughed.

"Viktor, come with me I need to talk to you about something," Hermione said as she pulled her husband up from the couch. She gave a knowing look to Harry and Draco and left the room. Ron looked between the two for a minute and raised an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and focused on his coffee.

Kreacher walked back in with a large roll of parchment floating behind him. "Would you like this on the wall Master Harry?" He asked.

"Yes I think that will be a good place," Harry replied.

Kreacher sent the map to the wall. "I think I will help Mistress Andromeda out in the kitchen. Is there anything else you need, sir?" He asked.

"No, I think we're good. Thank you," Harry replied. Kreacher nodded and left the room.

Harry, Ron, and Draco stood and looked over the map and then glanced over at the puzzle.

"Well, if the puzzle is represented correctly we need to check out all of this area of the forest; everything south of Hagrid's cabin. Which means we need to venture into some dark parts of the forest," Draco commented. Fear was laced into his voice. Ron gulped loudly next to him. Harry chuckled at them.

"Wait, does that include Spiderville?" Ron asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, that would include that I believe. That's part of the super dark section of the forest," Draco replied.

"I don't like spiders," Ron muttered turning pale as snow.

Harry started to laugh. "Ron, what makes you think I'd send you into that part of the forest?" He asked through his laughter.

Ron looked at him horrified and shrugged his shaking shoulders.

"Ron, I'm not going to send you that way. Draco and I can go that way with a few others and you can go to the other part of the forest," Harry said.

"Oh no, I'm not going near this Spiderville place or whatever you called it. There is no way in hell I will be doing that," Draco said shaking his head and stepping away from the map.

Harry smirked at him. "Well, then I suppose I'll just go alone then," He commented with fake sadness.

Draco glared at him as Harry sighed loudly and dramatically. "You will be going nowhere alone Potter," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and hung his head.

"It's not going to work on me. There's no way," Draco said trying to not look at the puppy dog eyes and sexy pout that Harry was throwing his way. He felt his resolve crumble. "Damn you Potter. You're lucky I love you and that I don't want to leave you alone. I will go with you wherever you go," Draco replied sullenly.

Harry's face brightened. "Excellent. Now we need to figure out how we are going to make the teams and what not," Harry said with a smile as he walked back to the couch to sit down. He brought out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing something down. He looked up at Ron's ashen face that was slowly regaining its color and Draco's angry, annoyed face.

"You've been around Hermione far too long mate," Ron commented with a smirk. Harry laughed and watched Draco's face twitch as he fought the smile that was threatening to break his scowl. Ron sat down again feeling much better knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with large spiders anytime soon. Draco sat down as well sitting opposite of Harry instead of next to him. Harry looked up and scowled at him, but Draco only smirked and made no move to sit next to him. Harry shook his head and turned to Ron, completely ignoring Draco.

"Well, Charles and Sarah for sure. They did a great job the last time and Fred and George of course. Ginny and Seamus. I guess the usual crew," Harry replied.

"Yeah, anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Um, hello! I am coming along too," Draco commented looking pointedly at Harry.

"Drake, I don't think so. If something happened to both of us the boys would be devastated," Harry replied. The second the words left his mouth Harry wanted to reach out and grab them back. He responded that way out of habit even though before he was just talking about Draco going with him. He could feel Draco's glare on the side of his head and the anger emitting from him. He closed his mouth and eyes and waited for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES THAT WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER!! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT ON YOUR OWN TO HANDLE THIS! IT AFFECTS BOTH OF US!!" Draco yelled. Harry cringed and Ron looked like he had just been on the receiving end of a howler from his mother.

"I didn't think before I opened my mouth. I didn't mean-" Harry muttered.

"When do you ever?" Draco asked snidely. Harry looked up in shock at him. Draco scowled. He stood up and left a shocked and hurt Harry to stare at his retreating back and an irate and confused Ron.

Harry contorted his face to keep his emotions in check. Ron glared after Draco and then turned to Harry. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, it appears that I need to have a word with Malfoy," Ron said angrily. He stood and started walking out of the room.

"Wait, Ron. Don't bother. Let's just get this figured out so that we can get into the forest. It's not that big of a deal," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I'm not going to let this go. He had no right to yell at you like that. What is his problem anyway?!" Ron asked loudly.

"Ron, please, don't get involved in this okay? Just let it go. This is my problem to deal with," Harry said.

Ron huffed and turned back and sat across from him again. "I'm not going to get involved, but it doesn't mean that I'm letting it go nor am I going to watch what I say around him," Ron said angrily.

Harry smirked and nodded his head. "Okay, so we'll put him on here since I know he's going. I said that out of habit. Anyway, we've got a total of nine people going in so far. We need to get a few more. This could be rather dangerous and I don't want us stretched too thin," Harry explained.

"Alright, so we'll grab a few of the other, more worthy Aurors at work and have them come along. When should we head into the forest?" Ron asked.

"We need to go in tonight so that hopefully we can catch them. I don't want it to end up like it did last time. We've got to be smarter and less cocky this time around," Harry replied.

Ron nodded.

"Boys, it's time for lunch," Andromeda said as she poked her head into the room. Harry and Ron nodded and went into the kitchen. Teddy and Scorpius looked completely relieved to get a break from their work. Harry sat between Teddy and Ron. Luna walked in followed by Serena and the twins. They sat next to Ron. Hermione and Viktor came in and joined their two kids at the table. Draco walked in last with a scowl on his face. He looked at Harry who completely ignored him, but made it visible on his features that he was hurt by Draco's actions. He sat down next to Scorpius.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Scorpius whispered so that only Draco heard.

He shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice his eyes glued on Harry. Scorpius looked between them and knew what was bothering him.

"Harry, did you figure out things with the forest?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we are going to look at the whole forest to the south of Hagrid's hut. We've got a fairly decent size team planned. We are going to get them all here around dinner time before we head out. I'm going to head over to Hogwarts after lunch to talk to Minerva and Hagrid," Harry replied.

Draco snorted. "Not by yourself you're not," He said angrily.

Harry shot him a glare. "I'm not going by myself. Ron is going to come with me," Harry replied with the same tone. Draco's face fell for a moment, but he quickly recovered and brought the scowl back. Hermione looked back and forth between them and turned to Ron.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked him quietly.

Ron narrowed his gaze at Draco and then glanced at Hermione nodding his head. She sighed loudly and shook her head muttering something about 'men'.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of lunch in foul moods. Everyone else went about the time in uncomfortable conversation stealing glances now and then at the fuming lovers.

Harry finished first and stormed out of the kitchen. He slammed the door loudly upstairs. Draco glared up at the ceiling. He pushed back from the table to go after him.

"Malfoy, it's going to be locked with a strong spell. No sense in hurting yourself to try and get in there. Actually, on second thought maybe you should try," Ron commented with an evil grin.

There were a couple of gasps heard around the table. Draco stopped. He turned and glared at Ron and walked to the backdoor slamming it loudly behind him.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. "Alright Ron, what the hell happened?" Hermione asked.

"Basically, Harry opened his big mouth before speaking. Draco yelled at him about what Harry said and made some snide remark about it and now they are both being too damn stubborn and hot headed to talk about it," Ron explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding and went back to finishing her lunch.

About twenty minutes later Harry came back down stairs, showered and dressed and ready to floo over to Hogwarts.

"Ready Ron?" Harry asked curtly. He did a quick glance around the kitchen trying to be subtle in looking for Draco.

Ron nodded and kissed Luna and Serena goodbye. Harry looked away as a pained expression came across his face.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Draco?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry glared at her. "Psh, no. He doesn't deserve it," Harry replied angrily. He stormed over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. He called out his destination and was instantly gone before Hermione could say anything in response.

"Keep an eye on him Ronald. You know how he gets when he's in this mood," Hermione said.

Ron gave her a knowing look and followed behind Harry. Draco came in about ten seconds later.

"He left already didn't he?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Bastard couldn't even say goodbye now could he," Draco commented as he stormed out of the room.

"Are we back in Hogwarts now?" Hermione commented.

Everyone chuckled and went about their business.

**XXXX**

Harry and Ron came out of the floo in Harry's room at the castle. They walked out and quickly made their way to McGonagall's office. The kids were all in class so they weren't worried about running into anyone. They approached the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance into the Headmistress's office. Harry mumbled a password and the wall opened up and Ron and Harry made their way up to her office. They knocked and the door opened automatically.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, what brings you here?" McGonagall asked not looking up from the stack of parchment on her desk.

"We just wanted to let you know that we are going to need to bring a team of Aurors here to check out things in the Forbidden Forest," Harry replied.

She looked up at them in slight alarm. "What's going on?" She asked as she put her quill down.

"Well, we've figured out where we think they might be heading or working on this time around. We want to catch them before anything can happen. Plus they've threatened us again and we aren't going to stand for it," Ron replied.

She nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need to talk to Hagrid so that he can let us know of anything to look out for when we venture into the forest and you need to make sure that the kids stay in their dorms and in the castle tonight," Harry replied.

"That will be no problem. I will get Hagrid up here right away," McGonagall said. She snapped her fingers and an elf appeared. She gave the elf her orders and they disappeared. A few minutes later Hagrid's booming steps were heard coming up to the office door.

"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you!" He cried as he walked into the office. He reached out for both boys and gave them a bone crushing hug. He released them and both boys absently rubbed their arms to check for any broken bones.

"Hagrid, it's been too long!" Harry cried enthusiastically.

Hagrid beamed at them both. "What can I do 'or you?" he asked looking at McGonagall.

"We need to go into the forest tonight and we wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything different to look out for," Harry explained.

Hagrid nodded for a moment and played with his beard as he thought. "Th're isn't anything new in th're that 'm aware of. Why do you need to go in th're?" He asked.

"We have reason to believe that someone is doing things in there that they shouldn't be. We are taking a team in to seek them out and stop them," Ron replied.

Hagrid nodded. "A'right. I will inform some of the leaders in th're of yo'r soon to be presence. Be careful Harry, Ron," Hagrid said with a nod. He left the office quickly.

"We'll be back later tonight. I'll send you a message letting you know. Hopefully we will be successful and this can all be done and over with," Harry said.

She nodded and bid them farewell as they flooed from her office and back to Grimmauld.

Ron stepped out of the fireplace first followed by Harry. "I should probably go see if Draco has calmed down enough to talk to me," Harry muttered. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He assumed that Draco was in his room sulking. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He didn't get one so he tried the knob to see that it was unlocked. He walked in and noticed that Draco wasn't in the room. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to the bed. He felt very tired all of a sudden. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. In a matter of moments he had fallen asleep.

**XXXX**

Draco had gone into the library to research on the potion they needed for Hermione. He was still fuming over Harry's confusing words. First he was talking about Draco going with him into the forest and then he turns around and tells him it's not a good idea. Draco let out a frustrated growl as he located the right potion book. He sat down on one of the chairs and started flipping through the book. There were some interesting potions in there to increase your libido and ones to help your body contort into different, more difficult positions that were meant to heighten the experience. Some potions just sounded evil and painful and Draco found himself momentarily distracted by that. Finally he found the section he was looking for and began reading up on each of the different potions.

The library door opened and Draco looked up to see Ron walking in. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had been in there for over two hours.

"I was told you were in here," Ron said quietly.

"Yes I am. What do you want?" Draco asked as he closed the book and set it between him and the seat cushion.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight nervously. "I wondered if you've talked to Harry or not," Ron said.

"Well I had no idea you guys were back so no I haven't talked to him yet. Why would I want to anyway?" Draco asked rudely.

Ron stopped looking nervous and let his anger take over. "You know what Malfoy; if you had stopped yourself from yelling at him you would have known that he didn't mean to say that you should stay behind. He knows better now. He said it out of habit. Do you know how many times he said that to me when we first started going out on missions? He said it to me several times. Even though he knew that it was part of my job now, he still said it. Harry always wants to protect people. He's always going to be that way. If you can't handle it and keep your anger in check when he slips up then maybe you don't belong with him," Ron replied angrily.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at the way Ron was laying into him. He also immediately felt remorseful for the way he treated Harry. He dropped his head into his hands and took several calming breaths. "I had no idea," He muttered.

"Of course you didn't. As usual you let your Malfoy anger get the best of you. You've always known that Harry has a hero complex so I'm surprised that you'd even react that way about his comment," Ron said.

Draco looked up at him. "I reacted that way because I wonder who's going to protect him. He's always protecting everyone else, but himself, so who's going to protect him?!" Draco exclaimed. He stood up quickly and glared at Ron.

"If you're implying that Hermione and I never protected him then you are sorely mistaken. We'd give our last breath to protect him. Can you say the same about yourself?" Ron asked, raising his voice.

Draco whipped his wand out at the same moment that Ron had his out. He pointed it directly at his chest and glared menacingly at him. Ron did the same. "Don't you dare, Weasley, ever question my feelings for Harry. I would give more than my last breath to protect him. He is my life now. I love him more than I've ever loved another person. Do not for one second doubt that about me. All of this with Harry is new and I am still learning, but he's worth it, Weasley," Draco seethed.

Ron smirked at him. "Then why are you still standing here, pointing that wand at me?"

Draco stared at him for a moment and then dropped his hand. He brushed past Ron and left the library quickly. He ran up to the third floor and quickly opened their bedroom door. He stopped in the doorway as he looked to the bed to see Harry sleeping soundly. He smiled and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the man he loves. His feelings of remorse instantly overwhelmed him. He lied down next to him and gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry stirred slightly. After a few more moments he lifted his head off the bed and swiveled around to look at Draco. He stared at him in surprise for a moment and then glared at him. He dropped his head again and turned away from Draco.

"I guess I deserved that," Draco commented.

Harry snorted loudly. "That's not all you deserve you jack ass," Harry muttered.

"Harry, can we talk about this?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know why we should. I'll probably just say something without thinking as usual," Harry replied snidely.

Draco chuckled. Harry sat up and quickly and glared at him. He moved out of his touch.

"What the hell are you laughing about Malfoy?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry calm down," Draco said.

"I'm not going to calm down! You're laughing at me. That is no way to make up for how you treated me," Harry yelled.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Hardly," Harry responded angrily.

"Listen, I had an eye opening talk with Ron about what happened today. I'm really sorry that I reacted the way I did. I had no right to yell at you before you were even finished speaking nor should I have commented about not thinking before you opened your mouth. That was not very fair of me and I'm sorry," Draco said sincerely.

Harry sat back and looked at him a little flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting to hear Draco admit his guilt. "What did Ron have to say?" Harry asked.

"He challenged my feelings for you as well as he explained to me your hero complex. I knew you had it obviously, but I didn't realize that it was hard for you to control at times. I explained to him that I was angry because you are always protecting everyone, but yourself and I wondered who was going to protect you. Ron pointed out that him and Hermione protected you plenty which I knew, but they've got other things to protect now which leaves you hanging out in the open, an easy target. I want to protect you Harry. I love you more than I ever thought I could. You are my life now," Draco explained.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know what to say," Harry muttered.

Draco reached out and cupped his face. "Say you'll forgive me for my hot headedness and kiss me like there's no tomorrow," Draco responded huskily.

Harry smirked and planted his lips onto Draco's. He leaned into him which sent Draco backwards and onto his back amongst the sheets and pillows. Harry never broke contact. He kissed him eagerly and wound his fingers through his blond locks. He left his mouth and traveled down his jaw line and to his ear. He kissed and nibbled his ear lobe and listened to the moans and whimpers that were escaping his lovers' mouth. Draco bucked against Harry.

"I'll take this as you forgive me?" Draco muttered through moans.

Harry smirked at him again and slipped his hands underneath Draco's shirt. He ran his fingers lightly across his stomach and sides. Draco arched his back at his touch. Harry pulled his shirt off over his head and did the same with Draco's. Draco wrapped his long arms around Harry's back and pulled him down to his level. Draco planted heated kisses all over Harry's cheeks, ears, and neck, taking special care to tease him just the right way. Harry felt his control falter. He leaned back and pulled Draco's arms up and over his head. Draco looked at him curiously as he watched Harry mutter something. Draco suddenly felt his hands and arms become immobile and he looked at Harry in shock. Harry merely smirked in a way that could only rival a Malfoy smirk. Draco knew that he was in for a wild ride.

Harry began kissing down Draco's chest taking special care to both of his nipples. Draco shook with anticipation as Harry made his way down to his pants line. He slid back and waved a hand at the door successfully silencing and locking it. Draco and Harry exchange lustful looks as Harry began unbuckling his pants. He smiled wickedly as he pulled Draco's pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. Draco gasped and bucked up into Harry's waiting hand. Harry stroked his member teasingly as he worked to undo his own pants. As soon as they were removed he watched Draco look him over in a heated look. Harry smiled widely and leaned over, hovering over Draco's throbbing erection.

"Damnit Potter, stop teasing me," Draco demanded. Harry merely smirked at him and continued to do everything the same way. He slowly engulfed Draco into his mouth and felt him shudder beneath him. He moved slowly up and down, running his tongue around and down him. Harry could feel him pulsing in his mouth.

"Oh gods Harry, you… feel… so… GOOD!" Draco cried as Harry's hand moved up to cup his balls. Draco lost control immediately and came hard in Harry's mouth. He looked at Harry expecting him to collapse on him and release his arms, but he was in for a surprise when Harry began stroking himself instead. Draco watched him and felt his cock twitch once again. Harry smirked at him again while waving his free hand. Suddenly Draco let out a yelp as he felt his opening become rather warm and moist. He bit his lip nervously. Harry gave him a questioning look and Draco nodded slowly. Harry gently positioned himself into Draco's opening and slowly pushed himself in. Draco let out a groan that was a mix of pleasure and pain. Harry stopped and watched him closely. Draco was breathing deeply trying to relax. He nodded at Harry and watched him continue inside of him. Harry gave one final push and Draco saw stars in his eyes.

"Aw fuck!" He cried out. Harry's eyes were tightly closed as he froze in place. "Don't just wait, move!" Draco cried out again.

Harry opened his eyes in shock and then let an evil grin come across his face. Draco realized that he was in for it the second that he said it. Harry started to move faster and faster and Draco felt every bit of pleasure from the tip of his toes to the tip of his fingers. He raised his body up to allow Harry better access and he strained against the invisible bindings around his wrists. Harry had moved his hands to gripping Draco's hips. Draco could feel him pulsing and coming close and felt Harry speed up even more. Stars continued to flash in his eyes as he felt the bindings come undone. His hand immediately went to his own member and his other was pulling Harry closer to him. His lips met Harry's and ravaged him.

Harry began muttering Draco's name over and over again. At the exact same moment both boys called out each other's name and came like they'd never done before. It lasted for a full minute and ended with a sweet kiss. Harry slid out of Draco and lazily waved his hand cleaning them both up. He collapsed on top of him and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"We should fight more often," Harry whispered.

"I definitely agree," Draco replied. He kissed the top of Harry's head and listened closely as he heard Harry's breathing slow to signal that he was falling asleep.

**XXXX**

A couple of hours later Draco awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He noticed that he and Harry had not made it under the blankets after their lovemaking so he quickly got them under them before unlocking the door to let whoever was there to come in.

"Harry? Draco? Sorry to bother you guys, but Ron sent me up to tell you that the other Aurors are starting to arrive," Hermione said. A blush crept up her cheeks as she took in the state of the room. She saw the clothes that both boys had been wearing that day strewn about.

"Thanks Hermione. Tell him we'll be down in a bit," Draco called to her.

She nodded and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Love, we need to get out of bed and get to work," Draco whispered to Harry.

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms even tighter around Draco's stomach.

"I'd love to stay in bed all day with you too and I promise we can do that tomorrow, but you have to get up now so we can go work," Draco urged.

Harry groaned again and kissed Draco's neck. "Alright, but you have to promise that we get to stay in bed together all day tomorrow," Harry replied huskily.

"I promise," Draco said with a smile. He kissed Harry on top of his head again and sighed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Draco asked.

"Not in the past couple of hours, no," Harry replied with a smirk.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered.

"I know this. I love you," Harry whispered back. Harry looked up at Draco as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard someone knocking again.

"I know Hermione, we're coming!" Draco called.

The steps began retreating and Draco and Harry got out of bed. Both boys glanced at each other taking in the sight of the other's naked form.

"Nope, don't look at me. We have to focus," Harry joked.

Draco started chuckling and tossed Harry his boxers. He turned away as they both got dressed. They finished dressing and shared another kiss before heading downstairs.

Once down there Harry noticed that his sitting room had been enlarged to accommodate the amount of people that were now there. In total there were sixteen Aurors that were going on the mission. Harry stood in the doorway taking in the amount of people. Draco had wrapped his arm around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Ron raised an eyebrow at him and Draco smirked at him. Ron rolled his eyes, but smiled as well.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming over on such short notice. You have all been doing a great job working on this case. Tonight we are going to head into the forest to see if we can stop these people before they do anymore damage. Half of us are going to head into the southeast part of the forest and the other half will head into the southwest part towards the Black Lake. We will be under the cover of darkness so hopefully they won't pick up that we are there. This time around we need to be smarter as to not get caught. We will attack as we see fit. Ron will be leading a group and I will be leading a group. We will be in direct contact with each other. If either one of us should become incapacitated Ginny will take over for Ron's group and Seamus will take over for mine. We are going to apparate just outside of the ground of Hogwarts and will enter through a seldom used gate that Hagrid has made available to us. We will take prisoners if need be. Ron knows the direct orders so there will be no questioning him. Are there any questions?" Harry explained.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, if everyone is fine with what we are doing, listen up so that you know which group you are in. Going with Ron it will be Ginny, Fred, Sarah, Robert, Edward, Alex, and Kari. With me will be Draco, Seamus, George, Charles, Dean, James and Nick. Okay, Ron's team will head in first and then we will follow. It will probably take us a couple of hours to get through the section of the forest that's ours so we'll meet back at the gate in about four hours or so. Are there any questions?" Harry asked.

"Harry, why are there no girls going with you?" Ginny asked.

"Because of where we are going in the forest. Your brother can explain it to you," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny turned to look at Ron expectantly. He was blushing a very deep shade of red. "They are going to Spiderville," Ron muttered.

Ginny's eyes widened along with a couple of people in Harry's group. "Alright, well I'm good with going with you Ron. Best of luck guys," Ginny said.

"We aren't going into Spiderville unless we have to. We'll just avoid it as much as we can. Don't worry guys. I'm not really up for it either," Harry commented.

His group nodded. Harry stood up as did everyone else. They all said their goodbyes to everyone. Teddy and Scorpius stayed up to say goodbye to Harry and Draco. Both boys fought back tears and had to be comforted by Andromeda and Hermione before they left. Hermione had tears in her eyes as well as she watched two of the most important men in her life walking out the door. Luna stared after Ron dreamily, but a hint of fear was underlying her features.

They made there way across the grounds to the apparition point. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they made their way out there behind the group. "I'm a bit scared here Harry," He whispered only to him.

Harry smiled up at him. "Don't worry. We'll be together. We'll protect each other," he replied. Draco smiled and kissed the top of his head before they stepped into the light of the apparition point. Ron's group went first, followed by Harry and his group. Ron had already signaled to Harry that they were heading in. Each of his team members was disillusioned. Harry's group did the same. He let Ron know that they were heading in as well and wished each other luck.

Harry and his team put about five feet between each other. Draco stuck a bit closer to Harry since he did not want to stray too far from him. Harry told his team before they apparated to keep their eyes and ears open for any activity. Harry was leading the group since he knew quite a bit about the forest from his time spent in there. It was eerily quiet without a sound coming from anyone. They had also silenced themselves with a special device that would silence them from anyone else, but those who had the same device. Despite that it was still very quiet.

Harry stopped abruptly and motioned for his team to stop. He pointed up ahead at the light that was filtering through the trees and bobbing up and down. "Someone is walking over there," Harry whispered. He closed his eyes and felt around him to see if he sensed any wards. There were none yet. He opened his eyes and began heading towards the person who was about fifty yards ahead of them. His team followed a bit closer behind.

Harry watched the person ahead of them. They were moving with graceful steps. They skipped over every single thing that would trip a normal person up. Harry found this to be very peculiar. He glanced over at Draco even though he couldn't see him. He listened closely as the person began humming. Maybe they had been the entire time, but Harry hadn't noticed. It drew him closer to the person in curiosity. He began to drift from the group to get a closer look at the person that was humming and moving so gracefully. He felt someone grab his arm and advert his gaze.

"Harry, what are you doing? Don't go near that thing. It's an illusion or like a Siren who is trying to lure you to your death," Draco whispered harshly. He flicked his wand at Harry and instantly the sound of the humming was gone.

"Thanks Dray, how could you see me though?" He asked quietly.

"Your disillusion started to fade as you got closer to that person. I snagged you before it was completely gone. It took me a minute to remember where I'd seen something like that and got everyone silenced, but you since you drifted too far away," Draco explained.

"Oh wow. Well thank you, now I know. Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"_Hogwarts: A History_ of course," Draco replied.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes; well at least that's what Harry figured since he couldn't see him.

They continued through the forest and soon enough there were more and more webs popping up as they went along. Harry felt his skin crawl and sensed everyone getting even closer to him. Several yards away Harry noticed some smoke drifting up through the trees.

"We need to head towards that smoke over there. I bet that's where they are," Harry pointed to the north.

He began heading that way, but felt a hand grabbing at his arm. Harry froze in his place as the hand began to shake. "What is it?" He asked sternly.

"There are s-s-several… eyes s-s-staring at us r-r-ight now," Seamus stuttered. Harry looked up and recoiled at the sight of the several large Acromantulas 'lounging' about this particular section of the forest.

"We need to go this way in order to get over there," Harry said quietly.

"Those things are huge," Draco uttered next to him. He looked at Harry fearfully even though he couldn't be seen.

"We have to. I have an idea if they notice us okay so don't worry," Harry said. He continued forward and the rest of his team reluctantly followed behind him. They had made their way nearly through the section when the spiders finally picked up on their presence. They started clicking quietly and then it began getting louder as more spiders joined in on the alert.

"Shit," Harry muttered. His team stopped behind him and watched horrified as Harry lifted the silence off of himself. He began hissing and speaking in Parseltongue to the spiders. The spiders were shaking their heads and clicking their pinchers loudly as they retreated away from the group. Harry motioned for everyone to keep going and sent a glare towards Draco's protesting voice. George grabbed a hold of Draco and pulled him out of the area as Harry backed away from the spiders continuing to speak in Parseltongue. Finally, he was far enough away and out of their territory that he was able to get back to his group. He looked around the area and found a large boulder for them to hide behind for the time being. He quickly made his way over there motioning for his team to follow behind him. As soon as everyone was there, they disillusioned themselves. Harry was barely visible before he was wrapped up in the arms of Draco.

"If we weren't in mortal danger your talking would have sent me over the edge," Draco whispered in his ear as he kissed him quickly on his ear.

Harry laughed and kissed his cheek. Draco stepped back and smiled at him. Harry smiled back glad that Draco was with him.

"Okay guys, you saw where that smoke was coming from and it's not far from here. Before we head in I need you to all understand that no matter what you must do as I say (He looked directly at Draco on this one. Draco in turn scowled, but nodded reluctantly). Everything should be just fine, but just in case. There is a way to get out of here quickly by heading west. It will bring us directly to another gate that will get us out of here safely without having to head back through Spiderville. If trouble arises we will use that escape route. Let's head in and be ready," Harry finished.

They disillusioned themselves again and headed towards the smoke. They could see light filtering through the trees and knew they were getting very close. They broke through the trees and came to the edge of another clearing. Ahead of them in the middle of the clearing was the statue from before. Harry felt his excitement peak as he made his way into the clearing. There were only a few wizards and witches around the clearing. Harry looked around intently and studied the trees for any movement, but he didn't see anything. He motioned for his team to spread out around the clearing and wait for his signal. He listened as they spread out and waited before making a move until they were in a designated spot. Harry eyed one burly looking wizard. He quickly sent a stunning spell and watched as the man fell over onto his side. A witch next to him yelped in surprise and raised her wand, circling around looking for his attacker. Harry snapped his fingers which signaled to everyone that it was time to attack. Every wizard and witch that was there was disarmed, stunned, and tied up. Harry sent Nick and James with their prisoners to take them to a holding cell at the ministry. Everyone else who stayed behind began looking around for any incriminating evidence.

Several loud pops were heard and Harry froze where he was. He turned around to find Draco struggling in the grasp of a tall, muscular wizard. Harry stepped forward towards Draco and looked at him in fear.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I see you've found us once again. Did you not realize that your invisibility would be dropped if you came to close to our statue here?" The man asked.

"Let Draco go now," Harry said in a dangerously calm voice. The man flicked his wand and Harry's wand went soaring from his grasp. Harry watched it land several feet away. He barely glanced away wanting to keep his eyes on Draco.

"And ruin all the fun, Potter? I don't think so. Now what could you possibly give me that would set your lover free along with your fellow Aurors?" the man asked as he slid a rough finger down Draco's pale cheek. Draco cringed and struggle against the man. Suddenly he let out a yelp and reached for his side. Harry felt his anger boil over and he stepped closer to the man.

"Don't you dare hit him. Your issue is not with him, it's with me. Let him go, let all of them go," Harry demanded.

Draco struggled in his arms again and received another punch in the back. Harry stepped forward again sending a look at Draco, begging him to stop moving.

"You see though if I hit him, you'll fight me and it's really been quite a long time since I've been in a fight," the man responded.

"What do you want?!" Harry yelled.

"We want you of course," the man replied.

"Then you can have me, but you need to let all of them go now and not harm them in any way. If you don't then you will have a fight to the death on your hands and it will not be my death in the end, it will be yours," Harry said darkly.

"See that's where you're wrong Potter. _Crucio_," the man said casting the spell at Harry. Harry was hit square in the chest with the spell. He didn't want to give away his wandless magic ability so he took the curse. His body jerked and shuddered as pain shot through his body. Draco cried out and struggled even harder in the man's grasp. He shot his elbow back into the man's gut and wriggled out of his grasp. He ran to Harry trying to figure out a way to lift the curse.

"STOP IT!" Draco cried. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the man. It smashed into his wand hand stopping the curse immediately. Harry's body twitched on the ground as the remaining parts of the curse left his body. Draco felt a rough hand grabbing his collar and throwing him backwards. He landed hard on the ground and immediately looked up to see the man with his wand pointing directly at Harry's neck. Draco stared at him and looked at Harry fearfully. Harry's eyes were clouded over and blood was trickling down his chin from his mouth.

"See, he willingly took the curse to save you Malfoy. He must really love you," the man commented.

"Let him go! You will regret that you ever harmed him!" Draco cried angrily.

"Drake, baby, go. Please get out of here," Harry rasped as his eyes started to clear up.

"Harry, I am not leaving you. This madman will not be taking you. I need to protect you," Draco pleaded.

Harry gave him a small smile. "You did protect me, now I'm returning the favor. You need to go now, that's an order," Harry responded hoarsely.

Draco shook his head and let the tears take over.

The man summoned all the wands and sent them back to their rightful owners. "Don't even think about trying anything or else Potter will not live to see tomorrow," the man warned.

Seamus, George, Charles, and Dean surrounded Draco and began pulling him away. Harry looked directly into Draco's fearful eyes and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Fresh tears began spilling down Draco's face as he shakily mouthed the words back. Harry felt tears coming to his eyes and falling freely as he watched Draco disappear into the darkness.

**A/N: Anyone else biting their nails at the ending?? Review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright, here is the latest chapter. I just want to thank my reviewers especially EmmyAngeldust and my two newest reviewers terrynova and Cathcer1984. I love seeing reviews from you guys when I check my mail! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I slept in pretty late so I will probably be up late tonight working on the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Ch. 22**

Draco shook uncontrollably in George and Charles grasp. Tears were streaming down his face as they dragged him to the gate. He struggled against their strong hold yelling for them to let him go back and save Harry, but they only held tighter. Finally he gave up the fight and let them drag him away. Once outside the gate they immediately apparated him to Grimmauld Place. They carried him quickly across the grounds and entered into the kitchen through the backdoor. Hermione and Andromeda looked up in concern at the boys.

Hermione gasped and rushed to their sides. "What happened?!" She cried looking at Draco's shaking form. She looked between Charles and George searching for a reason behind Draco's appearance.

"They've taken him," Draco murmured quietly.

"What? Draco, what did you say?" Andromeda asked stepping closer to him.

Draco's face contorted in anger. "THEY'VE TAKEN HIM!" He yelled. A new rush of tears overcame him as he collapsed in a heap on the kitchen floor. Hermione sucked in a breath and sunk into a chair at the table. Andromeda stood there with her hand over her mouth, a look of fear in her eyes.

"No, no this can't be happening," Hermione uttered looking at George and Charles for confirmation. They shook their heads sadly.

"They did take him Hermione," George mumbled.

Hermione looked up at him angrily. Tears were beginning to fall. She turned to Draco and narrowed her gaze at him. "How could you let this happen?! Why couldn't you keep him safe?!" She yelled at him.

Draco lifted his head and glared at her. He stood up quickly coming face to face with her, ready to hex her at a moments notice. She glared angrily back at him.

"Hermione, Draco didn't do anything that endangered Harry. As a matter of fact he stopped him from enduring the Cruciatus curse for a longer period of time. They took our wands. There was nothing we could do," George interrupted quickly.

Hermione stared Draco down and then her face fell even more and she wrapped her arms around Draco bringing him into a hug. Draco lost his composure once again and buried his face in Hermione's hair.

"I thought he knew wandless magic?" Hermione asked.

"He does, but I don't think he wanted them to know that. He could have easily put up a shield, but that would only be more dangerous to him. Harry knew what he was doing. He didn't want us to get hurt," Charles replied.

The backdoor slammed open as Ron and his team walked in followed by Dean and Seamus. Ron stalked over to Draco who was still in Hermione's arms. George stepped in and grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Ron looked at him angrily, but then stepped back. The fear and worry was evident on his face.

"We were so prepared, how could this have happened?" Ron asked quietly.

"I don't know. We had no idea that the statue was enchanted with so many spells. I mean it had to have been covered with alerting spells and spells to take away any cover that was created. It was powerful," Charles replied.

"How could Harry not sense it?" Ginny asked. She had been crying, but at the moment she was fighting it off.

"He probably needed to really focus on it to find it. If he wasn't expecting it then he wouldn't know to look for it," Sarah replied.

"Yeah that makes sense. Alright, let's just sleep on it tonight and get a fresh look at it in the morning. I am positive that they will not kill him because if they wanted to they would have in front of us. They want something more than just Harry and they will use him to get it," Seamus said.

Everyone nodded. Draco was still in Hermione's arms, but he wasn't shaking as bad and his tears calmed down for the moment. He sat back and moved to the side of Hermione. She kept a protective arm around him. Ron bid everyone who wasn't staying at the house farewell. Fred and George sat down at the table along with Ron and Andromeda. They sat there in silence for several minutes.

"How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to protect him. I've failed him," Draco muttered quietly.

"Draco, there was nothing more that you could do. You did what you could. Don't beat yourself up about it," Hermione assured.

"I could have been more alert. I could have stayed behind so I wouldn't distract him. I could have stayed closer to him instead of standing back while he worked. I could have fought harder against the guy who was holding me," Draco cried in anguish.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his face in her hands. "Draco, you didn't know that this could happen or was going to happen. You did the best you could. You know Harry would not like that you're talking about yourself this way. Harry will get through this. He will make it just fine. Have a little faith in him," Hermione reassured.

Draco snorted. "I have full faith in him, but there is only one of him and who knows how many of them," He sobbed.

Hermione looked at Ron in frustration. He stared blankly at her.

"Draco, we've got several of them in lock up. One of them will crack. We'll find him and we'll finally put this to an end," Fred said.

Draco nodded slowly and stood up. More tears were streaming down his face again as he quickly left the room.

Hermione was about to go after him, but Andromeda reached out to stop her shaking her head.

"Give him some time to sort through this. He needs to rest or else he will only make rash decisions," She warned.

Hermione nodded at looked back at Ron. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "We'll save him Ron. I know it," She told him confidently. Ron looked at her and nodded in confirmation.

**XXXX**

Harry was roughly thrown into a dark, damp, and cold room. Through his brief consciousness he heard a metal door clanking loudly closed and a key turning in the lock. He turned to look, but saw nothing. He was vaguely aware that his body was sore in several different places, but he couldn't remember what happened to make him feel that way. The last thing he remembered was Draco and his reluctantly retreating form. He looked around the room waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Finally, he was able to make out a small bed in the corner and a small window above him that was covered with thin bars that reminded him of the bars on his window at the Dursley's. He tried to stand, but collapsed instantly. He let out a frustrated growl and crawled across the hard ground to the bed in the corner. He pulled himself up and collapsed heavily onto the bed, exhausted from the few feet that he crawled. He closed his eyes, contemplating what he was going to do to get out of this mess. He peeked over at the door, but saw no one nearby. He waved his hand over his body to find the worst part of his injuries. He healed them quickly, feeling more exhausted afterwards. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, allowing his dreams to plot his course.

**XXXX**

Draco walked into his and Harry's room. The second he glimpsed the bed he thought about their first time and their second time and was consumed by terrible sadness once again. He walked over to one of the wardrobes and opened the door. Hanging there were several of Harry's clothes. He reached up and grabbed the shirt that he had worn the day before and inhaled the scent of the shirt that was all Harry's. He looked at the bed again as he held the shirt and a new sadness came over him as he imagined their plans to stay in bed all day tomorrow. He couldn't stay in the room. He turned around clutching Harry's shirt and he walked quickly out seeking another room for him to sleep in. He found a small room that scarcely fit a bed and chose that one. It fit with the constriction of his heart. He collapsed on the bed in tears and fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXX**

Harry awoke several hours later to a stream of light filling his cell. He looked up and saw the start of a new day breaking through the darkness of his prison. He heard clanking near his door and he turned to see a tray slip through a flap near the bottom. He looked at the meager helping of food on the plate and was once again reminded of his time at the Dursley's. He stood on wobbly legs, but managed to make his way to the tray, picking it up. There was a slice of moldy bread on the tray with a cup that looked remotely like water, but murky at the same time. He threw the tray across the room in anger.

"That's no way to treat my hospitality Potter," Someone called from the cell door.

"If you call this hospitality then I must be Voldemort," Harry barked.

He heard the man's small intake of breath and he smiled to himself at the sheer fear that Voldemort's name alone still caused in people.

"Funny, Potter. I see imprisonment and beatings have done nothing to help your lack of respect for those who are better than you," the man chided.

"Better than me? Please, you all are a bunch of followers with no real power," Harry retorted angrily.

The cell door burst open and in a blink of an eye the man was upon Harry, slamming his body against the stone walls. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" The man threatened.

Harry glared menacingly at him. He could see that it was in fact Carikove. He wanted to laugh in his face and then spit the biggest loogie ever created in his cocky face.

"Carikove, we need him to complete our plan, that's why you can't kill him," A woman replied from the doorway.

"Yet," Carikove said in a dangerous voice.

Harry rolled his eyes as Carikove stepped back. He bound Harry's hands and pulled him roughly from his cell. He pushed him in front of him as the woman led them down the narrow hallway. There were several cells on either side of the hallway, but none held any prisoners. Harry took in every detail that he could. The place seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen it or something like it.

They walked on for several minutes through several different dark passage ways. Harry tried to memorize everything about the direction they were going, but found that his mind was a bit muddled. Finally, they stopped in front of a large doorway. The woman opened it and walked in. Carikove shoved Harry through the doorway and Harry was immediately hit with a blinding light.

The room was brighter than a sunny day with snow on the ground. His eyes burned and he tried to close them, but it was as if his eyes were glued open. He was thrown roughly to the ground at which point he was able to meet some darkness before being forced to turn over. He was suddenly bombarded with stinging hexes and then he was physically manhandled by Carikove himself. The entire time Carikove laughed maniacally. He sounded eerily like Voldemort did every time he laughed. It sent an involuntary chill down his spine. He fought to keep his screams inside, but eventually he couldn't hold it much longer and he screamed over and over again from the pain. Each scream was mixed with the maniacal laugh of Carikove.

Carikove finally stopped his beating and Harry laid there wriggling in pain. The parts that he healed the night before were burning from the new injuries. He caught a glimpse of a muggle video camera, catching it all on tape.

"I wonder if Malfoy will like the show," Carikove whispered closely to Harry's ear. Harry growled in anger at him, but he merely laughed and sat back.

"What do you want?" Harry croaked out.

"What do I want, Potter? I want you to pay for what you've done. I want to destroy Hogwarts and all that it stands for. I want absolute control over the ministry. That's what I want!" Carikove said crazily.

"I don't understand," Harry rasped.

Carikove laughed maniacally once again. "You would think that the way they idolized you that you were smart. I said it in plain English. How could you not understand it?" He mocked.

"I get that. What do you need me for to achieve that?" Harry whispered.

"You 'saved' the Wizarding world Potter. I need you out of it, in order to take over. However, you've got some things to do before I kill you," Carikove replied.

Harry laughed. "Just because you take me out doesn't mean that you will be successful in reaching your 'goals'. You would have to kill more than just me to get what you want."

Carikove stood up angrily and then kneeled closely against Harry putting pressure on his chest. "Believe me I will," He seethed.

Harry widened his eyes at him. "Don't harm my family," Harry whispered angrily.

"Let me reiterate, you are in no position to be calling the shots," Carikove whispered dangerously.

"And you are in no position to get what you want without me," Harry whispered back through clenched teeth.

They stared at each other for several seconds. The woman continued taping the exchange. Carikove stood up and roughly pulled Harry up to a sitting position. Harry cringed in pain letting out a strangled breath.

"Tell your family just what is going to happen from this point on," Carikove said as he pointed towards the camera. Harry looked up into the camera.

"They already heard you. I don't need to repeat it," Harry responded.

"They need to hear it from you to believe it!" He yelled popping Harry roughly on the back of his head.

Harry's eyes swarmed with stars for a moment and his body teetered, almost falling over onto his side. He looked up into the camera again, dazed.

"I will be prosecuted. I will pay for what I've done. For what I've destroyed. I want you all to know that I love you and I will be with you always. Be strong and don't give up. Look for the stag in the future. I love you," Harry murmured. His head tipped backwards as unconsciousness overtook him.

**XXXX**

Draco awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. He sat up and looked towards the door. "Harry?" He called. No one responded, but the knocking persisted. He staggered his way to the door and opened it to see his son looking up at him fearfully. Scorpius stared at him for a moment unsure of what to do. He started to cry as he took in his father's haggard appearance. Draco knelt in front of him and took him into his arms. They cried together for several minutes. Scorpius muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over again, trying to soothe his dad's pain.

Draco sat back and looked at Scorpius.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Draco gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, son. How's Teddy?"

Scorpius shook his head. "He's really, really, upset. It's even worse than when Harry was in the hospital before. I don't know how to make him feel better. I mean Harry is like his dad practically and I can't relate on that level since you are here in front of me. He's really torn up about it. Even Aunt Andromeda can't help soothe him. He is just lying there continuously crying, much like you," Scorpius explained.

Draco nodded. He hugged Scorpius again and then stood. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe that will help. Maybe we can help each other," Draco suggested.

Scorpius nodded and watched as Draco made his way to his and Teddy's room. Sure enough Teddy was lying on his bed just as Scorpius had said. Draco walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Teddy, come here," Draco said quietly his arms outstretched.

Teddy looked at his tearstained face and quickly moved towards his outstretched arms. Draco enveloped him in a tight hug and they both started crying once again. They both comforted each other and after several minutes Teddy let go and sat back on his bed.

"Listen, Teddy, you know that Harry is very strong and that he will make it through this. He's got a plan. He'll be back in no time," Draco assured.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked.

"We have to Teddy. There is nothing else that we can do, but believe that he will make it through this. We need to have faith," Draco replied.

Teddy nodded and hugged him once again. "Then faith is what we'll have," he whispered.

Draco left Teddy in his room and Scorpius went in after him. He walked slowly downstairs at the second floor landing when he heard someone in the library. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. Standing at one of the tables was Hermione looking a bit frazzled. She was brewing something in a cauldron. Draco's curiosity took over and he ventured further into the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Despite his low voice she still jumped and whipped around. She brought her hand to her chest and looked closely at him. "I'm brewing a potion," she replied.

"What kind of potion?" Draco asked as he approached her and peaked into the cauldron. He looked at the open book and immediately recognized the potion that she was working on. He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm working on the potion for you and Harry. He will be home very soon and you two will have your happily ever after," Hermione said in a determined tone.

Draco smiled, but felt tears coming to his eyes again.

Hermione reached up and touched his face. "He will be coming home. I know it." She turned back to the potion and continued with her work.

Draco left the room closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ron was at the table looking over some papers. He looked up at Draco and watched him as he got a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. Draco turned and sat at the table. He looked up at Ron who looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"What is going to happen now?" Draco asked quietly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, we are going to interrogate the prisoners today to find out anything that will help us save Harry. One of them will give something up. I know they will," Ron replied.

Draco nodded. Behind him the fire began cackling and Ron stood quickly to see Chloe's tear stained face through the flames.

"What is it Chloe?" He asked nervously.

She came through the floo and handed Ron a package. Draco stared at the package and felt his stomach do several flip flops. His heart began racing as he watched Ron open it. Inside was the tape that Carikove and the woman used to videotape Harry. With a shaking hand Ron examined the tape. He looked over at Draco fearfully.

"Let's get everyone down in the sitting room," Ron whispered.

Draco nodded slowly. He walked to the foot of the stairs and called up to the adults that were upstairs. Teddy and Scorpius came out of their room, but Draco sent them a stern look to stay put. They both looked at him fearfully, but complied.

Hermione came in still looking frazzled, but managed to conjure a VCR and a TV to watch the video that was sent to them. As soon as she sat down and it sunk in what could possibly be on this video she looked fearfully at the TV. Ron pushed the tape in and turned the TV on. They were all sitting and abnormally quiet as the tape began playing.

The tape showed the room that Harry had been brought into. Even through the tape it was blinding. Carikove came on first followed by the woman who kept her identity hidden.

"Hello Malfoy! How are you doing on this fine morning?" Carikove taunted.

Draco stared angrily at the video.

"I hope all of you slept very well last night," Carikove said as he laughed maniacally again.

"Get on with it," the woman said in an annoyed voice.

Carikove rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm just having a bit of fun. Anyway, I've created a short little video that will answer some of your questions I'm sure. There are some graphic images (he smiled evilly at this) in this video so please don't let it consume you. Actually, please do. It will make it more fun," Carikove mocked.

The video cut away from him and showed a dazed Harry lying on the floor. After a few seconds of that it showed him getting hit with stinging hexes and then Carikove beating him. Everyone in the room gasped loudly and watched horrorstruck as Harry received the worst beating of his life. Draco's whole body tensed and anger coursed through his body. The magical energy in the room spiked dramatically as each person's emotions charged their magic.

They continued to watch the video and all the interaction that happened between Harry and Carikove. The video got to the end where Carikove pulled Harry into a sitting position. Draco cringed as he watched the pain come across Harry's face and became enraged when Carikove popped him on the back of the head. Draco could see that Harry was dazed by the hit. Everyone in the room was murmuring angrily, but quieted when Harry began speaking. They listened closely to his words and watched him tearfully. Tears were streaming down their faces in the end and Hermione began sobbing quietly as his head lolled back when he passed out. The video cut off then and the screen went black. They continued to stare at the TV in silence, each calming their emotions down in one way or another. Draco was the first to speak.

"He was giving us a signal. 'Look for the stag in the future'. He's going to send us a patronus or something soon. Maybe we'll be able to find him," Draco commented.

"Yes, but I don't think he's sure where he is and I'm not sure how he's going to be able to send it. They've probably got wards all around that place that will alert them to magic being used," Ron commented.

"They don't know that he can do wandless magic or if they do they forgot. I don't know, but Harry will find a way," Draco said sternly.

"Okay, but Draco, let's not get our hopes up," Ron said quietly.

Draco sent a hard glare at him. "Are you giving up on him Weasley?!" Draco yelled.

"No, of course not. I meant that I don't want us to get our hopes up that they forgot that he knows wandless magic or that he'll be able to send us a message," Ron explained.

Draco shook his head and looked over at Hermione who had picked up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment. She unfolded it and widened her eyes at what it said.

"They've given us a deadline," She whispered.

Ron reached out and took the note from her. He looked over it quickly and then handed it to Draco.

_You have until the holidays to meet these demands. _

_If they aren't, Potter will die._

Draco balled the paper up and threw it across the room. His anger began boiling over once again.

"We will find him and we will end their lives," He seethed. He stood up quickly and left the room. He stalked into the kitchen and flooed to his office at Hogwarts.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright I spent my day yesterday going back over my story and realized that I had several mistakes that I missed each time I read it before posting :(. I also realized that there were some time issues in there as well, but hopefully I have fixed it enough to make it work. Anyway, this chapter is a bit emo. Next chapter I think is almost worse for most of it so don't hate me too much. I also realized in my story that my characters cry a lot especially Harry and Draco. Not sure how to explain that. I guess they are overly emotional??? Let's see my thanks for reviewing last chapter go out to as always EmmyAngeldust. Also welcome back Harry the Dark Lord. Thank you Cathcer1984 of course and lastly my newest reviewer for the last chapter Destiny Dragon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and those who didn't review last chap, review this one or both :)**

**Ch. 23**

Draco stepped out of the fireplace in his office. He stalked out of his office and out into the hallway. He glanced down at his timepiece and noted that most of the students would be in class and if not they would hopefully be studying in their rooms. He felt a rush of luck as he realized Carikove had just finished his last class.

He quickly walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and chuckled to himself at the thought of who taught the class. He walked in and then walked straight into the office. Carikove was standing with his back to the door looking out the window.

"Where the hell is Harry?" He demanded. He had his wand pointing at Carikove's back, ready to strike in an instant.

Carikove began laughing as he turned around to face Draco. "Malfoy, it's so nice of you to come see me. Care for a drink?" He asked with a smirk.

Malfoy moved closer keeping his wand high. "Don't fuck with me Carikove. What have you done with Harry?!" He demanded again.

He set his glass down and studied Draco closely. "Did you like my video?" He asked.

Draco began shaking with anger. "My patience is wavering. Answer the question," Draco responded.

Carikove sighed loudly and sat heavily in his seat. "If I told you where he was then I wouldn't get what I want," he explained taking a sip of his drink.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Draco asked.

Carikove rolled his eyes. "Did you not watch the video or were you too busy being consumed with anger at what I was doing to your precious lover?"

Draco closed the distance and flicked his wand at Carikove. Suddenly Carikove's neck was being constricted by a powerful strangling spell.

"I want to know exactly why you're doing this. Is it because of what happened in your family after your brothers were killed?" Draco asked. He watched Carikove's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "Oh, I think I am right on that one. You blame Harry for what happened to your family?" Draco loosened the spell so Carikove could speak.

"They wouldn't have died had they not been brainwashed by Potter's goals! My parents wouldn't have shunned me more if they had not died! It's all Potter's fucking fault that my life turned out so horribly!" Carikove yelled angrily.

Draco stared at him for a moment. "So you think prosecuting him and taking over the Wizarding world is going to help relieve you of your pain?"

"It will prove to my family that they were wrong about me! They didn't think I would amount to anything, but I will show them! They will see just how powerful I am!" Carikove hollered.

"You are going to prove to them exactly how right they are. You're going to prove to them that your brothers were better people by following through with your plan. Is that what you want?" Draco asked angrily.

Carikove began shaking his head roughly. "They will see that I amounted to something," He repeated.

"It won't make them proud. It will make them furious. They will wish that you had stayed far away and not caused problems in the world they live in. Is that what you want?" Draco asked him again.

"What I want is to see the man who ruined my life suffering at my hand," Carikove said through clenched teeth.

Draco's eyes widened and he let out an angry growl as he tightened the spell again. Carikove's eyes widened and his face started to change colors as the oxygen was cut off from his brain. He struggled against Draco's spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Someone yelled from the doorway. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as his body stiffened and he fell to the floor his spell on Carikove instantly lifted. Carikove began sputtering in his chair. After regaining his breath he walked around his desk and crouched next to Draco.

"You kill me and you really won't see Potter ever again," Carikove threatened as he stalked out of the room.

**XXXX**

After Draco left, Ron got up and checked to see where he had gone. The last destination was Hogwarts.

"He's gone to Hogwarts! No doubt he's going to threaten Carikove!" Ron called to them.

Hermione rushed in. "Shouldn't someone go after him?" She cried.

"No, he'll be fine. Carikove won't do anything to him in the middle of Hogwarts nor would he want to set Harry off. It might put some fear back into Carikove if we are lucky," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm heading over to the office to start questioning our prisoners," Ron said. He stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.

A minute later he arrived in his office and gathered the necessary supplies to question the prisoners. He made his way quickly to the holding cells in his department. Edward and Dean accompanied him. They went to the first holding cell and looked at each of the prisoners faces looking for the one who might know the most and reveal the most. They decided on a woman whose nose was sticking rather high in the air. Edward and Dean grabbed her and brought her into an interrogation room. They sat her in a chair and bound her wrists to it.

"What is your name?" Ron asked.

She looked away from him refusing to answer his question.

"Lady, you can either answer my questions on your own or I will make you answer them. What is your name?" Ron demanded.

She spat at him. Ron glared at her and motioned for Edward to make her mouth open. He cast a spell at her which immediately opened her mouth. She fought against it, but Ron got the veritaserum on her tongue before she could fight it off. Edward lifted the spell and Ron sat back and looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Loretta," She muttered.

"Thank you. Now, what do you know about Harry's kidnapping?" Ron asked.

"I don't know much," She replied.

"Why did they take him?" Ron asked.

"I am under the impression that you already know that," She responded.

Ron raised an eyebrow at that answer, wondering how she would know about the video.

"Where are they keeping him?"

"They are keeping him in a cell deep within Hogwarts," She replied.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

She was about to repeat her answer when Ron held his hand up to stop her. "Take her back to the holding cells. Inform the Wizengamot that these people will be put on trial for their crimes against an Auror. I will meet you back in the office for an emergency meeting," Ron ordered. They both nodded and led Loretta back to her cell. Ron sent an 'All Floo Call' to every Auror in the department. After that he called over to Grimmauld to tell Hermione what he had learned. She told him that Draco wasn't back yet, but as soon as he was she would update him. Ron sat at his desk and waited for everyone to come back.

**XXXX**

After Carikove left with the person who cast the spell on him Draco felt the spell lift. He didn't move right away knowing that they were long gone. He slowly stood up after a few minutes and made his way out of Carikove's office. He slowly walked to his own office. When he got there he sat behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands.

After several minutes he reached over and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a small flask of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. He sat there thinking about Harry and what he was going through at that very moment. He kept replaying the beating in his head over and over again. Each time he felt like crushing the glass that was in his hand or throwing it across the room. Eventually he did just that and flung it across the room with an anguished cry. He started throwing things around the room, pulling books off his shelves, knocking over anything that wasn't attached to the wall. He sank to the ground breathing heavily and began crying.

Suddenly he heard a snort within the room and he slowly looked up. Standing before him was a stag that was tilting its head curiously at Draco. It was Harry's stag. Draco felt a smile come to his face as he stared at him.

"Harry?" He asked quietly.

The stag snorted again and then Draco's office was filled with the sound of Harry's voice. "Draco, love, I hope you aren't worrying too much about me. I am doing okay. I've healed myself as best as I can and I am trying to figure out how to get out of here. I'm guessing that they've already sent the video to you and I am furious at how painful it must be for you to see that. You probably already went after Carikove, but please don't do it again. I don't want you to get hurt. I know I said I wouldn't say that to you anymore, but Drake I can't imagine losing you. I've been away from you a day and its killing me. Please keep yourself safe. I will get out of this soon enough and in your arms again. I promise. I need to go; I think they are coming back. I hope that you aren't having a lie in without me (Harry chuckled at this point). I love you."

Draco felt his tears coming back and he started crying again. The stag stayed in the room with him for awhile which comforted Draco some. He looked up at the stag wondering what it was waiting for. It occurred to him that he could send a message back. He focused on his patronus and it shot out of his wand. It cantered around the room and up to Harry's stag which it nuzzled. The deer walked over to him and waited for the message. He said a lengthy message to it and then sent it on its way. It kept pace with Harry's stag as it left his office. He stood up and flooed back to Grimmauld.

**XXXX**

Harry laid on his poor excuse for a bed using as little energy as possible. Someone had shoved a tray of food through the cat flap shortly after he sent his patronus to Draco. He glanced at it, but didn't bother to touch it. He thought about the day before with Draco and it felt like months had passed since he had last seen him. It brought tears to his eyes and he began to cry. He had been trying not to in order to save his energy, but he wasn't coming up with any plans and he wasn't even sure if his patronus had reached him.

He turned to his side and stared at the door willing it to open. He had tried to open it once already, but was unable to get it open. It had a form of magic on it that he wasn't familiar with. He watched as a bright light came down the hallway towards his cell. He sat up hoping that Draco got his message and sent one back. He watched as his stag came through the door. He frowned and lied back down. He closed his eyes as new tears began falling, angry tears. A polite snort was heard which made Harry open his eyes again. He looked over and saw that standing next to his stag was a smaller deer and he smiled brightly. Draco had gotten his message.

"Draco?" He whispered.

The deer stepped forward and Draco's deep voice resonated off the walls. "Harry! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. I am worrying myself sick over you. I wish I knew where you were so that I could whisk you away like a knight in shining armor. We will find you though. You were right, I did confront Carikove. I didn't get anything out of him of course and it only made me angrier. My office is in a right state. I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you. I haven't cried like this in forever. I hope you really are okay and I will be careful. I'm going back to Grimmauld right now. I love you so much Harry and I can't wait to have you in my arms again. There will be no lie ins until you are home love. Be careful," Draco's patronus said.

Harry's patronus disappeared, but Draco's stayed for a moment longer. Harry continued crying, but the deer calmed him with its presence and once when he had calmed down enough it disappeared as well. He rolled over to face the wall, closing his eyes and replaying memories of times spent with Draco.

**XXXX**

Ron sat in his office in front of all the Aurors in his department. He was organizing his thoughts before he began the meeting. He stood up after a few more minutes and began.

"Okay, this is what we've learned. They are holding Harry somewhere within Hogwarts. My guess is he's in the dungeons, but I don't recall seeing any holding cells on the map. It may be that they are hidden somewhere that has not made it on the-" Ron stopped suddenly as an idea suddenly came to mind.

He sat down for a minute deep in thought. Ginny looked up at him in alarm.

"Ron, what is it?" Ginny asked nervously.

"We have a map that might be able to tell us where he is," Ron said quietly looking far off.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "The Marauder's Map," they said together.

"Exactly," Ron muttered.

He turned to the fireplace and floo called to Grimmauld. He saw Kreacher walking through. He turned to look at the fire and Ron could see how bothered he was about Harry's disappearance.

"Kreacher, could you find me Harry's special map?" Ron asked him.

He looked at him closely and shook his head. "It's not here Mister Weasley. It might be in his office or it might be in his vault, but it's not here," Kreacher replied sadly.

"Well, can't you go to Hogwarts and find him?" Ron asked.

"I already tried. I don't know where he is. None of the other elves are sure, but they are keeping an eye out. That's the best I can do," Kreacher replied angrily this time, but not directed towards Ron.

"Okay, well thank you Kreacher. I will look in his office and see if it's here. Let me know if you hear anything," Ron said.

Kreacher nodded.

Ron leaned back and left his office quickly. He went into Harry's office and tried summoning the map. One of the drawers on his desk flew open and the map came zooming out and into Ron's waiting hand. He jumped into the air in joy and ran back to his office.

"I've got it!" He yelled as he tossed it at Fred. Fred muttered some words and tapped the map. Words began forming and Fred opened it up completely setting it on Ron's desk. All three of them hunched over searching for Harry's dot.

"What if it's like the Room of Requirement and it doesn't show up?" Ron asked.

"Well let's just hope that's not the case," George replied.

They searched the dungeon section and finally found a faint dot that could barely be made out. Ron looked around the room and found a quill that he transfigured into a magnifying glass. He held it over the dot and felt his pulse quicken as he read the name. Sure enough it said Harry Potter.

"I found him! His dot is right here! He must be below the dungeons. We need to get in there!" Ron exclaimed. Fred and George looked at the dot and confirmed what Ron saw.

**XXXX**

Draco stepped out of the floo and saw Hermione sitting at the table. She looked up at him with a mixed expression. She looked angry, but happy at the same time.

"What is it?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"Draco, why did you go by yourself to Hogwarts to confront Carikove? Do you think that would make Harry happy?" She demanded.

Draco blushed and glanced down at his hands. "I was furious with what he did to him. I had to try and find out where Harry was even if it was pointless and he already knew I went to him anyway," Draco replied.

Her mixed expression changed to confusion. "How could he know that you went there?"

"He sent me a patronus. He knew I would go there after I saw the video," Draco replied.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! So he is able to make contact from where he's at? Ron told me that one of the prisoners revealed where they are holding him. He's at Hogwarts!" Hermione cried excitedly.

Draco looked at her joyfully. He was about to floo over to Hogwarts right that very moment, but was stopped when Ron came through.

He stepped out of the fireplace and looked at them both anxiously. "We've found him at Hogwarts. We are heading over there right now. Draco, I think its best you stay here. I don't think Harry wants you to get caught. I will get in touch with you as soon as I've got him," Ron said nervously waiting for Draco to scream at him.

Draco surprised him though and sat back down. "He does want me to stay here. I am going to listen this time. Get him out safely and let me know as soon as he's safe," he replied.

Ron looked at him in shock for a moment and blinked his eyes several times. Finally he nodded and flooed back to his office. Draco looked back at Hermione and nodded in confidence that soon Harry would be there in a matter of minutes.

**XXXX**

Ron and his team apparated to Hogwarts and made their way quickly to the castle. Ron sent a few Aurors ahead to secure the castle and inform McGonagall that they were coming. She sent every student to their houses and put them in lockdown as well as the teachers. She didn't inform Carikove since she knew that he had a part in the whole situation.

Ron and his team quickly made their way down to the dungeons after they were assured that the castle was secure. Ron followed the map to where Harry's faint dot had been. He followed it to the end of a hallway that stopped at a solid wall. He looked at the bricks closely and found a block with a tiny inscription on it. With his wand he pushed the block in and a door slowly appeared. He took a few steps back, creating a shield with Ginny and Seamus and waited for the door to appear. Behind him Fred flicked his wand when the door finally appeared. It opened slowly and everyone raised their wands and stepped through the door.

There was a narrow set of stairs leading deep into the tunnel. They proceeded down creating a shield over their heads and sides. At the end of staircase another door appeared and it was slightly ajar. Ron and his team cautiously walked through this door and saw prison cells on both sides of the walls. They checked each one thoroughly finding no one. At the very last cell, after everyone's morale had steadily decreased, they had a breakthrough. In the last cell they found a couple of trays in the room which signaled that someone was there. Ron cautiously opened the cell door and stepped into the room followed closely by Ginny and Seamus.

The room was empty aside from the trays and a piece of parchment that was sitting on the bed. Ron sagged his shoulders in defeat and Ginny looked around helplessly. Ron walked over to the bed and picked up the parchment.

_Too slow Weasley._

_I've moved him and you will never find him._

_The plan has changed._

_Say goodbye to your dear friend Harry Potter._

_Say goodbye to the world as you know it._

Ron crumpled the paper up angrily and pushed past his team. Ginny began crying again and the twins looked around the room helplessly. He quickly followed after Ron who was blasting every cell door open in his anger. He made his way to McGonagall's office after destroying just about everything that he came in contact with along the way. His team followed behind repairing everything that he broke.

Seamus, Ginny, and the twins followed Ron into McGonagall's office. She was sitting behind her desk looking much older than the last time Ron had seen her. She looked up into Ron's furious face and knew that something was wrong with Harry.

"No, please tell me," She muttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"We were too late. He's gone," Ron whispered.

McGonagall shook her head in denial. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet. Carikove left a note saying that they moved him. How could he have found out?" Ron asked angrily.

"I didn't tell him! I couldn't even find him after I got the message from the other Aurors. I figured he had fled or something because he knew you guys were on to him," McGonagall said relief evident in her voice that Harry wasn't dead.

"Then how did he know that we were coming?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Someone else who's here must be a part of this all," Ginny muttered.

"But I checked everyone on staff. None of them sent up any red flags. How could this have happened?" Ron cried.

"I don't know, but sitting here and beating ourselves up about how we messed up is not going to help. We've got to figure out where he may have taken him," Seamus responded in equal frustration.

"We've got to tell Draco. He's going to be devastated all over again," Ginny whispered.

Ron nodded and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't tell him Gin," Ron mumbled.

"I'll tell him," She said back giving a reassuring squeeze to his arm.

He nodded and sent Seamus to tell the other Aurors to go home. They'd start fresh tomorrow on figuring out where he was moved to. Ron and Ginny walked over the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmauld. The twins followed closely behind. They stepped out of the fireplace to an anxious Hermione.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked at her and looked past the Weasley's looking for her dark haired best friend. She looked back at them fearfully. She began shaking her head quickly tears forming in her eyes. Viktor walked in behind her and looked between the Weasley's saddened faces and his wife's shaking form. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she began sobbing loudly. Draco came into the kitchen looking between them as well.

"What's going on?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Ginny walked over to him, tears streaming down her face. Draco looked between them all and shook his head hard muttering 'no' over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Draco," Ginny whispered.

"What happened?" Draco repeated.

"We didn't get there in time. He found out we were coming. He's moved Harry to who knows where. They are both gone," Ginny answered.

Draco stared at her in confusion. "How could they have found out?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked away tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"We have to find him!" He cried.

"We will do whatever we can Draco. We won't give up," Ginny whispered.

"How do you know he's been moved?" Draco asked looking at Ron expectantly.

"Carikove left a note. He told us that they moved him and that the plan has changed. I don't know what he means by that," Ron replied in a strained voice.

Draco shook his head again and began shaking. Tears began falling as the last bit of hope that he had left disappeared from his body. He walked out of the room and up to his tiny room where he cried even harder than before.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know most of you were wanting to hit me or strangle me or whatever after my last chapter post and I don't think this chapter is going to change you for the better, probably worse though. Anyway, fear not, I will promise you that this will be the last unfortunate chapter, so don't hate me too much after :). Review and tell me what you think. If you want to see what happens next you'll do it ;). It will make me post faster since the next chapter is almost completely written :). Review please!!**

**Ch. 24**

Harry awoke again several hours later to find himself in a new place. He sat up quickly and looked around. The room was an actual bedroom, but he was still trapped by bars on the windows and a solid metal door. His whole body ached as he realized that he had new injuries. He had no idea when that happened and he had no idea how long he'd been out. He heard a key turn in the door and he looked over at it, not sure what to expect. Carikove entered the room looking utterly insane. Harry felt his skin crawl as he approached him.

"Where are we Carikove?" He asked in a shaky voice. He cursed himself for revealing his fear.

"Oh, are we a bit scared now Potter?" Carikove asked.

"Answer my question," He responded his voice containing more strength.

"We are somewhere far, far away from London. You won't be getting out of here alive Potter. They have no idea where I've taken you. They won't even know where to start. It's such a shame that I had to leave my job, such a shame. All well, I'll be more successful this way since the plan has changed," He said conversationally.

"What do you mean the plan has changed?" Harry asked feeling the fear inch its way back into his voice.

"Oh, how can I put this? I've already set things in motion. I have someone on the inside at the ministry who has been giving me the information that I need. That's how I knew they had found out about me keeping you at Hogwarts. I also have someone on the inside at Hogwarts as well. She told me that Weasley and his team were coming for you. I've already made it so that Hogwarts will be destroyed in a matter of days. They are just waiting for the final word from me. I don't get to see you prosecuted, but maybe I'll just hold my own court here. Yes, I think that will be appropriate. I'll videotape it so that when they find us eventually, after we are dead of course, they'll know how you spent your last hours," Carikove replied looking thoughtfully out the window.

"And the point of all this is what?" Harry asked angrily.

Carikove glared menacingly at him. "You'll pay for destroying my family of course."

"You're family life was already shitty for you before I came along. I didn't do anything that would have made your life any worse," Harry said.

Carikove scoffed at this. "You didn't do anything?! Of course you did. You got my brother's killed. You made my parents hate me even more. They closed in on themselves and shunned me from their life! I had to leave the comfort of my own home because of them! My life has been hell since the day you came into it!" Carikove cried crazily.

"That is not my fault! You made your own choices! I had no more influence over your parents then a bag of potatoes! Don't blame me for your mistakes!" Harry yelled back angrily. He was fighting to control his magic.

"I do not make mistakes! As a matter of fact I've changed my plan again somewhat," He responded with an evil gleam in his eye.

Harry looked at him cautiously not liking where this was going. "What are you going to do now?" He asked shakily.

"I'm going to repay you for destroying my family by destroying yours. I think I'll start with your lover _Draco_," Carikove replied snidely.

Harry's eyes widened in anger. He felt his magic rushing through his body, ready to burst from every pore. He lunged himself at a shocked and scared Carikove.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY!" He screamed as he tackled Carikove to the ground. He began throwing punches left and right. Carikove didn't fight back at first because he was in shock at the sheer power that was radiating off of Harry. Finally he regained his composure and began throwing punches back. Both men were fueling their magic with anger. Carikove shoved Harry off of him and he slammed into the opposite wall. Harry was dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered. He sent a stunning spell at Carikove which narrowly missed him. He threw up his left hand creating a shield around himself. Blood was dripping down his face as he pulled himself off the ground. He stalked towards Carikove with bright, emerald eyes. Carikove looked at him fearfully as he crawled backwards towards the wall. His body was feeling wave after wave of pain from the magic that was emanating from Harry. His mind was beginning to cloud over from the pain. He could barely keep his eyes opened as he watched Harry stalk towards him.

"You made a giant mistake Carikove," Harry muttered darkly.

Carikove began shaking his head trying to clear the cloudiness in his mind. "What's that Potter?" He squeaked out.

"You picked the wrong wizard to threaten his family," Harry replied. Harry lifted both hands in front of him and stared menacingly at Carikove. He knew that this was it, that his life was coming to an end at this very moment and he almost welcomed it.

Every memory of Harry's family rushed through his mind. He saw all of their faces. All of their loving faces. He wasn't going to let this madman take his family away from him and they fueled his magic even more and made him capable to destroy Carikove.

"_EXPULSO!_" Harry yelled.

Carikove screamed out as the spell hit the area surrounding him. The wall crumbled and the floor gave way and Carikove tumbled along with it into the crashing waves hundreds of feet below.

Harry felt the wind rush into the room as he slowly made his way over to the gaping hole that used to be a wall. He peered down to the waves below and watched the wall disappear into the murky depths of the ocean. He took several steps back and left the room. He moved to a different room as far away from his prison as he could get and staggered to the bed collapsing onto it and falling into unconsciousness.

**XXXX**

Everyday that passed sent Draco into a deeper and deeper depression. The Auror department was having no luck finding Harry. There were no more disturbances or threats. Carikove never came back to his post at the school. The whole of the Wizarding world was at a loss as to what to do. They had no idea if their savior was alive or dead. They went about their lives as normal as possible. Everyone at Grimmauld had gone back to their respective homes. Life seemed to move on at an awkward pace for everyone.

Draco returned to his post as potion master, but his depression made his class utterly boring. He had no passion for his work. Scorpius lived solely with Pansy for the time being on his father's orders. He didn't want his son to see him this way. He'd put on a brave face every day he saw him at Hogwarts, but Scorpius could see right through it. His heart ached for his father. He wished that he could help him in some way, but knew that the only thing that would help him is if he heard from Harry or heard some news about him.

Draco went about every day in a fog. He would come to work early in the morning and sit sullenly at the staff table at breakfast. Then he would teach his classes and return home each night. Grade papers and then drink a bottle of firewhiskey or wine a night. Nothing helped his sadness.

Everyone else that was close to Harry sunk into a depression. Each handled it in their own way. Ron threw himself into his work and exhausted every lead that he got beyond necessary means. Luna found herself struggling with how to console him. She was carrying a baby and the stress weighed down on her. Hermione did the most research she's ever done. Trying to find anything that would help them find Harry. She could find nothing.

Andromeda spent her time trying to console her grandson and help him through this difficult time. Every day that passed she felt herself get older and older.

**XXXX**

Two months had passed since Harry disappeared. Halloween came and went with no sign of Harry. November came and went. The weather had turned colder. There was snow littering the ground everywhere and people spent as little time as possible out in the open.

Harry's family was planning for something that they never expected they'd plan for so soon. Harry's funeral. Nobody wanted to do it, but as much as they wanted to keep the hope alive, no one felt it enough that Harry would return alive. Draco straight up refused to talk to anyone about it. He didn't want to seal his grave already. A part of Draco still felt Harry in him and believed that he was still alive. Nobody pushed him. They just waited for reality to set in.

Harry's friends had gotten on with their lives. Ron and Hermione didn't feel completely whole, but their family's helped fill the hole some. Andromeda and Teddy had moved into the manor for the time being while their house was being remodeled and more for support. Teddy was able to spend more time with Scorpius and they had become best friends. They could relate on many levels. Even though Scorpius had his dad around, he wasn't himself. They helped each other through everything and both held a small hope out for Harry's safe return.

Draco had taken a leave from his job at Hogwarts. Actually, Headmistress McGonagall asked him to take a leave for his own sanity. He didn't protest. His heart wasn't in it at the moment. His heart wasn't into anything much at the moment. He tried to be brave for Scorpius when they spent time together, but his son knew him better than that. He knew that it wasn't anything against him and didn't take it too personally, but he wanted Draco to get out of the fog that he was in.

The first Saturday in December came on too fast. It was the day that Harry's funeral was scheduled. Everyone had hoped that by the grace of Merlin that by setting a date to it would bring Harry home, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Draco had refused, up until the day before, to attend the funeral. His mother encouraged him to go and told him that she would stand by him the entire time. She wanted him to have closure so that he might be able to move on with his life. Draco told her it wasn't going to help, but chose to go anyway.

When they arrived at the cathedral everyone was dressed in dark, demure colors. Draco and Narcissa walked to the front and took a seat with Andromeda, Teddy, and Scorpius. Pansy and Brennan were somewhere in the middle respecting Harry's family. Hermione and Viktor took a seat next to Draco and on down the line Harry's true family filled in. Elsewhere many well wishers came to pay their respects.

Draco hadn't looked up front to the pulpit since he came in. He was afraid at what he would see up there. Hermione had a large box of Kleenex in her lap and it appeared that she was going to need another one soon enough. She was crying silently staring straight ahead. Draco took a deep breath and looked up to the front. There was a large mahogany casket closed between two poster size pictures. On one side was a large picture of a laughing Harry taken a few months back before the shit hit the fan. The other was a group picture from Hogwarts with almost all his year of Gryffindors. Behind the pulpit was a large screen that was running a muggle projector with several still photos of Harry from the age of 11 to not long before he disappeared. Whoever put it together took special care not to include the pictures that were created by the ones responsible for Harry's kidnapping. Some of the photos looked as if they were from people's memories. The ones before Harry disappeared were filled with him and Draco. He watched them stony faced believing that he had cried all the tears out of his system, but as soon as the priest approached the podium Draco felt his resolve begin to crumble.

"Harry James Potter. His life is the one we are celebrating today. He was taken far too soon, but yet he did so much for our world in his short time here. Harry was born on July 31, 1980 to Lily and James Potter. At the age of one he became an orphan after Voldemort killed his parents. He was given to his muggle Aunt and Uncle and grew up in the muggle world. At the age of eleven he received his Hogwarts letter and his life took on a new course."

"On the train to Hogwarts Harry met his two life long friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Krum. They were completely inseparable throughout their years in school and met every conflict together head on. In their first year they met a version of Voldemort in the form of a professor. With their help Harry defeated him. The following year Harry and his friends were again dealt another version of Voldemort that nearly took Hermione from them along with Ron's sister Ginny. Harry beat him again. The next year Harry met his godfather Sirius Black and found that he was not alone and had family outside of his friends and their families. They were like two peas in a pod."

"In his fourth year Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament on purpose and witnessed his first true death at the hands of Voldemort as well as watched him come back. In his fifth year he learned about his destiny and lost his godfather in a battle at the Ministry. In his sixth year he learned what he needed to do to rid the Wizarding World of evil. His home at Hogwarts was infiltrated (Draco tightened his fists at this which earned a gentle squeeze and a watery smile from Hermione) and it changed many lives from that day on. He also lost his mentor Albus Dumbledore at that time. Then we bring ourselves to his final year when he finally defeated Voldemort with the help of many people in the Wizarding World. After he left school he reached his lifetime goal of becoming an Auror and moved up quickly through the ranks to become the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department."

"Although he fought many battles it wasn't all that Harry was. Harry was ever the hero and always stepping in to save someone whether it was a minor scolding from a parent or teacher or a curse that was sent to cause damage. He was always there. Harry always put the needs of others before his own. He loved deeply and unconditionally. His bravery brought peace to our world and for that we are all grateful."

"Harry leaves behind his godson Teddy Lupin and his 'adoptive' grandmother Andromeda Tonks. His very best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Krum and their families. His surrogate family the Weasley's who turned into his true family. He leaves behind many close friends and acquaintances. Lastly, Harry leaves behind someone who held a special place in his heart for all of his school years and more prominently in the month before his death. Harry and Draco Malfoy were enemies all throughout school, but yet they held a mutual love for each other that blossomed in recent weeks. Although their time was short, we know that it was the happiest time for them and know that their love will always be there," The priest finished.

There was not a dry eye in the cathedral by the end. Draco kept it together throughout most of the eulogy, but fell apart when the priest talked about his hero complex and who he left behind. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand squeezing tightly as Narcissa wrapped her arm around him pulling him close while Scorpius held his other hand and comforted Teddy at the same time. Draco was shaking uncontrollably as he watched everyone make their way to the front to pay their last respects. However the group stopped before the front two rows. Draco and those around him looked up at them and slowly stood and walked to stand in front of Harry's casket.

Draco felt his knees about to give out and was relieved to find Hermione and Ron flanking his sides supporting him. He smiled gratefully at them. Tear stained faces looked at them as they walked up the line giving their condolences. Draco avoided most people's gazes and only looked at those he knew Harry cared most about. After a half hour the only ones who remained were those closest to Harry. It was time to carry Harry's casket to his gravesite. Draco felt his throat constrict as he reached for one of the handles. Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Seamus took up the other handles. They lifted it easily and headed down the center aisle and out the double doors of the cathedral. They carried it across the grounds to the Potter family plot. They set it down on the anchoring system that would lower it into the ground.

Draco stepped back and joined everyone else. He stared blankly at Harry's casket feeling sick to his stomach. He looked up and searched the grounds hoping to see Harry walk out from behind a gravestone to show that he was actually alive. It didn't happen though.

"Any last words?" The priest asked looking at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads, afraid to speak, to make it final. The priest nodded solemnly as he motioned for the caretaker to begin lowering the casket. Draco watched as the symbol of his love lowered slowly into the cold earth. The wind whipped up and a strong gust blew through the cemetery sending chills up everyone's spines. Draco looked around again, but saw no one. He looked back at the casket and let out a strangled cry as the casket lowered beneath the ground. Hermione began shaking next to him as was Ron. Teddy had turned into Andromeda not watching the whole process.

The casket hit the bottom with a dull thud. The next sound sent Draco's emotions into overdrive. The first scoop of dirt landed loudly on top of the casket. Draco sobbed loudly and turned into his mother's open arms. Hermione turned into Ron's hug sobbing quietly as did Ron. Then it was over. The dirt smoothed over Harry's now buried casket and his marker was placed next to it to watch over his spot. Draco looked over at his gravestone and stared sadly at it. It held Harry's full name, birth and presumed death, along with a carving in the likeness of the Golden Trio and the other was a carving of Teddy and Harry. In the middle were a stag and a deer standing side by side looking towards each other.

Draco shook his head angrily and walked quickly away from everyone. As soon as he reached the gate he apparated away leaving everyone behind filled with concern.

**XXXX**

Draco apparated directly into his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He let his emotions take over once again. _He must really be gone. He would have shown up if he was alive. I can't believe this. What am I going to do now? We had plans for our future. What in Merlin's name did Harry ever do to deserve not having his very own family?! He gave his life to protect us all and what is there to show for it, but a measly gravestone marker. Is anyone paying for the crimes?! Not really. The one who actually did this is long gone, probably reveling in his freedom! _ Draco's thoughts were screaming at the atrocity of the way Harry's life ended up. Draco lied there in silence staring into nothing. His mind had gone blank. His heart felt even more tightly constricted than before.

A knock on his door brought him out of his blank state. He stood and glanced out the window to see that it was dark outside. He slowly walked downstairs wanting to ignore the insistent knocking on his front door. He threw the door open not really caring who was on the other side and what they could do to him.

"Professor Malfoy, may I come in?" Professor Avasta asked.

Draco lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her. She looked nervous about something and she had never sought him out at his own home. For the moment his curiosity took over his grief. He stepped aside as she walked quickly inside glancing over her shoulder as she did.

"What brings you here?" Draco asked gesturing towards the sitting room. She nodded and rushed to sit down. Draco looked at her nervously and sat down across from her.

"I'm so sorry to impose on your time of mourning, but I have some information that I think you should know. I would tell the Aurors, but I wanted to go through you first," Avasta began.

"Go on," Draco urged.

She sighed deeply and looked away from his penetrating gaze. "I have received information that those who were responsible for the explosions before are going to go through with Carikove's plan," Avasta continued.

Draco raised his eyebrows. He felt his stomach turn violently. "What are they planning to do and why?" He asked.

"They are going to destroy Hogwarts and take as many people down with it as they can. I'm not sure why. It doesn't make much sense," She replied.

Draco closed his eyes willing his anger to calm down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I felt that someone should know. It worries me. I have no idea when they are going to do it. It could be tomorrow or it could be after the holidays, I don't know," She responded.

"Carikove's gone. Harry's gone. The plan should be gone too. Where are you getting this information from?" He demanded.

Avasta stood up angrily and glared at Draco. "I don't know why they are going through with it and I heard this information through the grapevine. If you're not going to take this seriously then fine so be it. Let the deaths of hundreds of young witches and wizards, your students, and your colleagues rest on your shoulders. See if I care," Avasta said through clenched teeth. She stalked out of the room and out Draco's front door slamming it loudly behind her.

Draco looked at the door for a moment contemplating if he should take her seriously or not. He decided to be safe than sorry and quickly wrote a letter to Ron informing him of the new information. Draco sent the letter off and glanced into the kitchen contemplating if he wanted to eat. He thought about Harry cooking breakfast for him and Scorpius so many weeks ago and it only made his sadness come back. He walked upstairs slowly extinguishing the lights behind him as he went. He stepped into his bedroom and caught a glimpse in his minds eye of Harry walking into this very room the first time they saw each other again. He began crying again and thought again about the unfairness of it all.

**A/N: Who do you think wrote the eulogy? Harry and Draco in nothing, but Santa hats will go to the correct guesser :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Alright, in the spirit of the holiday season I thought I would post this chapter so that hopefully your tears and fears will be calm. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do too. There's more crying, but it wouldn't be my story without lots of crying. Let me know what you think. I mean really let me know and I hope you will all unhate me after this chap. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 25**

It had been a few weeks since Harry's 'funeral'. There had been no attacks on Hogwarts which confused Draco and Ron immensely. There had to be a reason that Professor Avasta had come to him. Ron thought it was interesting and was taking a deeper look into her past.

There was still no sign of Harry and Draco had finally given up on his last shred of hope. Harry really was gone. He was never going to be in Draco's arms again. He was never going to smile at Draco. He was never going to have his very own family like he deserved. Never again would Draco be able to look upon his dark haired lover in real life. He only had him in his memories.

He still shied away from spending time around Harry's friends, even though they had become fast friends during the time that he and Harry had been together. Scorpius continued to stay with Pansy, but had started to slowly spend more time with him. Luckily for Draco his son was forgiving and understood the mourning process.

**XXXX**

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione stood on Draco's doorstep. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She was going to ask him to spend Christmas with everyone and she was determined to not take no for an answer.

Draco opened the door. Hermione hadn't seen him since Harry's 'funeral' and she gasped at his haggard appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were sunk in. He looked like he had barely eaten in days. His hair was askew and disheveled. This was not the Draco Malfoy that she was used to for 16 years. Her heart ached for him. She hadn't realized just how much losing Harry had truly affected him even though Harry had been gone for three months now. Draco still looked like he did in the first weeks that Harry was gone. As a matter of fact he looked much worse. She got over her shock quickly enough to do what she came there to do.

"Hello Draco," she said quietly.

He nodded once at her and stepped aside so she could come in. She walked into his house and took in the darkness. The house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days. She knew that Draco had a house elf, but the way the house looked you wouldn't know it. There was not even an inkling of holiday décor in the house anywhere. She wondered when the last time that Scorpius had been there and if he spent time here in this darkness.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her in a way that screamed, 'how do you _think_ I'm doing?' "I'm as expected," He replied curtly.

"Okay, well, I came by to ask you to come celebrate Christmas with us," Hermione said as her eyes adjusted to the room.

"Thank you, but I don't think so," Draco replied.

"Draco, I am not taking no for an answer. This is ridiculous. Do you think Harry would approve if he knew you were doing this and looking like that?" She asked angrily.

Draco looked down at his wrinkled clothes and his paler than normal skin and glanced around the room. "We'll never know, now will we," Draco responded quietly.

Hermione was surprised to hear that he had even lost his usual snide tone when he was annoyed.

"Draco, Scorpius is going to be there. He wants you to be there too. I know you are hurting still, but he's your son and he loves you, we all do," Hermione urged.

Draco sighed. He reflected for a moment on the audacity of it all. Here it was Christmas holidays and he couldn't imagine doing anything more that wallowing in self-pity and drinking two flasks of Firewhiskey. He felt an emotion take over that he hadn't felt in weeks. He was truly and completely angry. Not at the situation because he'd been angry about that since the day Harry was kidnapped, but this anger was directed at himself. He had been shutting everyone out when he needed them most and vice versa and he was infuriated. He looked at Hermione's hopeful face and decided that he would go.

"I will go. I've been a right prat these past few months and it's time I stop that," Draco said.

Hermione gave him a triumphant smile and threw her arms around him in a tight, awkward hug. Draco gave her a small smile and retreated upstairs to get ready. About a half hour later he came back down again wearing a dark green sweater and black slacks. His hair was still a bit disheveled, but he also looked better than before. He followed Hermione out of his house and trudged through the snow to the apparition point. They apparated together to her home.

Once they got there she led him in the backdoor and in through the kitchen. She handed him some egg nog and directed him to the sitting room. She followed behind him. Laughter was coming from the sitting room and lots of chatter. As soon as they appeared in the entry way everyone stopped and looked cautiously over to him. Scorpius looked up from the game of chess that he was playing with Teddy and stared at his father. He smiled brightly and stood quickly up running into his arms. Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he picked his son up and hugged him tightly. Everyone else stood as well and hugged him in greeting. They smiled watery smiles at him and wished him a happy Christmas.

"I just wanted to say to you all that I'm sorry for my behavior these past few months. I'm especially sorry to you, Scorpius, for shutting you out. I hope that you can all forgive me," Draco said to them.

Everyone smiled at him and nodded happily. His apology brought on new affection from everyone and assurances that they understood and all was forgiven.

After that everyone went back to their seats and their conversations picked up where they left off. Draco sat down on the couch and was immediately joined by Scorpius. Teddy stood up and shyly hugged Draco. They shared a pained expression, but left it at that. Draco looked around the room at everyone and realized how much everyone had changed in the past few months. Until today he hadn't realized how much of a hermit he had become and if he could base Hermione's reaction to him today, he could only imagine how he looked to everyone else.

Andromeda looked like she had aged three years. As a matter of fact everyone looked that way. Even though it was a happy season he could tell that most of the people there were masking their true sadness that a pivotal member of this family was not in attendance. Draco wanted to cry at the thought, but willed himself not to. As if his son knew that Draco was trying not to cry, he felt Scorpius's hand in his own and he looked down at his son's concerned expression. He gave him a small smile which he returned and kissed his forehead.

Hermione came in a few minutes later breaking up the conversations in the room. "Alright everyone, dinner is ready," she called from the doorway. Everyone stood and eagerly made their way into the dining room. Draco sat next to Scorpius and Andromeda and looked at all the food in front of him. He hadn't eaten much in the past few months and as he looked fondly at all the food, he had an increasing urge to stuff his face to make up for lost time. He started grabbing some food along with everyone else and soon his plate was covered in delicious food. Hermione stood watching him happily. She held a bowl of salad in her hands and was about to bring it to the table when a knock was heard at the front door. She glanced over at Viktor with raised eyebrows and he shrugged his shoulders in response. Everyone else looked up.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Ron asked.

"No, but maybe it's just someone wishing us well or carolers?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

Hermione immediately felt nervous at who could be at her door. There hadn't been any more threats and there had been no more activity. It was as if Harry being 'dead' had stopped all of that. She didn't even bother to set the salad bowl down as she made her way to the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack. Simultaneously a loud crash was heard followed by a shattering noise and a loud gasp. Everyone turned to look at the direction of the front door unable to move. No one dared to move, afraid that whoever was at the door was biding their time before they attacked them.

Hermione screamed loudly, but not in a frightened way. Everyone leaped up from the table at almost the same time wondering what would have caused her to scream in a non-frightened way.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione cried from the doorway.

Draco tried to look over everyone's head to see who was at the doorway. He listened as a ripple of gasps went through the large group. Then they parted and there in the doorway to the side of Hermione was the love of his life, in the flesh. Draco blinked his eyes several times wondering if it was just an illusion. Harry was standing there mere feet away looking haggard, but beautiful. He felt his face grow warm and his heart constrict. His eyes were burning from the tears that were threatening to fall. Harry's emerald, watery eyes stared back. Draco took a tentative step forward. Everyone stared back and forth between the two wondering what was going to happen next. Draco froze and looked past him waiting for the jokester to jump out and laugh hysterically at what a fool Draco was for believing that Harry was there in the flesh and not dead. Harry smiled brightly at Draco which sent him over the edge. Illusions be damned he wasn't going to miss holding him again if it really was him. He rushed to Harry throwing his arms around him, lifting him off the ground and hugging him tightly.

Draco let out a sob as did Harry.

"I can't believe it. Is it really you? Are you really here? Am I imagining this?" Draco cried. He set Harry down and stepped back, but not releasing his hold on him. He looked him up and down taking in every part of him, making sure that it was truly him.

"I am here. Last I checked it was me. I hope you're not imagining this because then it would mean that I'm imagining you and I don't want that," Harry whispered. He studied Draco as well taking in every thing about him once again. His own heart felt constricted at the way his love looked to him. The past three months had not been easy on him and Harry wished that he had been able to get there so much faster than he did.

Draco pulled him against him once again. "I missed you so much," Draco whispered as he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry kissed his cheek back. "You have no idea how much I've missed you too," Harry muttered into his ear. Everyone was crying quietly as they watched the two.

"You look like shit," Harry teased.

Draco stepped back again and smirked at him. "So do you," He teased back.

He brought his hands up to Harry's face wiping away the tears that were still falling down his cheeks. Harry looked up into his tortured gray eyes and watched as the torture was replaced with love that instantly brightened them. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry gently at first on the lips and then received a deeper kiss in return. They kissed for several minutes not realizing that everyone had left them in the entry way. They finally broke apart reluctantly and looked at each other again.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Draco asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"It's a very long story that I would rather not repeat twice. I will tell everyone later. What have I missed?" Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "Um, just everyone here was going through the stages of grief. I only just got through it and here you are. Maybe that's what I needed to do. I needed to accept that you were truly gone as much as my heart told me that you weren't, in order for you to come back," Draco said thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long and that I wasn't here," Harry murmured. He reached up and cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now. You're not dead and buried in your plot in Godric's Hollow. You're here in my arms once again and I will not be letting you go ever again," Draco whispered against his lips.

"You had a funeral for me?" Harry asked in minor surprise.

"Yeah. You'd been gone for two months and we thought that it would give us closure. I don't think it worked. It was a beautiful ceremony, but also horrible at the same time. I'll show you sometime," Draco replied.

Harry nodded his face contorting as he imagined his loved one's mourning him. He cringed at the thought. He looked back up at Draco's soft gray-blue eyes and could see the faintest lines of discouragement and worry that had creased his forehead for so many months.

"Draco, I have something to tell you," Harry said suddenly nervous.

Draco felt his stomach roll as he felt a sense of panic setting in. "What's that?" He muttered shakily. _Had his feelings changed since he'd been gone? Did he meet someone else? Was he going to tell me that he didn't want to be with me anymore? Had I been pining for him for three months and he hadn't been for me? _ Draco's mind screamed at him. He searched Harry's face for confirmation.

Harry gave him a smile and shook his head. "You owe me a lie in."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "That's all you were going to tell me, you git?" He said with a smirk that hadn't been on his face in weeks.

Harry smirked back. "No. I also wanted to tell you something that I haven't been able to tell you since I was kidnapped," He said blushing.

"What is that?" Draco asked with a half smile.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened and again felt the all too familiar tears burning at the corners. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him eagerly. "I love you too," He whispered back.

Draco stepped back and took Harry in once again. They smiled at each other. Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his own. They both looked down as they felt their hearts break through the constricted barrier and swell in warmth. Draco led him into the dining room and let go of his hand as Teddy leapt from the table and flung himself at Harry. His hair was a bright yellow and his eyes were red rimmed with tears. Harry scooped him up in surprising strength and held him close. Teddy sobbed in his arms and held him tightly. Harry smiled happily. Teddy leaned back and looked at Harry for a moment. He touched his face as if confirming that it was him. His hair and face morphed to look just like Harry, which made Draco's thoughts go crazy at the idea of Harry having his own son or daughter look like him.

"Harry, you're back. I knew you'd come back," Teddy whispered through his sobs.

"Sorry buddy. I know it took me forever to get back. I missed you tons," Harry replied squeezing him tighter.

Harry set Teddy down and glanced around at everyone. Hermione was the next to throw themselves into Harry's arms. She was overcome with shock when she opened the door to him that she hadn't hugged him. She was bawling her eyes out as she hugged him. For once she was speechless or at least unable to form coherent words. She stepped back and simply nodded and immediately Ron took her place. He was a bit more in control of his emotions, but not much. It went like this for several minutes as everyone hugged him and praised Merlin for bringing him home. Harry couldn't help the permanent smile that was on his face as he looked at everyone. He had been completely alone while he was gone and he was afraid that his family would fade from his memory the longer it took him to get home. He was glad that it didn't happen.

After everyone finished hugging him or kissing him they sat down to their now cold dinner. Hermione cast a quick warming charm and the food was steaming fresh. Harry took a seat between Draco and Teddy. Draco instantly put his arm on the back of Harry's chair, lightly stroking his back as they ate. Harry glanced over at Draco who was sitting there in such contentment. They ate and laughed. They filled Harry in on everything that he missed, the good things, not the sad or the pain that everyone went through, that would come later. Harry just listened. He didn't talk much other than to comment on a story being told.

After awhile they finished eating and everyone drifted into the sitting room to open presents. Draco and Harry stole kisses here and there, their touch never wavering from each other. Andromeda and Hermione both looked at them happily. They were especially happy to see the old Draco back although he was smiling quite a bit more today than he ever had. It was still a wonderful thing to see. Andromeda was also pleased to see her grandson beaming again and his hair a vibrant shade of yellow to express his happiness and contentment. Scorpius was also pleased all around at the change of events.

Hermione began passing out the presents. There were quite a bit to pass around. Harry was surprised to find his own pile building next to him. He looked around at everyone with raised eyebrows.

"None of us truly gave up love," Draco whispered to him. He pulled Harry close to him and kissed his forehead.

He looked at his growing pile and realized it was bigger than all of the adults. "Well, why are there so many?" He whispered back.

"We _really_ didn't give up hope," Draco responded.

Harry smiled a watery smile.

Hermione was finally finished passing them out and everyone began tearing through their presents. Harry just watched. _To think I could have missed all of this. Thank you, Merlin, for bringing me home._ Harry looked over at Draco who was tearing through his gifts like a child. Ron was doing the same and Harry chuckled loudly. They both looked up at him turning a similar shade of red as they slowed their pace down a bit. Harry just smiled at them.

He looked down at his gifts and began opening them. The first one was from Ginny and Neville. They had given him a morphing plant that changed to a different, beautiful plant when it was given different food sources. The next was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was of course the infamous Weasley sweater which nearly made Harry begin to cry. The next present was from the twins and of course they were an assortment of joke products meant to be used on a certain blonde at unsuspecting times. Harry smiled at this. Hermione and Viktor got Harry the newest book about Quidditch which Harry was thrilled to get. Ron and Luna got him some mythical potions for relaxation. He smiled and thanked everyone for their wonderful presents.

He stood up and glanced around heading for the door. Draco looked up in alarm as did everyone else.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked his tone on the edge of hysteria.

He gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry love, I'm not leaving. I just need to grab something that I left outside," Harry replied.

Draco blushed and settled back into his seat, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of him.

After a few minutes he came back inside holding a bag about the size of a large purse. Everyone eyed it carefully. Harry began pulling out packages and passing them out. He smiled at Draco winking at the present he handed him. Draco looked at him in question.

Nobody opened there's at first. It was as if something had hit them all of a sudden. Hermione started to sniffle as did Ginny and Andromeda. Harry looked around at all of them.

"Um, I can take them back if you don't want them," Harry said quietly.

This caused the women to sob a bit more. Harry glanced over at Draco who was biting his lip holding back his own sob.

"No, no, it's not that Harry. It's just that we are so glad that you are here," Hermione cried.

"So my being here makes everyone cry?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. They all started chuckling some through their tears.

"Only in a good way. It's just we can't get over the fact that you are here. We weren't sure if you would come back and if we would ever have another Christmas with you," Hermione replied.

"Or a first Christmas," Draco added.

Harry smiled. "Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, for reals this time, so open the presents," he responded.

Everyone nodded. Hermione stared at hers for a moment and then began to unwrap it. Harry watched her closely. The present was obviously a book and once it was free of its wrapping it expanded to be about the size of a large desk calendar. Her eyes widened in surprise and then filled with a love for knowledge that he had only seen on her. She looked up at Harry smiling.

"The book covers the history of all magic around the world," Harry supplied.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful!" She cried. She set the book down gingerly and stood quickly wrapping her arms around Harry. She went back and looked lovingly at the book.

Ron was next. His was also a book of sorts. After he had opened it he stared blankly at it. He flipped through the pages, but they were all blank. He looked up at Harry in question.

"Try tapping it and saying _Revealio_," Harry offered.

Ron did as he was told and his eyes widened as the spell worked through the book. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the cover.

"Harry, you, you can't be serious," Ron muttered as he began flipping through the book.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied with a smile.

"But this is, this is, the book," Ron mumbled in disbelief.

Draco looked between the two. "What is so special about this book?" He asked tapping his foot impatiently.

Harry smiled at him and looked at Ron expectantly.

"It's the super secret book of the head Auror. Why are you giving this to me? The only way you can is if you-" Ron stopped and stared at Harry incredulously.

"What is he talking about Harry?" Draco asked. He looked at him in confusion.

"Do you want it?" Harry asked ignoring Draco.

Ron looked up, his eyes misting over. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I do," he whispered.

Harry smiled at him. "Then it is my honor to present to all of you Head Auror of the Magical Law Enforcement Division, Ron Weasley," Harry presented.

Everyone's eyes whipped over to Ron and then back to Harry. Draco was sputtering in confusion next to him. Luna beamed at Ron who was slowly registering what he was now.

"Thank you Harry," Ron muttered. He stood and hugged Harry in a big bear hug.

"You deserve it mate," Harry replied.

He sat back down and looked at Draco's confused face. He patted him gently on the leg.

"What does this mean?" Draco asked coming out from under his cloud.

"It means that I am no longer the head honcho. I am going to be taking a leave of absence from my job. I will never go back to being the head Auror, I will just be an Auror and that's what I want," Harry replied.

Draco smiled a bit too brightly as he pulled Harry into a hug. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," Draco whispered.

"You're welcome love," He whispered back.

He turned back to everyone and watched as they opened their gifts from him one by one. Ginny was given a special cloak that was similar to Harry's invisibility cloak only it also had a protective shield charm on it. She slipped it on quickly and completely disappeared. The kids all gasped as they questioned where Aunt Ginny had disappeared too. She took it off and reappeared where she had been before. They all wanted to try it out. Neville was given a book on unique uses of several different plants. Fred and George were given some magic tricks from other magical communities. Harry hinted that they should look into the mechanisms and improve them. They were of course thrilled at the prospect. Andromeda opened hers last. It was a hand crafted, antique mirror that was a masterpiece and magical. She stared at it in shock and felt a tear come to her eye.

"I can't believe this. My sister and I both had one of these types of mirrors when we were growing up. Bellatrix destroyed them though because our parents didn't get her one. How did you know?" Andromeda asked fondly.

"Just something I remembered from photos of you and Narcissa. I bought one for her as well," Harry replied.

She smiled happily at him and looked younger than she had in years.

"Teddy and Scorpius, I have gifts for you, but you'll get those tomorrow," Harry told them with a wink. The boys looked at each other excitedly.

Harry turned to Draco who was now the only one who hadn't opened his own present. He looked down at the small box wondering what exactly was inside of it.

"It won't open itself," Harry teased.

Draco looked up at him and made a pathetic attempt at smirking. His nervousness prevented him from successfully smirking. He slowly opened the present with shaking hands. Once the paper was off it he held a small velvet black box in his hand. The room had become abnormally quiet as if everyone was holding their breath. Harry's eyes never wavered from Draco's face. He looked at the box, his face contorted in a mix of curiosity and nervousness. He slowly opened the box. When it opened all the way the snap echoed throughout the room. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the item in the box. He looked up at Harry's expectant face. Everyone else was moving around trying to get a look at what was inside the small box. Hermione gasped when she caught a glimpse. She smiled brightly and whispered to everyone what it was. There was a collective gasp in the room and all eyes went back to Draco and Harry.

Harry cleared his throat slowly feeling his confidence fall at the lack of reaction he was getting from Draco. "Um, I, uh, I found it at the same place as Andromeda's mirror and I instantly thought of you. Um, what are you thinking?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco smiled and pulled the ring from the box. It was white gold and heavy. It had two snakes intertwined around the top of the band and one of their eyes were emeralds while the other had aquamarines for its eyes. He examined it closely and sensed a bit of magic emanating from it. The eyes sparkled brightly.

"I'm thinking that this is the greatest present that I've ever gotten," Draco murmured.

Harry smiled in relief. "I asked the store owner about it and it was an interesting history. Would you like to hear it?" He asked.

Draco nodded.

"It was created in the Victorian era by a highly sought after jeweler. He was known to make pieces of complete and total unique origin. This one here was created for someone that was very special to him. In those times relationships like ours were frowned upon and kept in secret. He created this ring for the one and only person he ever loved. The man was a professor at a nearby school. He enchanted the ring to bind them together in love for all eternity to only be broken at the time of both their deaths. The stones in the snakes' eyes matched their own and when one of them died the stones would turn clear and shimmer in all light. When he gave it to him it was only a few years before he became sick during the cholera epidemic. The professor stayed by his bed until the very end. The very minute the jeweler took his last breath his stone turned to the clear, shimmering shade. It provided a window to see their love every moment of the day that the professor thought of him. He died a month later from the same disease and only then was the bond broken. It is said that if the ring is given at an accepting time it will bless the two who share the love. The stones were clear when it first caught my eye at the shop, but when I looked at it closer and held it in my hand the stones changed to how they are now. I knew that I wanted you to have it, if you'll accept it," Harry finished looking hopefully at Draco.

Draco stared down at the ring. The story touched him beyond belief and he couldn't imagine being in the same position as those two were. He wasn't though. He could love Harry openly and he would never have to hide it. He knew what it was like to live without Harry and if this ring held true, he couldn't refuse. He handed it to Harry.

Harry's face fell as did everyone else's. He closed the ring in his fist and sat back. Draco looked at him for a moment and then slowly brought his right hand out and placed it in front of Harry. He looked up at Harry's startled expression and smiled. Harry beamed at him and slipped the ring onto his right ring finger. Perfect fit. The eyes shimmered brightly and a burst of green and pale blue almost gray light shot from the eyes of the snakes. It glowed brightly for a minute above all their heads. Everyone looked up in awe watching the lights dance together in perfect harmony. When it stopped Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. Draco pulled him into a tender kiss. The ring shot out the combined light again solidifying the love between the two.

They separated after a few minutes and smiled at each other. _Wow_. They both thought.

"Why did he choose snakes?" Scorpius asked bringing everyone out of their daze.

"Uh, oh, he chose snakes because they are fierce protectors and would not strike unless provoked. I think that if someone threatened their well being the ring would do something to whomever was threatening them. They are also mysterious and represent the uniqueness of a relationship like ours," Harry explained.

"So why didn't it do anything when the jeweler got sick?" Teddy asked.

"Oh it did. It took several months before he succumbed to the disease. Everyone who was infected back then died within eighteen hours of getting the disease. The professor and the jeweler were able to spend those few months together because no one would come near them to interfere. Another work of the snakes I think," Harry explained.

"That was a wonderful story," Andromeda said looking between the two lovingly.

Harry smiled and looked over to Draco who looked a bit overwhelmed in a good way. He patted his hand tenderly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked breaking into the moment.

Harry turned to look at him as his face became somber. "I hope you're comfortable because it's a long story," Harry replied.

Everyone nodded.

"It's time," Luna said.

"Well, I wasn't trying to avoid the conversation," Harry said looking a bit confused at her choice of words.

She shook her head and looked like she was in pain. "No, no. I mean it's time. My water just broke," She whispered.

Harry gaped at her for a moment as did everyone else. Finally realization set in and Harry's eyes widened. Ron looked dumbstruck for a moment and then he leaped to his feet.

"Oh my gods! It's time!" He cried as he started running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Suddenly the room was in whirlwind as everyone realized what was going on. Harry ran to Luna to help her up while Hermione calmed Ron down enough to get his head on straight. Draco flooed quickly away to get Luna's bag sitting by the fireplace and came back again and when he got back he ushered the kids out of the room followed closely by Andromeda. She was staying behind with them. Hermione created a special portkey to transfer them all to the hospital. Finally they were ready and they disappeared to St. Mungos anxious to welcome the newest family member.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so here is the latest chapter. Out a bit later today than planned, but all well. I am so excited! I got 7 reviews for my last chapter!!! That is the most I've ever gotten so I want to personally thank EmmyAngeldust, pberens62, DelorisPea, njferrell, Cathcer1984, DestinyDragon, and mochiusagi! Thank you so much!!! I hope you enjoy this chap. Next one should be pretty good. I did want to mention that this story will be ending soon. Not sure how many more chaps, but it will end soon. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**Ch. 26**

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Luna was whisked away into the delivery room. Ron followed happily behind her as did Hermione. The twins, Ginny, Harry, and Draco stayed out in the waiting room anxiously. Ginny had sent a patronus to her parents and the rest of the family letting them know that Luna had gone into labor. Soon enough all the Weasley's, except the children who had been dropped off at Hermione's. All of them converged on Harry tearfully hugging him and praising Merlin that he was home. Harry smiled at all of them and redirected their attention to Luna and Ron.

Harry glanced down at his timepiece noting that it was seven and hoped that the baby would be born soon enough. He looked over at Draco who was staring down at his ring with a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry reached out and took his hand. Draco looked up for a moment and smiled brightly at him.

"Take a walk with me," Harry requested.

Draco nodded and they both stood up heading in the direction of the nursery. When they arrived they stood in front of the window and looked down at all the little wizard and witch babies that had been born in the past couple of days.

"They all look so tiny," Draco murmured. It had been quite some time since he had seen or held a baby.

Harry smiled at him. "They are babies you know," Harry teased.

Draco rolled his eyes at him, but went right back to watching all the little ones.

"What are you thinking Dray?" Harry asked taking his eyes off the babies and looking closely at him.

Draco didn't look at him. "I'm thinking that I'm dreaming and that when I wake up you will still be gone. I'm also thinking that I really want to have a baby with you. I'm thinking that if this is a dream I don't want to wake up," He said quietly still not looking at him.

Harry reached up and turned Draco's face to his own. He had more tears in his eyes and Harry tried to will them away. He searched his gray eyes for a way to reassure him that he wasn't dreaming. He smiled wickedly at him for a moment which made Draco look at him in confusion. He slid one hand down from his face and rested it on his bare forearm and pinched hard.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell was that for?!" Draco exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"You're not dreaming. I'm here. I am really and truly here. I've spent three months fighting to get back to you. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for life. This (he gestured towards the nursery) will include us one day. We'll be on this side looking at our baby not some strangers," Harry assured.

Draco smiled at him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He kissed the side of his head breathing deeply. Harry was here in his arms again. He wasn't going anywhere. Draco felt comforted for the first time in weeks. He looked down at Harry and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered against his lips.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that," Harry whispered back.

"Harry! Draco! The baby's arrived!" Ginny cried breaking up their moment. Draco and Harry exchanged smiles and quickly made their way back to where everyone was. Ron was standing in the hallway smiling goofily and talking to his parents. Hermione was looking flushed, but thrilled at the same time. Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a huge hug.

"Congratulations mate! I'm so glad I was here for it," Harry said.

"Me too. Come in and see him," Ron said.

"Congratulations Ron. I'm happy for you both," Draco said sticking his hand out for Ron to shake. Ron waved his hand off and gave him a hug instead. Draco was surprised at first, but returned it.

"I'm glad your back," Ron said with a chuckle.

Draco chuckled as well and followed Harry and Ron into the delivery room. They donned scrubs and washed up before they could see the baby. Finally, they were prepped and walked into the room. Luna was sitting up and cradling the baby looking dreamily at him. She looked up and smiled at the two boys. The little baby had bright red hair and freckles already dotting its face. Harry smiled at him.

"His name is Leonidas Harry Weasley," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Harry looked up her and blushed, but felt his heart swell at the same time.

"We thought that his middle name is fitting since he was born the same day you came back," Ron said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you," Harry replied. He embraced Ron and bent down to hug Luna lightly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Luna asked lifting Leo up towards him.

Harry nodded and reached out to take him gingerly into his arms. Leo looked at him, studying him. Harry smiled down at him which in turn made Draco look at him fondly.

"Hey little buddy, welcome. I'm your Uncle Harry. I hope you won't mind being named after me. You look just like your dad you know. I'm so glad I was here to see you come into this world," Harry cooed. Leo stretched his arms up. Harry bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Draco couldn't help, but continue to stare at Harry imagining their own child in his arms. Harry turned towards him and lifted Leo to his own arms. Draco bit his lip nervously.

"You'll do fine Drake," Harry assured him. Draco nodded and took Leo from him. He held him gently and stared down at the little baby.

"Who would have thought I'd be holding a little Weasley?" Draco teased.

Everyone laughed. Harry watched him fondly as well going through the same thoughts that Draco had done while watching him. _Wow, there is no way I'm leaving him again, whether on my own accord or getting kidnapped again. No freaking way! _Draco looked at the determination that had set in Harry's face and raised an eyebrow in question. Harry just grinned at him and turned back to Ron and Luna. Draco smiled at Leo and then handed him back to Luna.

"This will be you two soon enough. It some form anyway," Luna commented with a knowing smile.

Both Harry and Draco blushed deeply. Ron looked between the two confused. "Have you guys already talked about it?" Ron asked.

Both boys ran a hand through their hair at the same time which definitely didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. They looked at each other and started to laugh nervously and their blush deepened. Ron continued to look between the two confused.

"Ronald, I think that yes is the answer to your question," Luna said with a smile at her husband.

He looked at them wide eyed. "Well, um… how… well… how exactly would that work?" Ron stuttered.

All three of them laughed at Ron's question. Draco was the first to recover enough to answer. "Hermione is going to be our surrogate and all she does is drinks a potion that we've created and then in nine months we have a baby and she goes right back to normal with no problems. We just have to brew it and then have her take it," Draco explained.

"And it's actually ready. It's just waiting for the last bit from you two," Hermione said as she walked into the room to check on Luna and the baby.

Harry wheeled on her. "What?" He asked in surprise.

"Harry did I mention we _really_ didn't give up on you?" Draco replied.

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. "So does this mean that we could like be parents together in less than a year?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Babe, that's exactly what it means," Draco whispered.

"Harry I continued making it because I just knew deep down that you hadn't left us. I've kept it active so that when you did come back and you were ready, it would be ready and you wouldn't have to wait," Hermione explained to him.

Harry felt tears in his eyes and it reminded Draco of his expression before. "What were you thinking earlier when you had that determined look on your face?" He asked.

Harry blushed, but moved closer to him. "I was thinking that I'm never leaving you again whether on my own or at the hand of someone else," he replied quietly.

Draco smiled broadly at him and scooped him up into a hug. "You're damn right you won't be leaving me," Draco declared.

"Listen Harry, not to break up the happiness, but I think we'd all really like to know where you've been," Ron interrupted.

Draco set Harry down and looked at him seriously nodding in agreement with Ron.

"Well, shouldn't we wait? I mean Luna just had a baby and I'm sure she wants to rest and get settled into her new room with the baby," Harry replied.

"Harry I want to know just as much as everyone does. When I am moved into my room which should be right now, we will all get together in there and you can tell us," Luna responded.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Harry said quietly.

"It's what we all want," Luna replied.

**XXXX**

After about an hour everyone was settled into Luna and Leo's room waiting patiently for Harry to tell them where he's been. The healers were a little perturbed that there was so many people in one room, but since it was Harry Potter and he was remarkably back from the dead they didn't protest. Harry stood in front of everyone, next to Draco, suddenly feeling very nervous. Draco reached up and squeezed his hand to calm him. Harry smiled down at him thankfully.

"Okay, well I guess I'll just start from the beginning then. We all know that it was Carikove who took me since he didn't really hide it. He was working with some woman as I'm sure you guys saw or heard in the video. I'm still not sure who it is or was. Anyway, on the day that Ron and the team came into find me, Carikove was in my cell showing me how 'powerful' he is. I really wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, but I wasn't ready to reveal what I could do with my magic. Anyway, the woman came down while he was in there and told him that you guys were coming so he stunned me and tied me up and got me out of there probably seconds before you guys came in," Harry began.

Draco was gripping the arm rests imagining what Harry meant by Carikove showing how 'powerful' he was. Harry didn't miss this action and he gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"So when I woke up again I was in this room that was much better than the cell I had before, but I was still barred in and there was a steel door instead of a regular door. I had a feeling that I was meant to be there for awhile, but why he wanted it to be comfortable is beyond me. Shortly after I woke up he came in looking the craziest I have ever seen someone look and we had a confrontation where he revealed his new plans and why he was doing all of it. It was what we had gathered so I won't go into that. Anyway, he made a big mistake. He threatened to come after all of you starting with Draco. I got _really_, _really_, angry. He was scared out of his mind I could tell, but it didn't matter, he had pushed me to my breaking point. The next few moments were very strange. I felt my magic tingling through my body. The worst it's ever been. The room was vibrating and anything that could move was flying around. I was furious. Finally, I just let it go. I cast a spell and in the next second the wall in front of me gave way and so did the floor and Carikove was no longer there. I walked to the edge and peered down. The wall and floor was sinking into the ocean hundreds of feet below. I can only assume that Carikove was amongst the debris," He continued.

Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed. The women looked utterly terrified.

"After that I stumbled out of that room and got as far away from that room as I could. I found another room at the other side of this place and secured myself inside. I went to the bed and instantly I was out. I have no idea what happened during this time, but I can guess. I think I had spent my magic and I had drifted into a magically induced coma. The next thing I remember is waking up in darkness having no idea how much time had passed. My body felt strange like something was missing, but physically nothing was. When I stood up and walked to the door it opened easily which didn't fit with what I remembered doing before I drifted into the coma. I had my wand in my pocket, but I had no idea what it was or what it did. That seemed strange to me because why would I have it if it didn't do anything? Obviously I kept it because I knew there was a reason for it. I stumbled through the house and finally made my way outside. The wind was strong and I could see for miles from where I was standing. Through the forest below I could see a beach. I immediately started making my way down the mountain side," Harry continued.

"Wait, so you're saying that you couldn't remember your magic? You couldn't use magic?" Draco asked fearfully.

"I had no idea. It was like my mind shut that part of me off. All I could remember was me and how I got there. There were other things there, but I just couldn't pull them to the front of my mind. They kind of floated in the background," Harry replied.

"I can't even imagine that," Draco murmured.

"Well, it's not like I could miss it if I didn't know I had it. I mean all I had was this nagging feeling that I was missing a lot of important things. Anyway, it took me a couple of days at least to get down from the mountain. The terrain was treacherous and I had no idea what to expect at every turn. Luck must have been on my side because I didn't come across anything dangerous even though I prepared myself with a sharp rock, not that it would have done much good, but it was a comforting thought. I was also able to find non-poisonous food to eat. I have no idea how I knew they weren't poisonous, I just did. When I got to the bottom I made my way to the beach. I hoped that the place I was had more people on it. It was quite a beautiful place. However, I walked around the whole place and found no one. I couldn't see any land anywhere near by. I was completely alone with no way to contact anyone," Harry explained.

"That must have been awful Harry," Ginny muttered.

"It was, but it didn't take me long to get used to it. I mean I had no one in my mind except myself and the ghostly shadows of some others in the back of my mind. After about ten days I saw a ship approaching the island. I hid because I wasn't sure if these were people I wanted to know me or if they were pirates or something. I waited and they actually anchored down near the shore. I overheard them talking about needing some rest and relaxation. A couple of them were talking about Halloween approaching soon. That surprised me because if I was remembering correctly of when I came to this island, I had been there for almost a month. That's when things started to come in and out of focus. I knew I wanted off this island. I knew there was a reason that was pulling me to wherever my home was. Later that evening after it had gotten dark I snuck aboard the ship and hid in the cargo area. I found a box of clothes and found some that would fit and changed. The next morning they left again. I had heard the crew talking about their next stop being home wherever that was," Harry said.

"After three more days we docked. I snuck out just before they started unloading the cargo. I was in Athens, Greece. It was amazing! I remembered that I had always wanted to go there and here I was. That's when I started to really feel something going on. I had this familiar prickling sensation that I hadn't felt in years. It would randomly fire out in spurts and then calm. Faces started coming into focus and other memories. It was really rather strange. I took in the sights for a day or two trying to figure out what my body was telling me. I started to feel a pull towards a new destination and I just jumped on the next train and left Athens. It was a cargo train since I didn't have any money that's the only way I could get around. I ended up in Bulgaria where the train stopped for a bit. I got off and stole some food and waited until they had checked each car for stragglers that may have snuck on. I got on again and we left. I did this for a few weeks. I went through Romania, Hungary, Austria, and finally Germany. I saw lots of wonderful things along the way, but Germany is where it got even more interesting," Harry explained.

Everyone was totally engrossed in his story. No one moved or said anything anymore. It was very quiet. Even Leo was listening and not fussing.

"By the time I got to Germany the prickling sensation had gotten worse. I was constantly catching myself reaching for my wand, but I would always stop myself because I wasn't sure if I could control it. I had finally remembered that it was magic. The tingling was how I felt before I learned to control my magic. It was coming back to me. With it came all of you; all of my memories of my life as a wizard. I have no idea why my mind blocked it all out, maybe after I'm finished you all might have some ideas. Anyway, when I got to Germany I found a Wizarding village and a nice old couple took me in. After all that time being away from actual plumbing and such I needed a good shower and a delicious meal. This old couple gave that to me. I felt even better after that. They fixed up a room for me so I could get some decent rest. I was very grateful to them. I spent about two weeks there. They loaned me some money to get me home. I had told them about all of you. They didn't know who I was though which was refreshing. I was planning to leave in the beginning of December, but that first weekend I shut down. I don't know why. I just completely shut down. I stayed in bed all day and the old woman took care of me and called in a healer to see what was wrong. The healer couldn't find anything. Now that I think about it, it's like while you were all at my funeral the hope that you had for my return was gone. It wasn't fueling me to get back here," Harry stopped and looked at everyone.

Draco looked furious with himself and everyone else appeared to be battling their own inner turmoil.

Harry looked away and focused on his memory. "That night I was awoken by yelling outside the house. When I stood up to look out the window I felt a magical surge and I had to fight to calm it down. I looked out the window and saw the little old man arguing with a couple of people outside. I cracked the window open enough to hear what they were saying. They were talking about me. The one that the man was arguing with most was a woman. She was yelling at them to let her by to see me. He refused. I watched helplessly as the old woman came out and stood by her husband. The younger woman told them that they were harboring a murderer; that I had killed her family or something. They didn't believe her though. They demanded that they leave at once. She had brought her wand out and was getting ready to hex this wonderful old couple and I couldn't let that happen. I cast a shield around the old couple and then stunned the others. They were out cold. This was the first time I had actually used my magic since I was on that island. It felt amazing. I ran downstairs and told the old couple that I was leaving. I didn't want those people to harm them and knew that by leaving they'd be safe. They gave me some more money that I promised to repay them and told me to take care of myself. They told me that their daughter had changed a lot since she had left their home," Harry said.

"Wait, it was their daughter who was threatening them? Who knew about you?" Ron asked.

"I guess it was. I have no idea how they found me there or why they would even care. Unless they were working with Carikove and he put some weird tracing spell on me," Harry replied.

"What was the old couple's name?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him in confusion for a minute. "Uh, their names were Adelbert and AnneMarie Staava," Harry replied unsurely.

Ron's eyes widened. He bent down and kissed Luna quickly. "Sorry love I have to run by the office real quick. I'll be right back!" Ron said quickly as he ran from the room.

Everyone exchanged looks with Harry. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out into the hallway where Ron had disappeared.

"Apparently he just got an idea," Fred commented.

"Yes, apparently, well on with the story," George finished.

Harry looked back at the now closed doorway deep in thought. Draco looked up at him in concern. Harry merely shook his head and took a deep breath. "Um, okay. Well, I left the Staava's as quickly as possible. I hopped on another train that was going to Switzerland. I was really nervous at how this woman had found me and wanted to get as far from her as possible. I spent about a week in Switzerland trying to relax. That's where I found most of your presents actually. I felt the need to get back again. I knew I had to get back and protect my family. I had been practicing with my magic some and was feeling fairly comfortable with it. Finally, I decided that it was time to be a wizard and get home as fast as I could. I started to apparate to different places that I had seen on my way through France. Once in France I picked up a book that had several photos so that I could visualize where I wanted to end up. It took me another week just to get to England. The woman hadn't caught up with me yet so I was thankful for that. When I knew I was close enough to apparate to Grimmauld I did. I wasn't sure if anyone was still there or if you had all gone back to your own homes. I had been keeping up with things here as best as I could and saw nothing that signaled any of you were in immediate danger. When I arrived at Grimmauld, I immediately went to my room and just crashed. I was so exhausted. That was yesterday. This morning I was awoken to a shrieking old house elf (Harry smiled fondly at this). Kreacher was displaying some very different emotions than I had ever seen on him. He was thrilled to see me. Then he started to dote on me to make up for lost time I guess. I wanted to go to you, Draco immediately, but Kreacher explained to me that I should eat and make myself look better before I came to see you. He was rather stubborn and so that brings us to when I showed up at Hermione's. The rest you know," Harry finished. He took a deep breath and sat down on the arm of the chair Draco was sitting in. Draco automatically looped his arm around his waist, holding him close.

"Oh, Harry dear! That must have been awful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She bustled over to him and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. Harry patted her back gently and soothed her. She stepped back and went back to her seat after a few minutes.

"Well, how come you didn't contact anyone? Surely you could have found an owl or something," Hermione asked.

"See that's the thing, all communication possibilities wouldn't work for me. Believe me I tried. I tried sending a patronus. I tried to send an owl, but they all came back unsuccessful. None of you have phones and I sure did not want the press to get involved. There wasn't anything that I could do," Harry explained.

"Hmmm, this is very interesting Harry. I will definitely need to research this to see what happened. Do you feel that your magic is back to normal?" Hermione questioned.

"Um, I don't really know. I think so. I don't feel the tingling anymore, but I also don't feel quite like myself," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him and then looked away deep in thought.

"What's important is that you're back now and I won't be letting you out of my sight," Draco told him. He pulled Harry down for a quick kiss which got them some gagging sounds from the twins and collective ahs from the women.

"I've got it!!" Ron yelled bursting through the door. Everyone jumped including Leo who began fussing. Luna shook her head at Ron and started to comfort Leo. "Sorry little one," Ron murmured as he bent down to kiss him gently on the forehead. Leo stopped fussing almost immediately.

"What do you have Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! I have the more in depth background check for Professor Avasta. You aren't going to believe it. Her parents are the people that you stayed with," Ron said triumphantly.

Harry stood up quickly nearly losing his balance. Draco steadied him. "What do you mean?" He asked reaching out for the report. Ron handed it over and pointed it out.

"She moved away a few years ago. She got involved in this group of people that followed behind the Lestrange's relatives. Carikove was like her boyfriend or husband or something, I don't know. Anyway, she changed her name as soon as she left her parents. Her name was RoseMarie Staava. She shortened her name to Rosie and rearranged the letters of her last name to Avasta. I can't believe this! She's been working with him all along. No doubt she's out for vengeance. She knows you killed him," Ron explained.

Harry stared at him horrified.

"Yeah, well if she's in on this why would she come to me and tell me that there was going to be an attack on the school? That seems counterproductive," Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know," Ron replied looking slightly defeated.

"When did she come to see you Draco?" Harry asked getting his voice back.

"Uh, it was shortly after your funeral," Draco replied.

"Well, she was at her parents that same night. Are you sure about your information, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course," He replied a bit affronted.

"What if she went to find you to do something about it because I wouldn't believe her?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, but why say the things she did? Why call me a murderer and all of that?" Harry argued.

"She was probably hoping that her parents would believe her and turn you over to them. She was basing her argument on her parents' likely reactions. I think she expected too much since it sounds like she hasn't seen or talked to them in years. There was no reason for them to believe her," Hermione answered.

"But why? Why would she want my help? Carikove kidnapped me! He could have killed me! She helped him!" Harry exclaimed getting angrier by the second. His magic started to wave off of his fingers. Draco stood up quickly picking up immediately that Harry was about to lose control of his magic. Luna clutched Leo to her chest and Ron took a step to shield them as well. Draco took Harry's head in his hands and turned his head to face him. He focused on Harry's eyes and smoothed his thumb along his jaw. Slowly, Harry's magic calmed down. The waves stopped. His body relaxed.

"Your fine. Keep your eyes on mine," Draco whispered soothingly.

Harry nodded slowly. Everyone watched closely. Finally, Harry's magic was under control and Draco kissed his forehead gently and stepped back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry guys," Harry whispered.

"That's been happening a lot, hasn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I think I will send out some people to bring in Avasta. I think that's the best we can do right now," Ron said.

"We'll get her," Ginny, Fred, and George offered.

"Okay. Odds are she's probably keeping a low profile. She won't want to draw attention to herself. She should be fairly easy to find and I bet she's sticking close to Hogwarts," Ron suggested.

They all nodded. They stood up and hugged both Luna and Ron and cooed at Leo. Ginny gave Harry a big hug. Fred and George patted him on the back as they left.

"Harry, how about we get you home?" Draco suggested. He could tell that Harry was exhausted. Harry nodded numbly. He hugged Luna and kissed Leo on the head gently again. He hugged Ron and everyone else. Hermione assured him that she would find out what happened and that Andromeda would get the boys to Grimmauld soon.

"Do you mind going to Grimmauld?" Harry asked Draco as they left the room.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Draco replied. He pulled Harry close to him and kissed the top of his head. They walked to the lifts and took one down to the floo room. Draco held on to Harry as they flooed to Grimmauld.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Alright here is the latest chapter and it's out earlier than I expected. I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I hope all of you like it. It's pure fluff and smut. I love it! I want to thank everyone who is continually reviewing on my story. I really, really, appreciate it! You guys are all the best. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is probably two left and that's it. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 27**

Draco and Harry came through the floo to a waiting Kreacher. Harry smiled kindly at the elf.

"Master Harry! You are back!" Kreacher exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"Does he really need to answer that question love?" Draco teased.

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes slowly and opened them again.

"Master Harry should be in bed. Go lie down. You need some rest. Master Draco you let him sleep," Kreacher scolded lightly.

Harry chuckled at the expression that set on Draco's face. Draco's face looked a bit red from the blush that was crossing his cheeks. Harry kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Draco watched him leave and then turned to Kreacher glaring slightly at him. The elf brought his shoulders back and stood a bit taller.

"Kreacher, could you possibly set up Christmas decorations for tomorrow morning? I want the house to be perfect for Harry when he wakes up in the morning," Draco said quietly after he was sure that Harry had gone upstairs.

An enthusiastic gleam shined in Kreacher's eyes. "Of course. I would be honored to make this the best Christmas ever for Master Harry. Yes, that can definitely be done. Now go sit with him. I know you've both missed each other terribly. Let him sleep though," Kreacher warned again wagging his skinny finger at him and walking away.

Draco blushed again and left the room. He quietly walked up the stairs and stopped outside their bedroom door. He hadn't been in there since Harry was kidnapped. He felt a tinge of worry that he would open the door and find Harry not in there. He shook his head to dispel the image and quietly opened the door, sprawled across the bed in nothing, but his boxers, was a snoring Harry. Draco chuckled at the sight and walked over to the bed. He gently levitated him and threw the covers back taking special care not to wake him. Harry didn't even stir. He was dead to the world. He settled him and brought the covers around him. He smiled at him fondly. He lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around him burying his face into the back of Harry's neck. Harry stirred slightly, but only to move closer to Draco. This made him smile.

After about an hour Kreacher popped quietly into the room to announce that Andromeda was there with the boys. Draco nodded and slipped out of Harry's hold and left the room quietly. He glanced back at him to see that he hadn't woken him which he hadn't. He shut the door silently and headed downstairs.

"Dad!" Scorpius cried jumping into his arms. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey buddy. Thanks for bringing them by Andromeda. Harry is sleeping rather soundly which is where you boys should be heading since it's rather late. Are you staying tonight?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll go back to the Manor. Narcissa and I will come in the morning though. It'll be nice to spend some time together tonight. Reminisce maybe. Goodnight boys and be good. Let Harry sleep," She replied looking at the boys sternly.

They nodded as did Draco.

"We'll see you in the morning then," Draco said.

She smiled at him and flooed away. Draco followed Teddy and Scorpius up to their room.

"Draco, how is Harry doing?" Teddy asked with concern.

"He's doing fine. He's very tired, but very happy to be home. Don't worry. He'll be up to his usual antics in no time," Draco assured him.

He tucked them both in.

"Daddy, why do we have to go to bed? It's still early and we are on holiday," Scorpius whined.

"Scorpius it is nearly eleven at night and if you want Father Christmas to come here and bring you your gifts you better get your eyes closed and go to sleep. Teddy is doing just that. He knows how it's done," Draco scolded mildly.

Scorpius crossed his arms and pouted. Draco gave him a stern look and walked to the door. "Good night son, I love you and goodnight Teddy," Draco said. He turned the lights off and started to close the door.

"Good night dad, I love too," Scorpius called quietly.

Draco chuckled loud enough for Scorpius to hear and closed the door. He made his way back upstairs and slipped into his and Harry's room. He grinned at Harry who hadn't moved an inch since he left. He walked into the bathroom and undressed to jump in the shower. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face. Harry was back. They could get on with their life together and have everything that they wanted. He began singing a Christmas carol quietly as he rinsed his hair. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or the shower door slide quietly open. He continued to sing happily and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt cool hands skim his sides. He whipped around eyes wide.

Before he could react appropriately Harry's lips were suddenly on his own. Draco sighed and slipped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him flush against him. Harry kissed him eagerly as he ran his tongue across Draco's lower lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and tasted all there was to Harry. He brought one hand up to rest on the back of Harry's neck and slid one hand down to cup Harry's arse and push him even closer. Harry gasped at the change, but smiled into the kiss. He moved his lips away from Draco's and kissed along his jaw line, his ear, and down his neck. He moved to the other side doing the same. Draco closed his eyes and let a moan escape his lips. He pushed Harry against him reveling in the feel of their hard cocks rubbing together in synch.

Harry led a steamy trail of kisses all the way down Draco's chest and stomach. He hovered over Draco's throbbing erection and glanced up at him. Draco was biting his lip in anticipation and Harry grinned confidently and kneeled in front of him. He took him in slowly, running his tongue on the under side. Draco felt his knees go weak and leaned heavily against the shower wall. He gripped Harry's hair and let out a groan. Harry picked up the pace, relaxing his throat as he took all of him in. This led Draco to cry out his name and cum hard into Harry's mouth. He swallowed every last drop. Draco's knees were about to give out again as Harry made his way back up to his lips. Draco was panting hard and looking into Harry's needy eyes. He smirked at him and pulled him up and crushed his lips to Harry's. Harry let out a submissive whimper and instantly became putty in Draco's hands.

Draco shut the water off without breaking the kiss. He carefully led Harry out of the bathroom dripping water the whole way. He reached out to the counter blindly and grabbed his wand. He broke the kiss just long enough to cast a drying spell and then he was back on Harry's lips kissing him hard. He pushed him towards the bed and again without breaking the kiss they landed on the bed and continued there battle for dominance. Draco stayed on top of Harry for only a minute before Harry flipped him over onto his back with surprising strength and changed their positions. Draco grinned at him and kissed him roughly. He brushed his hand down Harry's stomach and wrapped his hand around him. Harry's eyes fluttered and Draco took the opportunity to flip him over again. He kissed down his chest and hovered over his leaking cock. He smirked up at Harry whose expression was tortured in a good way. He took him in his mouth all at once which sent shivers up Harry's back and immediately had him arching off the bed.

Draco smiled happily as he continued bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge. Harry let out an angry growl which sent Draco's head up and peering over at him. Harry's eyes looked shockingly green and murderous. Draco smirked and then quickly muttered a spell and Harry's eyes clouded over in lust as Draco steadied himself between his legs. He looked at Harry questioningly and Harry gave him a quick nod. Slowly Draco slid inside him and Harry let out the breath he'd been holding through his clenched teeth. His face contorted into minor pain and Draco stopped immediately. Harry took several deep breaths and nodded for him to continue. He did and as soon as he brushed against Harry's pleasure spot and he moaned loudly, Draco began picking up the pace. He gripped Harry's hips hard as he fought to control his orgasm from coming sooner than he wanted.

"Gods I missed this," Harry breathed out. He arched his back several times as his spot was hit repeatedly. He clenched around Draco who in turn let out a pleasurably loud moan as he came inside Harry. They both rode out his orgasm. Harry still had not cum which bothered Draco a lot. Here he'd gone twice and Harry hadn't gone at all. He was feeling a bit defeated as he reluctantly slid out of Harry. He rolled to the side and cast a quick cleaning charm at him. He barely had his wand down before Harry was on top of him kissing him hard and rubbing his still prominent erection against him. Draco looked at him curiously, but Harry only smiled.

"Don't we need to complete the potion?" Harry whispered between kisses and rubbing.

Draco opened his eyes wide and nodded quickly. He silently berated himself for cleaning up his spent cum. "Yeah, but I've already cleaned it up," Draco muttered angrily.

Harry only smiled. He took Draco's wand and conjured up a small specimen bottle. "Don't worry, you're not done yet," He replied with a wink.

Draco's eyes widened even more and he wrapped his arms around Harry's back and pulled him down. They began kissing feverishly again and it wasn't long before Harry was prepping Draco for his own entrance. He settled between his legs and looked at Draco for confirmation. Draco looked at him closely and bit his lip. Harry bunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Draco looked like he was going to cry. He paused for a moment and reached up to brush his fingers across Draco's cheek. He closed his eyes and a tear escaped. He turned towards Harry's hand and kissed it gently.

Harry smiled down at him. "I'm here love. I'm not going anywhere," Harry assured. He bent down and kissed Draco tenderly and looked back up. He nodded once and Harry started his entrance. He slid in easily and he lifted up an eyebrow in question and Draco merely smirked at him. Harry thrust into him a bit hard which sent Draco in a tailspin. He clenched his teeth together and let out a groan. Harry started moving quickly in and out, faster and harder than ever. He placed one hand around Draco's erect cock once again and began moving in synch with his own movements in and out of him. Draco clenched around him which brought Harry to the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. Both came together for what seemed like several minutes. When it was finally over neither boy could move. They were covered in their own juices, but utterly content at the same time. Draco collected some of his cum into the container and when Harry pulled out he did the same. It was the perfect mixture of passion and love that they needed for the potion. Draco sealed the bottle and set it securely in the night stand. Harry rolled off of him and waited as he cleaned them up. They settled into each other's arms utterly spent.

"Wow, I missed you so much," Harry whispered as he kissed Draco gently on the neck.

"I hope you just didn't miss the sex," Draco teased kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh believe me, that was a big part of what I missed, but the biggest part was you. Every bit of you. The only thing that kept me going was I knew that I would be with you again soon. I wanted to give up so many times because I was at a loss of how to get back to you, but I knew that you were waiting for me and I just couldn't do that to you. Not after we had proclaimed so much to each other and were finally together. You're my life and my love, I couldn't possibly give that up," Harry declared. He felt something dripping onto his forehead and he looked up to see Draco trying desperately to keep from crying. He sat up and pulled him close and Draco cried. He cried and cried. There was no end in sight. The last four months had been so hard. His emotions had been all over the place.

"Baby, its okay I'm here now. I will keep saying that until you understand that. We are going to have a family. We are going to be married someday. We are going to be together until the day we die. Please don't cry," Harry pleaded.

Draco slowly calmed down. He had never broken down like this with someone around at the same time. It was rather liberating for him. Finally the tears stopped and he leaned away from Harry and looked up at him. He smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry. You are the first person to completely see me break down like that. I usually keep that private," Draco whispered hoarsely.

Harry grinned. "Well, then I am honored. I love you so much and I am so thankful that you waited for me," Harry whispered. He leaned down and kissed Draco gently on the lips

"I love you too and I'm just thankful you came back to me," He whispered back. He kissed him tenderly and slipped the covers over their naked forms. Harry pulled Draco close to him and held him securely in place against his shoulder. Draco brought his arm across Harry's stomach and pulled closer to him hooking a leg over his legs.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Draco murmured as sleep overcame him. He kissed his shoulder sleepily.

"Happy Christmas, Drake," Harry whispered back sleepily. He kissed the top of his head and instantly fell asleep.

**XXXX**

The next morning Draco felt someone staring at him. He opened one eye and saw equal gray eyes staring back at him. They were rather bright considering the dimness of the room. He opened his other eye and looked at his son, perplexed for a moment. He was still flush against Harry gripping him as if his life depended on it. He was soundly asleep.

"Scor, what are you doing in here?" Draco whispered.

Suddenly golden eyes popped up next to Scorpius's eyes and it made Draco jump about a foot off the bed and let out an unmanly squeak.

"Dad, it's time to get up. There are so many presents downstairs and it snowed last night. It's still snowing! Get up!" Scorpius whispered harshly. Harry stirred next to Draco and all three of them glanced over at him. He turned into Draco and nuzzled closer. Teddy smiled happily as did Draco.

"Happy Christmas to you too son," Draco muttered.

Scorpius blushed deeply looking slightly ashamed.

"Happy Christmas Draco," Teddy whispered.

"Thank you Teddy. Happy Christmas to you too," Draco said quietly. He glanced around the room and then reached for his wand. He cast a time telling spell and noted that it was 6:30. He rubbed his eyes roughly and set his head down. He let out a groan and sat up keeping the blankets wrapped around him. He reached for some sweatpants and slipped them on under the blankets. He stood up and turned to the boys.

"What about Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, you boys can wake him up. I'm not disturbing him," Draco joked as he walked into the bathroom. He didn't miss the fearful look that passed between the two boys. He chuckled and they both turned to glower at him.

"It's Christmas. He can't get too mad, right?" Scorpius whispered fearfully at Teddy.

"Boys, just wake me up already. No sense in getting all scared about it," Harry said out of nowhere.

Both boys let out a yelp as Harry sat up and looked over at them. He smiled at them and laughed along with Draco who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He walked over and slyly slid some sweats to Harry under the covers as he kissed him good morning. He put them on quickly and turned to the boys again.

"Happy Christmas you two," Harry said with a big smile. He stretched his arms out as both boys climbed onto the bed and hugged him. They moved to Draco next and then Teddy went back to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

Scorpius looked up at Draco. "Happy Christmas daddy," he whispered. Draco kissed the top of his head.

"Happy Christmas Scor," He replied.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence and then Harry started to get fidgety and soon after so did Scorpius and then Teddy. Harry smiled at them looking younger than his 27 years. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He turned back and gave them all a taunting smile. He flicked his wand and summoned a t-shirt and slippers. He sent all three another taunting look and opened the door.

"Last one there's a-" Harry began, but stopped as Draco zipped past him with his own shirt and slippers in his hands.

"-a rotten egg!" He called over his shoulder as he headed for the first flight of stairs.

Harry stared after him a moment and then followed behind gaining on him rather quickly. The boys were still a bit dumbfounded, but soon recovered and made chase. Draco sailed down the last flight of stairs with Harry on his tail. Harry launched himself on his back and Draco caught him swiftly. Harry gave him a quick kiss on his neck and then froze as he finally noticed the entry way. His mouth fell open. Draco glanced over his shoulder at him and caught a glimpse of his gobsmacked expression.

Hanging from the ceiling were several large globes of multi-colored Christmas lights. There were red and green bows hanging on every light fixture along with wreaths in between each set of lights. When they moved to look in the sitting room a nine foot real Christmas tree was standing in front of the window decorated in red, green, and silver garland with clear fairy lights. There were several different Christmas bulbs on every branch. At the very top was a beautiful angel that brightened the room. Underneath the tree were stacks of presents with a small train moving around the gifts expertly. The room smelled of holly and cinnamon. There were more globes of lights hanging from the ceiling only smaller.

"Oh my gosh. Did you do this?" Harry whispered staring around the room wide eyed.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful. I haven't seen anything like it since Hogwarts and even then this absolutely tops it all," He replied.

"I'm glad you like it," Draco whispered. He tilted his head back and looked at Harry's beautiful green eyes reflecting the fairy lights.

"Thank you. This means so much to me," Harry whispered as he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome. You're more than worth it," Draco whispered after they broke apart. Teddy and Scorpius hit the entry way finally and let out loud 'ahs' at the decoration. Draco turned towards them thus bringing Harry with him since he was still comfortably on his back.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Teddy cried as the boys walked into the sitting room, their eyes widening at the tree and the overflowing gifts.

"Didn't you already see this all?" Draco asked.

"Well, no not really, we were just trying to get you out of bed," Scorpius replied.

Draco chuckled and shook his head.

Kreacher walked in then carrying a tray of tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. "Master Harry, Mistress's Andromeda and Narcissa are on their way over. Do you like the decorations?" He asked as he set the tray down looking hopefully at Harry.

"Kreacher, this is amazing. You did a great job. Thank you," Harry replied. Kreacher bowed and began walking out of the room. The floo cackled announcing the arrival of the remaining Black sisters.

"Kreacher, would you like to join us?" Draco asked before he could leave the room.

He stopped and turned slowly around tears brimming his ancient eyes. All four of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, Masters, it would be my honor to join you. Thank you," Kreacher replied letting a few tears escape his eyes.

Andromeda and Narcissa stopped in the doorway taking in the sitting room and the two oldest boys. They smiled happily at them nearly jumping for joy at the sight of them so happy. The boys looked over at them and smiled as Draco set Harry down.

"Oh, Harry dear! I'm so glad you're alright! You have no idea how worried we all were!" Narcissa cried as she rushed into the room, embracing him. Harry was surprised and took a second to return her hug. After a minute she stepped back and brought her hand up to his face. "Thank you for putting that smile back on my Dragon's face," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Harry replied blushing. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist kissing him on the cheek before embracing his mother and aunt. Andromeda stepped around mother and son and hugged Harry tightly. They moved on to their grandkids and then settled onto the couch.

"Well, Draco, who's going to pass out the presents?" Harry asked as he sat down. The younger boys were spread out enough that they wouldn't get into each other's way and Draco was the only one left standing. Kreacher had conjured a comfy chair and was sitting down looking happier and younger than his 100 plus years.

"I suppose I will be," Draco replied with minor annoyance, but then a big smile crossed his face and he sat down next to the tree to begin passing out the presents. "I've always wanted to do this," He said smiling happily.

Finally all the presents were passed out leaving two towers of presents next to Teddy and Scorpius with a couple for the rest of them. The younger boys looked at their stack of presents pondering where to start first. Teddy grabbed a present from the top and Scorpius followed suit as they began unwrapping at a feverish pace. They examined each present carefully and smiled and thanked whoever gave it to them. They were down to their last two presents when Harry got up from the couch and sent Draco a knowing smile. The younger boys barely noticed as they began opening their last two presents.

"Awesome! Puddlemere United robes!" Teddy cried standing up and putting it on.

"Wow! Montrose Magpies! This is so great!" Scorpius exclaimed as he put the robes on.

They sat back down again after jumping up and down a bit more and flexing their non-existent muscles. They reached for their last present and opened them. It was a set of Quidditch gear with pads and gloves included. They smiled as they slipped the gear over their robes. They bumped into each other laughing hysterically. Scorpius stopped after a minute and looked around.

"Where's Harry? These are from him and he missed us opening them," Scorpius asked looking around again.

"No I didn't. I saw it all from here. I think something is missing from your gear though," Harry commented.

The two boys turned to him and then looked around the ground at their presents and the mass of wrapping paper that had combined to form a towering pile of multi-colored paper.

"Um, we've got pads, robes, and gloves. We already have the balls for it so um…wait!" Teddy gasped. He turned towards Harry noticing that his arms were behind his back. He stared at him wide-eyed. Scorpius looked between the two finally catching up to what was going on and they both advanced on Harry.

"What's behind your back?" Scorpius questioned.

"Um, nothing. What makes you think there is something back there?" Harry asked slyly. They both leapt at him and he jumped back and started laughing. He brought his hands out and handed them both identical long packages.

They looked at them and then back at Harry and then ripped them open. Their faces brightened immediately as the shiniest brooms they had ever seen rested in their hands. They both jumped up for joy and threw their free arms around Harry. He hugged them back laughing.

"These are awesome!" They cried in unison.

Harry glanced over at Draco who looked at him in surprise. "When did you get all this stuff?" He asked.

"Before I was kidnapped I had special ordered all this stuff. Regardless of what happened to me they would have been delivered here yesterday for the boys. Look at the handles boys," Harry replied.

They looked down at them and then both of them smiled tearfully at him. They set them down gently and ran to give him another hug.

"What do they say?" Andromeda asked.

"Happy and safe flying Teddy or Scorpius, Love Harry," He replied.

The boys hugged him tighter and then finally let go and went back to admiring all their gifts.

Harry sat back down next to Draco who pulled him close. "Mother, how about you open your present from Harry?" Draco prompted.

She looked away from the boys with a sigh and then picked up her present. Harry, Draco, and Andromeda watched intently as she began opening it. She gasped when the wrapping paper was removed. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Andromeda, it's… this is…. Harry, how did you know?" She asked tearfully looking at him intently.

"I saw it in some pictures of Andromeda's and I could tell what they meant to you so I found a matching pair while I was gone," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry this is so wonderful. Thank you so much," She cried as she walked over to him and embraced him once again. This time he was more prepared and hugged her back. She sat back down and hugged her sister as she examined the mirror.

"Open mine, Harry," Draco said pushing a long black box into his hands.

Harry smiled at him and then opened the black box. Inside was a leather necklace with an intricate dragon charm. It was green and black with silver eyes and it shimmered in the light. Harry lifted it out of the box gently and studied the dragon. Its eyes gleamed brightly to the point that it almost looked like it was looking directly at Harry with all knowing eyes.

"This is beautiful. Thank you," Harry whispered mesmerized by the design.

"You're welcome. Now it doesn't have as good of a story as this ring, but I can tell you why I chose it," Draco replied as he took it from him and slipped it around his neck clasping it in place. The necklace shimmered blindingly and then settled against his beating heart.

"Because your name means dragon?" Harry suggested with a smile.

Draco smirked at him. "Well, yes, but that's not completely why. A dragon has several different meanings behind it. They are very powerful and fiercely protective. They are strong willed and have lots of courage and strength. They were used years ago as treasure protectors as you saw at Gringotts. For me it represents a lot of my feelings for you and parts of my personality. I am very protective of you and as you've witnessed many times I am very strong willed. You are like my treasure, your heart especially and this dragon represents my commitment to you, to protect you always," Draco explained.

Harry bit his lip fighting back tears as he threw his arms around Draco hugging him tightly burying his face in his neck and planting several kisses on him. The boys closed their eyes and groaned in distaste, but Harry didn't stop. He was too overwhelmed. Finally, Narcissa and Andromeda cleared their throats loudly. Harry stopped and blushed fiercely sitting back. Draco began laughing and kissed the top of his head.

"You're welcome love," He whispered.

"Kreacher, why don't you open your present?" Harry offered drifting away from his PDA moment.

"I have a present?" Kreacher asked speculatively. He looked around him and saw next to him a box that was a bit smaller than him. His eyes widened as he looked from the box and to Harry. "Master shouldn't have gotten me a present," Kreacher muttered quietly.

"Please open it Kreacher. You've done a lot for me and I feel like you deserve it," Harry encouraged.

Kreacher looked up at him one more time fighting an inner battle. Finally he started to unwrap the present. He opened the box and stared lovingly at the blanket that was resting beneath the tissue paper. The blanket was navy blue, silver, and green. It was made from the softest cloth imaginable and very warm. He pulled it out and wrapped himself up in it smiling happily, but tears were streaming down his cheeks as well.

"I will cherish it," Kreacher replied happily. Harry smiled at him and then looked around the disastrous room.

"Well, I think it's time for some breakfast and a clean room. How about we test out those new brooms later?" Harry suggested.

"Awesome!" Teddy and Scorpius yelled jumping up and down again. They began rushing around the room picking up all the garbage and stuffing it in a black trash bag. The adults watched them in amusement. Kreacher was smoothing down his blanket lovingly.

When they finished cleaning up they all headed into the kitchen except for Kreacher who was still admiring his blanket and began breakfast. Andromeda and Narcissa insisted on making it.

The younger boys were talking animatedly about testing out their new brooms and all the stuff they got for Christmas. Harry and Draco listened to them while stealing kisses and looks and touches here and there. Breakfast was served soon after and everyone dug in. After they were thoroughly stuffed Draco sent the boys to go and play with their other stuff for awhile so that they could drink coffee and relax for a bit before heading outside. They didn't object too much. Andromeda and Narcissa left a bit later after talking with Harry and Draco for a bit.

Around lunchtime Harry and Draco and the boys were getting ready to head outside to practice on their brooms when the fireplace cackled. It was Hermione.

"Happy Christmas everyone! I won't stay long since it looks like you are all ready for some fun in the snow," Hermione responded excitedly.

"What brings you by?" Harry asked.

She pulled a flask out of her pocket and set it on the table. "I'm ready to finish the potion. Do you have the last ingredients?" She asked.

Draco and Harry blushed. "I'd say so. I'll be right back," Draco said as he rushed upstairs. Hermione gave him an amused look.

"We _really_ missed each other," Harry murmured.

Hermione smiled brightly. In no time Draco was back with their collection bottle and he discretely handed it to Hermione. She walked over to the counter and emptied the contents into the flask. I bright purple light emitted from the flask and pink and blue smoke drifted into the air.

"It's ready!" She exclaimed.

Harry and Draco looked at each other anxiously. "Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"More than ever, are you?" He replied.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. They turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready?" They asked her in unison.

"Definitely. Bottom's up," She declared as she tipped the flask back swallowing every last drop of the potion. After she had swallowed it all she licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream. Delicious. We will know if it was successful in about 5 minutes," She said. She glanced down at her time piece and walked out of the kitchen and into the entry way.

"Wow this place looks wonderful!" She exclaimed. She walked into the sitting room and looked around. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the room as well. Her eyes fell on Kreacher who was still wrapped up in his new blanket. She looked over at Harry questioningly.

"I got him a new blanket for Christmas," Harry responded.

"Oh Harry, that was so nice of you," Hermione complimented.

"Well, he deserved it," He replied.

Hermione let out a little gasp and her eyes brightened. Harry and Draco looked at her expectantly. "Oh, Draco come here," She whispered excitedly motioning him over to her. He came over to her followed closely by Harry.

"Wave your wand and say _Specto Parvulus_," Hermione directed. Draco did as she told him and pointed it at her stomach. Suddenly a small screen appeared above the image of a baby. The screen said: _Positive, due in the month of September_. Draco dropped his wand and the screen disappeared. He looked over at Harry who was staring blankly at the place where the screen had just been. Hermione smiled brightly at them. Harry and Draco turned to each other completely, both smiling goofily.

"We're going to be parents," Draco whispered. He reached up and cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"We are," Harry muttered. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pulling him close. They looked into each other's eyes and the Harry crushed his lips to Draco's. After a few seconds they broke apart and turned to a patiently waiting Hermione. They threw their arms around here and hugged her gently.

"Thank you Mione. You are the best friend a bloke could ask for," Harry told her.

"Thank you. I am so grateful to you," Draco added.

"You boys deserve it," Hermione replied.

They stepped back from her and smiled happily at each other again.

"We won't know the sex or anything more specific for a few months, but no matter what, you guys are going to be parents and I couldn't be happier for you!" Hermione cried. She hugged them again and said good bye as she flooed home.

Draco turned to Harry and kissed him hard again. "I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I love you," Harry replied kissing him back in earnest.

"Man, you're at it again! Can we go fly now?" Scorpius asked in minor annoyance. Harry and Draco pulled away and smiled at the boys. Draco narrowed his gaze at his son and jogged up to him scooping him up and throwing him onto his shoulder. Scorpius let out a gleeful laugh.

Harry looked over at Teddy and smiled at him. He picked him up and swung him to his back as they followed behind Draco and Scorpius out into the snow brooms in hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry that this is so late. First of all I was super busy this weekend, but also I started a new story that I got wrapped up in. It's another Harry/Draco story so be looking for that soon. Anyway, when I finally got started on this one I could not for the life of me get focused on it. You'll have to excuse the randomness that is there. Part of it sets things up for the sequel, but the rest relates to this one. I hope you enjoy it either way. I find the ending to be exciting. Oh and this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I think I had a hard time writing this because I'm sad to see it be over, well almost anyway. Okay, enough rambling from me. Thank you everyone for reviewing last chap! I love you all! Enjoy and review please!**

**Ch. 28**

After a few hours of playing in the snow and flying on their brooms, all four boys made their way back inside to warm-up. Kreacher finally put his blanket away and had lunch and tea waiting on the table. He also had a large fire roaring in the fireplace.

They shrugged off their jackets and boots and shook any remaining snow from their hair or clothes. They looked at the warm soup and tea that was waiting for them gratefully and sat down eating and drinking quickly.

"Thank you Kreacher for having this ready for us," Harry said.

"Masters have a good time outside?" Kreacher asked as he washed the dishes from the morning.

"Yes!" All four of them chimed in. Kreacher chuckled happily and went back to his cleaning.

After they had their fill Scorpius and Teddy's eyes began drooping. "Boys how about you head up to your room and take a nap?" Draco suggested.

"Aw, dad, we aren't really that-" Scorpius began, but stopped when his eyes closed and his head dropped to the table. It hit the table with a dull thud and then he jolted back up and shook his head.

"Boys, I think Draco's right. Go take a nap," Harry said. They nodded slowly and stood dragging their feet all the way up the stairs. Kreacher followed behind them to make sure that they didn't fall asleep in the hallway.

Draco turned to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Draco whispered.

Harry returned the hug and nodded. "You know what would make it even better?" He asked brightly.

"No, what?" Draco replied in a teasing tone.

"We should go upstairs and get under the blankets and watch a movie," Harry said happily.

Draco smiled at him. "Anything for you love," he replied.

Harry jumped up dragging Draco with him and pulled him quickly up the stairs. They zipped past Kreacher who had just made sure that the boys got into bed safely and rushed into their room. Draco laughed happily as Harry let go of him and both boys toppled onto the bed in a laughing heap.

Harry propped himself up on an elbow as he looked down at Draco. He brought his other hand up and cupped Draco's face. He leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asked quietly.

Draco looked up at him thoughtfully. "Not in the past five minutes or so," he replied with a smile.

Harry smiled at him and kissed him again. "I love you more than anything in this world," he said quietly.

Draco pulled him down and kissed him hard. "I love you too," He said back.

They kissed for several more minutes before turning a movie on.

"What movie is this?" Draco asked.

"It's one of the best Christmas movies ever. It's called 'It's a Wonderful Life'. It's sad, but good at the same time. It's almost fitting I think," Harry replied.

"Hmm, okay," Draco replied already captivated by the movie. Harry chuckled and burrowed deeper into the blankets wrapping his arms around Draco tighter. Draco absently held him closer and kissed the top of his head barely looking away from the movie.

A couple of hours later Harry was brought out of his slumber by someone yelling. He opened his eyes and looked around. Draco was no longer next to him and the movie was no longer playing. Harry sat up and looked around the darkened room. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Harry whipped his wand out and yelled the disarming spell. He watched in horror as Ron's wand flew from his hand and he flew back at the same time out into the hallway. Draco was not far behind and managed to break his fall. Harry flung the blankets off of himself and ran out into the hallway looking guiltily at them both.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Harry said quickly as he helped him up followed by Draco. "Are you guys okay? I'm so sorry!" Harry pleaded feeling tears come to his eyes. Draco pulled him into a quick hug calming his fears.

"We're fine mate. That was my fault. I should have known better than to just barge in on you. Nothing broken and nothing that a pain potion can't take care of. Thanks Draco for breaking my fall," Ron said rubbing the back of his head where they managed to knock into each other. Kreacher showed up immediately after with two pain potions for Draco and Ron.

"I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled into Draco's chest.

"We're fine. Don't worry love. Go lie down. Ron has some information for us," Draco soothed. He exchanged worried looks with Ron before taking Harry into their room. He flicked on the lights and waited for Harry to sit down on the bed. He looked angry with himself.

"Uh, okay so we went into Hogsmeade this afternoon to pick up Avasta, but she was nowhere to be found. Her house didn't look like anyone had been in it for months and when we went up to Hogwarts and checked her quarters there we found nothing. There was no evidence that she had been there at all. We backtracked and checked Carikove's place and figured out that she'd been staying there, but judging by the contents in the ice box she hasn't been there for a few weeks now. We have people watching her parent's house, but we've seen no one matching her description there either. I'm not feeling good about this," Ron explained.

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "Okay, well there isn't much we can do, but keep a look out for her. If they do decide to attack Hogwarts we need to be ready. They won't do it until after the holidays when there are more people there. We need to get into that room that has a map of the castle and put up a shield around the whole place. Since we don't know when they are going to attack we can't keep everyone in the great hall waiting for it. We will just need to strengthen our wards around the place. Ron, I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to venture into the forest to try and find the statues. It will only get us hurt. I think this is all we can do for right now," Harry replied all business.

"Well, wait; remember in third year when we all had to sleep in the Great Hall because someone broke into the Gryffindor room?" Draco asked.

Harry's expression brightened. "Yeah, you're right I remember that. So we could have them all stay in there so that we could just put extra protection on that one room instead of spreading out the protection for the whole castle," Harry replied.

"Okay, excellent. I will talk to McGonagall today and get that straightened out with her so that we are ready for when the kids come back to school. Now Harry, I think we are going to need your help on this one at least in strengthening the wards around the Great Hall. Are you up for it?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry looked at him for a moment, the guilt coming back. "Ron, I don't know. I just sent a simple disarming spell at you and you flew out into the hallway along with losing your wand. Plus you saw what happened at the hospital. I can't control my magic like I used to," Harry muttered angrily.

"Harry, listen, I will help you control it. I'll be by your side in case you start to lose it. Don't worry. Despite your magic being a bit strange, they need you. You are a very powerful wizard and I agree with Ron on this. If we want to keep everyone safe we need you to help," Draco assured.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

Draco smiled in affirmation and said good bye to Ron. He turned to Harry and ran his fingers along his jaw line. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Babe, you are going to make things worse on yourself if you keep getting angry about your magic," Draco said softly.

"Dray, I don't know what's wrong with me! I do not understand why my magic is so screwed up. What if it never gets back to normal? What if I always need you to calm me down or to refocus me? That's no way to live!" Harry exclaimed. He flung himself backwards and pulled the blankets up and over his head. Draco grinned at him and reached out to pull the blankets down. He looked into Harry's anguished face and cupped his chin so he couldn't turn away.

"Harry, your magic will come back just like it was. I think ridding this world of Carikove was a fair exchange for the way your magic is now. Everything will be fine. Until then I will keep helping you," Draco assured him.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," Harry said. He pulled Draco down on top of him and showed him just how thankful he was.

**XXXX**

Soon the holidays were over and Hogwarts was once again filled with several young witches and wizards. The first couple of weeks had all the houses sleeping in the Great Hall. Draco and Harry spent most of their time there trying to protect everyone inside. Ron and the rest of Aurors were at their wits end because nothing had happened as predicted. Avasta never returned. There were no attacks on the school or the surrounding areas.

Things reluctantly went back to normal before everything went crazy. Harry was spending his days catching up on some much needed rest and had gone back to studying Defense Against the Dark Arts in order to possibly become the new Dark Arts teacher when school started in September. Hermione loved every moment of her pregnancy. There were no complications and they were counting down the days until they would know if they were having a boy or a girl.

In a blink of an eye it was April and the things that had happened at the end of last year were nearly forgotten. Harry continued to keep watch on the castle because he wasn't quite ready to call off the threat. He was still trying to control is magic and was making some progress, but he still felt off. He spent a lot of time alone anymore since Draco was especially busy at the school. For the most part Harry didn't mind, but for Draco it worried him how much Harry was withdrawing from others. He was missing his usual vibrancy and his eyes didn't sparkle like they once did.

Harry sat down as he did most days under the tree by the lake that Hermione and Ron used to sit with him under or where his father and his friends would sit. He stared out at the lake sadly.

"Hey," Draco called as he approached him. Harry glanced up at him and gave him a tight smile and looked back to the lake. Draco stared at him for a moment feeling his heart ache. He sat down next to him and kissed him lightly on his head.

"How has the day been going?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Look, Harry, I love you more than anything, but this (he motioned to Harry's sad expression) is not working for me. Every day that I see you, you're down here looking out at the water like your dog died. What is going on with you?" Draco demanded.

Harry turned to Draco angrily. "What is going on with me?! I'll tell you what's going on with me! I am feeling sorry for myself. My magic is unreliable. I'm angry that I can't get a handle on it! I'm angry with myself for destroying Carikove the way I did and screwing up my magic! I feel paranoid that someone is going to attack Hogwarts and destroy all of the people I hold in my heart! I'm so damn afraid that our child will have a poor excuse for a father! And I am mad because I miss you terribly and I can't find anything to distract me that doesn't cause me to get angry," Harry let out angrily and ended in a trembling voice.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shaking form and ran his fingers gently through his hair muttering soothing words. Harry sobbed loudly. Tears continually streamed from Harry's tired eyes. Draco felt his heart clench again at his lover's pain. "Harry, it's okay. You did what you could with Carikove. Whatever happened to your magic was meant to happen and you will get it back. If an attack should happen, we'll be prepared. There is no reason to keep worrying about something that you have no control over. The only thing you can control is how you handle the situation. As far as being a poor excuse for a father, you are dead wrong. I would not have chosen you if that were the case. You will be the best father that any child could have. Don't you dare think any different. And I miss you more than you can imagine. I know I've been gone longer and longer each day and I'm so sorry. It's getting to the end of the year and I am swamped with end of year stuff. I will make it up to you. I promise. I am taking you out tonight. Just the two of us," Draco responded. He held Harry's face in his hands and kissed him passionately without caring who saw.

When he pulled away he looked at Harry's tear stained face. "I love you so much. Please don't keep these things inside anymore. I hate to see you like this," Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I love you too. Thank you for listening," He whispered.

"You're welcome. I always here for you no matter what," Draco replied. He leaned back against the tree pulling Harry with him. They sat in silence staring out at the lake. Harry felt the burden lift slightly from his shoulders and Draco sensed the change as well and smiled smugly at himself.

An owl was flying towards them. Draco looked up as it landed about a foot from where they were. He sat up and looked at the unfamiliar owl as it walked towards him bobbing its head up and down. He reached out and took the parchment from its leg. He unrolled it and quickly read the words. He handed it to Harry who read it aloud, "_Filiolus Confringo attero_. What does that mean?"

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard on the other side of the lake. Harry and Draco stood up quickly and looked in the direction that the sound came from. They watched as a large arrow shot out from the trees and soared through the air. Their eyes widened as they watched its descent and immediate strike to the grounds in front of the castle doors. On impact there was a loud explosion that sent a cloud of dust and wave of energy at Harry and Draco. They flew backwards into the water behind them. Harry recovered quickly and broke the surface, leaping out of the water. Draco was not far behind and they took off to the castle. They watched in horror as three more simultaneously streaked across the sky and hit the grounds in front of the castle. Each time a wave of energy came and nearly sent them toppling over if it weren't for the shield that both men had put up around them.

They heard screaming from inside the castle and watched as small bodies were thrown about by the energy waves. They recovered as quickly as they could and made it inside. Harry sent out a patronus to get Ron and the other aurors there fast.

"Drake! We need to make sure that no one else is outside! Send a patronus to McGonagall and have her get the students rounded up and into the Great Hall and follow me around the grounds!" Harry yelled over the constant explosions. Draco nodded and sent his deer on its way with the message. They zipped around the castle looking for any stragglers. They were lucky to find no one else outside. After they made their check they ran inside and into the Great Hall. McGonagall was directing students to designated areas and checking off every child that passed through the doors. She turned to Draco and Harry as they ran inside. Scorpius and Teddy were in the mix, but didn't move as they understood that they needed to stay where they were. Harry and Draco sent them reassuring looks and turned to McGonagall.

"What is going on?!" She cried.

"It's happening. The attacks have started. They aren't hitting the castle yet just the grounds. Ron and the rest of the aurors should be here soon. Is everyone here?" Harry explained quickly.

McGonagall glanced down at her list and shook her head angrily. "There are a group of seventh years that aren't here yet. I have no idea where they are seeing as this is lunchtime and it's a beautiful day. Who knows where they could be," She explained angrily. Another explosion rocked the castle which sent several of the students into fits of screaming. Harry and Draco braced against the impact as did McGonagall.

"What house are they in?" Draco asked glancing towards the door as another group of students filtered in lead by a fifth year prefect.

"Your house," She replied. Draco stared at her for a moment and shook his head furiously.

"I know exactly where they are. We'll get them on our way to check the wards and strengthen them over the Great Hall," He said as he glared in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

She nodded brusquely and turned back to her list and looked out at the other students. Harry and Draco left the hall quickly after glancing over at their boys. They ran down the hallway towards the stairs to the dungeons.

"Of all the days for that group to break the rules," Draco muttered angrily. Another explosion rocked the castle and Draco lost his footing in his moment of distraction and nearly toppled to the floor, but Harry caught him around his middle before he fell completely. He nodded at him in thanks and turned down a side hallway. The same hallway that Harry got injured in the first time. They paid no attention as Draco ran all the way to the end. He slammed into the door at the end not able to stop himself. They heard shrieks from behind the door. He spelled the door open and stalked into the room Harry on his tail.

"Greengrass, Nott, Davies, and Flint! Get your arses to the Great Hall now! Of all the days to misbehave! That'll be 50 points from Slytherin! Get going now!" Draco yelled at them.

Harry looked at him in admiration, but sent a shield around the group as they scurried out of the room without a second look at Draco.

Draco turned back to Harry still visibly fuming at his students and ran down the hallway with Harry following close behind. They ran into the ward room and Harry quickly waved his wand over the model. Nothing happened. He looked over at Draco who stepped next to it and followed the same motion. It lit up then showing all areas green with several fading to yellow.

"You told us to change security so we did," Draco said with a slight smile. Another explosion shook the castle grounds as both men grabbed the table to keep from falling.

"Let's do our magic together," Harry suggested. He held out his left hand and Draco took it with his own left hand. They stood across from each other and then pointed both their wands down at the area above the Great Hall. They concentrated on the spot and felt the magic vibrating through each other. Harry glanced up and smiled at Draco who returned the smile. They began muttering several protection spells on the Great Hall and watched as it began glowing a brighter and brighter green.

After several minutes of repeated spells Harry and Draco stepped back and relaxed for a moment. "That should be good," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, nothing is getting through that," Draco replied quietly.

"What does that spell mean?" Harry asked.

"It essentially means 'detonate on impact'. They've spelled those statues to shoot the arrows and they explode on impact because of the spell," Draco explained.

"Couldn't we come up with a reversal spell? I mean how else are we going to stop them?" Harry asked.

"They've created this spell. I don't think there is anything that we can do to reverse it, but I think if we could get up into the air and explode them mid-air like muggle missiles or something that would help. We might even be able to send some back at them destroying the statues," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot. Let's go. The school brooms should work just fine. I made a generous donation a couple of years ago," Harry said with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes at him, but reached out and pulled him into a hug. He kissed him several times all over his face, neck, and head. Harry returned the kisses and then they hugged each other tightly again.

"No matter what happens, I love you and I am so happy to have you in my life," Draco whispered. He looked intently into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry looked back and nodded.

"I love you too," He whispered back. Draco dipped down and planted a deep and passionate kiss on Harry before leading him out the door and rushing back to the front of the castle.

Explosions continued to rock the castle. Draco and Harry burst out the front doors nearly running into Ron and his team who were spread out in front of the entrance.

Everyone turned around quickly as they heard the doors open. "Harry! How do we stop this?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Keep some of your team here to protect the doors. The rest of us are going to get up in the air and intercept these arrows before they hit the castle. We concentrated all the wards on the Great Hall and it's only a matter of time before the other wards are taken off. We need to act fast. Draco and I are going to look for where they are coming from and try and send them back to destroy the statues. Let's go!" Harry replied as he took off for the broom shed by the Quidditch pitch. Draco ran behind him and Ron followed along with Ginny, Seamus, Charles, Sarah, Fred, and George. They reached the broom shed in record time dodging several smaller arrows. They looked around them fearfully as they tried to pinpoint where they were all coming from.

Harry spelled the shed open and the doors burst wide apart. He didn't blink an eye since he didn't really have time to worry about the intensity of his spell. He pulled out as many brooms as they needed and kicked off into the air followed by everyone else.

"Use explosive spells to take care of the arrows! Draco follow me! We are going to stop this once and for all!" Harry ordered in a determined voice. He streaked through the sky towards an arrow that was heading his way. He flicked up a shield around himself and sent a blasting charm at the arrow. It burst into several pieces and filtered through Harry's shield dusting him with light powder. He let out a cry of joy and Draco whooped behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as everyone else was having success in blasting the arrows. He waved his hand at Draco who pulled up next to him and glanced over at him smiling triumphantly. Harry returned the smile.

They watched as another arrow shot in the air. They circled around coming up behind where the arrow came from. Harry motioned down and told Draco to wait just a minute. Draco nodded reluctantly. Harry blew him a quick kiss as he sped down towards the ground. He rushed through the trees sending a powerful blasting hex at a statue and watched as it exploded sending several large pieces of rock flying through the air. There were a few people surrounding the statue that screamed and started running. Draco flew down into the trees and helped Harry stun every person that was there.

They burst through the trees and zoomed over to Ron letting him know that one statue had been destroyed. They flew off after another area and watched as three arrows flew into the air at once.

"Shit, Draco! Watch out!" Harry screamed. He whipped around narrowly avoiding an arrow and watched as Draco blasted two arrows at once. He watched in awe and laughed at the smug expression that crossed Draco's face. Harry blasted the next arrow and dive bombed into the trees. Draco followed close behind and took out the statue this time. Several people scattered in the area and each was stunned by Harry as they tried to get away. They shot back up into the sky and flew off towards their next target.

Draco pulled in front and watched in horror as three more arrows came at him from the front and sides. Harry watched as well and zoomed up next to Draco gripping the broom between his legs he reached out and pulled Draco onto his broom. Draco let out a yell as Harry shot the broom down towards the ground. Draco gripped Harry tightly around his shoulders holding on for dear life. The arrows above them crashed into each other exploding on impact. Harry kept one arm securely around Draco and the other on his broom as he guided it into the trees. Draco recovered finally and summoned his broom back and jumped back on before they hit the trees. They zoomed expertly through the trees and hit the statue at the same time. It was the biggest explosion yet, but no one was near this statue. They flew back to the top and watched triumphantly as only one more statue remained. They flew off towards it.

Draco zoomed ahead again expertly missing several arrows that were heading his way. The arrows were no longer being sent to the castle. Their focus was now those who were in the sky. He broke through the trees followed closely by Harry, but shot back up again as an arrow flew towards him. Harry barely missed getting hit as he flew back up. He scanned the sky looking for Draco and saw him making a wide loop. He started flying back and Harry watched in terror as a smaller arrow zipped behind Draco closing in on him. Draco didn't see it. His focus was on the last statue. Harry lurched forward and pushed the broom as fast as it would go to intercept the arrow before it hit Draco's broom. In a split second Harry crossed its path and it collided with the back of his broom. The end of his broom burst into flames and flew off the end. Harry looked back fearfully as he tumbled to the ground. Draco heard him cry out and whipped around to see him falling to his death. Draco turned abruptly and careened down towards him. He managed to get close enough to grab Harry's hand, but it was too late for him to correct himself and pull Harry up at the same time.

Harry hit the trees first hitting practically every branch on the way down. Draco followed behind losing all control over his broom. Suddenly Draco's ring shone brightly and light shot out from the eyes of the snakes. Harry and Draco managed to lock eyes. Since Harry was falling with his back to the ground now, Draco could see how close the ground and closed his eyes as Harry hit first followed by himself. The last thing they both saw before everything went black was the statue exploding, bodies falling, and a cocoon of light surrounding them.


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the end of this story. I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me through this whole story. I loved writing it and loved all your reviews even if you were mad at me :). I will be doing a sequel to this one, but it probably won't be out until the new year or sooner depending on how it goes. I am also working on another Harry/Draco story that I will be posting soon. If you're interested make sure you have me on author alert so you'll be the first to know when I post something new. Anyway, thanks again everyone and let me know what you think of the end. It's short, I know. Happy Holidays to all my readers!**

**Ch. 29 Epilogue**

"I forgot how much I hate this!" Hermione screamed to no one in particular. It was August 25 and Hermione was laid up in the delivery room going through several contractions. She was nearly ready to reach in and yank the kid out herself, but managed to restrain herself.

"I thought they said it wouldn't be like this!" Hermione yelled again.

"Love, you are getting ready to give birth, it is not going to be easy. If I remember correctly you were in much more pain with our two," Viktor soothed in nearly perfect English that he had been practicing for months.

Hermione glared daggers at him, but Viktor merely shrugged at her since he had been through this already. "I hate you! Don't be a smart arse!" Hermione yelled.

Viktor smirked at her which infuriated Hermione even more. "I didn't do this to you. You decided this all on your own, but I love you anyway," he responded with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well you don't see those two here now do you! Damn them!" Hermione yelled again.

Viktor glanced over at the door sadly. "Well, they would be here if they could," he said quietly.

Hermione burst into tears. Viktor patted her arm gently and glanced back at the door.

"Mione! What did we miss?! Is everything okay?!" Harry said bursting through the door supporting most of his weight on a cane.

She looked up happily and smiled at him. "You were able to come!" She cried. Draco strolled in behind Harry and smiled at her.

"Mione, are you okay? Are you in pain?" Draco asked looking fearfully at her and then the monitors.

Hermione narrowed her gaze at him. "No, I feel absolutely, fucking great! Never been better! Nice of you to join us!" She said through clenched teeth. Draco recoiled a bit and looked over at Harry. Harry took a half step back from his seething best friend.

"Mione, I had a physical therapy session this morning. I'm sorry. You went into labor a bit early. How close are you?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione's face softened and she reached her hand out to Harry who took it gently in his own hand. "I know I'm sorry. I just hate that you still need therapy after all these months. I don't want you to continue needing that cane," She replied quietly. Harry nodded in agreement. "Oh and the healers say any minute now," she continued. She gripped Harry's hand tightly as another wave of contractions came on. Draco moved to her other side next to Viktor and took up her other hand. Viktor moved to the head of the bed and ran his fingers continually through her hair.

After their fall Draco and Harry spent a couple of months in the hospital mending several bones and organs in their bodies. Luckily they were able to be in the same room as they healed. They spent a good part of that time in a magically induced sleep since the healing process was very painful. Draco had healed up quite nicely, but his arm was still in a cast since his bones were shattered. Harry on the other hand had a harder time getting through the healing. Both his legs had been shattered and only one completely healed. The other was still mending thus he needed the cane and physical therapy.

Until recently Harry and Draco had been unable to go back to the day they should have died. The healers were surprised that they didn't. They had fallen from a great height not to mention they had crashed into several branches on their way down. When they were finally able to remember that day they saw the way the ring reacted and they knew that it protected them from dying or being killed by the exploding statue or the people that were around them. Both men were thankful that Harry had found that ring.

"Oh gods! Damnit all to hell!" Hermione screamed her face contorting into pain and anger. Draco took several steps back and ran out of the room to find a healer. Draco returned within seconds with a healer on his tail. The healer took one look at Hermione and knew that the baby was coming. Harry and Draco had decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby so Hermione never told them.

"If you are all going to be in here you need to get scrubs on now!" The healer yelled.

All three of the men snapped to attention and donned scrubs quickly. They ran or hobbled back to Hermione and waited anxiously as the healer set himself up to help deliver the baby.

"Alright, Hermione, you need to push. Good, that's very good. I see a head coming through. Keep pushing. There we go," the healer encouraged.

Hermione pushed a final time and then the sound of a baby crying resonated off the walls of the delivery room. A nurse took the baby from the healer and moved away to another spot. Draco and Harry were about to follow her to look at their baby when they heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. They whipped around and watched as they realized that she wasn't finished. They immediately moved back to her side and watched in amazement as another baby was delivered. They heard the tell tale cry and nearly jumped for joy. Hermione's breathing was slowing down back to normal and she looked up at Harry and Draco who only had eyes for each other. Both men looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

The healer and nurse walked over cradling a baby in each of their arms. Draco moved around to stand next to Harry. They watched as the healer and nurse handed them their babies.

"Congratulations, a boy and a girl, twins. It's absolutely wonderful," the healer murmured. Hermione and Viktor looked on at the reminder of their own two children.

"They are so beautiful," Harry muttered looking down at their son.

"She is the most beautiful baby girl in the world," Draco said quietly.

"What are their names?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Harry looked over at the little boy first. His hair was as dark and unruly as Harry's, but his eyes were carbon copies of Draco's. His round little cheeks were very rosy. "Gabrielle Matthew. Gabe for short," they said together. Gabe cooed happily at his name. They turned their gaze to their little girl and smiled. Her hair was blond like Draco, but her eyes were the palest green. It was as if her eyes were a mix of Harry and Draco's. Her cheeks were just as rosy as her brother's. "Isabella Freya. No shortening, just Isabella," they said together once again. She cooed as well. Both of the babies yawned widely which made everyone laugh.

"Beautiful names. They fit perfectly. You guys look perfect together," Hermione whispered.

They looked at her and smiled and then they looked back to each other. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Harry's. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

THE END


	30. The Sequel

The Sequel!!!

Hello my faithful readers!!! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've started on the sequel to _Are We Destined to be Alone Forever? _I have posted the first two chapters. The new story is called _Is This the Destiny We Desired? _I'm not sure if many of you saw that, but I thought I'd let you know anyway. Check it out! :)


End file.
